For a better world
by xxShimyxx
Summary: Dernière année des Maraudeurs. Une nouvelle élève, mystérieuse et magnifique, mais pas anodine. Une Meduris, charmant, jouant, manipulant, aimant et aimée. Combien de malheurs et de vies gâchées faudra-il pour pouvoir espérer un avenir meilleur ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello !**

**Me revoila. Et pas avec un OS, ou une courte fic, mais avec une fic d'exactement 17 chapitres ! Finie, corrigée... J'ajoute quelques modifications, mais je me sens prête à la poster enfin ! J'aurai mis deux ans à écrire la première version de cette histoire, dont 6 mois passés à corriger parallèlement les chapitre qui ne me convenaient plus.**

**Elle se passe au temps des Maraudeurs, sans surprise...**

**Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR, les personnages comme l'univers. (Sauf quelques personnages que vous saurez reconnaître !)**

**Concernant le rythme de publication, il sera d'une fois par semaine, je pense...**

**Bonne lecture, et j'attends vos avis !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1, ou quand Sirius se prend un râteau magistral.**

-Eh, regarde, c'est MacGonagall là-bas !

-Où ça ?

-Mais là ! Avec la fille brune ! C'est la première fois que je la vois sur le quai, la MacGo... On va voir !

-Bonne idée mon frère ! On tchek !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les deux garçons se frappèrent les mains à une rapidité stupéfiante. Une femme brune les regardait avec un air un peu désespéré : ça ne devait pas être la première fois qu'elle voyait ça. Mais au fond de ses yeux transperçait une lueur d'amour et d'inquiétude pour les deux adolescents. Elle avait peur pour eux, peur en ces temps troublés… Elle se décida à intervenir, en les voyant se diriger vers leur très estimable professeur de métamorphose.

-Sirius, James, vous êtes incorrigibles !

-Mais maman... gémit l'un des garçons, aux cheveux ébouriffés au possible, redressant ses lunettes rondes sur son nez.

James, car c'était son nom, tenta une révolte contre l'autorité parentale. Il avait 17 ans, il était majeur tout de même ! 17 ans… sourit sa mère. Elle ne s'en rendait toujours pas compte. La révolte n'eut pas un grand grand succès car sa mère, la très connue médicomage Potter souriait en l'écoutant. Son mari finit par intervenir, et sa carrure d'Auror dissuada son fils de continuer. Sirius, lui, avait acquiescé avec une moue désolée. Il ne mécontentait jamais les parents de son meilleur ami qui l'avait accueilli, tellement il les aimait et tellement il leur devait. Ils l'avaient recueilli quand il était avait claqué la porte de chez lui, alors qu'ils n'en étaient absolument pas obligés. De ça, Sirius avait une dette qu'il ne comblerait jamais envers eux. Mais en plus, ils le considéraient comme leur deuxième fils, lui donnant un amour que ses parents n'avaient jamais esquissé envers lui. Il les aimait donc comme ses parents, et les respectait et les admiraient énormément. James, se sentant seul, grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe inexistante et remit une fois de plus correctement ses lunettes sur son nez en ébouriffant les cheveux. Mais rapidement il oublia sa déconvenue et entraîna son meilleur ami vers un autre garçon en hurlant à travers tout le quai 9 3/4:

-REMUS !

Autant dire que tout le monde se retourna, alerté par ce cri qui résonna dans toute la gare sorcière. L'interpellé, un garçon de 17 ans aux cheveux châtain clair, rougit, mais serra tout de même ses deux meilleurs amis dans ses bras, sous l'oeil goguenard de son père. Père qui d'ailleurs le salua rapidement et repartit immédiatement, ce qui ne troubla personne. Tout le monde savait que Remus Lupin, Moony de son surnom, n'avait pas une famille très démonstrative en ce qui concernait l'affection. Son père était sec et sévère avec lui, et exigeait le meilleur de son fils, sachant pertinemment qu'il en avait besoin pour pouvoir avoir une condition dans le monde après Poudlard. Dumbledore était bien un des seuls à être aussi tolérants, songeait-il en s'éloignant. Mais il aimait son fils, au moins autant que sa femme qui couvait beaucoup trop le jeune Lupin. Simplement, il le montrait moins, car il avait conscience que bientôt son fils devrait voler de ses propres ailes. En plus, Remus était comme lui : les démonstrations publiques n'étaient pas vraiment sa tasse de thé. Non, sa famille n'était pas très démonstrative, si on excluait sa mère. Mais au moins il avait une famille, songea Sirius en le serrant dans ses bras. Lui n'en avait plus… Mais Sirius n'enviait rien de Remus, sauf peut-être son intelligence. La beauté, il l'avait, le calme, il s'en moquait, la famille… Il n'en avait pas besoin, tentait-il de se persuader. Non, il avait déjà tout. Sirius Black n'avait rien à envier de personne. Sirius Black n'avait besoin de personne.

Remus était ravi de revoir ses amis. Même plus que ravi, enchanté, complètement heureux. Il serait une fille, il pleurerait. Mais non seulement il n'était pas une fille, mais en plus il avait appris à camoufler ses sentiments, surtout les larmes, derrière un masque de compassion et un sourire mi-triste, mi-joyeux. Il ne s'attarda pas à serrer James et Sirius dans ses bras, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Et en plus, il n'aimait pas vraiment ça, pas devant autant de monde. Il avait trop peur de la façon dont le prendrait ses amis… Trop peur de leur opinion, en soit. Il en croyait toujours pas au formidable présent qu'ils lui faisaient en étant son ami… Il n'osait espérer plus, il n'espérait plus rien de personne. Il avait l'amitié, que pourrait-il espérer d'autre ?

Un toussotement se fit entendre sur le côté, et en baissant les yeux les trois garçons virent la quatrième roue du carrosse, le dernier membre de la bande, Peter. Sirius, Remus et James l'entourèrent immédiatement pour lui dire bonjour et lui demander comment s'étaient passées ses vacances et cætera. Bref, discussions normales post-vacances. Peter se joignit joyeusement au groupe, et on put rapidement entendre des rires à travers la gare à propos d'un râteau qu'on lui avait mis ou de la dernière blague de James et Sirius.

Après les dernières nouvelles, James saisit Sirius par le bras et lui dit d'un air rêveur, regardant une jolie jeune fille rousse dire au revoir à ses parents et à sa sœur :

-Regarde, Lily est là... Tu crois que je peux aller la voir ?

Sirius s'apprêtait à lui dire de foncer, histoire de rigoler un peu en voyant le premier râteau voire la première baffe de l'année scolaire que se prendrait son ami, mais Remus, qui suivait la discussion pour éviter des débordements de ce genre, le rattrapa en disant d'un ton amusé, montrant clairement que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il vivait cette scène :

-Enfin, Prongs, tu ne vas quand même pas aller la voir devant sa famille pour te prendre une baffe ! ça ferait mauvaise impression devant ses parents… Laisse la respirer un peu, tu l'auras pour toi tout seul à Poudlard !

Se rangeant à cet argument douteux, James soupira, et alla voir ses parents pour leur dire au revoir et leur montrer au passage, comme tous les ans, "sa future femme". Son père secoua la tête, amusé, et le prit dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir. Il se doutait bien qu'il n'aurait pas beaucoup de lettres, cette année encore. Il ne se doutait pas qu'il ne reverrait pas beaucoup son fils avant sa propre mort. Non, il ne se doutait de rien. La Guerre était encore loin. Pour l'instant.

* * *

Mais laissons les Maraudeurs à leurs retrouvailles, et retournons vers MacGonagall, qui était vraiment le centre d'attention de beaucoup d'élèves. C'était vraiment la première fois qu'on la voyait au quai du Poudlard Express, preuve qu'il se passait quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Elle discutait avec une jeune fille brune, et lui tendit une lettre d'un air sévère. Mais quiconque aurait passé un mois de cours avec cette professeur aurait su que les plis de la commissure de ses lèvres laissaient paraître un sourire qu'elle n'adressait que très rarement. La voir en faire un à une inconnue était un fait à noter dans les annales ! Ou, à défaut, dans l'Histoire de Poudlard. La fille brune prit le parchemin, le glissa dans la poche de son jean, et murmura un "Merci" timide à sa future professeur. MacGonagall hocha la tête, et ajouta, avant de transplaner :

-À ce soir, Miss Meduris.

Et elle avait disparu. La Miss Meduris, Sheila de son prénom, ressortit le parchemin de sa poche, et lut l'écriture élégante et inclinée :

_Miss Meduris, _

_Suite à votre lettre, j'aimerais vous voir dans mon bureau demain après le petit-déjeuner, avant votre premier cours en fait. Il faudrait que vous m'expliquiez certains points obscurs mentionnés dans votre lettre._

_Bien à vous,_

_Professeur A.P.W.B. Dumbledore, ordre de merlin première classe et directeur de l'académie de sorcellerie Poudlard._

Sheila eut un sourire impénétrable, et se dirigea vers le train qui n'allait pas tarder à partir. Elle n'avait pas une valise immense, étant donné le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait, et elle put par conséquent se frayer un chemin dans la masse d'élèves agglutinés aux fenêtres pour faire un dernier signe de main à leurs parents. N'ayant personne à qui dire au revoir, la jeune fille essaya de se trouver un compartiment, mais ils étaient tous déjà pris. Il y avait forcément des élèves et des valises, trop pour que la fille brune ne songe un instant à y entrer. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de trois wagons qu'elle en trouva un vide, ou presque. Il n'était occupé que par un jeune garçon d'environ 17 ans, aux cheveux longs, noirs et gras, qui était totalement absorbé dans son livre. Elle ouvrit la porte doucement, et avec un sourire désolé, elle lui demanda :

-Je peux venir ici ? Il n'y a plus de places ailleurs...

Sans attendre d'éventuelle réponse, elle était déjà entrée, et avait mis sa valise au dessus du siège, à l'emplacement prévu. Elle sortit alors de son sac un livre à la couverture unie, et commença à lire. Le jeune homme l'avait regardé faire, et s'apercevant qu'elle ne lui demandait pas vraiment son avis, il repartit sur sa lecture, après avoir tenté de savoir quel livre la jeune fille face à lui était en train de lire. Malheureusement pour lui, le titre n'était pas écrit. Mais c'était manifestement un vieil ouvrage, ancien et fragile. Rapidement, les deux occupants du compartiment ne s'occupèrent plus de l'autre, chacun dans sa lecture. Les mots les happaient dans des études passionnantes, même si elles en auraient rebuté plus d'un. Les sourcils froncés, les deux élèves étaient chacun dans leur monde, sans savoir qu'ils étaient proches, sans savoir à quel point ces mondes qui avaient l'air si différents se ressemblaient. Ils ignoraient que le destin les avait placé dans le même compartiment sans hasard, ils ignoraient qu'ils étaient destinés à se recroiser encore et encore. Ils ignoraient tout de leur histoire, ils ignoraient tout l'un de l'autre. Pour l'instant, ils n'étaient que deux étranges, deux élèves de Poudlard réunit dans un même compartiment à cause du manque de place dans le Poudlard Express. Les paysages défilaient à la fenêtre, et après plusieurs heures, Sheila releva la tête de son livre. Elle avait entendu des chuchotements près de la porte, ce qui avait suffi à attirer son attention. Méfiante, trop méfiante, nota le jeune homme d'un simple coup d'œil.

-Mais je te dis que non ! Et laisse moi ! Je ne veux pas venir avec toi !

-Mais je ne vais pas y aller tout seul !

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Rem'...

Sheila rebaissa la tête, ne s'occupant plus des bruits qui perturbaient sa lecture, pensant qu'il ne la concernait pas. Des discussions banales d'élèves dans les couloirs… Elle n'avait pas vu la tension manifeste chez ton colocataire, elle se trompait, et s'en rendit compte en voyant la porte s'ouvrir, et deux garçons entrer. L'un, aux cheveux assez longs et bruns, avait un sourire charmeur et s'assit en face de Sheila sans la concerter, et l'autre, aux cheveux châtains, resta debout avec une mimique désolée sur le visage. La jeune fille soupira discrètement, posa son livre à côté d'elle, remit une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs derrière son oreille, et croisa les bras. Elle attendait, légèrement agacée. Le garçon de son compartiment avait aussi levé la tête de son livre et avait le même air sur le visage que s'il voyait un troll en train de faire un strip-tease. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment un beau spectacle, à en voir ses traits. Sans tenir compte de sa présence, le brun commença, d'un ton enjôleur:

-Salut ma belle ! Je suis Sirius Black, lui c'est Remus Lupin, et on venait pour...

-Tu venais ! le coupa le châtain avec un air exaspéré.

-D'accord, je venais pour te dire que tu n'étais pas obligée de supporter la compagnie du bâtard graisseux. Tu peux venir dans notre compartiment, on a de la place. Et au pire, on se serrera. Tu pourrais venir sur mes genoux…

Sheila le regarda d'un air hautain, puis jeta un oeil sur "le bâtard graisseux" qui semblait se retenir difficilement d'étrangler Sirius Black. La jeune fille soupira à nouveau, et répliqua d'un ton agacé:

-Là, il y plusieurs options. 1, tu es Don Juan bien trop sûr de toi, je suis nouvelle, tu veux me draguer et tu t'y prends de la manière la plus lourde possible. Tu n'as aucune chance d'aboutir, donc ne perds pas ton temps et ne me fais pas perdre le mien. Au passage, tu ne connais même pas mon nom.

Léger silence pendant lequel Sirius rougit à vitesse grand V, et Sheila reprit sur le même ton moqueur:

- 2, tu t'ennuies, tu veux t'amuser, en me faisant chier ou en me draguant, parce que je suis nouvelle. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis nouvelle que je ne sais pas t'envoyer un ou deux maléfices qui te feront regretter de m'avoir adresser la parole. 3, tu as décidé de caser ton copain qui n'a vraiment pas l'air enthousiaste à cette idée. Et encore une fois, c'est peine perdue.

Remus rougit, et baissa les yeux. La jeune fille eut un sourire mesquin, et reprit, toujours sur le même ton:

-4, tu viens ici sous prétexte de m'inviter dans ton compartiment, juste pour le narguer, ou le provoquer, dit elle en désignant le garçon aux cheveux gras qui avait l'air de vouloir égorger Sirius. Ça, par contre, ça a l'air de réussir. Mais peu importe, les quatre options vont à la même conclusion. Tu sors d'ici et tu me laisses lire en paix. Les effets de chaque ingrédient dans le Veritaserum étant déjà durs à comprendre en silence, si en plus tu me parles en même temps...

Elle laissa un court silence, ferma les yeux un dixième de seconde, et les rouvrit. Et darda son regard envoûtant sur les deux garçons, et ajouta d'une voix sensuelle :

-Si t veux me draguer, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut faire, Sirius Black.

Remus sourit difficilement, et Sirius la regarda avec un mince sourire aux lèvres et des yeux troublés. Il reprit vite sa contenance, et répondit :

-Pas de problème, beauté ! On se reverra ! J'espère que tu seras à Gryffondor ! Au fait, Servilus... C'est quand même navrant de voir que tu es obligé de te faire défendre par une nouvelle, qui n'a sûrement pas vu qu'un produit dégraissant pour la vaisselle serait nécessaire pour te laver les cheveux!

Sheila leva les yeux au ciel, et dit, comme pour elle-même:

-Merci d'insinuer que j'ai des problèmes de vision...

Sirius prit soudain conscience de son erreur, et sortit en s'excusant, tout en jetant un regard mauvais à "Servilus". Remus attendit un peu, et dit d'un ton égal, dénué de sentiments:

-Au fait, Rogue, Slughorn te cherchait pour une de ses réunions. J'ai dit que tu étais malade et que tu ne pourrais pas venir.

Le garçon émit un grommellement pouvant passer pour un remerciement, et Remus sortit en s'excusant pour Sirius. Il referma la porte derrière lui avec un dernier sourire, et partit en sifflotant. Sheila soupira de soulagement, et s'apprêtait à reprendre sa lecture quand elle entendit:

-Je n'avais pas besoin de son aide...

-Je ne t'ai pas aidé, je les ai juste fait dégager. Si tu veux aller te battre avec eux, vas y, je ne te retiens pas. Mais ils sont quatre, et toi t'es seul. Donc si j'étais toi, j'éviterais.

Sheila lui fit un sourire ironique, qui se transforma en un sourire véritable quand elle le vit marmonner quelque chose pouvant passer par un "J'ai pas besoin de ton avis je ne suis pas suicidaire mais merci quand même". La jeune fille, tout en reprenant son livre, lui dit d'un ton plus qu'amusé:

-Au fait, rassure-moi, tu ne t'appelles pas Servilus?

-Severus.

Nouveau sourire, et elle reprit sa lecture sur les effets de chaque ingrédient dans le Veritaserum. Son sourire disparut, et laissa place à un air de concentration extrême, que Severus Rogue comprit. Cette potion était au programme de fin de septième année, et les effets de chaque ingrédient dans sa préparation n'étaient carrément pas au programme. Lui-même reprit sa lecture, et un silence pesant reprit ses droits dans le compartiment, interrompu régulièrement par le bruit des pages qui tournent.

Quelques minutes à peine après, des cris retentirent dans le couloir, et Sheila reconnut par la vitre les silhouettes de Sirius et de Remus, accompagnés de deux autres garçons, qui faisaient face à une bande clairement plus nombreuse qu'eux. Le leader semblait être un grand blond aux cheveux trop longs et aux traits aristocratiques. Severus avait aussi levé la tête, et devant la mine d'incompréhension de Sheila, il se décida à expliquer :

-Serpentard versus Gryffondor. Les deux maisons opposées de Poudlard, qui se vouent une haine réciproque depuis la création de l'école.

-Gryffondor prône le courage, la droiture et la loyauté, et Serpentard la malice, l'opportunisme et la roublardise, c'est ça ?

-Oui. Tu comprends pourquoi ils se haïssent.

-C'est étrange… Ils se ressemblent. Les deux sont fiers et orgueilleux, murmura Sheila.

Un instant perturbé par cette remarque, Severus haussa les épaules, et replongea dans son livre. Sheila s'apprêtait à faire de même, et en jetant un dernier regard vers le couloir, elle croisa le regard du Serpentard blond. Elle frissonna, et tourna rapidement la tête. Il était dangereux. Mais elle aussi.

Près d'une heure après, une voix forte se fit entendre dans les couloirs, vantant des confiseries. Sheila posa une fois de plus son livre, retenant le numéro de la page, et prit dans la poche de son jean foncé, quelques Mornilles. Elle sortit du compartiment, et y revint 5 minutes plus tard, un paquet de Chocogrenouille et une boîte de Dragées Surprise de Bertie Crochue à la main. Elle posa ses achats sur le siège et ouvrit le paquet de Chochogrenouilles. Elle en prit une, et jeta un oeil sur Severus, qui n'avait pas bougé. À voir l'état de ses vêtements élimés, il n'achèterait rien. Sheila lui tendit alors le paquet, en lui disant amicalement:

-T'en veux ?

Rogue regarda le paquet avec un regard d'envie, et murmura un non pas très convaincu. Sheina sourit, et prit une friandise dans le paquet, et la lui lança en disant "Prends la !". La Chocogrenouille atterrit sur le livre du jeune homme, qui s'en empara, et après avoir marmonné un merci inaudible, la mangea lentement. Sheila sourit, et lui dit en désignant les deux paquets toujours sur le siège.

-Si tu en veux, sers toi. Je ne vais pas tout manger.

Il acquiesça, et finit par lui demander :

-Tu lis quoi ? Un livre sur les potions ?

Pour toute réponse, Sheila lui tendit le livre, et il siffla, admiratif. Ils entamèrent une discussion sur les potions, qui dévia rapidement sur Poudlard. Tout en parlant, ils prenaient de temps à autre une dragée ou une grenouille de chocolat. Sheila avait trouvé plusieurs cartes assez rares, et Severus lui donna les siennes, dans une poussée humaine. En fait, surtout parce qu'il ne faisait pas la collection. Ils regardèrent observa un instant Dumbledore se gratter le nez et Morgane l'observer d'un air indigné, et rirent. Son futur directeur avait l'air assez… Bizarre, remarqua Sheila. Une voix dans le couloir les informa à cet instant que le train arrivait dans une demi-heure et qu'il fallait que les élèves se changent. Sheila sourit, et sortit son uniforme. Elle surprit le regard d'un Severus interloqué qui se demandait si elle allait se changer devant lui, et sourit en disant :

-Ne rêve pas trop, je vais aller me changer dans les toilettes !

Et elle sortit abandonnant le sorcier à son étonnement. Mais profitant qu'elle soit absente, il revêtit son propre uniforme, et reprit sa lecture là où il l'avait abandonné, relisant plusieurs fois la même phrase sans s'en rendre compte. Pendant ce temps-là, Sheina avait mis son uniforme, avec une cravate noire, sans couleur de blason qu'elle n'avait pas encore, et se recoiffait et se maquillait légèrement. Elle s'observa d'un œil critique, et finit par quitter les toilettes, pas satisfaite de sa peau hâlée, de ses cheveux noirs comme de l'ébène qui ondulaient doucement dans son dos et de ses traits fins. Sheila rentra dans le compartiment ranger son jean et attendre l'arrivée du train. Severus décolla à peine son regard de son livre quand elle entra, et ce fut en silence qu'ils attendirent l'arrêt du Poudlard Express, qui ne tarda pas. Avant de sortir, elle jeta un coup d'œil au blason qu'il arborait fièrement. Vert et Argent. Serpentard. Quand elle fut partie, Severus se surprit à penser qu'il ne connaissait même pas son prénom.

Sheila descendit rapidement du train, et perdit un moment à regarder autour d'elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Poudlard. Elle avança automatiquement vers les calèches tirées par des chevaux squelettiques que personne ne paraissait voir, et monta dans une, toujours avec un air rêveur et les pensées ailleurs. Une jeune femme la rejoignit, s'assit en face d'elle, et se présenta avec enthousiasme:

-Bonjour! Tu es la nouvelle de septième année, Sheila Meduris, n'est-ce pas ? MacGonagall m'a prévenue… Je suis Lily Evans, préfète en chef , à Gryffondor. Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide ou d'indication, je suis là, d'accord ?

Le sourire sincère ravit Sheila, qui répondit sincèrement:

-Pas de problème! J'ai déjà une question: Pourquoi est ce que personne ne voit les chevaux qui tirent les calèches?

-Oh, ça! C'est parce que ce sont des Sombrals, et seuls ceux qui ont vu la mort les voit. Moi, par exemple, je ne les vois pas. Comme beaucoup de gens. Certains disent qu'ils aimeraient beaucoup les voir, mais personnellement… Je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord, répondit Lily avec un sourire léger.

Sheila sourit, et elles discutèrent joyeusement pendant toute la durée du trajet, faisant connaissance lentement, mais sûrement.

* * *

Severus Rogue sortit du train, pensif. Il regarda autour de lui en soupirant. Retour parmi les crétins, les cornichons, les imbéciles… La seule personne qu'il avait jugée digne d'avoir son attention dans le train ce jour-là avait été la nouvelle, l'inconnue qui avait rembarré Black. Ça avait beaucoup amusé Severus de voir ça, d'ailleurs. Ce sale corniaud n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire envoyer balader ainsi. Mais elle l'avait captivé. Il la trouvait belle, très belle, et intelligente en plus. Passionnée en potions, maniant les mots avec art. Elle lui apparaissait comme intouchable, en fait. Mais de toute façon, il savait déjà qu'elle n'était pas pour lui. Une plastique trop parfaite, sans préjugé, aimable… Gryffondor par son courage d'envoyer balader Black, Serdaigle par son intelligence, Poufsouffle par sa gentillesse et Serpentard par sa fierté et par son maniement de la langue. Non, il ne savait pas où elle allait aller. De toute façon, il ne savait même pas son nom. Il l'observa, de dos, à rejoindre Lily dans une calèche. Elle semblait voir les Sombrals, nota-t-il machinalement. Mais tout de suite, Rogue se mit une claque mentale. Il s'intéressait trop à elle, cette petite nouvelle trop belle, trop parfaite, trop attirante. Elle ne serait pas pour lui, elle ne serait sûrement pas à Serpentard. Il soupira, regarda Lily s'éloigner dans la nuit, et rejoignit Malefoy et sa bande en soupirant. Quels cornichons, eux alors… Pas comme elle. Elle qui l'envoûtait déjà. Non, Severus Rogue n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Elles ne faisaient que commencer.

* * *

Sirius sortit du train en portant sa valise sans effort, et en souriant. Il ne remarquait plus toutes les filles qui l'entouraient, lui souriaient, minaudaient. Ils ne les remarquait plus, habitué à leurs présences, à leur amour. Comme si c'était normal. Et surtout, il avait l'esprit occupé par deux grands yeux, un sourire charmeur et une voix évocatrice. Il ne la connaissait pas, cette fille, il ne savait pas qui elle était, mais il savait déjà qu'il la voulait.

Remus suivait Sirius, en discutant avec James et Peter. Il avait remarqué que Sirius ne disait plus rien, l'esprit ailleurs. Mais il ne dit rien. Il avait deviné pourquoi, il avait aussi remarqué le charme dans les yeux de la nouvelle, de l'inconnue. Mais ce charme ne l'avait pas affecté, contrairement à Sirius. C'était étrange, d'ailleurs, il avait toujours été plus sensible au charme que son ami. Mais là, non. Il avait vu qu'elle était belle, mais elle ne l'avait pas envoûté comme ça lui était souvent arrivé avec d'autres filles. C'était étrange, songea Remus, avant d'oublier l'inconnue pour une blague de Peter.

* * *

Lily guida Sheila dans la grande salle, à travers les quatre tables immenses. Sheila observait tout ce qu'elle voyait, en digne première année. Elle regardait, observait, notait tout, émerveillée. Le plafond magique la fascinait, les tables conviviales la fascinaient… Un garçon à côté de Sirius Black se redressa vivement à leur passage, et attrapa Lily par le bras. Il était assez grand, avec des cheveux noirs dans tous les sens, des lunettes rondes sur le nez. Sous son uniforme, on devinait un corps musclé et svelte, et par son maintien une fierté et une légère prétention. Sheila lui sourit timidement, mais il ne lui prêtait aucune attention. En dévorant la rousse des yeux, il lui demanda :

-Lily ! Je suis heureux de te voir, tu m'as manqué ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes lettres ? Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

-Potter! Pour toi c'est Evans! Et ma réponse n'a toujours pas changé! Non! répondit elle, énervée, tout en se remettant en marche.

Sheila la suivit sans poser de question, légèrement étonnée par cette petite scène, et entendit néanmoins Sirius dire:

-T'as de la chance, Prongs, tu n'as pas eu de baffe cette fois !

Les trois garçons éclatèrent de rire, et allèrent s'asseoir à une table, celle des Gryffondor d'après Lily qui expliquait à Sheila la disposition des tables en même temps qu'elle marchait. Sheila peinait à tout regarder, écouter Lily, comprendre ce qu'elle venait de voir et réfléchir sur qui étaient les différents professeurs dont Severus lui avait parlé. Elles arrivèrent devant la table des professeurs, et Lily remit son amie aux mains de Dumbledore, qui la salua avec un grand sourire et un clin d'oeil.

Une fois que tous les élèves furent assis, les premières années entrèrent par une autre porte, et se regroupèrent devant un tabouret que le Professeur MacGonagall venait d'amener. Elle resta à côté, droite et sévère, pendant que Dumbledore entamait son discours de début d'année.

-Bienvenue aux premières années et bon retour parmi nous aux autres! Vous voilà partit pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard, et j'espère que cela signifie de la réussite et du bonheur. Pour l'instant, place au Choixpeau Magique et à la répartition! Il y aura à être répartie aujourd'hui une septième année qui nous vient de Beauxbâton.

Le silence se fit, rapidement comblé par les applaudissements. Le Choixpeau entama sa chanson, et les applaudissements se turent aussitôt, remplacés par la voix usé de chapeau parlant.

_C'était il y a bien longtemps_

_Il y a bien plus de mille ans_

_Que Poudlard fut construite_

_Et ce fut une réussite._

_Quatre sorciers avaient participé, _

_Tous avaient des différentes idées_

_Mais ils tombèrent d'accord pour ça_

_Salazar, Godric, Rowena et Helga._

_Éducation des jeunes, c'était leur idée_

_Mais ils se disputèrent sur le choix des sorciers_

_Godric voulait que tous apprennent la magie_

_Serpentard non, mais seul contre tous, il partit._

_Il partit, laissant Poudlard sous la garde des trois _

_Qui créèrent le Choixpeau Magique, moi_

_Pour choisir votre maison d'après votre coeur_

_Là où vous serez chez vous, pour le pire comme pour le meilleur_

_Poufsouffle vous accueillera si amitié et loyauté_

_Pour vous seront toujours des mots clés_

_Serdaigle, prendra quant à elle, _

_Les intelligents pour les mettre sous son aile_

_A Gryffondor vous irez pour toujours_

_Si vous ne manquez ni de courage ni de bravoure_

_Et à Serpentard vous rejoindrez les malins et les rusés_

_Qui seraient prêt à tout pour gagner_

_Mais fini les bavardages, maintenant l'heure est venue_

_De savoir où vous irez pour les sept prochaines années_

_Il risque d'y avoir des surprises bienvenues_

_Ou pas, mais faites confiance à mon avis avisé!_

Des applaudissements retentirent dans la salle, acclamant la nouvelle chanson du Choixpeau, la comparant à celle de l'année précédente. Près de la table des professeurs, Sheila restait calme. Elle n'était là que pour un an, et non les sept habituels. Elle regarda le professeur MacGonagall réclamer le calme, puis sortir une liste de nom.

-Meduris, Sheila, en septième année.

Sheila s'avança, en silence, fière et belle au milieu des murmures. À la table des Serpentard, Severus Rogue la regardait, pensant à son prénom qu'il venait de découvrir alors qu'il avait passé le voyage dans le Poudlard Express avec elle. Son voisin, Lucius Malefoy, se pencha vers lui et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, genre "Je me la mettrais bien dans mon lit, celle-là". Severus se sentit obligé de rire, mais ce fut un rire faux. Mais il savait que peu de filles résistaient à Lucius Malefoy, même si encore moins résistaient à Black et que Sheila l'avait fait.

De son côté, Sirius était en train de parler à Remus, qui ne comprenait rien mis à part le nom de la nouvelle. En fait, Sirius lui demandait si maintenant qu'il connaissait son nom, la nouvelle se laisserait draguer plus facilement. Ce à quoi Remus lui répondit de se taire et de regarder sa répartition, ce serait sûrement mieux pour après, en souriant. Son ami avait peut-être trouvé plus fort que lui...

Sheila venait de s'asseoir sur le tabouret, et MacGonagall posait le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Elle sentit qu'il allait au plus profond de son coeur, de son âme et de son esprit… Sheila s'ouvrit, et elle entendit une voix dire :

-Il devrait y avoir une cinquième maison pour les gens comme toi qui peuvent aller partout!

Des rires retentirent dans la salle, mêlés à de l'incrédulité. C'était la première fois que le Choixpeau laissait échapper à haute voix un commentaire pareil. Le silence revient rapidement, sûrement demandé par MacGonagall. La voix reprit, mais seulement dans la tête de Sheila.

-On va faire par élimination... Poufsouffle n'a pas un assez haut niveau intellectuel pour toi, tu n'es pas assez intéressée par les problèmes logiques et intellectuels pour aller à Serdaigle dans tes conditions, même si d'ordinaire tu y aurais parfaitement ta place. Il nous reste Serpentard et Gryffondor, les deux opposés…

Sheila réfléchit rapidement à ce qu'elle savait des deux maisons. Serpentard, l'ambition, les prêt-à-tout pour arriver à leurs fins, l'orgueil. Severus Rogue, aussi. Gryffondor, le courage, la loyauté, la droiture, la fierté. Lily Evans. Elle hésitait, elle ne savait pas.

-Les deux te conviendraient, jeune fille… Ton destin est à Serpentard, mais il est préférable pour toi que tu ailles à… GRYFFONDOR !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 ou quand les révélations côtoient des potions embrouillées et un antiféminisme ridicule

_-Les deux te conviendraient, jeune fille… Ton destin est à Serpentard, mais il est préférable pour toi que tu ailles à… GRYFFONDOR !_

Le dernier mot du Choixpeau avait retenti dans la salle, et une explosion de joie éclata à la table des Gryffondor. Sheila alla s'asseoir sous les sifflets d'encouragement à côté de Lily. Et la répartition continua avec les premières années, mais l'attention n'était plus comme pendant celle de Sheila. La jeune fille entama une conversation avec Lily pendant que Nathan Dorilos était envoyé à Serpentard. Remus, qui était en face de Sheila, s'y joignit rapidement, et tous trois discutèrent joyeusement, alors que la répartition finissait. Tout le monde se tourna vers Dumbledore, qui fit signe qu'il ferait un discours plus tard. Les plats apparurent, et tout le monde commença à manger. Sheila se servit de la bouillabaisse, en bonne française qu'elle était, sous les regards étonnés de la table. Elle n'avait pas mangé de ce plat depuis plus de deux mois, et elle était sûre que Dumbledore avait fait exprès de faire apparaître la bouillabaisse devant la jeune fille. C'est à ce moment-là que Sirius, qui était à côté de Sheila, se pencha vers elle pour lui dire quelque chose. La jeune fille le coupa:

-Si tu veux recommencer comme dans le train, tu ferais mieux de te taire, Black !

James et Peter, à qui Remus avait raconté l'anecdote, éclatèrent de rire. Sirius parut vexé pendant un dixième de seconde, mais rapidement un grand sourire revint sur son visage, et il dit:

-Mais non! Je ne suis pas un dragueur qui ne s'arrête jamais !

-A peine, lança James.

-Ça va, vous quatre ! Non, je voulais juste te demander, en plus d'accepter mes humbles excuses pour le train... Sheila Meduris, ce n'est pas très français, non ?

Sheila sourit. Elle s'attendait à une remarque du genre. Elle répondit donc la vérité partielle, avec un sourire en coin:

-J'ai vécu en France, mais mes parents n'étaient pas français de pure souche.

Sirius la regarda dubitativement, essayant de deviner d'où elle pouvait bien venir, mais finit par abandonner. Il s'en moquait bien. Pouvait-elle venir du Japon, de Pologne ou du Costa Rica, elle restait magnifique.

-Au fait, ça s'est bien passé dans le train avec Snivellus ? Demanda il d'un ton inquiet.

-Euh... Qui ?

-Servilus ! Le bâtard graisseux ! S'il y a eu quelque chose, quoi que ce soit, dis le nous et on ira le voir! reprit il avec un air menaçant et quelque peu énervé.

-Ah, Severus ! Et bien, très bien.

-Ah... D'accord.

Sheila ne savait pas pourquoi elle ne voulait pas parler de lui, et de leur discussion. Elle ne le connaissait pas, mais elle sentait que Black et sa bande ne l'appréciait pas. Elle ne souhaitait pas avoir un différent avec eux dès le début, alors elle se tut. Mais son regard s'égara dans la salle, et un instant elle croisa le regard et les yeux noirs de Severus Rogue. Elle détourna le regard, trop tard. Elle sourit néanmoins aux Maraudeurs, et finit son assiette avec plaisir. Le comportement protecteur de Sirius lui avait montré une chose : les Anglais n'étaient pas insensibles à l'envoûtement. Et heureusement, elle se serait ennuyée. Sheila releva la tête, et sentant un regard meurtrier sur son dos, se retourna légèrement. Une Serdaigle la regardait avec colère, clairement énervée par son intégration trop rapide. Sheila sourit, releva la tête et accepta le défi. Certaine de le gagner. La Serdaigle baissa les yeux et retourna à son assiette, déclenchant un sourire victorieux de la part de la Française. Elle en était sûre. Personne ne pouvait lui résister ou la vaincre. Personne. Elle se retourna vers Remus, qui ne la regardait pas. James profita de la bonne humeur environnante pour demander d'un ton enjôleur:

-Lily... euh Evans, excuse moi... Tu ne voudrais pas, par hasard, sortir avec moi ? Par le plus grand des hasards, hein !

Tout le monde éclata de rire, sauf James qui était tout à fait sérieux, et Lily qui retint un soupir exaspéré.

-Potter, pour la millième fois au moins depuis trois ans, non !

-Toujours pas de baffes, James ! T'es en en progrès, l'année dernière t'en avais déjà eu une

! laissa échapper Remus entre deux éclats de rire.

-Deux, non ? ajouta Peter.

-Si ça ne tiens qu'à ça, dit Lily en se levant, menaçante.

-Euh... ça va aller, Lily..., répondit James, effrayé car connaisseur des gifles de Lily.

-Evans ! hurla la préfète.

Nouveaux éclats de rire. Même James puis Lily s'y joignirent. Une fois calmée Sheila passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs, les renvoyant en arrière pour dégager son visage, et sourit à Remus. Qui lui répondit rapidement, sans cesser sa conversation avec Peter. Sheila hésita, essaya de comprendre, abandonna. Il était un peu plus difficile que les autres. Mais elle l'aurait aussi. Le dessert apparut, sous ses yeux émerveillés au grand bonheur de Peter qui se jeta sur le gâteau au chocolat. Sheila regardait le choix de pâtisseries avec un air étonné. Elle ne savait pas quoi prendre. Sirius prit les devants, et lui servit une part de gâteau anglais, un brownies, en lui disant de lui en donner des nouvelles. La jeune fille sourit, et commença à manger, savourant ce gâteau qu'elle découvrait.

-C'est délicieux!

-Et encore, celle de Poudlard ne vaut rien à côté de celle de Sir', répliqua James en souriant.

-Tu fais de la pâtisserie? Demanda Sheila à Sirius, étonnée.

-Faux frère, marmonna ce dernier à l'adresse de James qui était reparti dans un éclat de rire magistral avec Remus qui n'en pouvait plus. Puis en se tournant vers Sheila, Sirius répondit:

-Je suis bien obligé ! Chez James, personne ne sait cuisiner aussi bien que moi, et faut bien que je me rende utile !

Sheila sourit, et finit son gâteau. Elle se sentait acceptée, chez elle, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Acceptée comme elle était, sans histoires et sans passé… Sans préjugé ni réputation. Elle était libre, désormais. Libre de faire tout ce qu'elle voulait. Tout. Elle n'avait qu'à rester discrète. Son sourire s'accentua. Rapidement, Dumbledore se leva, et reprit son discours interrompu par la répartition.

-Chers élèves, maintenant que vos estomacs ne crient plus famine, vous allez pouvoir m'écoutez avec le respect que vous me témoignez toujours. Commençons par les mauvaises nouvelles. Le concierge Mr. Guigourd me rappelle que tous les produits de Zonko sont interdits, ainsi que les filtres d'amour... La liste est disponible dans son bureau. L'accès à la forêt est aussi interdite. Et je rappelle aussi que toutes blagues ou bagarres contre d'autres élèves sont interdites et seront punies! Ajouta Dumbledore en fixant Sirius, James, Remus et Peter, qui eurent le bon sens de baisser la tête.

Le directeur sourit, et reprit d'un ton plus joyeux:

-Maintenant, place aux bonnes nouvelles. Cette année, il va y avoir plusieurs bals. Un à Noël, à Beauxbâtons avec l'école de Dumstrang, pour les sixièmes et septièmes années, et peut être les cinquièmes. Un à la St Valentin, ici. Et un à la fin de l'année.

Une vague d'applaudissements retentit dans toute la salle, de tous les côtés. De toute évidence, les Serpentard étaient autant enthousiastes que les autres, même si Rogue ne manifestait aucune joie particulière et applaudissait poliment. Dumbledore souriait, mais fit signe de se calmer et reprit:

-Maintenant, j'ai un message pour chacun de vous, un message que vous ne devez pas oublier. Cette année n'oubliez pas qu'on n'a souvent qu'une seule chance. Alors il faut savoir faire le bon choix, la saisir au bon moment, où la laisser passer s'il le faut. Maintenant, bonne nuit à tous, n'oubliez pas que demain vous devez aller en cours !

Des applaudissements retentirent, quoique moins fort parce que personne n'avait vraiment comprit pourquoi leur directeur leur disait de ne pas louper leur chance. Ils en conclurent qu'il était un peu fou, et Sheila sourit. Lily se leva, et lança à Remus:

-Remus, tu peux t'occuper des premières années? Je vais montrer à Sheila son dortoir.

-Pas de problème ! À demain les filles ! Les premières années, suivez-moi ! ajouta-t-il plus fort.

Lily sourit, et prit Sheila par le bras pour l'entraîner vers la salle commune des Gryffondor. Elles arrivèrent rapidement devant la Grosse Dame, et Lily dit d'un ton assuré:

-Veritaserum! C'est le mot de passe pour entrer, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Sheila.

La jeune fille acquiesça, et entra à la suite de Lily. Elle s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce et regarda autour d'elle. La salle était immense, et chaleureuse. Une cheminée pouvait diffuser de la chaleur en hiver. Des tables, fauteuils et canapés parsemaient la pièce rouge et or. Et au fond, deux escaliers s'enfonçaient dans le mur. La pièce dégageait une impression de sérénité et de calme, si profonde que Sheila se détendit aussitôt. Elle se sentait bien, tout simplement.

-L'escalier de droite est celui des garçons, celui de filles est à gauche. Je crois qu'on t'as rajouté dans le dortoir des septièmes années, je vais te montrer.

Les deux filles montèrent les escaliers, et arrivèrent dans le dortoir à six lits.

-Ici, il y Alice, et d'autres filles. Moi, j'ai une chambre personnelle car je suis préfète en chef. Il y une porte pour y aller au dernier étage, et une autre dans un couloir du troisième étage. Mais généralement j'irai par là, l'autre porte c'est si des élèves d'autres maisons veulent me voir. Bon, je vais te laisser, il faut que je dorme ! Je suis crevée ! Si tu as besoin de moi tu sais où me trouver.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Va dormir ! répondit Sheila en lui faisait une bise sur la joue.

-Demain, attends-moi dans la salle commune pour aller petit déjeuner, d'accord ?

-Pas de problème ! À demain !

Lily sourit, et sortit de la pièce. Elle pensa en rejoignant ses appartements qu'elle et Sheila était faites pour s'entendre. Et si elle pouvait se rapprocher de James… Si seulement il pouvait arrêter de la harceler et se montrer sous son vrai jour…

Dans son dortoir, Sheila pensait exactement la même chose de Lily, tout en rangeant ses affaires. Elle avait besoin d'une amie. C'était une partie essentielle de sa stratégie. Les autres filles arrivèrent rapidement. Elles s'appelaient Alice, Mary, Camilla et Laurence, et se connaissaient toutes les quatre depuis la première année. Les quatre riaient et parlaient de garçons. Sheila leva les yeux au ciel, et s'endormit rapidement, tellement elle était fatiguée. Elle était chez elle, malgré les bavardages incessants sur des garçons qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore, mais où revenaient les Maraudeurs, Amos Diggory, Chang et Lucius Malefoy…

* * *

Le lendemain, Sheila s'éveilla avec de la lumière qui traversait ses rideaux rouges ouverts. D'ailleurs, que faisaient-ils ouverts ? Sheila se frotta les yeux et vit Lily qui la regardait d'un air amusé. Sheila s'assit, et demanda à son amie d'une voix pas réveillée du tout:

-Mais où sont les autres ?

-J'aurai dû te prévenir... Elles se lèvent plus tard parce qu'elles ont moins de cours et elles ont insonorisés leurs lits, sauf Alice qui se lève plus tôt pour aller voir Franck, un ami de Potter et Black avec qui elle joue aux échecs tous les matins. Ils devraient être ensemble, ces deux-là… Mais ils sont bouchés ! Bref. Donc c'est moi qui te réveille !

Sheila lui tira la langue puérilement, et se leva. Elle n'avait qu'une courte chemise de nuit qui découvrait ses longues jambes bronzées. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, et se prépara rapidement en jetant un coup d'œil à son reflet. L'uniforme, l'uniforme… Elle soupira, et sortit rapidement, pour ne pas faire attendre Lily. Elles descendirent les escaliers qui menaient à la salle commune en plaisantant et rejoignirent la Grande Salle pour prendre un petit-déjeuner. Au plus grand bonheur de Sheila, il y avait le choix de prendre un petit-déjeuner à la française, ce qu'elle fit. Les deux filles commençaient à manger quand Remus, Sirius et James firent leur apparition. Ils s'installèrent aux côtés des trois filles, qui les saluèrent en demandant:

-Où est Peter ?

-Il dort toujours! Il a arrêté les potions, et c'est ce qu'on a maintenant, répondit Sirius en servant généreusement de toasts.

En voyant le contenu de l'assiette de Sheila, il s'arrêta, et lui demanda:

-C'est quoi ça ?

Sheila sourit, et lui servit quelques pains au chocolat et croissants.

-Goûte ! C'est français, ce n'est pas du poison !

-Justement, c'est français !

Sheila lui jeta un regard noir, sous l'oeil amusé de James qui se passait négligemment la main dans ses cheveux noirs pas coiffés. Sirius rabattit une mèche de ses propres cheveux et goûta du bout des lèvres un croissant. Puis un large sourire fit son apparition, et il engloutit la viennoiserie, avant de s'attaquer aux autres. Sheila leva les yeux au ciel devant la gloutonnerie de garçon, et finit son propre petit-déjeuner par un jus d'orange. Elle jeta un oeil à la table des professeurs, et demanda à Lily:

-Où est Dumbledore ?

-Oh, il ne prend que rarement son petit-déjeuner ici ! Pourquoi ?

-Faut que j'y aille, j'ai rendez-vous avec lui ! Tu peux prendre mon emploi du temps pour moi, Lily ? On se rejoint en potion !

Sheila se leva, et partit rapidement de la Grande Salle. Abandonnant Lily, seule avec les Maraudeurs, qui, avouons-le, ne faisait pas partie de son cercle d'amis avant. Elle rougit doucement, mais Remus, remarquant son trouble, engagea une conversation amicale avec elle. Ils s'étaient toujours appréciés, mais ils n'avaient jamais pu se fréquenter à cause de l'animosité entre elle et James. Il espérait donc que Sheila allait tout régler et que les deux filles allaient pouvoir se rapprocher d'eux. Surtout qu'il trouvait Sheila très jolie… Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Il n'avait rien à espérer, rien, rien ! Pas avec sa condition ! Il avait des amis, Lily et les Maraudeurs qui l'avaient devinée et acceptée, c'était déjà beaucoup de chance ! Il ne méritait rien de plus. Rien de plus. Alors Remus chassa Sheila et ses longs cheveux noirs, Sheila et ses grands yeux pétillants, Sheila et sa taille fine, Sheila et son sourire resplendissant… Il chassa Sheila et sa beauté de son esprit, se persuada qu'elle était trop belle pour être intéressée par lui et sourit à Lily, avant de reprendre leur discussion sur les cours de potions, qui était la grande passion de la rousse… Mais pas vraiment celle de Remus. Slughorn le détestait trop, lui et les Maraudeurs pour que Remus puisse trouver ses cours intéressants. De son côté, James qui était maintenant totalement réveillé, jeta un coup oeil à Lily, et lui dit, soudain très heureux :

-Oh, Lily ! On enterre la hache de guerre ?

-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Potter, on n'est pas des Indiens.

Tous éclatèrent de rire, et récupérèrent leur emploi du temps, tout en finissant leur petit-déjeuner. C'était le retour à Poudlard, pour une année qui promettait d'être inoubliable, songea Remus en observant les escaliers vides, où peu de temps auparavant il avait vu la silhouette gracile et fine de la nouvelle Gryffondor disparaître. Silhouette qui avait été suivie par les regards de déjà plusieurs garçons. Un sourire apparut sur le beau visage de la Française qui se dirigeait calmement vers le bureau du Directeur : le jeu commençait bien. Et s'annonçait plus intéressant que prévu…

Depuis la table de Serpentard, Severus Rogue regardait lui aussi les escaliers. Il détourna de force le regard, ne comprenant pas cette fascination soudaine et nouvelle envers Sheila Meduris, cette petite Française fraîchement apparue. D'accord elle était belle, mais il y en avait d'autres, des belles filles, de Serpentard de surcoît, et à ses pieds en plus ! Elle était intelligente, certes, mais il y en avait d'autres aussi ! Non, vraiment il ne comprenait pas. Ou il ne voulait pas comprendre. Alors il plongea son regard noir dans le café noir qui était sous son nez, huma l'arôme délicat de ce breuvage moldu, en savoura les différentes odeurs qu'il y décelait. Et le savoura lentement, gorgée après gorgée, ce goût âcre et amer. Il aimait le café, malgré l'incompréhension de ses camarades de Serpentard. Mais il se foutait bien de leur avis. La seule personne qu'il avait à l'esprit actuellement était Sheila Meduris. Elle avait même réussi à lui faire oublier Lily, l'espace d'un instant, dans le train…

* * *

Sheila était arrivée devant le bureau de Dumbledore, et tempêtait contre une gargouille qui refusait de la laisser passer sans mot de passe. Elle commençait à s'énerver quand la gargouille pivota pour laisser passer le professeur MacGonagall qui lui dit:

-Le professeur Dumbledore vous attend, Mademoiselle.

Sheila sourit, la remercia et grimpa les escaliers jusqu'au bureau de son directeur. Arrivée devant la porte, elle frappa, et entra. La pièce était remplie d'étagères en tout genre, avec des petits objets d'argent posés dessus. Des objets communs, des objets bizarres, et parfois des choses qui ne ressemblaient même pas à des objets. Le vieil homme l'attendait en souriant, assis à son bureau. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir, et commença d'un ton doux:

-Alors, Sheila, j'espère que ton intégration s'est bien passée... Tu sais que c'est la deuxième fois que j'entends le Choixpeau faire un commentaire à haute voix !

Sheila rougit, et répondit tout de même:

-Tout va bien, Monsieur. Lily Evans m'aide beaucoup.

À la mention de la préfète en chef, Dumbledore sourit, mais enchaîna aussitôt:

-Venons en à ta raison d'être à Poudlard... Ta lettre était assez obscure là-dessus...

-Je ne pouvais rien dire, Monsieur, de peur qu'elle soit interceptée...

-C'est vrai. Explique-moi tout depuis le début.

-Bien Monsieur. Et bien... C'était en juillet. Une jeune fille est apparue devant moi, dans la forêt près de là où j'habitais... Elle était blessée, alors je l'ai conduite à une grotte. Tous les jours j'allai la soigner, elle se remettait peu à peu. Mais des Mangemorts sont venus attaquer notre village. Je suis la seule survivante. Je suis remontée près de l'inconnue. Elle avait de la fièvre, et je l'ai soignée avec un reste de potion que j'avais faite chez moi, au début des vacances, pour mon cousin... Elle a guéri, du moins physiquement... Elle avait toujours les cicatrices des Doloris. Et elle a écrit une lettre, pour vous. Elle avait l'air de vous connaître. Elle m'a dit de la lire, que ça expliquerait tout. Et elle est morte la nuit suivante, devant moi. Elle ne voulait plus vivre, elle était seule, loin de tout, d'après ce qu'elle disait dans son délire. Juste avant de mourir, elle m'avait dit de vous envoyer un hibou pour entrer à Poudlard, et une fois là-bas de vous remettre cette lettre. La voilà. Moi, je l'ai déjà lue, la nuit après sa mort, avant de venir en Angleterre.

Dumbledore resta silencieux. Cette attaque de Mangemorts n'avait pas été communiquée par les médias, et était en fait pratiquement ignorée. Elle n'avait touchée qu'une famille apparemment recluse sur elle-même, et personne n'y avait fait attention. Dumbledore en avait eu connaissance, mais n'avait rien creusé, car il ne connaissait personne d'atteint. Et il le regrettait, dorénavant. Il jaugea la jeune fille du regard, et saisit la lettre du bout des doigts. Et commença à lire.

Il releva aussitôt les yeux, et la fixa du regard, comme pour décider de la véracité de la lettre. Comme pour vérifier que ce n'était pas une blague. Sheila baissa la tête et attendit, silencieuse. Elle connaissait par cœur la lettre, et particulièrement la première phrase, qui pouvait en effet s'avérer choquante.

_Professeur, _

_Je suis Hermione Granger, et je suis née en 1979. En fait, je ne suis pas encore née. J'ai remonté le temps, dans l'espoir de vous avertir. _

Dumbledore leva enfin les yeux du parchemin. Son visage exprimait une expression d'horreur qui contrastait avec l'apparente sérénité de son corps. Il savait quoi faire, désormais. Il regarda Sheila de son regard bleu qui donnait l'impression d'être passée aux rayons X, et lui dit :

-Donc, il y a sept Horcruxes… Un médaillon dans une grotte, un journal qui appartient à Malefoy, une coupe dans la Chambre des Secrets, un Serpent qui n'existe pas encore, un vase de Serdaigle dans la forêt française de Brocéliande, ce qui explique sûrement l'arrivée d'Hermione près de chez toi… Il y aussi la bague des Gaunt. Et un garçon, le futur fils de James Potter.

Sheila acquiesça. Même si elle ne comprenait pas vraiment cette notion d'Horcruxes, elle parvenait à saisir l'horreur de la chose… Dumbledore croisa ses longs doigts fins devant lui, et ajouta d'un ton aimable, la fatigue pesant sur ses traits :

-Si jamais tu as un problème, viens me voir. Tu ne peux parler à personne d'Hermione et du contenu de la lettre, mis à part moi. Quand tu auras besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, dis-le-moi, et j'aviserai... Si la personne est de confiance, ou prête à faire elle aussi un serment magique… Ou quelque chose s'y apparentant. Ceci étant dit, tu vas pouvoir aller en cours, Horace m'en voudrait si je le privais de son attraction de la rentrée ! Bonne journée.

Le directeur eut un sourire fatigué, et lui tendit un parchemin. Son mot d'excuse pour le cours de potion. Sheila sourit, et sortit de la pièce après avoir salué Dumbledore qui ne parut pas la voir. Il était déjà perdu dans ses pensées.

* * *

La jeune fille sortit presque en courant de la gargouille, et se dirigea, toujours très rapidement, vers les cachots, où Lily lui avait dit que la classe de potions se situait. Sheila était en retard pour son premier cours, et elle doutait que le mot de Dumbledore satisfasse son professeur. En plus, elle adorait les potions, et elle préférerait ne pas se mettre en rogne avec le prof dès le début… Si Slughorn la détestait dès le début, elle doutait de pouvoir se rattraper, car il aurait toujours un moyen de la contredire. Toujours est il qu'elle vit la porte du cachot se refermer alors qu'elle atteignait le bout du couloir, et elle cessa de courir, pour reprendre son souffle. Elle secoua ses longs cheveux, remit en place sa mèche, lissa son chemiser, et un franc sourire apparut sur son visage. S'estimant prête, elle attendit une ou deux secondes devant la porte noire, et frappa timidement. Elle poussa la porte, et entra.

-Excusez-moi professeur, j'étais avec le professeur Dumbledore... dit elle en tendant le parchemin à l'espèce de morse qui se tenait en face d'elle, et qui s'appelait, elle l'apprendrait plus tard, Horace Slughorn.

-Allez vous asseoir, jeune fille. J'espère pour vous que ce genre de retard ne se reproduira plus.

Sheila sourit timidement, et alla s'asseoir à côté de Lily, au premier rang, qui lui avait gardé une place. Elle était à la même table que Severus Rogue, qui un air impassible sur le visage. Il paraissait vouloir l'ignorer, comme si le train n'avait jamais existé. Et Sheila comprenait, il n'avait pas l'air d'être très aimé de ses amis à elle. Mais elle n'abandonnerait pas, il était trop… Intéressant pour ça, songea-t-elle en humectant ses lèvres. Lily lui fit un sourire d'excuse pour son voisin et lui fit comprendre par son regard qu'elle-même était arrivée la dernière et qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix de la place. Sheila sourit à nouveau, l'excusant bien volontiers et sortit discrètement ses affaires. Slughorn attendit que le calme revint, et prit la parole d'une voix forte, qu'il voulait amicale, sans vraiment y parvenir:

-Mes enfants, je suis heureux de vous retrouver ! On va commencer par quelques questions de révision, pour voir si vous n'avez pas tout oublier pendant les vacances... alors, je ne vais interroger que la nouvelle, Mademoiselle Meduris, pour voir son niveau, dit elle en fixant son regard sur Sheila.

Il était clair qu'il voulait lui faire payer son retard, même si il avait un motif. La jeune fille soutint son regard, et attendit la première question du professeur:

-Et bien... Pouvez-vous me dire, Mademoiselle, ce qu'est que le Félix Felicis ? C'est du programme de sixième année ! dit-il en observant les mains se lever, dont celle de Lily. Oh, Mr. Rogue, vous ne savez pas ? ajouta-t-il, avec un air inquiet.

Le voisin de Sheila eut un sourire narquois, et répondit d'un ton suffisant :

-Bien sûr que si, Monsieur, mais comme je suis sûr qu'elle le sait aussi, ainsi que les réponses à toutes les autres questions que vous lui poserez, je ne vais pas me fatiguer à lever la main.

Slughorn le regarda, puis observa Sheila avec un air de défi. Il ne croyait pas Rogue, et pourtant il doutait. Elle pouvait le voir dans ses yeux flous, et un sourire amusé s'étala sur son visage. Il lui donna la parole, et la jeune fille, qui n'attendait qu'un signe pour répondre, prit la parole d'un air sûr d'elle:

-Le Félix Felicis est de la chance liquide. Celui qui en boit aura une chance incroyable pendant quelques heures, et il passera logiquement une des plus belles journées de sa vie. Mais trop en boire provoque des effets secondaires assez graves. C'est une potion très dure à préparer, qui n'est même pas au programme pratique de septième année. On met plusieurs mois pour en faire, et elle nécessite des ingrédients très rares. Elle a généralement une couleur dorée, et se préserve sans limite de temps. Elle n'a d'ailleurs été découverte que très récemment, par un maître de potion Français.

Sheila se tut, jugeant qu'elle en avait assez dit. Elle pourrait improviser un exposé sur le Félix Felicis, potion qui la fascinait, mais elle ne jugea pas spécialement bon de le faire devant Slughorn. Elle ne souhaitait pas étaler son savoir dès le début, elle était déjà persuadé d'avoir le niveau, et même plus. Plus tard, peut-être. Elle jeta un oeil à Lily, qui avait baissé la main et qui souriait malgré sa déception, puis à Severus qui la regardait sans montrer d'émotion quelconque. Slughorn reprit la parole, et enchaîna avec une autre question, à laquelle Sheila répondit parfaitement. Ils continuèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce que le professeur passe sur le programme de fin de septième année et même plus.

-Le Veritaserum, que pouvez-vous m'en dire ?

Rogue retint discrètement un sourire, et écouta la réponse avec intérêt.

-Le Véritaserum est une potion incolore qui force celui qui en prend à dire la vérité. Il n'a pas le choix, et personne ne peut résister à cette potion, sans antidote. C'est une potion très compliquée, dont la préparation prend plusieurs mois. Ses effets sont de quelques heures, mais son usage est très réglementé par le ministère de la magie. Seuls les plus grands maîtres sont capables d'en faire, car elle nécessite une attention à tout moment, et des ingrédients très rares, eux aussi. En fin de septième année, on l'étudie d'un point de vue théorique, puis pratique, mais seulement pour les premières étapes de la potion, les autres n'étant pas à la portée d'un élève normal. Je pense que c'est tout ce que je peux dire sans trop embrouiller les autres élèves… ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire arrogant.

-Moi, c'est déjà fait, lança James depuis le fond de la classe, suivit par des rires.

Les élèves étaient visiblement habitués à de telles intérruptions, et James, fier de lui, bomba le torse sous le regard désapprobateur de Lily. Sheila sourit rapidement, et se reconcentra sur son professeur qui la fixait toujours. Il semblait chercher à savoir qui elle était, mais n'y parvenait pas. Normal, songea Sheila. Il ne pouvait pas savoir. Personne ne savait, pas même Dumbledore. Personne de ce monde ne le savait vraiment, se rendit-elle compte en souriant intérieurement.

Slughorn finit par hausser les sourcils, et une fois le calme revenu, il sourit devant les connaissances de sa nouvelle élève, et répliqua d'un ton heureux:

-Je pense que vous avez le niveau pour les ASPIC de potion, mademoiselle... Il est heureux que vous soyez à côté de Mr. Rogue et de Miss Evans, ça vous évitera d'aider systématiquement vos voisins, comme les exploseurs de chaudrons professionnels du fond. Oui, M. Black et Potter, c'est de vous que je parle, ne regardez pas derrière vous, il n'y a personne. Bon, commençons le cours, voulez-vous...

Il commença à expliquer sur quoi porterait le cours, la potion d'Amortentia, mais déjà Sheila avait déjà décroché. Elle connaissait ce filtre d'amour presque par coeur, et elle passa le reste de l'heure à gribouiller sur un parchemin des mots, des phrases, des symboles sans sens mais clairement esthétiques, attendant la partie pratique, qui arriva rapidement. Lily tentait de voir ce qu'elle dessinait, mais Sheila ne lui montra pas. Elle ne le cacha pas non plus, ceci étant dit. Rogue, lui, paraissait absorbé par son livre de potions, qu'il devait pourtant connaître par cœur. Quand le morse qui servait de prof annonça qu'ils pouvaient commencer, Sheila sourit, rangea sa plume et son parchemin, et sortit tous les ingrédients pour commencer à préparer sa potion.

Elle mélangeait avec aisance, coupant tout ce qui était nécessaire avec un mouvement souple qui témoignait d'une grande habileté. À ces côtés, Lily préparait la sienne sans fautes, avec un talent incontesté, mais c'était surtout son autre voisin qui intriguait Sheila. Rogue préparait sa potion avec un air d'ennui profond. Il ne respectait pas systématiquement toutes les explications, mais sa potion était parfaite. Il caressait presque son chaudron, ses ingrédients, il les saisissait avec respect, et le mépris habituel sur ses traits avaient disparus. Tous ses gestes étaient empreints d'une délicatesse infinie, et sur son visage Sheila pouvait déceler une parcelle de douceur et de gentillesse qu'il cachait habituellement. Lui et Sheila finirent en même temps, et quand Slughorn vint les voir, il n'eut rien à redire sur leurs deux filtres d'amour, mis à part de ne pas en conserver car en utiliser était illégal, ce à quoi Sheila répondit que s'attacher quelqu'un par un filtre était vraiment ridicule, et qu'il valait mieux attendre que de forcer les choses pour les gâcher totalement. Elle n'ajouta rien, mettant juste un échantillon de sa potion dans un flacon pour être notée, vida son chaudron d'un sort, rangea tout son matériel, et ressortit son parchemin qu'elle finit de gribouiller, les pensées et l'esprit ailleurs. Severus, lui, attendait patiemment la fin du cours. Dès que la sonnerie retentit, il quitta la classe en coup de vent. Sheila sortit, elle, avec Lily, Remus, Sirius et James, qui la complimentaient pour ses réponses à Slughorn. La jeune fille retrouva le sourire, et James la prit à part pour savoir si elle avait pensé à garder un peu de sa potion parfaite pour lui et Lily. Là, Sheila éclata de rire, mais ne répéta rien aux autres sous le regard implorant de James. Ils allèrent tous en leur second cours, métamorphose, en riant, heureux que celui-ci soit avec les Serdaigle, et non les Serpentard.

* * *

La semaine passa ainsi, dans la joie et le rire. Sheila se rapprochait beaucoup de Remus, qui appréciait sa discrétion et son ouverture d'esprit, de James qui voyait en elle un moyen de conquérir Lily et quelqu'un avec qui rire, et de Sirius qui tentait désespérément de la draguer discrètement, malgré tous les commentaires qu'elle faisait lui signifiant que c'était inutile. Lily, elle, était devenue l'équivalent de sa meilleure amie. Les deux filles se complétaient, et pouvaient être ensemble pendant des heures, à travailler sérieusement et en silence, à parler chose futiles telles que le maquillage ou les garçons, ou de choses sérieuses comme James, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou encore l'usage des potions ou tout autre sujet d'actualité. Mais en quelques jours, peut-on vraiment se connaître ? Lily n'en doutait pas, et Sheila arborait un sourire satisfait devant la confiance de son amie. Elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Elle étonnait Slughorn qui avait décrété qu'elle, Lily et Severus n'avait même pas besoin de suivre ses cours, mais que c'était obligatoire. Ils les laissaient donc parler un peu entre eux des potions, ou encore lire leurs manuels en cours, pendant qu'il expliquait aux autres une potion simple pour nos trois surdoués des potions. Severus restait dans son coin et ne se joignait pas aux deux filles, malgré leurs invitations répétées. Il semblait parfois un peu effrayé que les autres élèves, surtout le Serpentard blond qui était dans le fond, le voit avec elles, les deux Gryffondor. Mais généralement il gardait sur son visage un air froid, sans émotion quelconque, et lisait ou les écoutait discrètement, sans intervenir de quelque façon que ce soit. Slughorn leur posait parfois des questions, auxquelles ils répondaient toujours vrai, et ils faisaient toujours la partie pratique du cours. Mais comme ils avaient toujours fini avant...

L'emploi du temps des Gryffondor était bien fait. Ils avaient tous leurs jeudi après midi de libre, et James, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, décréta qu'il y aurait entraînement tous les Jeudi soirs, comme ça les septième année seraient reposés. Sauf qu'il s'aperçut plus tard que son équipe de Quidditch n'était pas complète, et il dut programmer des qualifications pour trouver deux poursuiveurs et deux batteurs, l'attrapeur étant lui, le gardien Franck et l'autre poursuiveur Sirius. Ni Peter ni Remus ne jouaient au Quidditch, laissant ce privilège à leurs amis. Le samedi suivant, ils eurent donc les qualifications de Quidditch. James criant haut et fort qu'il ne prendrait que des garçons car les filles étaient trop nulles, trop faibles et trop distraites. Lily poussa donc Sheila à se présenter, dans un fort esprit de contradiction contre James. Elle savait que la jeune fille savait bien voler, et qu'elle avait un bon balai, pour l'avoir admiré dans sa chambre. Le samedi matin, elles étaient donc sur le terrain de Quidditch, avec les candidats aux postes disponibles, attendant que le reste de l'équipe daigne faire son apparition. James, en digne capitaine, arriva en retard avec Sirius et Franck, et regarda les candidats d'un oeil appréciateur. En voyant Sheila, il manqua un arrêt cardiaque.

-J'ai dit que je ne prendrai pas de filles !

-Tu es obligé de la voir jouer. Et après, tu prendras qui tu voudras pour le bien de l'équipe ! rétorqua Lily en souriant.

James ne répondit rien, laissant Lily avoir raison, pour une fois qu'elle lui parlait pour autre chose que lui mettre un beau râteau. Après la fin de l'inspection et le rejet de deux ou trois premières années qui s'étaient introduits dans les candidats malgré l'interdiction de MacGonagall, les qualifications commencèrent. James, pour écourter les choses, commença par les batteurs, et en moins d'une demi-heure, en sélectionna deux, deux garçons forts et costauds. Comme on s'y attendait, Sheila postulait pour le poste de poursuiveuse. Les qualifications pour les deux postes restant de l'équipe allait commencer quand un groupe de filles de sixième et septième année débarqua, et alla s'asseoir dans les gradins en gloussant. Mary, Camilla et Laurence, les trois filles du dortoir de Sheila, en faisait partie. Elles se mirent à faire des grands gestes à James et Sirius, et clamèrent leur nom, en bon fan club qu'elles formaient. James soupira, et Sirius retint un sourire heureux. C'était un garçon, donc un peu d'admiration le flattait. C'était normal qu'on l'admire, il avait tout, se rengorgea Sirius en effectuant une pirouette dans les airs. Il avait tout pour lui, et il était libre. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une fille. Sheila soupira, retint une remarque acerbe à Sirius, et attendit qu'on l'appelle. Ils étaient une douzaine à se présenter, et James commença par leur dire de voler ensemble dans les airs.

Sheila sourit, et enfourcha son balai. Au signal du capitaine, elle frappa le sol du pied et s'envola rapidement. Elle fit quelques aller retour, puis des figures commandées par Sirius qui avait la responsabilité de choisir les épreuves les plus pratique pour choisir des poursuiveurs. Quelques personnes échouèrent, et à la fin il n'en restait que cinq, dont Sheila, deux sixièmes années, et deux cinquièmes années.

La dernière épreuve était simple. Ils avaient cinq tirs, il fallait en marquer le plus possible. Franck rejoignit son poste en souriant, et en traversant le terrain, Sirius fit une tape encourageante sur l'épaule de son amie en lui murmurant un "Bonne chance" amusé. Comme James, il était sûr qu'elle allait échouer. Il ne croyait pas qu'une fille puisse avoir son niveau dans un des domaines où il était très doué. Il voulait garder ce privilège, et non que son amie l'ait aussi. Il voulait pouvoir l'épater.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello !

Je remercie profondément lecteurs & revieweurs, bien que je ne sois pas là pour ça. Mais ils m'ont juste permis de me dire que cette fic n'était pas totalement nulle.

J'aimerai juste dire quelques choses... Quelques uns de ceux qui lisent cette fic' on lu auparavant _Addiction_. Je tiens simplement à souligner quelque chose. Cette fic n'est pas Addiction. Je l'ai commencé il y a deux ans, fini il y a deux mois. J'ai passé deux ans dessus, et en deux ans j'ai eu le temps de changer. De style, d'idées, de volonté d'histoire. Les derniers chapitres ne ressemblent pas aux premiers. Mais pour lire la fin, il fallait lire le début.

Alors cette fic n'est pas _Addiction_. _Addiction_ a été écrite il y a quelques mois, d'une traite. Ce n'est pas le cas de celle ci. Malgré sa longueur, ce n'est pas ma master piece. Sheila n'est pas Alina, Remus n'est pas le même, et Sirius non plus. Je n'ai pas voulu dire la même chose, je n'ai pas voulu la même histoire. Je suis désolée si _For a better world_ vous déçoit, mais je me devais, pour moi-même, de la poster.

Ce n'est pas du tout la même optique d'écriture, les mêmes désirs, les mêmes personnages et la même intrigue. J'en suis désolée...

Maintenant que j'ai assez blablaté, en réaction à plusieurs reviews me faisant la remarque, je vous laisse au chapitre 3, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 ou loyauté, découvertes et fraises.**

Le premier candidat a passé fut un cinquième année, qui réussit à marquer deux buts assez remarquables. Sheila regardait le jeu de Franck, qui était un très bon gardien. Il rattrapait beaucoup de Souaffle, il avait la vitesse et la technique, en plus d'une vision et de réflexes hors pair. Il volait à droite, à gauche, il plongeait, remontait, se mouvant dans les airs comme si c'était normal. Sheila sourit. C'était ce genre de joueur qui faisait qu'un match était gagné. C'était ce genre d'homme qui lui plaisait… La prédatrice sourit, et se força à se concentrer sur le jeu. C'était bientôt à elle.

Le deuxième candidat, un sixième année, marqua trois tirs. Le deuxième sixième année en marqua quatre, et ce fut au tour de Sheila. Elle inspira, souffla, ferma les yeux, les rouvrit. Puis se positionna devant les trois anneaux, et saisit le Souaffle. Elle jeta un oeil vers le soleil, et attendit le signal de James. Une fois donné, elle s'élança, feinta à droite, mais en ayant déjà envoyer le Souaffle vers la gauche. Marqué, un sur cinq. Elle réussit les trois suivants, il ne lui restait plus qu'un tir. Elle jeta un oeil à James et Sirius, qui discutaient, et avança lentement vers Franck. Et, personne ne sut exactement comment, elle marqua. Cinq sur cinq. Le dernier candidat n'en marqua que trois. Sheila redescendit à terre, et elle sentit Lily lui sauter dans les bras.

Sirius se posa lentement, et regarda Sheila qui riait dans les bras de Lily. Qui riait avec Remus, une main posée sur le bras du lycanthrope. Elle volait comme si elle était née dans les airs, comme un aigle royal qui cherchait sa proie. Elle volait naturellement, d'instinct, sans fioritures mais sans faute. Elle volait, tout simplement. Moins bien que James, mais mieux que lui. Elle volait, comme une deuxième nature, comme un oiseau magnifique. Et on la regardait, les cheveux dans le vent, les yeux qui brillaient, et on ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver belle. On ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer, et pour Sirius, c'était dérangeant. Il ne voulait pas aimer. Juste désirer. Il ne voulait pas s'attacher à une fille. Trop volatil.

James et Sirius rejoignirent le groupe, et le capitaine prit la parole, d'une voix peu assurée, les joues rougissantes :

-Après délibération…

-Quelle délibération ? Tu prends les meilleurs, point ! Et c'est Sheila la meilleure ! Le coupa Lily, des éclairs dans les yeux.

-Je disais donc, après délibération, continua James en la fusillant du regard, les deux autres poursuiveurs sont Yann Fraguaid et... Sheila Meduris.

Lily hurla de joie, pendant que Sheila rayonnait. Elle était fière d'elle, fière de sentir ces regards admiratifs sur elle, fière d'avoir montrer ce qu'elle valait. Fière de sentir ces regards sur elle, fière d'avoir su montrer qu'elle était belle, forte, et désirable. La prédatrice en elle feulait de joie : Il allait être temps de se mettre en chasse. Elle se jeta une nouvelle fois dans les bras de Lily, pendant que James, lui, faisait une tête de six pieds de long, et que Sirius rejoignait son fan-club qui jetait déjà des regards noirs à la nouvelle poursuiveuse qui allait jouer avec leur Sirius adoré. Remus rejoignit James et essaya de le réconforter.

-James, c'est pour le bien de l'équipe !

-Mais c'est une fille !

-C'est pour faire plaisir à Lily..., argumenta Remus en prenant un air désolé.

-J'aurais préféré que ce soit Lily, justement, rétorqua son ami.

Sheila se joignit à eux, et lui dit d'un ton amusé:

-T'inquiète pas, on gagnera la coupe ! En attendant, tu n'auras qu'à faire comme si j'étais un mec... sauf que je ne me changerai pas dans les mêmes vestiaires que vous.

-T'as pas le choix, il n'y a que les nôtres, intervint Franck, un sourire pervers aux lèvres mais une lueur amusée dans le regard.

Sheila fronça les sourcils, et répondit tout de même, toujours aussi heureuse:

-J'irai voir MacGonagall pour qu'elle rajoute un mur. Si je me change avec vous, je suis sûre de me faire violer ! ajouta-t-elle avec un haussement de sourcil suggestifs.

Elle ne dit pas que ce n'était qu'une raison d'éthique, et pas son choix. Elle ne dit pas que ça ne l'arrangeait pas. Elle ne dit pas que c'était plus elle qui allait les violer qu'eux. Elle ne dit rien de ce qui se cachait en elle, de ce qui allait ressortir d'elle pour faire des ravages. Elle ne dit rien, et sourit juste.

Lily éclata de rire, pendant que James répétait qu'il aurait préféré Lily, que Franck ajoutait qu'avec Yann, il y avait des chances vu comment il regardait Sheila pendant les qualifications, et que Sirius regardait le petit groupe avec envie, retenu par son fan club. Remus retenait à grand peine un rire, pendant que Peter cherchait à comprendre la raison de l'hilarité générale. Yann lui dit de laisser tomber, avant de faire un clin d'oeil charmeur, à Sheila, que Lily emporta loin des garçons pour qu'elle puisse se laver et se changer dans sa salle de bains avant d'aller manger. Une victime, une, songea la Française en lançant un dernier sourire à son collège poursuiveur.

* * *

Sheila savourait encore son triomphe, laissant l'eau couler sur sa peau halée. Elle finit par décider de sortir, et attrapant une serviette bleue, elle s'admira dans la glace. Corps parfait, songea-t-elle en s'éloignant vers ses affaires. Elle avait bien joué, se rendit-elle compte en enfilant un jean. En évoquant la possibilité qu'elle se change dans les mêmes vestiaires que le reste de l'équipe, ils l'avaient regardée, imaginée nue. Ils avaient imaginé ce que ce serait de l'avoir. Sheila sourit, et enfila un tee-shirt échancré. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, qui reflétait une beauté envoûtante. Elle commençait à tisser sa toile, elle répandant cette fascination malsaine, cette attirance, partout dans l'école. Elle commençait seulement, et elle avait pourtant sentit des regards emplis de désir alors qu'elle s'éloignait avec Lily. Le jeu ne faisait que commencer, songea-t-elle en sortant de son dortoir. Elle se savait belle, elle se savait intelligente, et elle se savait douée. Le monde savait ça aussi. Ce que le monde ignorait, c'était que Sheila Meduris était seule, orgueilleuse et surtout perdue dans un jeu qui n'était pas le sien.

* * *

Accompagnée de Lily, elle rejoignit les garçons à la table des Gryffondor. Sirius, que son fan-club avait enfin lâché, à contre-coeur certes, mais enfin lâcher, se pencha vers Sheila, et lui dit d'un ton amusé, tout en jetant un oeil à James qui ne s'en remettait pas:

-Tu nous avais caché ton talent de vol...

-Il n'y a pas qu'à Poudlard qu'il y a du Quidditch. À Beauxbâtons aussi, et je faisais partie de l'équipe. Et si je ne vous en ai pas parlé, c'est que vous ne me l'avez pas demandé.

-Tu es douée à tout, c'est dingue, dit Peter en lui adressant un clin d'œil amusé.

Sheila sourit. S'il savait à quel point c'était vrai... En apparence. Et faux le reste du temps.

-On est quel jour ? Coupa Remus, soudain inquiet.

-Le 7, pourquoi ? Répondit Sheila, perplexe.

-Non , comme ça... répondit il en baissant la tête vers son assiette.

Sirius, James et Peter étaient soudain alarmés. Ils froncèrent les sourcils, et se penchèrent vers leurs assiettes, en profonde réflexion. Remus avait l'air fatigué, et Lily, elle, hocha la tête, compréhensive. Elle savait, conclut Sheila. Elle savait ce que les Maraudeurs lui cachaient. La Française ne dit rien, et baissa les yeux. Il y a des choses, elle en était consciente, qu'on ne dit pas à tout le monde, même aux amis proches qu'on ne connaît que depuis récemment. C'était la différence entre les meilleurs amis d'enfance, et les autres. Elle soupira, et baissa elle aussi la tête. Elle supportait difficilement d'être mise à l'écart. Le repas fut moins animé que les précédents, malgré le bref éclat de rire de Dumbledore quand MacGonagall lui donna la liste des joueurs de Quidditch. Lui aussi devait avoir entendu dire qu'il n'y aurait jamais de filles dans l'équipe de Gryffondor.

Les six Gryffondor se levèrent ensemble, et se dirigèrent vers la porte de la Grande Salle. Ils riaient, même d'un rire forcé. Une fille de Poufsouffle, membre du fan club de Sirius, interpella son idole, qui se retourna pour lui sourire. Il croisa le regard de Severus Rogue, fixé sur leur groupe, qui détourna les yeux aussitôt qu'il prit conscience qu'il était repéré. Sirius sentit la colère monter en lui. Comment ce bâtard osait-il ? Sheila était pour lui, il le savait ! Il n'y avait que lui pour la mériter ! Elle, et son corps de rêve, elle et son regard de braise, elle et son intelligence pointue, elle et son talent de vol, elle et son sourit envoûtant. Elle était parfaite, l'image de la femme idéale dans l'esprit du Black. Elle ne pouvait être qu'à lui, ils s'assortiraient à merveille. Sans s'attacher, sans s'aimer, mais un couple à l'image et à la plastique parfaite. Le rêve de Sirius depuis qu'il l'avait vu. Car il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'aimer, mais juste la désirer. Elle lui ressemblait trop. Sirius suivit ses amis qui n'avait conscience de rien, et arrivé dans le hall, il coupa la discussion, énervé:

-Vous auriez vu comment Servilus regardait Sheila ! Horrible ! Ma pauvre, je te plains !

Sheila le fixa d'un regard noir.

-Servilus ? Quelle horreur ! Oh Sheila, t'as vraiment pas de chance ! renchérit James.

-Il a un nom ! coupa Sheila. Vous ne l'aimez pas, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il a un nom ! Lui au moins, il vous appelle par vos noms, mais vous, non! Les Maraudeurs sont au-dessus de tout ça, c'est ça ? Franchement, vous êtes désespérants. Vous pourriez l'appeler Severus, ou Rogue, mais non, il faut que vous l'appeliez Servilus, ou Snivellus, ou encore bâtard graisseux. Désolée, mais moi je ne supporte pas ça, et je ne le cautionne pas non plus. Ça fait trop mal d'entendre des surnoms idiots quand on sait l'effet qu'ils font sur les gens.

Sheila leur jeta un regard noir, et s'éloigna. Elle s'arrêta juste devant Remus, et posa rapidement sa main sur son savait qu'il comprendrait, car il était assez instinctif ainsi. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, pas à lui, pas à Remus… Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle sentit son regard d'ambre posé sur son visage, puis sur son dos quand elle se retourna. Ses yeux étincelèrent de satisfaction, et elle s'éloigna rapidement, digne et fière, et surtout belle avec ses longs cheveux noirs dans son dos. Lily la regarda, se tourna vers les quatre garçons, et dit d'un ton victorieux:

-Depuis le temps que je voulais vous le dire !

Et elle partit, laissant un Sirius et un Peter incrédule, un Remus amusé par le clin d'oeil qu'elle lui avait fait, et un James désespéré de s'être fâché avec la femme de sa vie. Elle appela Sheila, qui s'arrêta le temps que la rousse la rejoigne, et elle partirent toutes les deux, disparaissant à la vue des Maraudeurs qui n'en revenaient toujours pas qu'on leur parle comme ça. Derrière eux, même s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué, se tenait Dumbledore, qui avait vu toute la scène. Il monta vers son bureau, en pensant qu'Hermione Granger avait raison. Sheila Meduris allait changer beaucoup de choses.

* * *

Les deux filles partirent vers leur salle commune, en silence. Arrivées là-bas, elles s'arrêtèrent au dortoir de Sheila pour prendre les affaires de la brune, et montèrent jusqu'aux appartements de Lily pour prendre les siennes. En sortant, Sheila se tourna vers son amie, et lui demanda:

-Pourquoi tu m'as défendue devant eux ? À propos de Severus, je veux dire... Tu n'étais pas obligée.

-Ça faisait longtemps que je voulais leur dire ça ! Enfin, surtout à James, à Sirius et à Peter. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi ils le détestaient tant, mais je pense que c'est à cause de... Non, oublie.

Sheila hocha la tête, sachant que Lily le lui dirait bien un jour, même si elle haïssait ne pas savoir, ne pas avoir toutes les cartes en main, ne pas être maîtresse du jeu. Ce qu'elle n'était jamais, même du sien. De toute façon, elles arrivaient à la bibliothèque. La rousse abandonna là son amie, car elle avait une réunion avec le préfet-en-chef, le Serpentard blond qui s'appelait Lucius Malefoy. Sheila entra dans la bibliothèque et fut tout de suite surprise par le silence ambiant. Elle en comprit la raison quand elle vit la bibliothécaire, Mrs. Pince, se précipiter vers des élèves qui faisaient un peu trop de bruit dans les rayonnages. La Gryffondor avança en silence dans la pièce, et entendit son nom derrière elle. Elle aperçut Remus, qui lui faisait signe. Elle sourit, et secoua la tête. Elle viendrait le voir plus tard, mais elle avait aperçu Sirius et James dans les rayonnages, que Mrs. Pince allait réprimander. Et elle ne voulait pas les voir encore, elle voulait qu'ils sentent déjà ce manque… Elle continua à chercher une table, mais toutes étaient prises. Il ne restait que quelques places, et Sheila se dirigea vers l'une d'elles, à la table de Severus Rogue. Les autres places étaient chez des premières années, de Serpentard notamment, et la jeune fille ne tenait pas à aller avec des gamins puérils qui ne connaissaient rien à rien, et surtout rien à la vie. Elle s'assit en face du garçon, et murmura en sortant ses affaires:

-Désolée, mais il n'y a plus de places!

-Je vais finir par croire que tu me cours après, répondit Severus en levant ses yeux vers elle.

-Ne rêve pas trop ! Répliqua la jeune fille en souriant.

Elle sortit son manuel de potion, et l'ouvrit. Elle avait fini son devoir depuis longtemps, en fait elle l'avait fait en cours, mais elle voulait des précisions sur les effets de l'Amortentia, comme la durée, le degré de la passion, les effets secondaires, ou comment reconnaître quelqu'un qui est sous son emprise. Elle l'ouvrit aux pages concernées, mais ne trouvant pas ce qu'elle voulait dans le flou du manuel, elle se leva pour se diriger vers le rayonnage derrière Severus. Posant son doigt sur la tranche des livres, elle regardait, cherchait un ouvrage particulier, avec un respect pour ces ouvrages. Une douceur aussi, une certaine tendresse. Mais du respect, du respect qui perçait et qui éblouissait. Elle ne trouva pas, et pourtant elle avait vérifié en entrant que le sujet qui l'intéressait était bien disponible dans un livre qui n'était pas dans la Réserve. Mais il devait être utilisé. Déçue, Sheila rejoignit sa chaise, se préparant psychologiquement à faire son devoir de sortilèges sur les avantages d'utiliser des sorts de combat informulés. Severus la regardait, et soutenant son regard, elle s'assit. Il lui montra un livre qu'il avait pris en disant à voix basse:

-C'est ça que tu cherches ?

-Oui. Tu t'en sers ? Demanda la jeune fille, pleine d'espoir.

-J'ai fini. Prends le.

-Merci, répondit elle en saisissant le vieil ouvrage. Elle l'ouvrit aux pages concernées, et commença sa lecture, relisant parfois la même phrase pour bien la comprendre, ou alors passant les passages décrivant ce qu'elle savait déjà. Elle passa une bonne demi-heure sur le livre, et à la fin, elle savait tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Elle releva la tête, ferma délicatement le livre et le tendit à Rogue avec un sourire de remerciement. Il rattrapa l'ouvrage, et se retourna pour le ranger. Sheila rangea ses affaires, et avec un dernier sourire à l'adresse du Serpentard, elle se leva et partit vers la porte, où Lily l'attendait. Elle passa devant la table de Remus, James et Sirius, et les regarda rapidement. Remus lui sourit aimablement, James tenta une moue désolée, et Sirius jeta un regard noir à Severus qui paraissait plongé dans son livre. Sheila ne s'arrêta pas, et sortit de la bibliothèque avec son amie, souriante. Elle savait qu'elle aurait d'ici la fin du week-end des excuses de James et de Sirius, et que tout redeviendrait comme avant, avec quelques améliorations. Ils ne pouvaient déjà plus se passer d'elle, songea-t-elle avec une satisfaction.

* * *

Le lendemain, Sirius et James s'étaient excusés, publiquement, au beau milieu de la salle commune des Gryffondor, et toute la petite bande était assise près du lac à discuter. Enfin, presque toute la petite bande, parce que la préfète de sixième année de Serdaigle vint rappeler à James et à Sirius qu'ils avaient une retenue pour avoir cassé des boules de cristal en divination. Les deux garçons partirent en grommelant, avec Peter qui en profita pour s'éclipser sous prétexte de dormir. Lily fronça les sourcils, et une fois qu'ils s'étaient éloignés, demanda à Remus et à Sheila:

-Il est bizarre, Peter, depuis la rentrée, vous ne trouvez pas?

-Je ne peux pas vraiment comparer, tu sais, répondit la brune en souriant.

-C'est vrai. Il ne passe presque plus de son temps avec nous, comparé à l'année dernière... c'est étrange. Il s'éloigne de plus en plus..., répondit Remus en fronçant lui aussi les sourcils.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de moi, s'inquiéta Sheila.

-Non, je ne pense pas... Il doit être amoureux ! Répondit Remus.

Un long silence s'installa, brisé par une fille de Poufsouffle qui vint voir Lily pour lui dire que Malefoy l'attendait dans ses appartements. Lily se leva dans un soupir, et Remus lui demanda:

-Tu veux qu'on vienne avec toi ? C'est Malefoy, donc...

-Non, c'est bon, je sais me défendre. Je vous rejoins ici quand j'ai fini avec lui. J'espère qu'il ne va pas me retenir trop longtemps, ce bellâtre...

Et elle partit, ses cheveux roux reflétant les rayons du soleil, sous l'oeil inquiet de Remus et de Sheila.

-Heureusement que James n'est pas là ! Il ne l'aurait jamais laissée partir... remarqua le garçon, un demi sourire aux lèvres.

Sheila tenta elle aussi de sourire, mais n'y parvint pas. Elle réussit juste à demander:

-C'est qui ce Malefoy ?

-C'est le préfet-en-chef de Serpentard. C'est un coureur de jupons en puissance, il a dut se taper la moitié des filles de Poudlard pour les mettre dans son lit, j'imagine que tu vois le personnage. Tout le monde sait qu'il rejoindra la Magie Noire quand il sortira de Poudlard, lui et sa bande de Serpentards idiots. Je crois qu'il va aussi se marier en sortant d'ici, mariage arrangé avec Narcissa Black, la cousine de Sirius, qui est en sixième année.

Sheila baissa les yeux. Elle avait eu toutes les informations qu'elle cherchait, sauf une. Elle continua sa recherche.

-Et Severus Rogue, il fait partie de la bande de Malefoy?

Remus baissa la tête. Le cas Rogue était toujours délicat à exposer à quelqu'un, surtout nouveau.

-Rogue est un peu à part. Il semblerait que Malefoy l'ait pris sous son aile, mais que Rogue n'en veut pas. Personne n'a jamais réussi à le cerner. On ne sait pas s'il rejoindra le camp de Voldemort ou celui de Dumbledore. Mais d'après James et Sirius, il n'y a pas photo... Rogue sera un Mangemort d'après eux.

Sheila baissa de nouveau la tête. Elle murmura timidement:

-Et toi, tu en penses quoi?, demanda-t-elle à son ami qui souriait.

-Moi j'en pense que c'est la jalousie de James qui les fait parler. Si on aide Rogue, si on le laisse en paix, peut-être tournera-t-il bien. C'est pour ça que ton intervention hier était plus que bienvenue. S'ils commencent à ne plus l'insulter à une semaine de la rentrée, à la fin de l'année, ils le serreront dans leurs bras !

Sheila éclata de rire. Elle voyait vraiment mal Sirius et James serrer dans leur bras leur ennemi de toujours. Son rire partit, une fois calmée, elle demanda encore:

-Jalousie ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler, demande à Severus ou Lily. Maintenant que j'ai répondu à toutes tes questions, tu peux en répondre à une de ma part?

-Bien sûr, répondit Sheila avec un grand sourire.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a entre Severus et toi ? Demanda son ami avec le plus grand sérieux. Tu es à peine arrivée et il semble t'avoir accepté. Dans le train, puis en cours de potion, et à la bibliothèque hier... Vous vous connaissiez avant ?

Sheila baissa une nouvelle fois la tête. La réponse à cette question était un peu compliquée, et même Sheila n'était pas en mesure de la connaître entièrement.

-Euh... Non, je ne le connaissais pas… Dans le train je suis allée dans son compartiment parce que c'était le seul à peu près vide que j'ai vu. On a parlé un peu…. En cours de potion, je pense qu'il ne dit rien parce que j'ai le même talent que lui en potion. Et à la bibliothèque, pareil que dans le train. Il n'y a rien du tout!

-Pourtant, je vous ai vu vous parler à la bibliothèque...

-Je cherchai un livre sur l'Amortentia, pour avoir des précisions que Slug n'a pas donné en cours, et je ne l'avais pas trouvé. C'était lui qui l'avait pris, pour la même raison que moi je pense, et il me l'a passé. C'est tout.

-C'est déjà beaucoup, répliqua Remus, songeur. D'habitude, personne ne l'approche, il ne laisse personne venir à sa table ou tout ce que tu veux. Lily en potion, d'accord, il n'allait pas dire non. Mais toi... déjà dans le train c'était étrange, mais là...

-En fait, je ne lui laisse jamais le choix. Je lui dit "Je peux venir là, il n'y a plus de place ailleurs" et je m'installe. Lui n'a rien à y redire !

Remus éclata de rire, et s'allongea dans l'herbe, offrant son visage aux rayons réparateurs du soleil. Baigné dans l'éclat doré, il paraissait comme béni, reposé, heureux. Sheila le contempla un instant, et s'étendit à ses côtés, souriante. Le silence s'installa, qu'aucun des deux ne songea à rompre. C'était la plus longue conversation qu'ils avaient eu tous les deux, seuls. Et les deux en étaient heureux. Sheila cueillit une fleur sauvage dans l'herbe, et la fit tourner entre ses doigts, pensivement. Son ami se redressa, passa la main dans ses cheveux qui avaient pris la couleur du miel au soleil, et attrapa la violette de Sheila. Il la glissa dans les cheveux de la jeune fille et sourit. Elle rougit, et donna une tape légère sur l'épaule de son ami. Avec des réflexes fulgurants, il attrapa sa main, et ils tombèrent dans l'herbe, et éclatèrent de rire ensemble. Leurs éclats de rire s'envolèrent loin d'eux, sur le lac, dans le parc, symbole de joie et de bonheur.

Elle ne jouait pas. Pas cette fois.

Sheila ne savait pas encore pourquoi elle lui avait caché qu'elle avait parlé à Severus dans le train. Pour le protéger, pour se protéger ? Ou alors juste pour garder ce secret ? En fait, elle le savait, mais n'osait pas se l'avouer. N'osait pas se dire qu'elle était vraiment une de ces garces qu'on admire sans savoir qui elles sont réellement.

* * *

La semaine suivante passa rapidement, sans événement remarquable, mis-à-part que les quatre garçons se couchaient tôt, beaucoup plus tôt que d'ordinaire, et que Remus était toujours d'une humeur plus que mauvaise. Lily acquiesçait à chaque fois, sans donner d'explication à Sheila, qui n'en demandait pas. Elles allaient aussi se coucher, ou discutaient un peu. Le dimanche soir, elles ne virent carrément pas les quatre garçons. Sheila s'appuyait à la fenêtre, Lily étant encore une fois à une de ses réunions de préfète, laissant seule son amie dans la salle commune. Et comme Sirius, James, Peter et Remus étaient introuvables, Sheila regardait les étoiles. Il était assez tard, presque l'heure du couvre feu, et les étoiles et la lune brillait dans le ciel. La pleine lune. Magnifique pleine lune. Ronde et lumineuse, admirable et admirée. Sheila observait le parc vide, et les étoiles qui illuminaient la voûte céleste. Un instant elle crut entendre des hurlements, à un autre elle crut voir un chien. Mais elle se persuada que tout cela n'était qu'illusion, et elle monta se coucher. Avec un doute toujours bien présent à l'esprit.

Le lendemain, les deux filles descendirent prendre leur petit-déjeuner et trouvèrent Sirius, James et Peter attablés, bayant comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Sheila fronça les sourcils, mais ni dit rien, ni sur leur fatigue apparente, ni sur l'absence inhabituelle de Remus. Le petit-déjeuner se déroula en silence. Ce n'est qu'en entendant Peter dire à voix basse à James "Et dire que la prochaine fois c'est dans un mois..." que Sheila saisit. Les différents pièces du puzzle prirent place rapidement. Elle ne voulut croire à la coïncidence, trop flagrante. Elle voulait penser que c'était faux, qu'elle se faisait un film. Elle ouvrit des grands yeux, et regarda Lily avec un air interrogatif, tout en sortant discrètement son livre de défense contre les forces du mal. La jeune fille le vit, et comprit. Elle hocha la tête, et soupira. Sheila avait compris. La dernière semaine de cours de défense contre les forces du mal, ils avaient étudié certaines créatures mi-humaines, tels les vampires et les Loups-Garous. Sheila baissa la tête, et après une vague excuse prétextant un oubli de livre dans son dortoir, elle sortit de table. Lily baissa la tête. Elle avait peur que la jeune fille les fuit, elles n'avaient jamais évoqué entre elles le thème des Loups-Garous. Elle avait peur que Sheila les rejette. Et pourtant, elle n'osait croire que son amie, si intègre, droite, belle et intelligente puisse le faire. Mais après tout, elle la connaissait peu. Depuis quelques semaines à peine, et jamais Sheila ne lui avait parlé de son passé, autrement qu'en le mentionnant. Elle finit son petit-déjeuner en silence, et rejoint lentement sa classe de potion. Elle entra en cours, s'assit à sa table. Et le cours commença, sans Sheila. Slughorn ne dit rien sur l'absence de son élève, aucun commentaire. Inhabituel. Lily soupira, et quand Severus lui demanda où était passée Sheila, elle haussa les épaules pour montrer qu'elle n'en savait rien.

De son côté, une fois sortie, Sheila avait couru vers la salle de potion. Elle avait vu Slughorn, et avait expliqué qu'elle ne serait pas en cours, qu'il fallait qu'elle aille à l'infirmerie voir un ami. Le professeur, évidemment au courant de l'état de Remus car il lui préparait certaines potions pour le remettre, accepta en disant que de toute façon, elle n'avait même pas besoin de suivre les cours pour avoir ses Aspics. Sheila sourit faiblement, et repartit, évitant tous les élèves qu'elle pouvait.

Elle arriva rapidement à l'infirmerie, où elle persuada Mrs. Pomfresh de la laisser voir son patient. Elle n'aurait sans doute jamais réussi si Dumbledore n'était pas sortit à ce moment de l'infirmerie et n'avait pas intercédé du côté de l'infirmière pour qu'elle voit la seule personne restant à l'infirmerie. Elle entra en coup de vent, et se dirigea lentement vers un lit entouré d'un voile blanc. Arrivée devant, elle posa son sac par terre, et poussa le voile. Remus la regardait, craintif. Il avait peur qu'elle le rejette, c'était évident. Sheila sourit, et s'assit sur le lit, lui prit la main, toujours souriante.

_-_Tu aurais du me le dire_... _murmura-t-elle. Remus tenta un sourire, et baissa les yeux.

-C'est assez difficile à avouer... imagine si tu m'avais repoussé, si tu nous avais abandonné...

Abandonné. Pas laissé. Abandonné. Sheila sourit intérieurement, son cœur battant la chamade. Elle garda la main de Remus dans les siennes, et parcourut du regard une plaie récente qui barrait la joue du jeune homme. Il n'aurait même pas de cicatrice, c'était évident. Elle sourit de nouveau, et pendant une ou deux minutes, elle partit dans des souvenirs qui n'appartenaient qu'à elle. Après quelques minutes de silence, elle reprit doucement:

-James, Sirius et Peter sont des animagii, n'est ce pas?

Remus parut étonné qu'elle ait aussi réussi à comprendre cela. Il hocha la tête, et Sheila se leva, et lui murmura:

-Regarde...

Elle ferma le rideau derrière elle, et se concentra. Elle ferma les yeux, et une quinzaine de secondes après se tenait à sa place une panthère noire magnifique, qui le regardait avec une expression amusée. Remus était estomaqué, et ne dit rien, prit par la surprise. Sheila se reprit sa forme initiale, et se rassit en souriant, avec un clin d'oeil. Le garçon ne demanda pas comment, ni pourquoi, ni depuis quand. Il ne demanda rien, il acceptait tout. Il sourit, et bougea pour se remettre confortablement dans ses oreillers. Sheila sourit et ne dit rien. Son ami avait besoin de sommeil, c'était évident. Le silence reprit ses droits dans l'infirmerie, et Sheila ne faisait plus aucun bruit. Mrs. Pomfresh l'oublia, et ne vint pas la chasser, ce qui fait que la jeune fille s'assit sur une chaise, et laissa son ami se rendormir, après cette nuit éreintante.

Une heure après, un grand bruit retentit dans l'infirmerie, et Pompom sortit de son bureau pour aller dire aux arrivants de se taire. Sheila sortit du rideau entourant le lit de son ami, mais resta tout de même près de lui, évitant que qui que ce soit puisse le voir avec les plaies qui lui barraient le visage. Et elle vit Severus Rogue qui supportait péniblement un Serpentard du nom de Goyle, qui avait l'air totalement heureux et rêveur. Rogue expliquait à Pomfresh que l'imbécile s'était renversé dessus un chaudron d'Amortentia mal préparé, ce qui avait provoqué l'amour fou de Goyle pour toute personne qui croisait son regard, jusqu'à ce que Slughorn soit l'heureux élu et que le Serpentard essaie de l'embrasser. L'infirmière aida Severus à emmener le râté des potions jusqu'à un lit, et tira les rideaux, laissant un Rogue énervé à l'extérieur. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux gras, et aperçut Sheila, qui regardait la scène avec un air amusé.

-Tu es venue voir Lupin pendant un cours de potion ? lui demanda-t-il, étonné.

-Slughorn m'y a autorisé, vu que j'avais fini la potion vendredi. Tu ne devrais pas retourner en cours ? Répondit Sheila, souriante. Et comment sais-tu que c'est Remus et non moi qui est malade ?

-Parce que je t'ai vue à table ce matin. Et que Lupin est régulièrement alité. Et non, je ne vais pas retourner en cours vu que j'ai fini ma potion, moi aussi.

Sheila sourit, mais ne bougea pas de devant le lit de son ami, le protégeant ainsi des regards curieux du Serpentard. Tous deux se jaugèrent du regard, aucun ne voulant baisser les yeux le premier. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Remus, réveillé par le bruit, appelle doucement:

-Sheila ?

La jeune fille se retourna, et passa derrière le rideau en disant:

-Je suis toujours là !

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Oh! Il y a Severus qui a apporté Goyle qui serait tombé amoureux de Slughorn à cause d'une potion mal préparée. Donc Pomfresh s'occupe de Goyle et Rogue reste là parce qu'il ne veut pas retourner en cours.

-Ah...

-J'ai fait attention à ce qu'il ne te voit pas... J'imagine qu'il n'est pas au courant de ton statut, et tes plaies récentes auraient été un peu... étranges ! Ajouta la jeune fille d'une voix audible seulement pour Remus, qui sourit faiblement.

-Il sait, murmura-t-il.

Sheila lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement, et lui fit signe de se rendormir avant que Sirius, James, Peter et Lily ne viennent prendre des nouvelles de leur ami. Elle laissa Remus seul car elle savait qu'on avait plus de mal à s'endormir lorsqu'on nous regardait. Elle referma le rideau autour de son ami, et tomba face à face une nouvelle fois avec Severus Rogue.

-Et après c'est moi qui te cours après ? Dit elle, exaspérée.

Le jeune homme eut le bon sens de ne pas répondre, et il préféra la fixer et ajouter d'une voix doucereuse:

-Tu comptes rester là longtemps ?

-Le temps que Lily, Sirius et James viennent voir Remus, et je repartirai avec eux. Ils vont sûrement venir après les potions, vu qu'on a une heure de libre dans notre emploi du temps. Et toi, tu comptes camper ici ? Rétorqua-t-elle, amusée.

Severus ne répondit pas, et tira une chaise à lui pour s'asseoir. Il n'allait pas rester debout, et il commençait à fatiguer, car supporter Goyle depuis les cachots était quelque chose d'éprouvant. Il pesait au moins 100 kilos, ce type, soupira-t-il. Les minutes passèrent en silence. Un silence non pas pesant, mais plutôt d'un commun accord. Au bout d'un moment, Sheila avait aussi pris une chaise, et s'était assise face à Rogue, mais perdue dans ses pensées. Elle regardait de temps à autre derrière le rideau, et ne disait rien. Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, Severus intervint:

-Il va bien ?

-Il dort, répondit Sheila sans sourire, mais d'un ton tout de même aimable. La sonnerie magique retentit à ce moment, et la jeune fille reprit:

-Tu devrais partir. James et Sirius ne vont pas tarder, et s'ils te trouvent ici...

-Ils se sont calmés, depuis une semaine. Ils ne m'insultent plus, remarqua Severus.

-Grâce à qui ? Rétorqua la jeune fille avec un sourire ironique.

Rogue parut estomaqué, mais déjà Sheila continuait:

-Dégage avant qu'ils arrivent, je ne tiens pas à être expulsée de l'infirmerie, moi ! Ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Severus eut une ombre de sourire sur les lèvres, et partit rapidement, sans dire un mot. Une ou deux minutes plus tard, James, Sirius, Peter et Lily arrivaient en courant. Tous s'arrêtèrent devant Sheila. Les garçons paraissaient étonnés, comme s'ils avaient cru qu'elle ne leur aurait plus parlé, et Lily souriait. Elle n'avait jamais crut que Sheila les laisserait comme ça. Elle lui sourit, et fit quelques pas pour aller voir Remus. Elle passa de l'autre côté du rideau, laissant son amie seule avec les trois garçons. Peter se fit tout petit, comme à son habitude, laissant les deux bruns régler cette histoire à leur manière. Il ne voulait pas donner son avis, connaissant trop peu Sheila à son goût pour la juger dans cette histoire. Et si Remus n'avait rien dit, c'était qu'il n'y avait rien à dire.

-Tu... tu... tu es là ! laissa échapper James.

-Non, je suis dans la forêt interdite en train de cueillir des fraises ! rétorqua Sheila.

-Mais tu... je croyais que tu... enchaîna Sirius, toujours aussi loquace.

-Que j'allais vous fuir parce que Remus a un petit problème une nuit par mois? Accusa Sheila, tout de suite moins souriante.

-Mais, comment t'as su? demanda James, soucieux de détourner la conversation vu le tour qu'elle prenait.

-J'ai deviné, répondit laconiquement la jeune fille, en rejoignant Lily derrière le rideau, laissant les deux garçons perplexes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à tous les revieweurs !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 ou quand Lily aime James et le Quidditch**

Le temps passait, entrecoupé d'éclats de rires, d'engueulades parfois, ou de discussions sérieuses entre les Maraudeurs et les deux filles. Sheila souriait beaucoup, même si elle était parfois perdue dans ses souvenirs, absente. Un mois après la petite l'histoire de l'infirmerie, c'était la pleine lune. Logique, me direz-vous. Et vous aurez raison. La veille, tous, sauf Peter qui avait disparu, étaient le parc, à discuter en profitant des derniers rayons du soleil, avant l'hiver. Halloween était pour bientôt, et un banquet était prévu, qui était au centre des conversations. James entraîna Sirius plus loin, sûrement pour lui proposer une de ses théories sur comment séduire Lily. Il espérait que s'éloigner rendrait sa discussion plus discrète, ce qui était très vain. C'était assez habituel, donc personne ne s'en offusqua, Lily allant jusqu'à dire à James qu'il perdait son temps. Sheila sourit, sachant bien qu'il n'en était rien : Lily craquait depuis longtemps pour l'attrapeur aux cheveux noirs, et elle n'attendait qu'une occasion propice pour se laisser aller.

Une jeune Gryffondor aux cheveux blonds châtains arriva à ce moment-là, et, tout en souriant, leur dit d'une voix joyeuse :

- Bonjour ! Remus, Pomfresh veut te voir à seize heures aussi, et elle a rajouté qu'il ne fallait pas que t'oublie comme la dernière fois. Bon, à plus tard ! Lily, c'est bien ce soir la prochaine réunion des préfets de sixième année ?

La rousse acquiesça, et l'autre fille s'éloigna, d'une démarche gracieuse, sans paraître se rendre compte des regards fixés sur elle. Sheila rompit le silence pour demander d'une vois sèche:

-C'est qui ?

-Alexandra MacDylan, répondit automatiquement Remus, en suivant du regard la jeune fille qui entrait dans le hall.

Sheila rit légèrement, les yeux noirs, et son ami rougit. Il avait répondu bien vite, songea-t-elle avec une pointe de jalousie ancrée dans le cœur… Comment pouvait-il regarder la MacDylan s'éloigner, alors qu'elle, elle était à côté de lui ? Comment pouvait-il la connaître ? Comment pouvait-il rougir ? Les lèvres de Sheila se plissèrent, et ses yeux se noircirent. Elle se détourna brusquement, et laissa son regard se perdre dans l'herbe. Lily, elle, surveillait les deux garçons de l'autre côté du lac, et leur fit signe de revenir dans les dix secondes qui suivaient. Sirius s'assit près de Remus, qui lui jouait avec des mèches de cheveux de Sheila. Pendant ce temps, James s'était assis à côté de Lily, et était désormais carrément allongé sur elle, mais personne ne comprit comment. Il la bloquait au sol, et lui dit d'une voix rauque:

-Tu veux sortir avec moi?

Le regard de la rousse s'assombrit, et elle le repoussa. James tomba assis sur le sol et avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire Quidditch, il avait la marque de la main de Lily sur le visage. Il posa la main sur sa joue, et fixait la jeune fille. Mal. Il avait mal. Mal de s'être fait repousser une fois de plus, mal de ne pas vouloir abandonner, mal de ne pas réussir à l'oublier. Mal. James avait mal, au cœur, à la tête, partout. Il souffrait. Mais ne le montrait pas. La douleur est une faiblesse, et il faut les cacher si on veut être fort. Alors James la cachait, cette faiblesse énorme, ce trou géant dans son armure, il la cachait, cette faiblesse qui s'appelait Lily.

Lily s'était détournée, et regardait le lac comme si elle aurait aimé y passer sa vie. James la regardait, hébété. Sheila n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, les laissant. C'était leur vie, leur choix. Ils voulaient gâcher leur chance, c'était leur problème, elle s'en foutait bien. Le silence s'installa, et rapidement James se leva, et partit, en marmonnant un prétexte idiot, comme rejoindre Peter. Il s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière, sans cacher la trace sur sa joue. Lily ne dit rien, elle fixait le lac noir sans le voir, elle écoutait les gazouillements des oiseaux sans les entendre. Sheila fermait les yeux, elle se sentait au paradis. Sirius souriait, et montrait à son ami la tresse qu'il venait de finir. Il la fixa d'un sort informulé facile à défaire, et saisit d'autres mèches, pour recommencer. Remus ne disait rien, il savourait ce moment. Le lendemain soir, il serait avec trois, voire quatre Animagus, si Peter venait. Mais sincèrement, Remus ne le souhaitait pas. Il se doutait que Sheila ne voulait pas vraiment que le rat soit au courant de son état d'Animagus... Déjà que ni Sirius, ni James, ni Lily ne le savait pour l'instant. Lily ne savait pas que Sirius, James et Peter en étaient... Remus soupira faiblement, et décida qu'il était temps de mettre Sirius et James au courant qu'il y aurait une panthère avec eux le lendemain. Mais pour l'instant... Il ferma les yeux, et se laissa emporter par ses pensées, ne gardant dans l'esprit qu'une silhouette qui s'éloignait.

* * *

À seize heures, tous avaient quitté le parc. Remus, accompagné par Sirius, allait à l'infirmerie en traînant des pieds, pendant que son ami essayait de lui soutirer des informations sur ses sentiments pour Sheila. Peine perdue, Remus ne lâcha pas un mot. Sirius bouda pendant le reste du trajet, mais cessa ses gamineries en arrivant à l'infirmerie et en voyant son ami se faire ausculter. Pomfresh partie chercher une potion de sommeil pour la nuit, Remus murmura à son ami:

-Ce soir, il faut que toi, moi, James et Sheila, on parle. Et Lily si tu veux la mettre au courant pour les Animagii.

Déjà Pomfresh revenait, et Sirius ne put rien répliquer. Il y réfléchit tout de même jusqu'au repas, ce qui pour lui est un exploit. Mais c'était à propos de Sheila… Alors il pouvait bien faire une exception.

* * *

Sheila et Lily erraient dans les couloirs, discutant joyeusement et riant beaucoup. À un tournant, elles croisèrent Lucius Malefoy et Severus se figea et se tut immédiatement, alors que Sheila les observait du coin de l'œil. Malefoy, le grand Serpentard blond, influent et charmeur. Et Rogue, le méconnu, le mystérieux, le paria des autres maisons et pourtant si aimé chez lui… Deux proies de luxe, songea la jeune femme. Sheila sourit le plus amicalement possible aux deux Serpentards, pendant que Lily ne leur adressait juste qu'un signe de tête discret. Rogue et Malefoy passèrent devant les deux Gryffondor sans leur adresser un regard. Une fois hors de vue des deux filles, et hors d'écoute aussi, Lucius Malefoy glissa à son pseudo-ami:

-Canon, la Meduris... Il faut vraiment que je me la fasse, celle-là!

Malefoy, déjà envoûté, déjà dépendant. Malefoy, qui n'arrivait pas à la quitter des yeux, aimanté par un charme dont il ignorait l'existence… Malefoy, une des premières victimes de Poudlard du charme de la Meduris.

Il ne reçut rien pour réponse, mais il n'en tint pas rigueur. Rogue était toujours impassible, et il était rare qu'il réponde à des phrases de ce genre. Ils rejoignirent tous deux leur salle commune, Lucius se précipitant vers le reste de sa bande, et Severus vers son livre de potion abandonné sur une table. Mais revenons à Lily et Sheila, qui reprirent leur marche dans un couloir. Elles tombèrent soudainement sur un couple qui s'embrassait à perdre haleine contre un mur. Quand ils se décolèrent l'un de l'autre, honteux d'avoir été vu, Sheila resta estomaquée devant l'identité du garçon. Freguaid. Yann Freguaid. Le nouveau poursuiveur qu'elle avait charmé en beauté, le nouveau poursuiveur qu'elle croyait à ses pieds. Elle croyait que lui, c'était bouclé, c'était fait, qu'elle pouvait le compter parmi ses victimes. Mais non. Elle le fixa du regard, noire, énervée, blessée profondément. Lily ne vit rien de tout cela, et salua joyeusement les deux sixièmes années. Sheila passa sans un regard pour eux, et explosa quand elles furent hors portée ;

-C'est qui cette fille ? Quel mauvais goût dans son maquillage, et qu'est ce qu'elle est laide ! Je ne savais pas que Yann avait une telle copine !

Lily la regarda, surprise, et lâcha froidement :

-C'est une Poufsouffle, une préfète. Très gentille, très jolie, adorable. Elle s'appelle Jane.

Sheila baissa la tête brusquement, consciente de s'être fait surprendre dans une pleine explosion d'orgueil et de jalousie. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Yann pouvait être avec une autre fille qu'elle, comment il pouvait l'envisager. Elle ne le comprenait pas. Un sourire mauvais éclot sur ses lèvres. Yann allait payer. Dans deux entraînements, il ne verrait plus qu'elle. Elle s'en faisait la promesse, parole de Meduris.

* * *

Le soir venu, Lily partit à sa réunion, après voir décidé avec Sheila que son amie viendrait dormir dans ses appartements de préfète-en-chef le soir même, histoire de pouvoir discuter un peu. Dès que la rousse quitta la salle commune, Remus appela Sirius et James qui étaient dans un coin, et commença sans préambule:

-J'ai parlé avec Peter, il ne viendra pas demain.

-Euh Remus... , le coupa James avec des coups d'oeil évident vers Sheila, qui souriait.

-C'est bon, je sais que tu es un animal caché, James ! répondit la jeune fille en souriant encore plus.

À ce moment, la tête de Sirius et de James était hilarante, du moins selon l'avis de la brune qui rejeta ses longs cheveux en arrière, et passa sa main sur son autre bras dans l'espoir de se réchauffer. Un moment après, une fois que le loup garou avait repris son sérieux, il fit signe à Sheila de continuer.

-Non seulement je sais que vous avez des affinités avec certains animaux, mais moi aussi.

Après cette phrase, James était carrément assis sur les genoux de Sirius qui la regardait, la bouche ouverte comme un poisson. Sheila sourit, et se mit à discuter avec Remus sur un sujet un peu plus futile, c'est-à-dire le dernier cours de métamorphose. Mais Lily finit par remonter rapidement dans le dortoir, consciente de l'ambiance médiocre qui régnait. Elle et James ne se reparlaient toujours pas… Sheila soupira, adressa un regard d'excuse aux Maraudeurs et après un dernier salut, les quitta pour suivre son amie. Elle frappa à la porte de la chambre de préfète, et entra sans façon. Sheila s'assit sur le lit de Lily, et lui dit:

-Lily... je suis désolée, mais il faut que je dorme... Je ne vais pas pouvoir t'écouter… Tu sais que Remus a un léger problème demain soir.

La rousse acquiesça, et en souriant, lui fit signe de continuer:

-Il se trouve que pour des raisons assez compliquées et surtout très longues je suis une Animagus non déclarée, vu que je n'ai pas le droit d'en être avant mes 17 ans, que j'ai, mais logiquement je ne peux en devenir une en trois mois. Or les loups garous acceptent les animaux auprès d'eux, et du point de vue mental, Remus se sentirait moins seul... Demain j'irai avec lui, et je passerai la nuit avec lui.

Lily ne dit rien. Elle resta juste estomaquée. Au bout d'un instant, elle sourit, et prit dans ses bras Sheila, qui la serra contre elle. La rousse ne demanda rien, ni la forme d'Animagus de sa meilleure amie, ni rien d'autre. Elle la tint juste contre elle. Et elles s'endormirent, l'une contre l'autre.

Sheila avait encore réussi son coup. Une animagus non déclarée… Si seulement c'était vrai, songea-t-elle. Si seulement c'était aussi simple… Si seulement…

* * *

Le lendemain, la journée passa à vitesse grand V, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Peter ne parut pas, Remus était d'une humeur de chien, James et Sirius essayait de détendre tout le monde, Sheila stressait et Lily calmait tout le monde, sauf Peter qui n'était pas là, une fois de plus. Le repas du soir passa encore plus rapidement, et Remus partit sans un mot, sans un regard, vers l'infirmerie où l'attendait comme tous les mois Mrs. Pomfresh qui l'emmènerait à la cabane hurlante. James soupira, et lui et Sirius remontèrent à la salle commune rapidement, presque en courant. Sheila leva les yeux au ciel, et remonta lentement avec Lily. La préfète lui sourit, et alla directement dans son appartement, après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit. Sheila soupira, et monta se changer, parce qu'une robe de sorcier n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus pratique.

Sheila regagna rapidement la salle commune. Elle s'assit sur un fauteuil en cuir, et attendit les deux Maraudeurs, qui, elle le savait, étaient dans leur dortoir. Elle attendit patiemment, et un quart d'heure après, les deux garçons descendirent, vêtus eux aussi comme des moldus, avec une couverture et une cape. James sourit à Sheila, et sans dire un mot, lui fit signe de venir vers lui. Il déploya sa cape autour d'eux, et ils disparurent, au grand étonnement de Sheila.

Plusieurs minutes après, ils étaient dans la cabane hurlante. Dans le tunnel, ils avaient enlevé la cape, l'avaient abandonnée, et James et Sirius avaient expliqué à Sheila les principales consignes. Devant la porte de la cabane, les trois amis se transformèrent. James devint un cerf magnifique, Sirius un gros chien noir joueur, et Sheila une panthère noire de tout ce qu'il y a de plus féline. Sirius la regarda, la flaira, et jappa. La panthère ouvrit la porte à la manière des chats, et les trois animaux entrèrent dans la Cabane Hurlante, où les attendait le Loup-Garou.

Toute la nuit, ils jouèrent dans la cabane, laissant un des trois se reposer pendant que les deux autres s'amusaient. Sheila avait été immédiatement acceptée, et la nuit passa vite. Dans l'esprit de la panthère, le loup n'était qu'un animal bizarre. Dans l'esprit de Sheila, c'était son ami, même derrière cet aspect peu attirant. Mais elle n'était pas dégoûtée. L'aube se leva, et les trois dormaient. Quand ils se réveillèrent, Sheila, Sirius et James avaient repris forme humaine, ainsi que Remus, qui lui par contre était nu... Sirius saisit la couverture, et en recouvrit son ami rapidement, en jetant un regard noir à Sheila qui leva les yeux au ciel. James, lui, n'était pas encore réveillé. Sheila évoqua la possibilité de partir avant que Pomfresh ne vienne chercher son patient, mais Sirius répondit:

-Dumbledore nous a donné le droit de venir voir Remus ici après l'aube. Ils ont l'habitude de notre présence, même s'ils ne savent pas qu'on y passe la nuit!

Sheila sourit, et posa sa main sur le front de Remus endormi. Il n'avait pas de fièvre. Les trois amis attendirent en silence, assis, que Pomfresh arrive. Ensuite, ils allèrent manger, et Sirius en profita pour draguer lourdement la jeune fille. Sheila ne dit rien, sourit, et retrouva Lily attablée. Les cernes de la rousse montraient qu'elle avait peu dormi, par inquiétude. En arrivant, Sheila lui fit une bise sur la joue avec un signe qu'elle lui raconterait plus tard. Une journée de cours commençait, nouvelle, sans Remus.

* * *

Le premier match de Quidditch tombait le samedi de Halloween, et James stressait toute l'équipe. Il n'était pas rare qu'il vienne chercher Sheila alors qu'elle discutait avec Lily pour lui faire part d'une de ses stratégies d'attaque des buts ou de Lily, voire les deux en même temps. Généralement, la brune lui disait d'attendre l'entraînement, ou de la laisser parler avec Lily s'il voulait avoir une chance. À l'entraînement juste d'avant le match, il n'arrêta pas de leur crier dessus, de leur dire de se bouger le cul et tout autres expressions totalement inutiles, à tel point que Sheila vint se mettre devant son nez pour lui dire d'aller s'occuper de sa baballe doré qui venait de passer devant lui sans qu'il la voie. Vexé, James partit attraper le Vif d'or, pendant que Sheila allait marquer un énième but. L'entraînement continua ainsi, et de retour dans les vestiaires, tout le monde alla prendre une douche. Sheila partit de l'autre côté du mur installé par MacGonagall une fois qu'elle lui avait fait part du problème, et se lava rapidement. Elle comptait reprendre une douche le soir, et quand elle sortit pour se changer, elle constata, énervée, que son haut ait disparu. Elle hurla:

-James ! Sirius !

-Oui ? Firent deux voix innocentes qui retenaient un rire.

-Accio !

Le chemisier passa au-dessus du mur pour aller se loger dans la main de la jeune fille, pendant que Sirius et Yann retenaient un soupir de déception. Sheila finit de s'habiller, et rejoignit les garçons, qui eux n'étaient toujours pas près.

-Et après on dit que c'est les filles qui sont lentes, soupira-t-elle à l'adresse du reste de l'équipe qui était torse nu.

-Profite en bien pour te rincer l'oeil, plaisanta Sirius.

Sheila leva les yeux au ciel, et sortit du vestiaire en disant:

-J'en ai vu d'autres, Sirius...

Elle remontait vers le château quand elle entendit une course derrière elle, et une voix connue qui l'appelait. Sheila s'arrêta, et attendit Sirius qui visiblement n'en pouvait plus. Il s'était habillé à la hâte, et ses cheveux n'étaient pas du tout coiffés, ce qui le rendait encore plus mignon que d'habitude.

-Heureusement que ton fan-club n'est pas dans le coin, tu veux leur donner une crise cardiaque ? Lança Sheila, ironique.

Prenant ça comme une invitation à un flirt, Sirius eut un sourire tombeur, et posa son bras sur le tronc d'arbre sur lequel Sheila s'appuyait

-Je te plais ?

-Hum... pas mon style, mais autrement, ça peut encore aller, répondit la jeune fille en souriant.

Sirius sourit de nouveau, et s'avança vers la brune avec un air de prédateur. "Pas mon style…" Le repas allait commencer et le vent commençait à souffler, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il s'approchait d'elle, et baissa la tête, visant ses lèvres. Il allait l'embrasser, il y avait trop longtemps qu'il attendait ça. Une fille aussi belle ne devrait pas exister... lui, le tombeur, devait l'avoir... La désirer… Il pourrait peut-être même l'aimer, différemment des autres filles... Il pourrait même tomber amoureux, même la protéger. Il était prêt à s'attacher, à l'aimer, même s'il était conscient qu'ils se ressemblait trop pour que ça marche. Il la voulait… Elle était trop belle, trop parfaite. Parfaite pour lui, pour un Black tout aussi parfait. Elle était fière, lui aussi, ils feraient un couple du tonnerre. Ils seraient magnifiques, plein d'avenir, un couple comme on en voyait peu. Elle serait le clou de toutes ses conquêtes, celle qu'il garderait toujours, celle qu'il aimerait, celle dont il se souviendrait. Il le savait, c'était clair.

Sheila le regardait approcher son visage d'elle. Elle savait, elle sentait qu'il allait l'embrasser. Elle songea à le laisser faire, à entamer une relation avec lui... À s'abandonner, pour oublier... Sirius était gentil, mignon, adorable. Il était l'homme parfait, si on enlevait son talent de coureur de jupons... Mais Sheila savait qu'elle pourrait l'aimer, et se faire aimer... qu'ils pourraient vivre une belle histoire... si seulement elle acceptait de recommencer, d'oublier... Il était beau, intelligent, marrant, fier, charismatique. Elle aussi, elle était même plus. Il était parfait, plus qu'elle ne pourrait trouver. Manipulateur aussi, fourbe et mesquin, il avait en lui les talents de Serpentard. Oui, il était parfait pour elle, elle pourrait en faire ce qu'elle voulait… Alors elle hésita. S'abandonner, le laisser croire qu'il avait gagné ? Ou refuser, et attendre encore ?

Il posa ses lèvres sur Sheila, mais pas vraiment à l'endroit prévu. Sur la joue de la jeune fille, qui avait tourné la tête. Au dernier moment, laissant le suspens, l'espoir, la victoire avant d'avoir vraiment gagné. Pour mieux tomber. Elle regarda Sirius, et soupira.

-Il faut qu'on ait une explication, Padfoot...

Le jeune homme, peu habitué à ce qu'on le repousse, croisa les bras, vexé. Il attendit la suite, espérant que la jeune fille aurait une bonne explication. On ne repousse pas Sirius Orion Black ainsi, tout de même ! Il n'y croyait. Ill allait gagner, il allait l'avoir… Mais non…

-Je croyais que tu avais compris, dans le train... Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui figurerait sur ton tableau de chasse. Je ne veux pas d'une aventure d'une semaine qui cassera toute trace d'amitié entre nous. Et même si ça durerait, non, Sirius... Je ne peux pas sortir avec toi... Tu es un ami, mais pas un petit ami... Tu es un frère, mais pas l'homme que j'aimerais... T'es celui avec qui je veux rire, et pas coucher. Je ne veux pas te perdre dans une relation d'une semaine, Sirius. Je tiens trop à toi. Désolée.

Sheila sentait les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Elle savait depuis le début qu'elle ne pourrait sortir avec Sirius, même si elle aurait aimé le contraire. Mais elle avait aimé y croire, aimé espérer, aimé hésiter. Alors qu'elle savait qu'elle devait faire mieux, viser plus haut, ne pas s'attacher et rester libre. Mais devoir lui dire, même si elle ne voulait pas être avec lui, lui brisait le coeur car elle savait qu'elle risquait son amitié. Et elle en avait besoin. Elle n'aurait pas pu rester avec lui, l'aimer, elle n'aurait pas pu. Son charme magique aurait tout bousillé dans leur relation, la modifiant, la truquant. Elle aurait eu envie d'ailleurs rapidement, il n'aurait pas compris, ils se seraient déchirés… Sheila soupira. Il était déjà un ami, elle ne voulait rien de plus. Il était tombé sous son charme, ça lui suffisait, à quoi bon le faire souffrir plus ? Les larmes montaient de plus en plus, et Sheila inspira profondément. En la voyant comme ça, le jeune homme sourit. Il la prit dans ses bras, et la serra fort contre lui en murmurant:

-Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas... J'aurai dû m'en douter !

Sheila sourit faiblement, et garda le jeune homme contre elle. Ni elle ni lui n'entendit James et le reste de l'équipe passer, ni elle ni lui ne sentit les regards amusés de James et jaloux de Yann. Elle réfléchissait, pesait le pour et le contre de son choix, et sentit qu'elle avait fait le bon. Ça faisait presque deux mois qu'elle était là, et elle sentait qu'elle allait pouvoir faire ce que bon lui semblait. Mais Sirius, aussi attirant et parfait soit-il, n'était pas pour elle. Il l'aurait été si elle avait l'intention de rester… Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas. Tôt ou tard, elle devrait partir.

Quelques minutes après, ils se décolèrent, se sourirent, et montèrent jusqu'au château pour retrouver tout le monde. En arrivant à la table des Gryffondor, James sauta sur Sirius en disant:

-Ça y est ? Vous êtes ensemble ?

Sirius sentit le regard jaloux de Yann, et un autre non identifié, et sourit. Il s'assit, et sous le regard noir et insistant de Sheila, il soupira, et dit d'un ton déçu:

-Ben non, pourquoi, on devrait ?

Sourire charmeur à l'intention de Sheila qui lui jeta un regard voulu perplexe. Puis elle se mit à discuter avec Lily tout en se servant une assiette de pommes de terres.

* * *

-Sheila... appela Lily, hésitante.

-Oui ? Répondit son amie, en relevant la tête de son ouvrage de métamorphose.

-Je peux te parler ? Demanda la rousse, en rougissant.

Ils avaient tous regagné la salle commune, et lisaient en silence. Ou du moins, avant que Lily ne prenne la parole. Une lumière se fit dans les yeux de Sheila, qui se leva. Sirius et James voulurent parler, mais Remus les retint à temps. S'ils ne pouvaient être au courant... Ils ne le seraient pas. Et il le savait. La rousse prit son amie par la main, et l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre, laissant les garçons en plan au beau milieu de la salle commune.

Lily fit s'asseoir Sheila sur le lit, et la brune sortit du chocolat piqué à Remus. Elle en tendit une barre à Lily, et attendit patiemment que son amie se sente prête à commencer. Elle avait remarqué que Lily paraissait de moins en moins là, toujours perdue dans ses pensées. Elle n'allait pas très bien, d'après Sheila. Et la brune attendit que son amie veule bien commencer. Quand Lily se sentit prête, c'est-à-dire après avoir fini son chocolat, elle prit la parole, hésitante.

-C'est à propos de James, commença-t-elle.

Sheila hocha la tête. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis la baffe dans le parc, malgré les essais de James. Lily le repoussait tout le temps, sans que Sheila n'en comprenne la raison. Elle avait donc rapidement décidé que l'amour était une chose étrange. Elle attendit que Lily continue, avec un sourire apaisant.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est comme ça avec moi ? demanda-t-elle en un murmure.

-Parce qu'il t'aime, et qu'en gamin gâté qu'il a dû être, il te veut et il ne peut pas concevoir que tu ne l'aimes pas, répondit Sheila simplement, car elle ne voyait aucune autre réponse possible.

-Lui ? Mais il ne m'aime pas ! Je suis juste la seule fille avec qui il n'est pas sorti ! Lança Lily, au bord des larmes.

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Laisse lui une chance ! Argumenta Sheila doucement.

-Non ! Hurla Lily, en éclatant en pleurs.

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues pâles, et Sheila la prit dans ses bras. Longtemps. Le temps que la rousse se calme. Une fois le silence revenu, sans un mot, les deux jeunes filles se couchèrent. Le seul mot dit fut ''Merci''. Un simple mot de Lily, qui soutira à Sheila un sourire victorieux. Et elles s'endormirent.

Quand Sheila se réveilla, elle ne reconnut rien. En fait, elle fut d'abord aveuglée par la lumière du jour, mais en entendant Lily lui dire de se lever si elle voulait avoir le temps de petit-déjeuner, elle referma les yeux aussitôt, pensant à se rendormir avant qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'elle avait cours d'histoire de la magie en première heure. Sauf qu'un hurlement strident la fit se lever en sursaut, avant de voir Lily rire aux éclats. Songeant qu'elle s'était fait avoir, Sheila lui tira puérilement la langue, et attrapa ses affaires pour aller se changer dans la salle de bain de la préfète en chef pendant que celle-ci reprenait ses esprits.

Prêtes, lavées et habillées, les deux filles descendirent manger en discutant joyeusement. Aucune d'elles n'évoqua la discussion de la veille et se fut en riant qu'elles s'assirent près des Maraudeurs encore endormis. Remus salua les deux filles d'un signe de main, avant de secouer James qui s'endormait dans son assiette. Sirius baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et Peter mangeait ses toasts automatiquement, comme une machine. Lily sourit à ce spectacle, et pour éviter d'éclater de rire à table devant les quatre garçons, elles se dépêchèrent de manger avant de partir en riant vers la salle du professeur Binns, avec ennui en perspective, car les cours du professeur fantôme n'étaient jamais très intéressants et très palpitants. Voire même carrément ennuyeux.

La journée passa rapidement, en éclair. Lily évitait James, James tentait de s'excuser, Sirius et Sheila levaient les yeux au ciel régulièrement devant les efforts de leurs amis, Remus avait fui dans la bibliothèque en déclarant qu'il fallait mieux qu'il fasse ses devoirs maintenant car il ne pourrait pas pendant le week-end à cause du match de Quidditch, et Peter était introuvable. Enfin, on ne l'avait pas beaucoup cherché non plus. On n'avait même pas regardé dans la carte du Maraudeur. À la sortie des cours, le soir, les deux jeunes filles n'avaient pas traîné. Elles avaient à peine pris le temps de manger. Elles avaient décidé de finir impérativement tous leurs devoirs car elles savaient pertinemment, comme Remus, qu'elles n'auraient absolument pas le temps autrement de les faire, avec le match et le banquet de Halloween. Résultat, les garçons ne purent les voir, au grand désespoir de James. Sirius, exaspéré, finit par aborder le sujet du match du lendemain. S'apercevant qu'il l'avait oublié, James sauta sur ses pieds, saisit sa maquette du terrain, et ré expliqua pour la centième fois au moins à un Sirius heureux de changer de sujet et à un Remus amusé la stratégie à mettre en place.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, quand Sheila descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner avec Lily, elle retrouva toute l'équipe attablée. James résumait une fois de plus son plan d'attaque super-génial d'après lui quand Sheila le fit taire en s'asseyant en face de lui, Lily à ses côtés. À partir de ce moment, le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor ne fit que contempler sa dulcinée, et se taire, au grand bonheur de Sirius et de Remus qui commençaient à en avoir marre de l'entendre toujours répéter la même chose. Yann était plongé dans son bol, il n'avait même pas souri à Sheila, c'était pour dire ! Franck et Alice étaient en grande conversation, et Peter mangeait ses toasts en silence, car personne n'avait vraiment remarqué qu'il était là.

Sheila alla seule aux vestiaires, et se changea en silence. De l'autre côté du mur, Sirius rigolait avec Franck et Yann, les deux batteurs écoutaient James qui répétait une fois de plus sa stratégie. Sheila ne disait rien. Elle sortit juste de sa partie, et se posta devant leur porte. Elle tenait son balai dans sa main droite, et arborait un visage neutre, concentré. Elle attendit le reste de l'équipe, et ne réussit à lancer que des sourires crispés. Sirius vint vers elle, la serra dans ses bras amicalement, mais partit rapidement expliquer à James d'arrêter de faire chier Yann avec son plan impossible. Yann, libéré, essaya d'entamer une conversation avec la seule fille de l'équipe, qui lui souriait calmement. Ils détendirent quelques instants en riant, avant de retomber dans un silence complet, car James avait fini par se taire. En fait, tout le monde se taisait. Tout le monde stressait, et parler ne faisait qu'empirer tout cet énervement chronique. Un espèce de coup retentit, et automatiquement, tous les joueurs saisirent leurs balais, et se dirigèrent vers le terrain. Ensemble, ils chevauchèrent leurs balais, et apparurent sur le terrain, des sourires forcés aux lèvres face aux applaudissements des Gryffondor. Les Poufsouffle surgirent en face, et les deux équipes descendirent au sol. James s'avança, et au signal de l'arbitre, serra la main du capitaine de l'équipe adverse sans sourire. Personne ne souriait. Dans un match, au début, personne ne souriait. Ou alors seulement les excellents joueurs, ou les incompétents. Or, si Gryffondor avait des excellents joueurs, aucun ne souriait, car aucun n'était sûr de gagner. La poignée de main étant serrée amicalement, l'arbitre ne dit rien, et fit signe aux joueurs de remonter sur leurs balais. Et Dumbledore, de la tribune principale, ouvrit la main. Une balle dorée s'en échappa, et disparut, alors que les Cognards et le Souaffle surgissaient de nulle part. Le match commençait.

Sheila perdit rapidement le fil du match. Le compte des points lui échappait, et elle perdit James de vue. Elle lui avait juste fait signe d'aller chercher sa baballe dorée, mais après elle s'était jetée corps et âme dans le match. Elle attrapait le Souaffle, se faisait des passes avec Yann, mais le lâchait quand trop de poursuiveurs adverses se rapprochaient. Sirius l'attrapait, et marquait. Ils semblaient liés, tellement qu'elle entendit vaguement un spectateur demander à son voisin s'ils n'étaient pas télépathes. Elle sourit, mais pas longtemps, tellement elle était passionnée par le match. Elle ne savait plus si Gryffondor perdait, s'il gagnait, elle ne savait plus et s'en moquait. Elle ne comprit qu'ils avaient gagné seulement quand des exclamations retentirent dans le stade. Elle vit James parader autour du stade, le Vif d'or dans la main. Elle vit l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle descendre à terre, dépité. Elle vit Lily dans les tribunes en train de hurler sa joie. Elle vit Lucius Malefoy qui partait énervé. Elle vit Severus Rogue qui la regardait. Et seulement ensuite elle hurla sa joie. Seulement ensuite elle vola vers James. Seulement ensuite, une fois à terre, elle lui sauta dans les bras. Seulement ensuite, elle comprit qu'ils avaient gagné 240 à 60. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Lily, qui venait pour la première fois de comprendre pourquoi le Quidditch passionnait autant de monde.

* * *

Rogue suivait Malefoy dans les couloirs, qui tempêtait après tout le monde, donc n'importe qui, sur la victoire des Gryffondors, qui compromettait leur chance de gagner la coupe. En tant que capitaine, il percevait cet affront comme personnel, et ne comprenait pas que Severus, simple supporter malgré son léger talent de vol, ne compatisse pas. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés dans la salle commune, Lucius s'effondra dans un fauteuil, et tout à coup, un sourire mesquin apparut sur son visage.

-Severus, il serait temps que tu montres ton appartenance aux Serpentards…

Un regard noir lui fit réponse, et montrait clairement que d'après l'intéressé, il était déjà un Serpentard, donc pas besoin de le prouver.

-Non, mais quelque chose de fort, en public, pour que notre Maître puisse décider si tu peux ou non nous rejoindre, rectifia le blond, une main sur son avant-bras gauche.

-Qui te dit que je veux vous rejoindre ? demanda Severus, sans sourire.

-Voyons ! assez de plaisanterie, mais je vais te dire ce que tu vas faire, dit Malefoy en riant.

Il fit signe à l'autre de se rapprocher, et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Severus fit une grimace, mais ne dit rien. Il acquiesça à peine, mais Malefoy était déjà retourné à ses plaintes concernant le Quidditch, sans se rendre compte que personne ne l'écoutait, sauf peut-être le vieux tableau du centaure sur le mur en face de lui, qui semblait s'ennuyer profondément.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello ! _

_J'espère que les chanceux d'entre vous profitent de leurs vacances, et que les autres s'arment de courage pour le restant des cours, voire pire !, les révisions. J'espère aussi que c'est plus efficace pour vous que pour moi, qui me noie complètement. Le bachotage est inutile, mais c'est la seule chose qui marche..._

_J'avais fait un beau paragraphe sur le rapport review/lecture (égal à 0/31 pour le chapitre 4), mais ma live box a décidé de faire une pause, donc je l'ai perdu. Tant pis pour moi. Je ne vais pas le recommencer._

_Sachez juste que, pour la 1ère fois, je suis démotivée à poster un chapitre. Complètement._

_Enjoy ! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 ou quand une nouvelle famille se crée**

Le lendemain était un dimanche, le dimanche d'Halloween. Et dans la salle commune, même si c'était l'aube, il y avait déjà trois garçons. Sirius Black, James Potter et Remus Lupin, Maraudeurs de leur état, discutaient à voix basse, pour éviter que le quatrième compère de leur dortoir ne descende, alerté par le bruit. Ils n'avaient pas voulu parler devant lui. Car Sheila Meduris n'était pas un sujet à aborder devant n'importe qui. Oh, ils avaient totalement confiance en lui, mais ils savaient qu'il n'était pas proche de Sheila et qu'elle n'apprécierait peut-être pas qu'ils parlent d'elle devant Peter. Et étrangement, Sirius et Remus préféraient faire plaisir à leur amie qu'ils connaissaient depuis si peu de temps qu'à Peter, leur ami depuis le premier septembre de leur première année.

-Je trouve ça étrange tout de même ! Une animagus ! déclara James en tentant vainement de ne pas parler trop fort.

-Je m'en doutais… Elle avait le même genre d'odeur que vous. Et pour l'être devenu, et avoir deviner aussi aisément que j'étais un… que j'avais un petit problème de fourrure, elle a dû vivre quelque chose de semblable en France. Ou alors, c'est autre chose, mais je ne vois pas quoi… répondit Remus, un air perplexe sur le visage.

-Mouais… Mais une fille aussi belle et aussi peu bavarde sur son passé, ça devrait pas exister ! Surtout quand elle fricote avec des Sang-froids, lança Sirius, tandis que Remus levait les yeux au ciel avant de répondre :

-Le Sieur Black serait-il jaloux ?

Sirius ne répondit pas, mais jeta un tel regard noir à son ami que James faillit éclater de rire, tandis que Remus relançait la conversation adroitement :

-On ne connaît tellement rien d'elle que j'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle n'a pas confiance en nous… Elle n'a jamais reçu aucune lettre de France, de sa famille et de ses amis.

-J'ai fait des recherches, et la famille Meduris est une vieille famille de Sang-Pur, mais rien de plus, tout a l'air d'avoir disparu. On dirait qu'elle est morte, disparue. Et les seules preuves qu'on trouve de son existence sont des apparitions dans des arbres généalogiques connus… Il n'y a rien, absolument rien sur la famille Meduris en elle-même. Ou sur sa branche voisine, les Hyagito, ajouta James. Ils vivaient regroupés, en communauté. Les histoires disent qu'ils avaient des pouvoirs spéciaux… Mais ça m'étonnerait. Aucune famille de Sang-Pur n'a de pouvoir particulier.

-Nan ? James a fait des recherches ? lança Sirius, admiratif et moqueur, qui n'avait pas écouté grand chose de la démonstration de James.

Regard noir, de James cette fois. Remus ne disait rien, et réfléchit un moment, avant de conclure, d'un ton évident :

-Le meilleur moyen, c'est de lui en parler.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Cette histoire l'intriguait. Aucune famille de Sang-Pur depuis si longtemps ne pouvait être sans information. Comme si elle n'existait pas, comme si elle cachait quelque chose. Comme Sheila, c'était évident. La jeune fille ne leur avait pas tout dit, si elle leur avait seulement dit quelque chose. Il soupira. Elle ne leur avait rien dit, il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Rien sur son histoire, rien sur son ancienne vie, rien sur son départ de France, rien sur sa situation actuelle. Rien. Manque de confiance ? Il l'ignorait. Remus aurait tout fait pour mériter la confiance et les confessions de la Meduris, pour mériter un sourire, un regard? Il aurait voulu être le seul à qui elle se serait confiée. Il aurait tellement aimé la comprendre, pour pouvoir l'aimer à sa juste mesure. Mais sans savoir, il ne pouvait pas.

Sirius refusa net l'alternative d'en parler à Sheila, tandis que James se retourna soudainement, et fit signe aux autres de se taire. En effet, des bruits de pas retentissaient dans l'escalier, et laissèrent apparaître Peter, qui venait de se réveiller, à voir sa tête.

-Qu'est ce que vous fichez là ? dit-il, contemplant la petite réunion clandestine des Maraudeurs.

-On ne voulait pas te réveiller, et on devait vérifier si tout était au point pour la blague de ce matin.

-Ah…

Et il remonta, et les trois autres Maraudeurs derrière lui, qui avaient désormais un nouveau but : comprendre Sheila, ce qui de l'avis des trois, était loin d'être aisé. Voir même difficile. Et carrément, pensait Remus, impossible.

* * *

Deux ou trois heures après, les trois maraudeurs étaient exactement au même endroit, une fois de plus sans Peter qui était allé rejoindre sa petite amie chez les Serdaigle pour réviser les potions. Ce qui soulageait bien Remus, qui avait perdu depuis longtemps l'espoir que son ami finirait par comprendre les potions et qui commençait donc à être lassé. Enfin, les trois garçons discutaient gaiement. Ils avaient été prendre leur petit-déjeuner dès la première heure, en quatrième vitesse pour pouvoir être loin lors de leur blague, et avaient passé le reste du temps dans leur salle commune. Ils avaient croisé Sheila en revenant. Ils l'attendaient patiemment, bien déterminé de lui parler dès maintenant… Si elle n'avait pas bu de jus de citrouille ! Sirius venait de penser à ce danger, ce léger détail qui risquait de tout compromettre, quand le porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un groupe de quatrième année hilare, et Sheila et Lily, qui n'avaient pas l'air de rire beaucoup, au soulagement des Maraudeurs. Les deux filles leur sourirent, et d'un même mouvement, allèrent s'asseoir dans un canapé près des trois garçons. Le silence imprégna tout à coup la salle commune, qui était vide, mis à part eux cinq, jusqu'à ce que Sirius, après un regard inquiet à ses amis, entama une conversation que Sheila aurait préféré évitée.

-Sheila, on peut te parler ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? répliqua la jeune fille avec un sourire forcé.

-Pourquoi tu es venue en France ? comment ça se fait que tu es une Animagus ? Pourquoi tu ne reçois jamais de courrier ? lança James, tout de go, avec un regard noir, faisant clairement comprendre à la jeune fille qu'elle devait arrêter de s'esquiver.

La tact, James, le tact, songea Remus en regardant la réaction de la jeune fille. Il lui aurait annoncé plus doucement, lui… Avec douceur, tendresse, amour. Avec soutien. Mais James n'avait jamais été un modèle de tact. Sheila se raidit, et jeta un œil à Sirius, qui ne disait rien, la fixant juste. Remus aussi, et Lily ne la soutenait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas, mais en soit, ils avaient raison… Elle aussi s'était rendue compte que Sheila leur cachait bien trop de choses pour que ça paraisse normal. Sheila se leva, et fit quelques pas. Elle s'accouda à la cheminée, et ferma un instant les yeux. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, qu'elle devait s'expliquer. Elle s'en voulait de ne leur avoir rien dit, elle s'en voulait d'avoir pu croire qu'ils ne remarqueraient bien. Elle rouvrit les yeux, et les observa les uns après les autres. Sirius, son frère, malgré l'ambiguïté qu'il restait toujours entre eux, et qu'il resterait toujours. James, l'ami fidèle et drôle, le confident qui la réconforterait toujours, le clown qui aurait le mérite de lui faire retrouver le sourire dans toutes les circonstances. Remus, le lycan aux yeux d'or, Remus qui la troublait tellement, Remus qu'elle aimerait pouvoir tenir dans ses bras sans rêver d'autre chose. Elle savait que c'était ce qu'ils étaient pour elle, mais qu'ils étaient autre chose aussi… Bien qu'elle commençait à peine à l'envisager. Elle s'en voulait déjà, et sentait que ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'elle allait ressentir après. Car ils ne pouvaient pas tout savoir, pas tout comprendre. Elle ne pourrait jamais tout leur dire. Elle ne devait pas. Elle les fixa un à un, son regard envoûtant passant sur chacun des visages de ses amis, s'attardant, détaillant. Charmeuse. Le côté de sa famille ressortit, une lueur dangereuse apparut dans les yeux de Sheila. Ce qu'ils étaient en plus, pour elle, la Française sans cœur qu'elle était destinée dès sa naissance, elle le savait, et l'admettait désormais. A l'instant où elle s'apprêtait à leur mentir, elle se l'avouait : un jeu. Mais elle était consciente, au fond d'elle-même, qu'ils étaient quelque chose qu'elle refusait encore d'admettre. Elle refusait de souffrir. Après un instant de silence, elle dit d'une voix faible :

-Ne me posez pas la question, ne m'obligez pas à vous mentir… Je ne peux pas vous en parler. Ce n'est pas que je veux pas, c'est que je ne peux pas ! finit-elle par crier, sachant que ces mots la conduiraient à leur en parler.

Mais ses amis n'eurent pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit. MacGonagall venait de faire irruption dans la salle commune, et fixa les trois Maraudeurs d'un regard noir.

-Mr Potter, Black, Lupin, et Miss Evans et Meduris, le directeur veut vous voir immédiatement !

Les trois Maraudeurs se jetèrent des regards inquiets, et se levèrent d'un même geste. Lily leur demanda, avec un air fâché :

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?

-Et bien… Tu as vu que tout le monde riait, ce matin ? En fait, il y a eu de la potion d'Euphorie versée malencontreusement dans le jus de citrouille, glissa Remus dans l'oreille de la préfète, qui soupira en louant Sheila qui lui avait conseillé de ne pas en prendre.

Lily continua à parler avec Remus, et Sheila avançait derrière eux, en silence. Elle sentit une larme couler sur sa joue, et l'essuya d'un geste brusque et énervé. Personne ne l'avait vu. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, elle ne devait pas. Elle avait autre chose à faire, autre chose à penser. Elle n'aurait jamais du s'attacher autant à eux… Jamais. Maintenant, ça allait être trop dur de leur faire mal… Mais elle allait le faire. Parce qu'elle était faite ainsi. Parce qu'elle le devait aussi. Et elle continua à avancer, vers ce bureau du directeur qu'elle connaissait trop bien.

MacGonagall les introduisit dans le bureau, où Dumbledore les attendait, les mains croisées devant son visage fermé. Il leur fit signe de s'asseoir, et une fois la directrice adjointe partie, il commença à parler.

-J'imagine que vous êtes responsable du jus de citrouille trafiqué ? - Il eut un petit rire devant les mines rougissantes des Maraudeurs. - Je ne vous en veux pas. Un peu de joie et gaieté dans ce château, ça ne peut pas faire de mal !

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, et les Maraudeurs sourirent tout à coup. Heureux, soulagés. Dumbledore les regardait, amusé, mais reprit la parole, en s'adressant cette fois à Sheila, qui n'avait plus dit un mot depuis leur départ de la salle commune.

-Je crois que vous avez… Quelques tensions, Miss Meduris. Pourquoi ne pas leur proposer ce dont je vous ai parlé au début de l'année ?

Sheila releva la tête. Il avait parlé en français, mais elle savait que Lily et Remus parlaient bien cette langue, et que James et Sirius avaient quelques bases. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas tout comprendre, c'était impossible. Elle répondit donc rapidement :

-C'est trop dangereux ! Déjà que moi, s'il savait que je suis vivante, je ne serais à l'abri nul part ! Je ne peux pas leur demander ça ! C'est trop dangereux, et vous le savez très bien !

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Symbole qu'elle hésitait, qu'elle aurait aimé. Faux symbole calculé, mais peu importait. Elle savait que Dumbledore pensait qu'elle refusait parce qu'ils risquaient déjà gros en étant ses amis, alors si en plus ils devaient savoir, et connaître son passé… Il la regardait, sans rien dire. Il savait ce qu'elle ressentait. Ou du moins, croyait. Et il n'ajouta rien, et Sheila non plus. En fait, ce fut Sirus qui rompit le silence, pratiquement en hurlant :

-Dangereux ? Dangereux ? Mais tu nous prends pour qui ? On est tes amis, merde ! Alors on s'en fout que ce soit dangereux !

Sheila le regarda, brusquement. Dumbledore, qui aurait dû être choqué, sortit dans une salle adjacente en faisant un signe qu'il reviendrait quand ils se seraient expliqué. Sheila regarda Sirius dans les yeux. Elle pleurait, elle ne le cachait pas. Et elle répondit, en haussant la voix :

-Mais merde, tu ne comprends pas ! À ton avis, qu'est ce que je fous à Poudlard ? Je ne suis pas venue à cause d'une mutation parentale, figure toi ! Toute ma famille est morte ! Et normalement, j'aurai quand même pu aller à Beauxbâtons, mais non ! Si tu n'as pas encore compris, non seulement je suis en danger de mort, mais pire encore ! Si je vous en parle, ce n'est pas forcément à vous qu'Il s'attaquera ! Mais à vos familles, à vos amis, à vos petites amies ! Sirius, avec ta famille, tu devrais connaître ça, non ? Quand je dis Dangereux, ça ne veut pas dire les centaures de la forêt interdite ! Vous risquez déjà beaucoup en étant mes amis, je ne vais pas en rajouter !

Elle était carrément en larmes à la fin de sa tirade. Elle n'en pouvait plus, et les Maraudeurs et Lily commençaient à peine à comprendre. Elle essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur, et regarda fixement devant elle, le tableau de Phileas Nigellus qui dormait, ou du moins en apparence. James avait baissé la tête, et Remus observait Sheila. La jeune fille s'était levée, et tournait le dos aux autres, pour cacher ses larmes. Le Lycanthrope soupira, et se leva. Lentement il alla vers Sheila, et passa ses bras autour de la jeune fille. Elle se retourna vivement, et nicha sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme. Son corps était agité de soubresaut, et ses larmes coulaient de ses joues à l'uniforme du jeune homme. Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment, en silence, le temps que Sheila se calme. Il lui murmurait des "Calme-toi…" réconfortants. Pendant ce temps, Lily s'était tournée vers les deux autres garçons, et ils commencèrent à discuter à voix basse. Si Dumbledore avait été là, il aurait vu la lueur jalouse de l'œil de Sirius, qui surveillait le couple du coin de l'oeil. Mais il n'était pas là, donc il ne sait rien. Enfin… Il le sait peut-être malgré tout ! Après tout, il paraît qu'il est omniscient…

Sheila se calma peu à peu, lentement. Au bout d'un moment, elle cessa de trembler, puis de pleurer. Elle s'écarta de Remus et le regard qu'ils échangèrent conforta Sirius dans ses idées de meurtres probables envers un de ses meilleurs amis. Dumbledore entra à ce moment-là, et sans tenir compte de Sheila et Remus qui revenaient s'asseoir, il dit d'une voix enjouée :

-Alors, qu'avez-vous décidez ?

-C'est hors de question ! voulut lancer Sheila.

-On accepte, lança James.

Remus sourit aux deux Maraudeurs, tandis que Sheila regardait Dumbledore avec un regard d'angoisse.

-Vous ne pouvez pas accepter… Vous ne savez même pas à quoi vous vous engagez…

-Alors explique nous… murmura Lily.

-C'est assez compliqué, hésita Sheila. En gros, même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas vous parler de mon passé. Je suis liée à un Serment Inviolable, qui fait que si j'en parle à quiconque, je meurs aussitôt. Le seul moyen est que vous prêtiez un serment équivalent au professeur Dumbledore, et là je pourrais vous en parlez à loisir… Le seul problème, c'est… Vous risqueriez trop. Je suis censée être morte !

Sirius la regarda, perplexe, comme s'il essayait de déterminer si elle était morte ou vivante. Décidant qu'elle était vivante, il répondit d'une voix douce :

-Ma famille, je m'en fous. Remus, pas à ce point-là mais ce n'est pas la chose la plus importante à ses yeux. James, ses parents sont Auror, donc déjà en danger. Et Lily, ce sont des moldus, et Voldemort ne sait même pas qu'ils existent. Et les amis, ils sont de toute façon en danger parce que c'est vous. Donc, en fait, on ne risque rien.

Sheila lui jeta un regard "non mais t'es fou ou quoi ? ". Ce à quoi Lily ajouta :

-De toute façon, on forme une famille !

-Mais oui ! je suis ton frère, lança Sirius. Et comme James est mon frère, c'est aussi ton frère Lily, c'est ta sœur, nan Lily tais-toi, et Remus… C'est ou ton frère, ou ton mari, mais en tout cas c'est mon frère à moi !

-Nan, Sirius a réfléchi ! Je ne croyais pas ça possible ! se moqua James.

Sheila soupira, et sourit, pour la première fois depuis le petit-déjeuner. Elle finit par se tourner vers Dumbledore, et acquiesça en levant les yeux au ciel. Le directeur sourit, et dit à Sheila de se retirer dans la pièce à côté. Une demi-heure après, les cinq amis sortaient du bureau du directeur, en riant à une blague qu'eux seuls connaissaient.

Ils arrivaient dans la Grande salle, et Sheila murmura :

-Ce soir, dans la Salle sur Demande.

D'abord, ils furent étonnés qu'elle connaisse cette salle. Et ensuite, ils sourirent, et retournèrent à leur déjeuner, c'est-à-dire des pommes de terre et un steak.

Sheila baissa la tête vers son assiette, et un mince sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle allait pouvoir leur dire, à ses amis, la vérité. Ou du moins, une partie de la vérité. Elle sentait qu'elle en était heureuse, mais pas pour des raisons qu'elle connaissait. Elle était juste heureuse de pouvoir se confier à des amis. Mais pas de les charmer, de les envoûter. Juste de se confier. Ce sentiment ébranla la confiance de la jeune fille, qui fronça les sourcils avant de porter son attention à Dumbledore, qui allait parler.

Dumbledore se leva alors, et le silence se fit dans la salle.

-Tout d'abord, bonjour à tous ! Je tenais à vous préciser certaines choses pour ce soir. Ce sera un dîner, puis une soirée surprise. Vous pouvez venir en couple, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire si vous n'y tenez pas. Voilà, ceci étant dit, bon appétit.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux devant le tout petit discours de son directeur, et finit par essayer de trouver une cavalière convenable. Sheila avait déjà décrété qu'elle irait seule,et Lily tentait de la faire changer d'avis.

-Mais tu ne vas pas y aller seule !

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Mais non !

-J'irai accompagnée si tu fais quelques chose…

-D'accord ! Quoi ?

-Tu acceptes la première demande que tu as ! Et tu n'as pas le droit de refuser !

À ce moment, James sortit de ses pensées ayant entendu la dernière phrase de Sheila, et avec un sourire charmeur, il lança à Lily :

-Lily-jolie, tu viens ce soir avec moi ?

-Sheila je vais te tuer !

-Elle accepte, répondit la brune à la place de son ami.

Un sourire béat apparut sur les lèvres de James, et il adressa un clin d'œil à Sheila, alors que Lily boudait. Ils sortaient de table, lorsqu'elle entendit un garçon l'appeler derrière elle. Amos Diggory, un Poufsouffle qu'elle connaissait à peine

-Sheila… Tu veux venir à la soirée avec moi, ce soir ?

Interceptant un regard amusé de Lily, Sheila soupira intérieurement, et accepta avant de repartir sans un regard en arrière pour le pauvre Poufsouffle qui souriait largement.

-Au fait Sheila, tu as déjà vu Hagrid ? demanda Remus pour faire la conversation.

-Qui ?

-Le garde-chasse !

-Euh… non !

-Quelle honte ! intervint Sirius. On t'emmène le voir ! Si tu ne connais pas Hagrid à Halloween, tu ne le connaîtras jamais !

* * *

En sortant de chez Hagrid, Sheila arborait un sourire amusé. Le garde chasse était très sympathique, mais il avait été persuadé que Sheila était la petite amie de Sirius ou de Remus. Ou des deux en même temps. Une fois que Sirius a que non, dommage, Remus avait rougi, et ce fut à Sheila de le tirer d'embarras en certifiant que non, leurs relations étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus amicales, et que c'était bien dommage. Remus rougit de plus belle, et elle sourit. Ensuite, elle avait failli se casser les dents sur des biscuits durs comme de la pierre, et s'étouffer de rire en voyant James et Lily rougir quand Hagrid leur demanda quand est-ce qu'ils comptaient se mettre ensemble. En fait, elle avait passé un excellent moment, et elle avait réussi à oublier les confidences qui s'annonçaient sur son passé suite aux serments de ses amis. Et tant mieux, ça l'empêchait d'appréhender trop ce qui s'annonçait. Lily, en arrivant au château, attrapa son amie par le bras, et l'entraîna vers sa chambre pour se préparer pour la soirée qui s'annonçait.

-Rappelle-moi pourquoi on y va, déjà ? grommela la brune tout en vidant sa garde-robe dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose de portable.

-Parce que tu as lancé un pari ! Enfin, ne te plains pas, tu y vas avec Diggory, toi, au moins ! Moi c'est Potter ! rétorqua Lily en jetant une robe rouge sang sur un tas de vêtements déjà inventoriés.

-Mouais… Mais arrête de te camoufler, ça crève les yeux que tu es heureuse d'y aller avec James ! lança Sheila avec un sourire amusé

-Quoi ? manqua de s'étouffer Lily.

Et la conversation continua ainsi pendant une bonne heure, le temps pour les deux filles de se trouver une tenue autre qu'un uniforme, de se doucher, de se coiffer et de se maquiller.

Quand elles décidèrent qu'elles étaient prêtes, elles descendirent dans la salle commune, avec pour Lily une boule d'appréhension dans l'estomac. Sheila voyait bien que même si son amie le niait, elle était relativement heureuse d'aller à cette soirée en compagnie de James. La brune sourit, et se prépara psychologiquement à supporter Amos Diggory, alors qu'elle aurait préféré y aller seule. Elle espérait au moins que James saurait la remercier pour ce sacrifice.

En fait, quand Lily et Sheila descendirent l'escalier venant de leur dortoir, les Maraudeurs étaient déjà en bas. Peter profita de l'animation que provoquèrent les deux filles pour s'éclipser, mais ni James, ni Sirius, ni Remus ne le remarquèrent. Sheila le vit, mais ne dit rien. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement Peter, ne lui ayant jamais réellement parlé. Lily était devant, vêtue d'un chemisier blanc et d'une jupe blanche. Ses cheveux descendaient en anglaises sur ses épaules. On aurait dit un ange. D'ailleurs James fit part de cette opinion à tout le monde en le murmurant d'une façon plus qu'audible. Lily rougit, et rejoignit son compagnon pour la soirée. Sheila arrivait derrière elle. Elle avait mis un pull noir avec un col en V, et une jupe noire. Une fille en blanc, une fille en noir. Différentes, et pareilles, songea Remus sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux de Sheila.

-Diggory m'attend dans le hall, dit-elle sans enthousiaste.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue à cette soirée avec moi ou Remus ? demanda Sirius, une fois arraché à sa contemplation.

-Toi, tu sais pourquoi, et je ne crois pas que Mélanie aurait apprécié, répondit la jeune fille en parlant de l'actuelle membre du fan club de Sirius qui avait l'honneur d'être sa petite amie du moment.

Remus ne répondit pas, et lança un regard noir à Sirius. Le brun n'ajouta rien, mais lança un clin d'œil douteux à James qui ne le vit pas, tellement il était absorbé par Lily. Sirius soupira, et proposa son bras à Sheila le temps d'accéder au hall, où l'attendait Diggory. La jeune fille sourit, et prit le bras de Sirius, ainsi que celui de Remus de force. Et encadrée par ses deux amis, alors que Lily prenait le bras de James, ils descendirent tous les cinq vers le hall de Poudlard. Sheila commençait sérieusement à se demander pourquoi elle avait accepté cette invitation… Tandis que Sirius commençait à regretter sévèrement d'avoir invité Mélanie, et que Remus réfléchissait, le regard dans le vague… Et étrangement fixé sur Sheila.

* * *

Amos attendait avec impatience. Il avait repéré Sheila dès le début de l'année, et maintenant qu'il allait l'avoir à son bras… Il allait pouvoir essayer de l'avoir dans son lit ! Elle, tellement belle, sa chute de rein, ses yeux, son visage, son sourire, ses courbes… Si magnifique, si parfaite. Trop belle pour une relation suivie, trop insaisissable, trop libre, mais parfaite pour une nuit. Cette nuit. Ses pensées se résumaient à cela, alors qu'il aplatissait son col d'un geste nerveux. Il était complètement sous son charme, complètement envoûté. Il avait oublié sa promise, son aimée, il avait tout oublié pour la chute de rein de la Française. Enfin, quand il la vit arriver, il fronça les sourcils. Elle était entre Remus et Sirius, et les rumeurs disaient qu'elle sortait avec Sirius… Ou Remus, en fonction des sources ! Il ne dit rien, et lui proposa juste son bras en silence, avec un regard noir aux deux garçons qui se souriaient d'un air moqueur. Sheila les remercia d'un clin d'oeil, jeta un regard noir à Lily pour l'avoir obligée à venir, et saisit le bras de son cavalier. Elle s'apprêtait à engager la conversation quand une furie blonde arriva à toute vitesse, et sauta dans les bras de Sirius en l'embrassant fougueusement sans aucune pudeur. Le brun rougit, se dégagea de l'emprise de la jeune fille, et dit :

-James, Lily, Remus, Sheila, je vous présente Mélanie, de Serdaigle.

La blonde minauda devant tout le monde, sauf Sheila à qui elle jeta un regard empli d'envie de meurtres. Elle portait une robe de soirée rose, qui jurait avec son teint de porcelaine. En fait, on aurait dit qu'elle allait à un bal ou à un mariage, mais pas à une simple soirée amicale, comme on le penserait pour Sheila et Lily. Les deux jeunes filles ne dirent rien, mais se jetèrent un regard entendu, alors que Sirius murmura à l'oreille de James et Remus :

-Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de venir à cette foutue soirée avec ça ?

Les deux garçons ne répondirent rien, éclatèrent de rire, et James saisit le bras de Lily, alors qu'Amos entraînait déjà Sheila vers une table bondée de Poufsouffle. La Grande Salle avait été aménagée de façon à ce qu'il n'y ait plus quatre grandes tables, mais pleins de petites tables circulaires. Sheila s'assit à côté de son cavalier en rougissant, pendant que Remus entraînait de force ses amis vers une table proche de celle de Sheila. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait, ou plutôt le loup en lui sentait, qu'elle était mal à l'aise au contact d'Amos… Il n'y avait malheureusement pas assez de chaise pour tout le monde, ce qui ne dérangea pas plus que ça Mélanie. Elle s'assit impérieusement sur les genoux de Sirius, et commença à le bécoter à la vue de tous, malgré tous les efforts de ce dernier pour la faire dégager de là.

Dumbledore, du haut de la table des professeurs, commença à expliquer le programme. Il y aurait un petit bal, pas très long, un spectacle pour ceux qui souhaiteraient montrer leurs talents, et peut être un petit concours à la fin… Mais Sheila n'entendit rien de tout cela, ou presque. Elle était totalement crispée, tendue, car son cavalier avait mis sa main sur sa jambe. Elle ne le supportait pas, crut Remus, qui en fit signe discrètement à Sirius, James et Lily. Mais Sheila se dégagea rapidement, lança un sourire charmeur à Amos avant de regarder le menu qui venait d'apparaître devant elle. C'était bon, il était à elle, comme beaucoup d'autres. Mais pour autant, elle refusait tout signe en public. Son but était de paraître libre et désirable, pas appartenant à un Poufsouffle imbu de lui-même.

-Où est ton copain, tu sais, Peter ? minauda Mélanie, accrochée au cou de Sirius.

Le brun réagit soudainement, et commença à chercher le rat. En fait, il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il était parti… Il ne s'en apercevait jamais. Remus, qui avait entendu la question, cherchait aussi, et donna un léger coup de coude à Sirius.

-Là-bas !

Il pointait un groupe de Serpentard du doigt, et au beau milieu de ce groupe, en robe noire, il y avait un petit homme, qui regardait les autres avec admiration. Sirius eut une mimique étonnée et interrogatrice, et Remus fit signe qu'ils verraient ça plus tard. Le brun abandonna toute idée de comprendre, et passa à la suite, c'est-à-dire faire dégager Mélanie de ses genoux.

Peu après, tous avaient demandé à leurs assiettes ce qu'ils souhaitaient, et Sheila avait entamé une conversation avec une fille de sa table, qui accompagnait un certain Chang déjà parti avec ses amis. Elle s'appelait Maria, et était d'une timidité excessive, mais néanmoins d'un grand sens de l'humour. Elle était vraiment gentille, et sympathique, mais elle pouvait aussi se révéler blessante, comme elle le montra quand un des amis de Diggory se moqua d'elle. En fait, Sheila se demanda ce qu'elle faisait avec Chang, qui était encore plus prétentieux que James et Sirius, ce qui était pour dire. Mais elle se demandait aussi ce qu'elle-même faisait avec Diggory, qui n'était pas autant prétentieux que Chang, mais plutôt sûr de lui. Il ne se voyait pas échouer dans les domaines où il était doué. Et ça énervait prodigieusement Sheila, qui passait plus de temps à parler à Maria qu'à discuter, ou même regarder, son cavalier pour la soirée.

-Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, par quoi voulez-vous commencez ? demanda Dumbledore une fois le repas fini. Les talents, la danse ?

-Danse ! hurlèrent tous les élèves.

-Talents, donc, lança le vieux directeur. On garde le meilleur pour la fin !

Et d'un geste de baguette, il fit apparaître une scène de parquet, et avec un sourire, appela le premier élève. Un groupe de Poufsouffle monta sur scène, et présenta une petite pièce de théâtre. Leur création était tellement drôle que Sheila n'en pouvait plus. Elle et Maria étaient écroulées, et à la table voisine, le groupe de Gryffondor de septième année ne valait pas mieux. Le groupe de quatrième et cinquième année finit sa prestation, et d'autres élèves enchaînèrent. Chanson, instrument, magie moldue, dressage, théâtre… tout y passa. Mais malgré les insistances des Maraudeurs, Sheila refusa de mettre un doigt de pied sur scène. Ils poussèrent un soupir déçu, alors que Dumbledore se relevait pour annoncer le bal… et appeler tous les couples sur la scène, pour la danse d'ouverture. En entendant ça, Sirius poussa un soupir et murmura un "Et merde" pas vraiment très discret. Rogue se retourna discrètement vers lui, mais son regard se posa immédiatement sur Sheila, à la table voisine. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il détourna vivement la tête. Sirius soupira encore, mais Maraudeur oblige, il se leva tout de même, et tendit son bras à Mélanie, qui s'agrippa dessus comme une noyée à une bouée. James, lui, souriait à Lily, alors que Sheila se dirigeait à regrets vers la scène, accompagnée de Diggory, pressée d'avoir fini avec cette corvée.

-J'espère qu'au moins ça va marcher entre James et Lily ! Que je n'aie pas enduré toute cette torture pour rien, glissa-t-elle à Sirius en passant près de lui.

Il lui lança un regard signifiant : "Je te l'avas dit que tu aurais dû y aller avec moi ou Remus. Surtout moi.". Elle haussa les épaule, et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Amos, priant pour que la danse se finisse bientôt.

La musique fut lancée, et au milieu d'une vingtaine d'autres couples, Sheila commença à tournoyer. Ou plutôt, à tourner lentement en évitant de se faire marcher sur les pieds, et en retenant les mains baladeuses de son partenaire. Elle vit du coin de l'œil Sirius essayer de se décoller de la sangsue vivante qu'était Mélanie, et James et Lily rire gaiement. Remus observait la scène, songeur. Ou plutôt, il fixait Sheila et Amos. Il se leva d'un mouvement brusque, et se rapprocha aussi discrètement possible de la scène. La valse se terminait, laissant place à une musique plus douce, quoique rythmée tout de même. James garda Lily dans ses bras, et ils continuèrent leur discussion. Sirius, lui, profita d'une occasion pour entraîner la première jeune fille venue dans la danse, pour éviter Mélanie. Il se retrouva donc à danser avec Maria, qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant. Mignonne, décréta son instinct mâle, avant de se mettre en mode dragueur. Remus soupira, et se dirigea d'un pas sûr de lui vers son amie. Avec un faux sourire pour Amos, il lança :

-Tu m'excuseras.

Et il saisit Sheila, et commença à la faire danser tranquillement, sans quitter son sourire. La jeune fille soupira de soulagement, et se laissa aller dans la danse, heureuse d'être enfin avec quelqu'un de confiance.

-Merci. Mais comment… pourquoi…

Le regard interrogateur fit sourire une nouvelle fois le châtain, qui lui murmura en la faisant tournoyer :

-J'avais envie. Et tu ne me paraissais pas enchantée d'être dans ses bras… Après, si je me suis trompée, je ne te retiens pas.

Sheila sourit, et murmura en retour :

-Tu ne te trompes pas.

Sirius, de son côté, était en train de draguer aussi discrètement que possible, c'est-à-dire pas du tout, sa cavalière improvisée, sous l'œil énervé de Chang. Au bout de la cinquième allusion lourde qu'il fit, Maria soupira, et lui dit d'un ton froid :

-Laisse tomber, Black, je ne finirai pas dans ton lit ce soir… ni aucun autre soir, d'ailleurs.

Le Black en question rougit furieusement, sous l'œil goguenard de Sheila et Remus, non loin. La jeune fille adressa un clin d'œil à Maria, qui rougit. Sirius se renfrogna, il avait légèrement l'impression d'avoir été tourné en bourrique. Surtout que ce n'était que la troisième fois que Maria ouvrait la bouche pour lui parler, et elle était déjà blessante. Mais le naturel joyeux du personnage reprit, et il se remit à sourire, et à danser, sans plus rien dire. Intérieurement, il pressentait que c'était mieux. La danse se termina, et les deux couples quittèrent la piste en riant. Sheila refusa de laisser Maria partir rejoindre Chang, et l'emmena presque de force à la table des Maraudeurs, où elle la fit s'asseoir sur la chaise de James, qui curieusement n'était pas revenu.

En effet, le Gryffondor était occupé à faire danser un slow à sa cavalière, qui, oh miracle !, se laissait faire. Depuis le début de la soirée, ils riaient ensemble, ils avaient dansé ensemble, merveilleux moment d'ailleurs, avait conclu le jeune homme, et là, elle se laissait aller dans ses bras. Il sourit d'aise, avant qu'une pensée ne lui traverse l'esprit. Il resserra ses bras autour de la taille de Lily. Il ne fallait pas qu'un quelconque intriguant vienne lui la prendre, maintenant. Je l'ai, je la garde, songea-t-il en souriant béatement, tellement il ne croyait pas à sa chance. Au bout de quelques instants, ils furent entourés par tous les autres couples qui dansaient. Alors, Lily se redressa, et regarda son cavalier. Et lui, il fut, comme à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard de sa bien-aimée, noyé dans ses yeux émeraudes. Et sans réfléchir, comme à son habitude, il se pencha, et l'embrassa. Oui, sans réfléchir, mais les Potter ne réfléchissent jamais beaucoup, me direz-vous, donc ça ne change pas. Et Lily lui rendit son baiser. Elle resserra ses bras autour de la nuque de son cavalier, et sans s'arrêter de danser, elle savoura cet instant, songeant qu'elle avait bien fait d'écouter Sheila.

Au fond de la salle, un "Yes !" retentit. Sirius venait de hurler son bonheur, et commença à serrer la personne la plus proche de lui dans ses bras, c'est-à-dire Remus, qui souriait avec un air amusé sur le visage. Sheila sourit, et lâcha un discret :

-Ah quand même ! ça valait la peine que j'endure toute cette soirée !

Remus, Maria et Sirius éclatèrent de rire, sous le regard noir de Lily et James, qui avaient cessé de s'embrasser pour montrer leur désapprobation à leurs amis. Mais ç'eut l'effet contraire, et les rires redoublèrent. Le couple quitta la scène, et les rejoignit. Lily, d'un ton sec, quoique clairement sur son petit nuage, dit :

-On peut partager votre hilarité ?

-Non ! répondit Sirius, avant de reprendre son fou rire.

James haussa un sourcil, et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de sa petite amie, qui sourit à son tour. Ils s'assirent, et observèrent la fin du spectacle. Il était déjà tard, donc Dumbledore annonça que pour son plus grand désarroi, il n'y aurait pas de concours ce soir, et que bonne nuit tout le monde, ne vous couchez pas trop tard, regard fixé sur Sheila qui sourit innocemment. Maria se leva, dit au revoir à tout le monde, sauf à Sirius qui avait recommencé à la draguer, en rejoignit une de ses amies avant de retourner dans son dortoir, dans la haute tour des Serdaigle. L'esprit embrumé par la beauté virile du remplaçant de son cavalier.

Le visage de Sheila s'assombrit, et Remus se leva. C'était l'heure, ils le savaient tous. Sirius prit les commandes de l'opération, et emmena le couple sur son petit nuage, et ses deux amis maussades dans un couloir du septième étage, et commença à faire plusieurs allers-retours devant une mystérieuse tapisserie.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hello ! _**

**_Dimanche 20 juin. Demain, à 8h, je plancherai sur mon bac de français, qui entre parenthèse est une grosse blague, et ça va être du free style. Dans cinq jours j'en aurais terminé avec le français pour le restant de ma vie, et ça sera heureux. Franchement, je sature._**

**_On va dire que vous vous en foutez de ma vie ! ^^_**

**_Concernant ce chapitre. Il est nul. Il faut le dire, mais, quelque part il est nécessaire. L'histoire avance... Promis, après c'est mieux. Après, on entre dans le coeur de l'histoire, entre fascination et amour. Là, on est juste en train de préparer le terrain... Et j'en suis navrée. Je n'ai pas pris le temps, entre l'incipit de Candide et celui de l'Etranger, d'améliorer beaucoup ce chapitre... J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout. Et que vous allez continuer à lire cette misérable fiction jusqu'au moment qui devient intéressant, à savoir la fin (en fait ça commence au chapitre 9, et à partir du 7ème c'est un peu plus passionant). Oui, je m'auto-descends, à défaut de pouvoir entendre vos avis sur la question ! _**

**_(Le bac de français déborde sur mon esprit, je crois.)_**

**_Enjoy ! :)_**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 ou révélations & enlèvement.**

Severus Rogue soupira. Il regarda à droite, à gauche, et se décida enfin à entrer dans sa salle commune, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'on serait là à l'attendre, pour lui reprocher encore une fois quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas fait. Justement parce qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Et une fois de plus, le Serpentard eut raison. Il n'eut même pas le temps de voir le portrait se refermer derrière lui qu'il entendait déjà Lucius Malefoy lancer de son fauteuil où il était affalé :

-Severus, quelle belle soirée, n'est-ce pas ? Mais… Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait ce que tu étais censé faire ? susurra-t-il, ses yeux se plissant jusqu'à devenir fentes. Le Maître ne va pas être content, tu ne crois pas ? ajouta-t-il en posant la main sur son avant-bras gauche.

Rogue se retint de lever les yeux au ciel,et porta la main à son cou pour déboutonner quelque peu sa chemise. Il rejoint ensuite Malefoy, et s'installa sur un fauteuil en face, sans se préoccuper aucunement des regards éberlués qu'il sentait posé sur lui. Car oui, quoiqu'en dise les Maraudeurs, si Rogue était souvent seul, il n'en était pas moins l'un des garçons les plus en vue de Serpentard. Malefoy et lui avaient toutes les filles à leurs pieds, à l'exception de celles qui vouaient un culte à Nott, Crabbe ou Goyle, mais ces demeurées restaient rares. S'il était seul, c'était un choix. Et un choix qui participait à sa notoriété auprès des filles de Serpentard, soit dit en passant. Sa solitude, son silence, ses regards moqueurs, noirs ou narquois, ses commentaires blessants et son allure froide, tout en lui participait à la petite légende et mystère noir qui l'entourait. Il était simplement plus discret que Lucius Malefoy, qui lui s'affichait librement avec ses conquêtes, et avait largement gagné le titre de Play-boy de Serpentard. Mais pas de Poudlard, car ce titre était encore tenu par Sirius Black et James Potter - quoique celui-ci ait cessé de draguer tout le monde et n'importe qui depuis la rentrée - et en dernier, Amos Diggory. Severus, lui, ne profitait pas de sa célébrité, et imposait à ses conquêtes d'une nuit le silence d'une vie dans les couloirs. Dans la salle commune, ça ne le dérangeait pas, car cela ajoutait au respect que tout le monde lui témoignait. Enfin, revenons à nos moutons, ou plutôt à nos Serpents.

-En effet, quelle soirée… Je me disais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose… Mais au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'aurais eu du mal à l'approcher. Elle était toujours entourée de ses chevaliers servants en tout genre, qu'ils soit Poufsouffle ou Gryffondor, ces imbéciles. Je ferais ça lundi, ou plus tard. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser…

Severus se leva, et sans un regard en arrière, et particulièrement pas sur les greluches de sa maison, il monta dans son dortoir, seul. Cette nuit, il n'avait aucune envie de compagnie. Ou du moins pas de cette compagnie-là…

-Au fait Severus…

Rogue s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas.

-Tu as dû remarquer que Potter a enfin fait tomber cette Sang-de-Bourbe de Evans dans ses bras, non ?

Il ne répondit rien et repartit dans son dortoir, sous les rires des acolytes de Malefoy. Quel coup bas ! songeait Rogue en lançant les sortilèges de protection habituels sur son lit, comme tous les soirs. Malefoy savait très bien que voir Lily dans les bras de Potter l'avait blessé, et il enfonçait le couteau dans la plaie, sans pitié ni compassion. Mais s'il avait été capable de pitié et de compassion, il n'aurait pas été un Serpentard… Severus soupira, et finit d'activer son dernier sort de protection en songeant à la jolie rousse. Il n'avait décidément qu'une confiance limitée en ses camarades de dortoir… Avec raison, me direz-vous. S'il y avait eu quelqu'un en face de lui dans l'escalier, il aurait pu voir, au moment des paroles de Malefoy, un éclair passer dans les yeux de Severus, une émotion sur son visage. Mais il aurait bien été incapable de dire laquelle.

* * *

La salle dans laquelle les Maraudeurs venaient d'entrer était incroyable, aux yeux de Sheila. Elle la connaissait, mais y venait pour la première fois. La pièce était précisément ce qui leur fallait, apparue de nul-part. Des coussins, une ambiance conviviale, confortable… Intime. La jeune fille n'aurait pu espérer mieux. Elle s'assit, ou plutôt se laissa tomber sur le sol moelleux, et Lily demanda à Remus :

-C'est quoi cette salle ?

-La Salle sur Demande, ou Salle Va-et-Vient. C'est une ancienne petite amie de Sirius qui lui a montré l'année dernière, le dernier soir, je crois, répondit le jeune homme en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Sheila sourit faiblement, et ne dit plus rien. Sirius était occupé à féliciter James plus ou moins discrètement pour son nouvel état de non-célibataire, et il ajouta même que cela aller briser le cœur de tout son fan-club. Mais c'était, toujours d'après Sirius, pas trop grave, car ces membres déçus pourraient toujours entrer dans son propre fan-club. Sheila, en entendant cela, haussa les sourcils, regarda Lily qui s'était elle aussi installée, et elles retinrent toutes les deux un rire moqueur. Le brun continua son monologue, jusqu'à ce que James, fatigué, s'assit et prit Lily dans ses bras, sans plus de considération pour son frère de cœur. Vexé, Sirius s'assit à son tour, et commença à bouder. Le silence se fit, et rapidement tous les regards furent posés sur Sheila, qui hésitait. Au bout d'un moment de silence total, elle soupira, et tout en s'installant plus confortablement, elle demanda :

-Bon, qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir ?

-Tout ! répondit James en souriant.

-Ça fait beaucoup, non ? demanda Remus, perplexe.

-Un peu oui. Je commence par quoi, du coup ?

-Le début, ce serait bien ? lança Sirius, arrêtant son boudage infantile.

-Comment ça se fait que tu sois Animagus ? demanda Lily, sans prêter attention à l'intervention du meilleur ami de son petit-ami.

Sheila déglutit. C'était la partie la plus facile, quoique … pas la plus simple. Elle s'appuya sur un dossier, et commença à raconter, hésitante.

- Ma famille est assez fermée, à la manière de celles des Sang-Purs, ce qui fait qu'on reste tout le temps ensemble. A la différence que lorsque quelqu'un de l'extérieur est intégré, on l'accueille avec joie. Ça arrive assez régulièrement, ce qui protège de la consanguinité trop importante. En tout cas, les dispositions en métamorphose qu'avaient mes ancêtres se sont renforcées au cours du temps, ce qui a aboutit à ce que tout le monde soit un Animagus. A quinze ans, les parents enseignent à leurs enfants comment le devenir, tout simplement. J'ai appris avec mon cousin, il était un tigre, lui… On se baladait dans la forêt, un peu comme vous…

-Et maintenant que t'es là, tu ne lui manques pas trop, à ton cousin ? demanda James.

Regard tueur de Remus, Lily et Sirius. Le brun baissa la tête, mais Sheila répondit tout de même, assez sèchement :

-Il est mort.

-Désolée, murmura James, gêné.

Grand silence. Que personne ne rompit. La jeune fille avait baissé la tête, et ne la releva qu'un long instant après. Elle avait clairement enfermé des larmes à l'intérieur d'elle-même.

-On va attaquer l'important, ce pour quoi vous avez dû faire ce Serment chez Dumbledore.

Remus sursauta. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle entrée en matière. Le lycanthrope était impressionné par Sheila, qu'il découvrait sous un nouveau jour. Et chaque jour, il découvrait un aspect d'elle à aimer, à préserver, à protéger. À admirer. À aimer. Il la laissa continuer, curieux de découvrir une facette de plus du passé de son amie. Même s'il sentait que certains des secrets qu'elle allait révéler allaient perturber grandement sa vision du monde.

-La raison pour laquelle je suis ici remonte en juillet. On était tous rentré au village, qui se situe en Bretagne, vers Brocéliande pour ceux qui connaissent un peu le coin. Tout le monde était là, comme chaque année, sauf mon frère aîné. Il a disparu de la circulation depuis Avril, et on ne sait pas où il est. Enfin. Le truc déclencheur a été l'apparition d'une jeune femme en plein milieu de la Grande Place, vers une heure du matin. Il n'y avait que moi et quelques amis, dont mon cousin.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez à une heure du matin sur la Grande Place ? interrompit Sirius, soudain curieux de découvrir un aspect délinquant de son amie.

-Sirius ! lança Lily, avec un regard noir.

-C'est bon, j'ai rien dit ! Continue, Sheila ! répondit Sirius, intimidé par le regard noir des yeux verts flamboyants de Lily, et de ceux de Remus et James.

-Merci. Je disais donc… Elle est sortie de nul part, et en très mauvais état. Blessures, membres cassés… Très très mauvais état. Elle refusait d'aller à l'hôpital. C'était tout ce qu'elle arrivait à dire. Et de la cacher, aussi. C'est ce qu'on a fait. On a appelé le guérisseur, et on l'a caché dans une grotte, pas loin du village. J'ai été désignée pour m'occuper d'elle, parce que l'année dernière, le guérisseur m'avait enseigné quelques sorts et potions de soins, et j'ai suivi un stage pendant l'année scolaire.

-Ah bon ?

-Sirius !

-Elle est restée une semaine là-bas, dans le coma, continua Sheila, perdue dans ses souvenirs. Et elle en est sortie, mais incapable de dire quelque chose. Elle dormait la plupart du temps. Une fois, j'étais allée la voir, pour lui apporter à manger, et quand je suis redescendue… C'était l'enfer. Des cadavres partout, des Mangemorts qui sortaient de toutes les maisons, qui brûlaient tout. Leur chef s'est avancé vers moi, et m'a demandé où était la jeune fille. Je n'ai rien dit.

Sheila se tut, et ferma les yeux. Une expression de douleur passa fugitivement sur son visage. Elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux, et en fixant quelque chose qu'elle seule voyait, elle reprit sobrement, sans montrer une seule émotion, qu'elle refrénait impitoyablement.

-Ensuite, j'étais seule dans le village. Tout le monde était mort, tout le monde. Et toutes les habitations brûlées. J'ai rejoint l'inconnue. Et ce que j'ai appris, c'est sûrement le plus grand événement du siècle. Elle s'appelait Hermione Granger, et elle venait du futur.

Sheila s'interrompit, attendant sûrement que Sirius la coupe, une fois de plus. Mais il ne dit rien, son silence sûrement motivé par les regards promettant un assassinat de la part des Maraudeurs.

-Elle m'a expliqué certaines choses, comme une guerre contre Voldemort que son camp avait perdue, reprit Sheila. Elle m'a parlé d'une prophétie, d'Horcruxes et de ses amis. De la guerre, des morts et des vivants, des causes et des conséquences. D'elle, aussi. De son histoire, de ses amis, de son petit ami. En fait, Voldemort a pris le pouvoir, et a tué tous ses opposants. Il ne peut pas vraiment mourir parce qu'il a divisé son âme, donc tant que des morceaux de son âme enfermés dans des objets surprotégés ne sont pas détruits, il ne peut pas mourir. Et elle et ses amis ont échoués à les détruire… Elle a donc fait la dernière décision possible, elle est revenue dans le temps, à l'époque des Maraudeurs, pour contacter Dumbledore. Elle lui a écrit une lettre où elle lui a plus ou moins expliqué la situation et l'emplacement des Horcruxes, et elle me l'a donnée pour que je la transmette. Et elle est morte. Toutes ses blessures étaient guéries, elle était dans une santé assez bonne. Mais elle n'avait plus envie de vivre. Elle avait tout perdu, en fait. J'ai gagné l'Angleterre, et la suite, vous la connaissez.

Sheila se tut, et ne dit plus rien. Sirius, toujours allongé sur ses coussins, leva la tête, et demanda, intrigué :

-Pourquoi maintenant ?

-Pour vous, répondit Sheila. Elle devait penser qu'un dragueur, une grosse tête mal coiffée, une furie rousse et un lycanthrope introverti allaient pouvoir aider.

James éclata de rire, alors que son meilleur ami se renfrogna. Remus sourit, mais relança la discussion avec une nouvelle question :

-Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas resté à Beauxbâtons ?

-Les Mangemorts n'ont pas attaqué ma famille par hasard. Vous-Savez-Qui a dû détecter l'arrivée d'Hermione, et il les a envoyé. S'il apprend qu'une personne du village est encore vivante… Je ne vais plus pouvoir sortir ! J'ai de la chance, Meduris est un nom assez répandu en France et ailleurs.

-Mais… t'as dû tout quitter, tes amis, et tout ?

-J'ai abandonné mon passé, derrière moi… murmura Sheila, après un instant de silence. Mes amis, mon frère, mon petit-ami… Enfin, ex-petit-ami. Quoi que lui, ce n'est pas une grosse perte !

Remus sourit. Il était soulagé que cet ex ne soit plus rien pour elle… Prenant une bouffée de courage, il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Sheila, et la serra contre lui. Il avait remarqué des blancs, des trous dans son histoire, des choses imprécises ou qu'elle n'avait pas du tout raconté. Mais il ne demanda rien, songeant qu'il l'apprendrait bien assez tôt de toute façon. Et qu'en fait, il préférait ne pas savoir…

Lily ne dit rien, mais devant le récit de tant d'horreurs que son amie avait vécu, elle ferma les yeux. James la serra contre lui, dans un instinct protecteur purement masculin, et ferma les yeux.

Sirius n'eut personne à serrer dans ses bras, mais il regarda les deux couples, un sourire attendri sur le visage. Puis il réfléchit un peu, pour une fois. Les Horcruxes… Ce nom lui disait quelque chose, sûrement déjà lu dans la bibliothèque ancestrale des Black. Il commença à trier ses souvenirs, dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose d'utile.

Sheila n'en pouvait plus. Raconter son histoire à ses amis avait été une épreuve qu'elle avait cru ne jamais surmonter. Et encore, ils ne savaient pas tout… Ils n'avaient qu'une partie de son histoire, à moitié fausse. Mais c'était nécessaire, elle le savait. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir. Il y a des choses que les simples sorciers, si talentueux sont-ils, ne peuvent savoir. Et il a des choses qu'elle, simple sorcière, se refuse de dire. La jeune fille se blottit encore plus contre Remus, dans l'espoir d'oublier, ou au moins de ne pas penser, à ce qu'elle avait volontairement oublié de raconter. Ce qu'elle ne pouvait dire, par instinct, par nature, par ce qu'elle voulait les garder comme amis. Le lycanthrope, sentant le malaise de son amie, commença à la bercer lentement, silencieusement. Et tendrement, sous l'œil attendri et amusé de Sirius.

Moins d'une heure après, tout le monde dormait.

* * *

Dimanche premier novembre. Généralement, un dimanche, on fait la Grasse Matinée. Mais personne à Gryffondor n'avait pu, ce matin-là, à cause d'un cri qui avait réveillé à peu près tout le monde, sauf Peter Pettigrow, qui lui dormait toujours comme une souche, dans son dortoir. De toute façon, le réveiller avait été classé une mission de niveau très élevée, bien que peu dangereuse. Mais il y a des matins où on se dit qu'on aurait bien fait de ne pas se lever. Et ce dimanche en était un, de l'avis de Sheila, qui venait de se faire agresser dans les règles de l'art. Après être sortie de la salle commune, passablement énervée d'avoir été réveillé aussi brutalement, elle s'était aussitôt faite bâillonnée d'une main forte, et emmenée dans un couloir sombre. Embuscade dans les couloirs, et maintenant, elle était coincée, son agresseur derrière elle, et une menace planant au-dessus d'elle. Et elle ne savait pas ce qu'on lui voulait, mais elle se demandait si ce n'était pas encore un Mangemort qui l'aurait retrouvée… Elle pensait que Poudlard aurait été un endroit sans danger, mais le doute était toujours là… Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps à cette seule et unique hypothèse : Une force inconnue tentait d'entrer dans son esprit, à travers ses barrières mentales. Son agresseur était Légilimens, ce qui n'arrangeait rien. La jeune fille baissa les yeux, et se concentra sur le sol en pierre, banissant ses émotions, comme le lui avait appris son père dès son plus jeune âge. Un mur de pierre, aucune pensée, aucune émotion, une volonté de fer et une détermination inébramlable. A l'image du mur. La tentative d'infiltration ne dura pas, et la voix derrière elle murmura de nouveau moqueuse mais étonnée :

-Occlumencienne ? Encore un talent caché ?

Décidément, il a des jours où il vaut mieux ne pas se lever. Reconnaissant la voix, Sheila soupira faiblement, et se remémora tout le début de cette journée qui l'avait amenée jusque là, et qui pourtant n'était pas bien longue.

* * *

-Lily !

Le hurlement avait retenti dans les dortoirs des filles de Gryffondor, et la personne jeune fille au visage lunaire encadré de cheveux mi-longs, monta en courant les escaliers qui menaient chez la préfète-en-chef. Elle venait au rapport, exigeant des explications sur la relation de son amie avec James Potter, qu'elle était censée détester. Elle croisa Sheila, qui redescendait calmement, s'éloignant tant que possible de ces hurlements qui allaient lui détruire les tympans. Dans la salle commune, il y avait déjà du monde, ou très exactement deux personnes qui firent naître un sourire léger sur les lèvres de la belle Gryffondor. Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, qui semblaient, sinon se disputer, du moins entretenir une divergence d'opinion bruyante.

-Enfin ! Tu es enfin casé, Moony !

-Mais je te dis de te la fermer ! Il n'y a rien ! Tu te fais des films !

-Et hier, c'était quoi ? Une de mes vues de l'esprit, peut-être ? Et c'est quoi un film ?

-Un geste amical ! Et laisse tomber pour le film !

-A d'autre ! Moony est casé, Moony est casé, Moony est amoureux, Moony est amoureux, se mit à chantonner Sirius.

-La ferme ! hurla son ami.

-Ose me dire que j'ai tort, qu'il n'y a rien, que tu ne ressens rien pour elle !

-Tu as tort, il n'y a rien, je ne ressens rien de plus pour elle que de l'amitié !

-Mouais… mais nan ! J'te crois pas ! Moony est amoureux, Moony est amoureux !

-Sirius, je vais te tuer… menaça Remus, sérieusement énervé.

Ses yeux se noircissaient de plus en plus, ce qui fit fuir Sirius. Le lycanthrope voulait se calmer, il voulait croire que ce n'était rien, il voulait croire qu'il n'éprouvait que de l'amitié pour Sheila… Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver trop belle, très intelligente, perspicace, mature, drôle… Parfaite. La femme parfaite.

Sirius lui sourit, un grand sourire qui découvrait toutes ses dents, visiblement ironique. Et aussi hypocrite. Jaloux.

Sheila ne comprenait plus rien. Elle ne savait que penser. Elle avait dû louper quelque chose pendant la fête hier, car dans ses souvenirs, il n'y avait rien de si compromettant concernant Remus. Mais en même temps, elle ne pensa même pas à ce que disait Sirius la concerna elle, ce qui l'empêcha de trouver une réponse plausible. Curieuse, elle s'avança dans la lumière diffusée par les fenêtres ouvertes, et lança :

-De qui Remus est amoureux ?

-De personne ! répondit agressivement Remus, énervé, avant de se retourner, et de voir Sheila. Oh, excuse moi. C'est juste que Sirius se fait des illusions, comme toujours.

Sheila sourit doucement, camouflant la lueur de victoire derrière un geste de main écartant ses boucles noires.

-C'est ça… lança Sirius. Comment va ma panthère préférée ?

-Mieux depuis que j'ai pu prendre une douche ! Mais la salle sur demande n'est pas confortable tant qu'on ne lui a pas demandé des lits ! J'ai mal au dos !

-Mais t'arrête de te plaindre, oui ! lança Franck en traversant la salle commune.

Sirius sourit, Remus aussi. La remarque de leur ami, aussi inattendue qu'amusante, avait interloquée Sheila, qui rit légèrement quand elle vit Franck lui adresser un clin d'œil. Elle lui répondit rapidement, comme à son habitude. Elle et le gardien s'étaient rapprochés au cours de leurs entraînements de Quidditch, pour faire face contre la tyrannie de James.

-Bon, sur qui Sirius se fait des illusions ? continua Sheila.

-Sur personne ! répéta Remus.

-C'est ça… bon, vous m'excusez de vous laisser seul, je suis sûr que je vais beaucoup vous manquez, dit Sirius avec un clin d'œil pour Remus, mais faut que j'aille rompre avec Mélanie.

-Déjà ? s'étonna faussement Sheila.

-J'aime pas les sangsues !

-Ah oui, là c'est sûr, t'avais mal choisi…

Sirius sourit, embrassa Sheila sur la joue avec un sourire moqueur vers Remus, et sortit, laissant son soi-disant couple seul dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Sheila se tourna vers Remus, et le regarda, interrogative, d'un regard qui voulait dire "alors ?" Remus grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, et monta dans son dortoir pour "chercher James". Sheila soupira, et décida de descendre manger. Peut-être qu'elle y retrouverait Sirius.

Résultat, elle s'était fait emmenée dans un couloir sombre et désaffecté par un inconnu Légilimens, qui avait découvert qu'elle-même était Occlumencienne, chose qu'elle cachait. Et même si elle se doutait désormais de son identité grâce à sa voix, elle ne pouvait en être sûre… Il était si facile de changer de voix. Elle était aussi énervée qu'il ait découvert son talent d'Occlumencie. C'était son père qui lui avait enseigné l'Occlumencie dès son plus jeune âge, mais elle n'en avait parlé à personne. C'était une chose naturelle chez elle, avec le don d'Animagus, un don sanguin, génétique. Son père avait le même, sa mère et son frère aussi. Pour les protéger, c'était nécessaire. Et là… Découvert. En plus, sa baguette était dans la poche de son agresseur, et elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle était donc sans moyen de défense, à la totale merci de son agresseur… Enfin, avec quelques moyens dont elle préfèrerait ne pas user. Elle voulait garder ses derniers atouts dans sa manche. Elle soupira une fois de plus, et pria pour que ses amis interviennent rapidement…

Ses amis, justement, s'étaient retrouvés dans la salle commune peu de temps après son départ. Sirius avait croisé Mélanie, avait rompu, et était rentré par un passage secret. James dit que Sheila avait dû partir manger, et tout le monde acquiesça, et partit la rejoindre. Sauf que bien sûr, rien ne se déroule jamais comme prévu.

Au détour d'un couloir, Lucius Malefoy et toute sa clique leur bloquèrent le chemin.

-Super, juste les gens que je ne voulais pas voir, lança James, passablement énervé par ces Serpentard qui l'empêchaient de rejoindre la seconde femme de sa vie, la table du petit-déjeuner.

-Mon cher Potter, c'est réciproque, rétorqua Malefoy d'un ton doucereux.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, Malefoy ? lança Sirius, agressivement.

-Oh, attention, mon cher grand frère s'énerve !

Regulus Black venait d'intervenir, et se décala du dos de Malefoy pour se mettre à ses côtés. S'en suivi une joute verbale assez crue, et quelques sortilèges pas forcément très amicaux, avant qu'un cri les avertisse que le concierge approchait. Les détails sont censurés, tant le langage et les sortilèges employés laissaient à désirer question courtoisie et sympathie, ainsi que pour l'union des quatre Maisons.

-Où est Sheila ?

-J'en sais rien ! Elle n'est pas dans la Grande Salle ?

Sirius répondit une fois de plus non, et posa une fois de plus sa question, à laquelle Lily répondit une fois de plus qu'elle n'en savait pas plus que lui, et qu'elle n'était malheureusement pas en communion télépathique avec sa meilleure amie.

-Vous allez arrêter votre dialogue de sourds, oui ? lança Remus, agacé.

Agacé, certes, mais surtout nerveux et… Inquiet. Il était inquiet pour Sheila, qui avait disparu sans crier gare. Il voulait la retrouver, absolument. Il jeta un regard dans toutes les directions, dans l'espoir de la voir arriver, souriante, en les appelant pour venir manger. Mais non, elle n'était pas là. Il soupira.

-Remus, tu ne peux pas essayer de la retrouver ? Tes sens devraient être un peu plus développés, la pleine lune est pour bientôt, demanda James.

-Nan, James a eut une bonne idée ? lança Sirius. Impossible !

-Sirius, c'est pas le moment, coupa sèchement Lily.

-Par là ! coupa Remus, qui n'avait pas suivi l'échange.

Et tous les quatre, ils partirent dans la direction indiquée par l'odorat de Remus, à savoir un couloir tortueux que personne n'empruntait jamais. Ils se mirent à courir quand Remus commença à courir. Ils accélérèrent quand Remus accéléra. Et ils s'arrêtèrent quand Remus pila.

Sheila vit arriver ses amis avec bonheur. Elle jeta un regard vers l'autre bout du couloir, où une silhouette noire disparaissait rapidement, et sur son visage, un masque de désarroi apparut. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Remus, alors que des larmes coulaient sur son visage, intarissables. Intarissables, mais fausses.

Remus avait vu arriver son amie en courant, et quand elle s'était jetée à son cou, il n'avait pu que la serrer dans ses bras de soulagement. Elle n'avait rien ! Quoique ça, c'était encore à prouver, des larmes coulaient encore sur son visage. Mais les garçons n'étant pas répandu pour être des spécialistes de la façon de penser des filles, il préféra se dire qu'elle n'avait rien. C'était plus rassurant. Sirius leur sauta ensuite dessus, mais lui s'inquiéta des larmes sur le visage de son amie, en l'entraînant vers la sortie de ce couloir. Lily, elle, était blottie contre James, soulagée. Elle avait eu peur, surtout après les quelques insinuations des Serpentard.

-Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-C'était… Un Serpentard, je ne sais pas qui, j'ai juste vu son blason. Il m'a dit des choses horribles, sur vous… Et il m'a…

-Quoi ? Pas violée, non ?

-Sirius ! Il n'a pas vraiment eu le temps, et il n'aurait pas osé ! coupa Lily.

-Non, encore heureux. Il m'a embrassé de force, en me disant que vous… que toi, Remus et James… vous n'étiez amis avec moi seulement parce que vous espérez coucher avec moi bientôt, que Lily est complice, que vous vous en foutez de moi et encore d'autres trucs… Que c'était de ma faute…

-Mais quel con ! Quel connard ! Quel salaud ! Quel …

-C'est bon Sirius, on a compris ! le coupa Remus, occupé à consoler Sheila.

-Mais, ce Serpentard, tu ne sais pas qui c'est ? demanda James.

-Non. Mais il était assez grand, ça devait être un Septième Année.

-Mais… ils étaient tous avec nous, tout à l'heure ! Occupés à nous chercher des noises !argumenta Lily.

-Tous, sauf un… Servilus n'était pas là ! Oups, Severus, si tu veux Sheila.

-Je ne crois pas que c'était lui…

-Tu as trop de confiance en lui, Sheila. C'est tout à fait son genre de te dire ça.

-Même si c'est lui… s'il vous plait, foutez lui la paix… ou il va recommencer, ou laisser Malefoy s'en charger… et lui, il se contentera pas d'un baiser… et même, si c'était Rogue, c'était sur ordre de Malefoy. C'est ce que j'ai compris quand il a essayé de sonder mon esprit…

-C'est vrai que ce chien est Légilimencien ! Mais de la part de Malefoy… ça ne m'étonne pas ! Sûrement un espèce de rite d'initiation pour devenir Mangemort…

James échangea un regard avec Sirius, pendant que Remus promettait tout ce qu'elle voulait à une Sheila effondrée. Les Maraudeurs persuadèrent ensuite la jeune fille que ce que ce salaud de Serpentard, je cite, n'avait dit n'était que des conneries pour les séparer et que jamais ils n'avaient voulu coucher avec elle. Sheila sourit faiblement, et ils allèrent prendre enfin ce petit-déjeuner, l'esprit empli de vengeance.

Au bout du couloir, Severus Rogue sourit. Elle avait bien joué son rôle. Et c'était mieux pour tout le monde, pour lui comme pour elle. Quoi que, en lui-même, il espérait que la jeune fille n'abandonnerait pas leur amitié pour ça… Même s'il n'aurait jamais osé se l'avouer. Même si amitié était un bien grand mot pour leur léger rapport… Il tourna le dos à la Gryffondor qui s'éloignait avec ses amis pour rejoindre sa propre salle commune et faire son rapport à Malefoy. Sans préciser qu'il avait fait un pacte avec Sheila. Elle racontait ce que tout le monde voulait encore, il ne lui faisait rien, ils s'entraidaient. Il s'éloigna rapidement, sa cape volant derrière lui. Il ne vit pas Sheila qui se retourna rapidement pour regarder derrière elle. Il ne vit pas la lueur de déception qui passa dans ses yeux. Il ne vit pas ses yeux cligner comme si elle chassait des larmes. Il ne vit pas le manque d'entrain qu'elle avait pour reprendre son masque de désarroi pour retourner avec ses amis. Il ne vit rien de tout cela, et il ressassait des pensées maussades en marchant. Sheila. Il voyait son visage dans son esprit, souriante et resplendissante. Il revoyait l'air grave qu'elle avait pris quand elle avait accepté de mentir pour lui. Un sacrifice qu'il ne pensait pas qu'elle accepterait. Son masque de froideur avait repris sa place sur son visage, ce masque qui terrifiait tous les élèves. Sauf une. Qui avait su passer au travers…

* * *

La matinée passa en coup de vent. Rapidement, Sheila reprit sa bonne humeur coutumière, et les Maraudeurs firent semblant d'oublier l'incident du matin. Aucun d'eux, sauf Lily, ne remarqua le regard qu'elle échangea avec Rogue, quand ils le croisèrent dans le Hall. La rousse fronça les sourcils, et se jura de tirer tout ça au clair, tout en s'asseyant entre son amie et James. Peter Pettigrow arriva, et s'installa non loin d'eux. Sirius fronça les sourcils, regarda Remus et James, et fit signe qu'ils verraient ça plus tard. A ce moment, Dumbledore, ou Dumby comme l'appelait désormais l'ensemble des Maraudeurs entre eux, se leva, et entama un discours, que tout le monde espérait court.

-Mes chers élèves ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié la soirée d'hier, et que l'enthousiasme de la jeunesse ne vous entraîne pas à des disputes ou à des agressions inconsidérées.

En disant cela, il regardait la table des Serpentard. James sourit en murmurant un "Il sait tout, ce vieux fou !" et il fut reprit par un coup de coude vengeur de Lily, auprès de laquelle il s'excusa platement.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, continua Dumbledore, tout guilleret, je me suis aperçu ce matin en enfilant mes chaussettes que j'avais oublié de vous communiquer certaines informations concernant surtout le bal de Noël qui se déroulera, comme vous ne l'avez pas oublier, à Beauxbâtons.

Remus regarda Sheila, alarmé. La jeune fille se raidit, et fixa son directeur, qui lui adressa un sourire bienveillant signifiant qu'il avait penser à tout.

-Seuls les Cinquième, les Sixième et les Septièmes Années sont concernées. Vous devez avoir trouver vos cavaliers ou cavalières dans un mois. Ceux qui n'auront personne seront listé, et leur couple sera tiré au sort par les professeurs, de façon à ce que personne ne se retrouve seul. Je vous expliquerai le reste quand j'en aurai parlé avec Mme Maxime, la nouvelle directrice de Beauxbâtons. Je crois que c'est tout. Bon appétit, je crois que les elfes ont fait du pudding, ce midi

Sheila leva les yeux au ciel, et regarda Sirius se servir généreusement, avant de la servir elle-même, comme si elle n'était pas capable de le faire seule. Le repas finit, elle rejoignit la salle commune, pour tenter de passer une soirée reposante bien méritée.

* * *

-Alors ?

Severus Rogue se retourna. Lucius Malefoy le regardait avec attention, avachi sur le confortable canapé de la salle commune de Serpentard. Autour de lui, plusieurs jeunes filles de cinquième o sixième année s'occupaient de lui, et surtout des quelques éraflures que lui avait causées son duel avec Potter et Co. Celui qu'on appelait le Prince des Serpentard souriait, et attendait une réponse. –C'est fait.

-Non ? tu l'as vraiment fait ?

-Oui ! lança Rogue, excédé.

Il n'aspirait qu'à une chose, rejoindre son dortoir, et plonger dans son livre de potion pour oublier un peu toutes ces manigances compliquées.

-Tu n'as pas manigancé quelque chose avec elle pour qu'elle fasse semblant ?

-Demande à qui tu veux, je m'en fous ! Même Black, Lupin et les autres crétins te le diraient ! Et tu crois qu'ils essayeraient de me protéger ?

Malefoy resta dubitatif, puis fit une grand sourire genre 'Je suis fier de toi' et continua à roucouler. Rogue repoussa une Serpentard qui venait prendre de ses nouvelles, et s'occuper de lui comme le faisaient ses amies de Lucius, et il monta en maudissant de toutes ses forces Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, les Gryffondors ainsi que Lucius Malefoy. Et aussi une certaine Sheila Meduris et ses grands yeux qui ne cessait d'occuper son esprit.

* * *

La soirée passa bien vite. Sur les conseils de Remus, James renonça à demander tout de suite à Lily de venir au bal de Noël avec lui. Le lycanthrope estimait que ça ne servait à rien de braquer tout de suite la jeune fille. Et il avait raison, confirma Sheila avec un air si sérieux que Remus sentit le fou rire remonter. Il se calma rapidement, et songea une fois de plus à Peter. Mais une fois de plus, il reporta l'instant de parler de leur ami. Après tout, ce n'était peut-être qu'une erreur…

Sheila était plongée dans ses pensées. Loin, loin, très loin de Poudlard. Plongée dans coups et machinations, plongée dans des plans et des anticipations. Elle calculait. Combien de temps il lui restait, ce qu'elle avait encore le temps de faire. Ce qu'elle voulait faire, et ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Comment ils allaient réagir. Elle secoua ses cheveux, et passa une main fine pour les coiffer rapidement. Consciente du charme qu'elle jetait. Consciente du pouvoir qu'elle avait. Consciente du mal qu'elle allait faire. Sheila Meduris était consciente de tout. Des sentiments qu'on avait pour elle, de sa perfection incroyable, de la fascination qu'elle exerçait, des difficultés de son plan, du mal de son jeu. Elle était consciente de tout, du monde qui était là avant elle, si beau et si innocent, et celui qu'elle allait laisser derrière elle, détruit et ravagé. Elle avait découvert des adolescents, elle abandonnerait des adultes blessés et sans espoir. Elle en était consciente. Consciente du mal qu'elle allait leur faire, sans pouvoir rien n'y changer. Sans vouloir rien y changer.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello !_

_Un dernier chapitre avant les vacances. Parce que oui, je pars ce soir ! J'ai passé mon oral de français ce matin, en ayant de la chance (j'avais une chance sur deux de tomber sur un hors liste de Dom Juan. Dom Juan étant ce que j'aime le moins de mon année, et le hors liste étant ma hantise...), et j'ai étudié "A une passante", de Baudelaire. Au moins c'est fait._

_Je poste donc ce septième chapitre, sur 19. Et franchement, j'ai hésité. A abandonner complètement la publication de cette fic. Je pense y repenser pendant les vacances, pendant mes trois semaines sous le soleil Corse (qui me changera du breton), et voir en revenant..._

_Autre coup de gueule : Les gens qui mettent une fic en favori/alert (voire les deux dans le cas que j'ai eu il y a quelques jours) sans une review. Je trouve ça détestable. Quoi, t'as aimé, t'aimes juste l'histoire, le style ? Original, banal ? Une review ça prend quoi, une minute. Plus si on veut, mais une minute pour quelques lignes. Si on voulait écrire pour nous, on ne posterait pas. (et là, je parle au nom de tous les auteurs qui ont envie de taper quelque chose en voyant un mail "Truc vous a mis en alert/favori" sans une review à côté.)_

_Merci à tous les lecteurs, encore plus aux revieweurs, et ENJOY !_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 ou envoûtements en tout genre.**

Les cours reprirent, et rien de spécial ne se passait. Remus avait décidé de laisser à Peter le bénéfice du doute. Il en avait rapidement informé Sirius, qui avait immédiatement changé de conversation pour continuer à charier son ami sur Sheila. Au moins, il ne pourrait pas dire qu'il n'était pas au courant… Remus n'aimait spécialement laisser faire les choses, surtout à propos de Peter. Il avait un peu pour lui. Peter avait toujours été le petit, le faible, celui à protéger et à aider. Et là, il n'aimait pas le voir au milieu d'autres personnes, en majorité des Serpentards. C'était des Serpentard modérés, comme Sirius et James les appelaient, des Serpentard qui ne seront pas forcément des Mangemorts après, mais ils restaient des Serpentard. Et parmi eux, une jeune fille brune qui avait tapé dans l'œil de Peter depuis plusieurs années. Et finalement, c'était de ça dont Remus avait peur. Il avait peur que Peter s'éloigne, qu'il se fasse briser le cœur, qu'il se fasse trahir. Qu'il les lâche pour une fille qui ne valait pas le coup. Et que lui, Remus, soit le seul sans petite amie. James aurait Lily, Sirius Sheila…

En fait, Remus était jaloux.

* * *

Sheila était avec Lily et les Maraudeurs, et ils allaient à la Grande Salle, pour déjeuner. Ils discutaient calmement, riaient, comme toujours. Jusqu'à ce que un cri retentisse derrière eux.

-Sheila !

Cet appel venait d'interrompre la conversation, et le couloir s'arrêta. Sheila soupira, et se retourna, un sourire plaqué aux lèvres. Amos Diggory avançait vers elle, un immense sourire collé à vie sur son visage. La Gryffondor retint un soupir, s'empêcha de partir en courant, et attendit qu'il la rejoigne, tout en faisant signe aux autres de s'éloigner.

-Je vous rejoins.

Les Maraudeurs acquiescèrent, et s'éloignèrent. Sirius murmura à Remus :

-Jaloux ? Moony est jaloux, Moony est amoureux !

-Sirius… Tais toi ! Arrête de voir chez les gens tes propres sentiments, grogna Remus.

Sirius ne comprit pas. Heureusement, Sheila ne les entendit pas, trop occupée à élaborer un plan visant à éloigner Diggory d'elle. Et Remus fit finalement taire Sirius en le bâillonnant, donc il ne put pas se mettre à hurler. Heureusement pour lui.

-Sheila ! Qu'est ce que tu deviens ?

-Euh… Je n'en sais rien. Pas grand chose ! répondit-elle en souriant doucement.

Amos éclata de rire, et reprit :

-Pourquoi tu es partie si vite, samedi ?

-Remus et Sirius m'ont rappelé une promesse que je leur ai faite. Il fallait que j'y aille. Désolée de ne pas avoir pu t'avertir, dit-elle en décochant un sourire charmeur. On se refera une pareille soirée, ajouta-t-elle en clignant des paupières.

-Pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas. Je me demandais… ça te dirait qu'on se revoit, un de ces soirs, justement ?

Sheila réfléchit.

-Ce soir, j'ai entraînement. Ce week-end aussi, je pense, connaissant James. Demain, je suis pas dispo… La semaine prochaine, peut-être ?

Un silence passa, et elle reprit :

-Ecoute, je regarde pour la semaine prochaine, et je te redis ça, ok ?

Avec un sourire, elle s'éloigna avec un signe de main.

-Sheila, attends !

Une fois de plus, elle s'arrêta, et ne retint pas son soupir, cette fois. Soupir exaspéré. Amos la rattrapa, et en posant sa main sur le bras de la jeune fille, il lui dit :

-Pré-au-Lard samedi de la semaine prochaine, ça te dit pas ?

Sheila réfléchit. Elle en serait débarrassée, au moins. Et quitte à faire une sortie, autant qu'elle serve à quelque chose. Elle regarda Amos. Les cheveux blonds, une carrure de sportif, massif, un regard pétillant, un joli sourire, des dents blanches…

-Ok. On se retrouve dans le hall au départ des diligences.

-Ça marche, lança Amos, tout joyeux, avant de s'éloigner vers la salle commune des Poufsouffle.

Sirius regardait Sheila avec des yeux ronds. Remus ne dit rien. James non plus.

-Sirius ferme ta bouche, tu vas gober les mouches, lança Lily. Sheila, qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? Et nous ? lui dit-elle en l'éloignant un peu du groupe.

-Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être qu'en privé il est un peu moins chiant. Je vais bien voir. Et je te jure, je te promets, on viendra prendre un verre avec vous ! Et puis, il y aura une sortie en décembre ! Et de toute manière, je ne suis pas obligée de rester avec vous, si ?

-Oui, mais là on ira acheter les robes pour le bal de Noël !

-Ah oui, je l'avais oublié celui-là. James t'a invitée ?

-Nan, pas encore, répondit la rousse avec un regard étonné. Tu crois qu'il a l'intention de rompre d'ici-là ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Mais non ! Allez viens, j'ai faim !

-Tu sais que t'es pire que James, quand tu t'y mets !

-Nan, ça c'est impossible. Bon d'accord, un peu, rectifia Sheila sous l'œil goguenard de Lily.

* * *

En effet, conformément aux prévisions de Sheila, James programma un entraînement pendant le week-end, le samedi après-midi. Lily était déçue de ne plus voir James, mais se consola quand il lui demanda de l'accompagner au bal. Elle lui sauta dans les bras, et tout est bien qui finit bien, dixit Sirius, occupé à jouer aux échecs avec Remus. Sheila sourit, songeant qu'elle avait bien fait de dire à James de se bouger un peu, ce qu'il avait fait. Elle reporta son attention sur la partie, menée par Sirius, déplorant de ne pas savoir y jouer. En l'apprenant, les deux Maraudeurs la regardèrent, horrifiés, et décidèrent de lui apprendre les méandres et les mystères de l'échiquier et de son jeu. C'est comme ça que Sheila passa son dimanche, occupée à essayer de comprendre pour un fou avançait en diagonale, pour la reine pouvait tout faire, pourquoi le roi, la pièce la plus importante, ne foutait rien, et surtout, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi Merlin le cavalier faisait-il un L en passant par dessus les autres pièces, et le reste non. Autant dire que ce n'était pas gagné. Mais elle finit par comprendre le fonctionnement des pièces, et Sirius put commencer à lui enseigner la stratégie. Et là… il le regretta longtemps. Aussi longtemps que mit Sheila à pouvoir jouer une partie sans perdre au bout de trois coups.

* * *

Le mardi suivant, ils avaient une heure à ne rien faire, entre métamorphose et sortilèges. Du coup, Lily entraîna les trois garçons à la bibliothèque. Ou plutôt elle les traîna jusqu'à là-bas. Sheila arriva peu après, et voyant la table presque complète, et totalement encombré par le bazar de Sirius, James et Remus et par les livres de Lily, elle chercha une autre place. Elle se dirigea vers le fond, et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, en face de son Serpentard préféré, j'ai nommé Severus Rogue. Il releva la tête, et grogna :

-Me dis pas qu'il n'y a pas de place ailleurs !

-D'accord, je ne te le dis pas, répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle fit un signe de main à Remus signifiant qu'elle allait rester là, et sortit une feuille de parchemin vierge. Elle soupira.

-Bordel, qu'est ce que tu fous là ? si Lucius l'apprend…

-Tu lui diras que je suis venue te montrer que je n'avais pas peur de toi, que je suis venue de faire du chantage, invente, improvise ! le coupa Sheila.

- Mais tu me suis ou quoi ? s'énerva Rogue.

Elle se leva sans répondre, et alla quelques rayons plus loin chercher un ouvrage. Pendant ce temps, Severus se creusait la tête pour trouver les intentions de la Gryffondor, et abandonna rapidement. La jeune fille brune rejoignit la table, et se rassit, posant devant elle l'ouvrage de botanique qu'elle avait trouvé. Ce n'était pas un livre spécialisé comme elle lisait pour les potions, mais un livre qui suivait le programme. Un livre basique, en sorte. En soupirant de nouveau, elle l'ouvrit, et consulta l'index. Un mince sourire apparut sur ses lèvres quand elle trouva, et elle l'ouvrit à la page concernée, et essaya de comprendre ce qui était écrit. Pourquoi, pourquoi oh pourquoi Merlin avait-elle continuer cette stupide option !

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? répéta Severus, qui ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux. Pourquoi t'es venue t'asseoir là ? Ne me dit pas que c'est juste pour faire ton devoir de botanique en silence, ou pour ma compagnie.

-D'accord, je ne te le dis pas.

Et elle replongea dans sa lecture. Et releva la tête.

-Je voulais savoir… Qu'est-ce que tu voulais savoir en pratiquant la Légilimencie contre moi ?

Severus manqua de s'étouffer. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Et sauf à une invitation au bal de Noël, aussi. Il reprit ses esprits, et répondit sèchement :

-Pour savoir si tu avais peur et pour voir tes défenses. Lucius, même s'il n'est qu'un Légilimencien médiocre, aurait pu essayer de voir dans ton esprit si j'avais tout fait comme prévu. Mais vu tes défenses… Il ne peut pas.

-Et tu agresses comme ça par Légilimencie les gens à chaque fois que ça sert tes intérêts ? demanda froidement Sheila.

-Oui.

Réponse laconique. Brève, claire, courte et méchante. Concise. Serpentarde. La jeune fille cilla, et reprit, encore plus froidement, si c'était possible.

-ça t'est venu à l'idée que j'aurai pu ne pas apprécier, et mal le prendre ? Que ça aurait pu détruire tous nos rapports, polis amicaux ou tout ce que tu veux ? Si tu fais ça à tout le monde, pas d'étonnement à te retrouver seul.

Rogue la regarda d'un œil amusé. Sur son visage, un masque de froideur avait reprit sa place, et il lui dit d'un ton doucereux :

-Pas de problème. Je ne fais ça qu'avec les gens que je n'aime pas ou qui n'ont aucune importance pour moi.

Sheila le fixa. Respira calmement. Le fixa encore. C'était un regard digne de lui, songea Severus Rogue. Elle se leva, et ramassa ses affaires, attrapa son livre, et lui murmura, d'une voix presque blessée :

-Je vais te laisser là, j'aime pas déranger les gens… Et j'imagine que la compagnie de gens dont t'en a rien à foutre doit te déranger, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne répondit pas, et sourit d'un air entendu. Sheila frémit, baissa la tête, et fit demi tour. Elle s'arrêta au bout de quelque pas, assura sa prise sur son sac, et ajouta à mi-voix :

-Bravo, tu viens de détruire le semblant de relation que j'avais mis deux mois à construire.

Elle reprit sa marche lente vers la table des Maraudeurs, la tête légèrement baissée en avance, les cheveux voletant dans son dos, montrant une marque de faiblesse – feinte, mais cela il l'ignorait - et une beauté vulnérable – qu'elle maîtrisait parfaitement. Rogue sentit son cœur se serrer, et refusa cette émotion. Il ajouta rapidement :

-De tout façon, il n'y avait rien à détruire.

Sheila se retourna. Le fixa, plus doucement. Elle murmura juste :

-Tu as raison. Mais il y avait tout à construire…

Elle s'éloigna, et rejoignit les Maraudeurs. Elle ne s'assit pas, et lança brusquement :

-Remus, tu peux m'aider pour la botanique ?

Il sursauta, et la regarda. Il remarqua immédiatement qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Lily aussi, mais elle ne bougea pas, laissant son amie dans les soins du lycanthrope, qui s'en occuperait aussi bien qu'elle, sinon mieux. Il se leva, et répondit d'une voix normale, qui ne camouflait pas les traits inquiets de son visage :

-Pas de problème. Mais pas ici, c'est trop bruyant, tu ne comprendrais pas.

Sheila acquiesça. Sirius et James leur adressèrent un signe de main, tout en faisant baissant la tête comme pour se repentir devant la bibliothécaire, ce qui en fait camouflait un fou rire. Remus fit mine de pas voir le geste de Sirius pour qu'il conclue enfin, et de ne pas entendre la petite mélodie « Moony est amoureux » qu'il fredonnait entre ses dents. Ils sortirent tous les deux, sans sentir un regard peser sur eux. Un regard qui vit clairement Remus passer un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille, pour la consoler. Un regard qui n'interpréta pas le geste ainsi, mais comme un geste d'amour, et qui se détourna, jaloux, pour continuer sa lecture des « Potions à travers les âges » avec un air rageur. Un regard qui ne put pas voir la larme unique couler sur la joue de Sheila pendant qu'elle se blottissait contre son ami, juste avant de passer la porte.

* * *

Un coup de vent agita les branches du vieux saule. Il faisait frais, mais quoi de plus normal en cette mi-octobre. Sheila frissonna. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre une cape, étant donné qu'elle avait quitté la bibliothèque rapidement, et qu'elle avait aussitôt gagné le parc, instinctivement, sans passer par son dortoir. Remus l'avait accompagné, et il avait écouté en silence le récit de son amie des événements de la bibliothèque, des paroles de Rogue ainsi que la vérité sur la pseudo agression. Il n'en voulut pas à son ami, reconnaissant qu'il aurait fait pareil. Il ne dit rien, il la serra juste contre lui, le temps qu'elle se calme.

Apaisée, Sheila se décolla du torse du lycanthrope, et le regarda avec un air désolé. Il sourit, et attendit. Elle avait une question à lui poser, mais elle n'osait pas. Il soupira faussement, et demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre Rogue et Lily ?

Remus soupira. Mais vraiment cette fois. Il savait que seul Severus pouvait réellement expliquer, mais il ne le souhaitait pas. Il évitait toujours le sujet, et à chaque pique des Maraudeurs sur cette histoire, il s'énervait. Mais Sheila devait savoir, autrement elle risquait de faire quelques gaffes ou de s'imaginer des histoires abracadabrantes.

-Ils ont été très proches, meilleurs amis, jusqu'à la 5ème année. Après, suite à une dispute entre nous et lui, il l'a insulté de Sang-de-Bourbe, et elle a refusé de lui reparler. En 6ème année, l'année dernière, il en a eut marre, et il est allé lui expliquer. Tout. C'est-à-dire Malefoy, l'insulte, et ses sentiments pour elle. Il l'aimait, peut-être encore, j'en sais rien. Dans tous les cas, elle l'a repoussé, gentiment, et lui a dit qu'elle et lui avaient trop changé, qu'ils ne se connaissaient plus. Il n'a rien dit, et ils ne se sont jamais reparlé de ça, du moins en public. En fait, sauf en potion, ils ne se parlent plus. Je crois qu'à l'exception des Serpentard, tu es la personne à qui il parle le plus.

-J'étais, murmura Sheila.

Elle cogita un peu, et songea que l'explication était décidément simple. Elle sourit, mais ne dit rien. Elle se leva, attrapa un galet plat, et commença à faire des ricochets sur le lac.

-C'est quand la prochaine pleine lune ? demanda-t-elle brusquement.

-Ce soir, répondit Remus, sans se départir de son calme habituel.

-Tu vas chez Mrs Pomfresh pendant les sortilèges ?

-Ouais.

-Je viens avec toi.

-Mais… suffoca Remus.

-Je me prendrais une retenue, tant pis. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Vu ce qu'on voit en ce moment… J'ai réussi au dernier cours, à mon avis ça n'aura pas changé d'ici-là. Et nan, dis rien, ça changera pas.

-Tête de mule ! grogna son ami, intérieurement satisfait.

Elle sourit, lui aussi, et il se releva souplement, avant de partir avec elle vers l'infirmerie.

-Lily ! Tu sais pourquoi Sheila n'était pas là ?

Lily se retourna, et aperçut Sirius et James, qui lui courraient après.

-Non, mais elle est peut-être avec Remus. Ils ont quitté ensemble l'infirmerie, et on ne les a pas revu depuis, répondit-elle en adressant un micro-sourire à Rogue qui les croisait en sens inverse.

Le Serpentard sembla se tendre brusquement, et accéléra le pas, sans répondre au signe amical de la Gryffondor. Il semblait énervé, non, furieux. Lily ralentit pour attendre son petit ami, et l'embrassa distraitement. James ne lui en tint pas rancœur, il savait qu'elle était inquiète pour Sheila.

-On va à l'infirmerie, Remus doit y être normalement, déclara Sirius en accélérant le mouvement.

Les autres le suivirent au pas de course, et tous les trois, ils déboulèrent dans l'univers de Mrs Pomfresh, qui les regardait, étonnée. Derrière elle, Remus se reposait tranquillement, et Sheila lisait un livre, ou du moins devait en lire un, étant donné que maintenant, elle regardait ses amis avec un air intrigué. Ils soupirèrent, et les questions commencèrent à fuser :

-Pourquoi t'étais pas en cours ?

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Rogue ?

-Remus t'as invitée au bal ?

-T'as fini la botanique ?

-Tu viens ce soir ?

-Tu vas avoir une retenue ?

-T'es avec Moony ?

-DEHORS !

Mrs Pomfresh venait d'intervenir, surprenant tout le monde. Sheila était restée interdite devant l'avalanche de questions qui venait de lui tomber dessus sans crier gare, mais elle prit le parti d'en rire, et sortit de l'infirmerie chassée par le dragon qui l'habitait, alias Pom-Pom, avec James, Sirius et Lily, qui voulaient un rapport complet et détaillé de cette heure de cours séchée.

-Sheila ! Alors ! demanda Lily.

-Sergent Meduris au rapport ! lança la jeune fille avec un air si sérieux et un salut militaire que Sirius eut envie de retourner voir l'infirmière pour lui demander si Sheila ne méritait pas d'aller dans un asile.

-Donc… J'étais pas en cours parce que j'étais là avec Remus, il ne s'est rien passé avec Rogue, je viens ce soir, je sais pas si je vais avoir une retenue.

Sirius garda un sourire aux lèvres, et répéta sa question :

-Il t'as invitée au bal ?

Sheila le regarda, étonnée. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite, et répondit, un peu stupéfaite :

-Qui ça ? Rogue ?

* * *

Sheila avait sa retenue le lendemain de la pleine Lune. Quand elle arriva dans la salle, le professeur Flitwick n'y était pas. Mais Slughorn était là. Sheila retint un soupir douloureux, et se dirigea vers son cher professeur pour savoir ce qu'elle allait faire.

-Ah, Miss Meduris ! Vous allez aider Mr Malefoy à trier les papiers de sa fonction de préfet-en-chef ! Je reste juste le temps qu'il arrive…

Lucius Malefoy fit interruption dans la salle, et jaugea Sheila d'un œil appréciateur. L'œil d'un homme macho et profiteur, irrespectueux et salace. Slug sortit, les laissant seul. La jeune fille s'attela immédiatement à son travail, en silence. Elle espérait que l'heure passerait vite, car Malefoy la dégoûtait. Dans son attitude, dans ses opinions, dans ses choix. Il la dégoûtait, mais elle se dégoûtait aussi elle-même d'avoir réussi à le charmer sans faire le moindre effort. C'était une proie facile, très facile. Trop. Elle l'avait eu sans même essayer, et elle commençait à se rendre compte du magnétisme ancestral qu'elle ne pouvait pas maîtriser. Le jeu la dominait. Cette constatation la frappa. Mais elle ne pouvait arrêter, elle devait continuer. C'était le jeu.

Elle commença à classer les papiers par rendez-vous officiels, non officiels, lettres d'amours enflammées, rapport des bagarres, points enlevés, menaces de morts, etc… Elle commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas fait exprès d'avoir mis sur son bureau des choses qui n'avaient rien à voir avec sa fonction de préfèt-en-chef quand elle trouva une lettre de remerciement vantant son talent au lit ainsi que d'autres papiers légèrement intimes.

Au bout de trois quarts d'heure, elle avait fini. Elle releva la tête vers Malefoy, qui était affalé sur un sofa, et la regardait. A voir la bouteille par terre, il devait être légèrement soul. Et elle qui n'avait rien vu ! Sheila soupira. Qu'elle ait réussi à le mettre sous son charme, passe encore. Mais elle aurait du éviter d'être enfermée dans la même pièce que lui alors qu'il avait bu. Certains hommes, avec l'alcool, vont parfois trop loin, songea-t-elle en se mordant violemment la lèvre inférieure.

-Il te reste encore quinze minutes… lâcha Malefoy, l'haleine puant l'alcool. Donc tu ne pars pas. Viens donc t'asseoir ici, près de moi… ajouta-t-il avec un sourire doucereux en tapotant le sofa à côté de lui.

Sheila lui adressa une grimace dégoûtée, et alla s'appuyer au mur opposé. Malefoy continuait à lui parler, à faire des sous-entendus… qui n'étaient même pas de sous-entendu tellement c'était explicite !

-Au fait, t'as apprécié Severus l'autre jour ? Si en plus t'as déjà eu Black Potter et Lupin, pourquoi tu me résistes ? ça sert à rien, bébé… continua-t-il en se levant.

Sheila commença à avoir peur. Elle tremblait plus ou moins discrètement. Elle savait que Malefoy était capable d'aller jusque là, était capable de la forcer à l'embrasser, de la violer peut-être. Il portait la marque, elle en était certaine, à voir la façon donc il se massait amoureusement l'avant-bras gauche. Elle avait peur, même si elle ne l'avouait pas. Lucius plaqua ses mains contre le mur, une de chaque côté de la jeune fille, et pencha sa tête vers son cou. Son haleine chaude énervait Sheila, pendant qu'il murmurait des phrases effrayantes concernant ce qu'il allait faire d'elle. Il plaqua ses lèvres contre celle de la Gryffondor, et chercha l'accès de sa bouche avec force. Sheila tentait de résister, mais vainement, il avait beaucoup plus de force qu'elle. Sa langue la força à ouvrir les lèvres, alors qu'elle commençait à se demander si elle sortirait un jour de cette salle. Une voix étrangère et solennelle retentit soudainement :

-Mr, Severus Rogue veut vous voir.

Lucius maugréa, s'éloigna de Sheila et remit en place sa chemise. La jeune fille venait de comprendre où elle se trouvait. Le bureau du préfet-en-chef, avec accès direct à sa chambre, comme dans l'appartement de Lily.

-Faites-le entrer, lança Malefoy, furieux d'être interrompu. Meduris, dégage si tu as fini.

Ne se le faisant pas répéter deux fois, elle passa devant Rogue sans lui adresser un regard, visiblement choquée, et courut vers sa salle commune. Elle ne put empêcher des larmes de soulagements couler sur son visage. Aussi froide, manipulatrice et joueuse qu'elle était, elle avait eu peur. Elle ne maîtrisait plus rien.

* * *

Elle entra dans la salle commune brusquement, surprenant tout le monde à l'intérieur. Remus la vit passer devant lui sans qu'elle ne le regarde, mais lui il vit clairement qu'il y avait eu quelque chose pendant cette retenue. James, Sirius et Lily, arrivés à la même conclusion, se regardèrent avec un air effaré et inquiet. Sheila leur causait plus d'inquiétude qu'ils n'en avaient eu en six ans à Poudlard sans elle ! Lily se leva, et courut à la suite de son amie, espérant l'amener dans sa propre chambre. Les trois Maraudeurs, eux, sortirent de la salle pour se diriger vers l'entrée des élèves aux appartements de la préfète-en-chef.

Ils y arrivèrent totalement essoufflés, et entrèrent sans crier gare. Ils ne trouvèrent personne, mais des sanglots nerveux se faisaient entendre. James en tête, ils ouvrirent la porte de la chambre de Lily. Sheila était en pleurs, et Lily la réconfortait en lui murmurant doucement :

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Tu peux tout me dire…

Au bout d'un moment, Sheila releva la tête, et jeta un coup d'œil aux Maraudeurs, toujours au pas de la porte. Lily comprit dans la seconde, et se tourna à son tour vers eux, un air menaçant sur le visage :

-DEHORS !

Ils ne se le firent pas redire deux fois. Ils ressortirent immédiatement de la chambre de la jeune préfète-en-chef, qui pour plus de précaution jeta un sortilège d'Insonorisation.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? lança Sirius.

-On attend, répondit Remus en s'installant dans un fauteuil.

Le silence s'installa, tous étaient trop inquiets et préoccupés pour dire quoi que ce soit. Mais en même temps, Remus songeait que son amie avait vécue une semaine horrible. Entre la pseudo agression de Rogue, leur dispute à la bibliothèque, son manque de sommeil dû à la pleine lune et sa retenue… Elle en avait bavé. Et encore, il ne parlait même pas de remarques qu'on entendait partout où elle passait. Les Gryffondor l'aimaient bien, sauf certaines groupies extrémistes, les Poufsouffle l'appréciaient, sauf quelques folles, les Serdaigle la regardaient de haut et les Serpentards la détestaient. Au moins comme ça… Remus soupira, et croisa le regard de Sirius. L'héritier des Black baissa les yeux, et reprit ses réfléxions. Il avait pris la mission, sans en parler à personne, de découvrir tout ce qu'il pouvait sur les Horcruxes. Et ça faisait du boulot, étant donné que presque tous les livres en parlant étaient à la réserve. Et il avait aussi l'impression qu'il manquait certaines choses dans le récit de Sheila. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il le sentait. Il ne savait pas à quel moment aussi.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit silencieusement. Les trois garçons se redressèrent, et regardèrent Lily qui alla s'asseoir contre James. Elle se serra contre lui, et résuma d'une voix blanche ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

-Le salaud ! cracha Sirius.

Remus n'ajouta rien. Il réfléchissait. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il avait du mal à saisir. Pourquoi tout le monde était fasciné par la beauté de Sheila ? Elle dégageait quelque chose qui attirait n'importe qui… Sirius, tout d'abord, mais qui avait été repoussé et qui avait désormais des sentiments fraternels pour elle. James, lui était trop amoureux de Lily, même si il avait souvent regardé Sheila d'une manière assez spéciale. Peter, lui, était incapable de dire un mot en sa présence et la dévorait des yeux. Malefoy avait clairement décrété qu'elle serait la suivante sur son tableau de chasse, Rogue lui-même ne faisait pas exception. Personne n'était aussi proche de lui que la jeune femme. Il y avait aussi Amos, Chang qui avait clairement jaloux son ami, Yann, et beaucoup d'autres… Lui aussi, même s'il se contenait. Il y avait quelque chose, mais il ne parvenait pas à définir quoi.

Personne ne dit plus rien, même pour proposer de rentrer dans leur dortoir. En fait, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord sans ce le dire qu'ils allaient dormir là. Ce qu'ils firent. Lily s'endormit sur les genoux de James, et Remus et Sirius dans leurs fauteuils respectifs. Tous espéraient pouvoir passer quelques jours normaux, comme avant, quand les Serpentards ne s'étaient pas mis à emmerder le monde.

* * *

Un cri déchira le silence ambiant, mais étrangement, il ne réveilla que Remus. Un coup d'œil à ses amis lui suffit à comprendre que c'était Sheila qui criait. Il se leva, parfaitement réveillé, ses sens de Loup-Garou aidant, et se dirigea vers la chambre de Lily. Sheila se débattait sur les couvertures et sanglotait tout en dormant. Elle murmurait des « Non, non… pas ça, non … » et paraissait souffrir énormément. Elle tentait de repousser quelqu'un, et il eut l'impression qu'elle revivait quelque chose, peut-être sa retenue, qui sait. Il se maudit lui-même pour ne pas avoir de potion pour un sommeil sans rêve sur lui, mais pourquoi en aurait-il eut une ? et il s'avança, pour tenter de la réconforter. Elle se calma dès qu'il posa sa main sur elle et quand il s'assit sur le lit, et immédiatement, dans un geste instinctif, elle se blottit contre lui. Un geste instinctif, un besoin de protection, une présence attendue. Le Loup-Garou soupira, et se laissa faire. Tout plutôt que Sheila ne doive encore se réveiller en larmes.

* * *

Remus se réveilla le premier. Et tout d'abord, il ne comprit pas pourquoi il n'y avait pas ces affreux rideaux bordeaux devant lui. Ensuite, il ne comprit pas pourquoi il n'était pas seul dans son lit. Puis, il ne comprit pas ce qu'il faisait hors de son dortoir. En fait, il mit deux trois minutes avant de se souvenir de tout. Remus Lupin au réveil, ce n'est pas une lumière. Il se leva, posa délicatement Sheila qui s'était blottie contre lui sur le matelas, et alla voir si les autres étaient réveillés. Ce qu'il n'espérait pas car si c'était le cas, il aurait encore droit aux commentaires de Sirius sur lui et Sheila. Mais il eut de la chance. Tout le monde dormait encore. Il soupira d'aise, et se décida à regarder l'heure. 8h53 !

-TOUT LE MONDE SE LEVE !

-Hein ? quoi ? demanda Lily, ouvrant brusquement les yeux et se relevant pour se cogner la tête contre James.

-Il est 8h53 ! Les cours commencent dans 7 minutes ! 6 maintenant !

À cette phrase, James, Sirius et Lily se levèrent dans un mouvement rivalisant avec la vitesse de la lumière. Les deux garçons remirent en vitesse les quelques pulls qu'ils avaient enlevés, leurs chaussures et filèrent à la salle de bain se passer de l'eau sur le visage, suivi par Remus. Lily réveilla Sheila, la mit au courant de leur cinq minutes de délai, et les deux filles se retrouvèrent à se préparer aussi vite que les garçons, ce qui restait un défi assez dur à relever. Parce que les garçons n'ont pas à se maquiller, eux. Ni à se coiffer, ni à faire tant d'autres choses spécifiquement féminines. Lily et Sheila oublièrent donc cette partie de leur préparation matinale habituelle, et accélérèrent encore le mouvement. Tout le monde finit par être prêt deux minutes avant le début des cours. En sachant que leur salle était presque à l'autre bout du château... Utilisant un Accio, ils regroupèrent leurs affaires en courant, et en bousculant tous les élèves qui se trouvaient dans leur passage, et cela faisait un bon paquet, ils arrivèrent dans la salle une seconde avant que la porte ne se ferme. Sheila et Lily poussèrent un « ouf » de soulagement, et allèrent s'asseoir, pendant que James, Sirius et Remus se tapaient les mains, souriant en repensant à cette première course dans Poudlard… Mais sûrement pas la dernière à voir la tête de ces trois Maraudeurs. Sheila souriait, et adressa un clin d'œil aux Maraudeurs, qui le lui rendirent. Elle croisa le regard de Rogue, et le détourna immédiatement. Elle n'avait pas oublié. Mais le détourner l'avait fait regarder Lucius qui lui adressa un sourire malveillant. Lui non plus ne l'avait pas oubliée. Frissonnant de peur, elle se tourna vers son professeur, et le cours put commencer. Même si James n'arrêtait pas de lui envoyer des avions en papier pour lui parler du Quidditch du soir même.

* * *

L'entraînement arriva rapidement, et James angoissait de plus en plus. Le match contre les Serpentard approchait. Il était vers la mi-janvier, mais il sentait qu'avec le bal de Noël et les vacances, il allait arriver vite… Il passa le match à crier sur les deux batteurs et il laissa Sirius s'occuper des tactiques des Poursuiveurs, et Franck gérer son propre entraînement. Sirius faisait des merveilles avec Yann et Sheila, et ça se voyait. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient en communion télépathique, tellement ils arrivaient à se passer le Souaffle d'une façon fluide sans s'être concertés. James lui-même en était impressionné, mais il ne le montra pas. Comme d'habitude, il faisait semblant de n'être jamais satisfait, une technique qui avait toujours fait ses preuves, et qu'on appellera après la technique d'Olivier Dubois, car il l'aura repris à son tour, avec succès. A la fin des deux ou trois heures d'entraînement toute l'équipe rejoignit avec bonheur les douches. Sheila allant dans sa partie de vestiaires, sous le regard goguenard des six autres membres. Elle alluma la douche, et hurla.

-SIRIUS !

-C'est pas moi !

-C'est ça ! grommela Sheila en sortant de la douche, trempée, et gelée.

Parce que oui, la nouvelle blague avait consisté à geler son eau. Elle soupira, et songea qu'elle était bonne à prendre une autre douche dans les appartements de Lily. Elle s'habilla rapidement, n'enfilant pas de pull car il était lui aussi trempé. Elle allait finir par commettre un meurtre, par tuer ces deux imbéciles qui venaient de la frigorifier à vie. Elle sortit des vestiaires, son sac sur l'épaule et en grelottant de froid, et commença à rentrer vers le château.

-Sheila, attends !

Etrange comme cette scène lui en rappelait une autre, au début de l'année. Ou encore une autre, dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Mais heureusement, ce n'était pas Amos derrière elle. Ce n'était pas Sirius non plus. C'était Yann, le troisième poursuiveur. Un sixième année, plutôt mignon d'après l'avis de Sheila, ainsi que des filles de son dortoir, qui passaient leur temps à parler de mecs qu'elles n'auraient jamais. Sheila sourit vaguement, encore sous le choc de sa révélation d'hier soir. Elle se rendait compte que le jeu n'était pas son choix, ni sa volonté, mais quelque chose de plus fort, plus puissant qu'elle, qui la poussait. Et elle n'aimait pas ça. Briser des cœurs, jouer des hommes et de leurs hormones, briser leurs vies… Elle n'aimait plus.

-Sheila, ça va ? Je suis désolé pour l'eau, mais tu connais Sirius…

-Je savais que c'était lui ! Il va souffrir ! menaça Sheila.

Elle tremblait. Elle avait froid. Elle avait faim. Et elle était fatiguée. En bref, elle était d'une mauvaise humeur certaine.

-T'as froid ? attends… fit Yann en enlevant sa cape de ses épaules. Tiens, ajouta-t-il en la lui tendant.

Sheila refusa, gênée, mais il ne la laissa pas continuer. Il la lui la posa s'autorité sur les épaules en rigolant :

-Arrête, ou je vais devoir ramener un glaçon à Poudlard.

-Super. Sheila le glaçon vivant. Je vais le tuer ce sale cabot ! grogna-t-elle.  
Yann n'ajouta rien, et ils continuèrent en silence.

-Sheila… je voulais te demander…

Elle se tourna vers lui, interrogative. À moins de lui demander des entraînements supplémentaires, ce dont il n'avait pas besoin, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait à lui demander. Elle s'était arrêtée de marcher, attendant cette question de Yann, qu'elle n'avait absolument pas deviné.

-Tu voudrais venir au bal de Noël avec moi ?

Sheila retint un sourire. Encore un.

La demande de Yann était la première qu'elle recevait, mais elle était sûre qu'Amos allait lui aussi tenter sa chance. Peut-être d'autres, mais rien n'était sûr. Mais y aller avec le Poufsouffle était la dernière chose qu'elle aimerait faire. Alors, avec un soupir dans la voix, elle répondit.

* * *

-Amos !

-Quoi ? demanda le brun, en se décollant de la Poufsouffle de cinquième année qu'il embrassait deux secondes plus tôt, à l'abri dans sa salle commune.

-Il paraît que Yann Fraguaid, le poursuiveur de Gryffondor , tu vois ?

-Oui.

-Le mec brun de sixième année, donc Parks est amoureuse depuis deux ans ?

-Oui.

-Celui qu'est fort en métamorphose et qu'avait fait pousser des oreilles d'âne à Mickle l'année dernière ?

-Oui, et alors ? répondit-il d'un ton agressif.

-Il paraît qu'il a demandé à la Meduris de l'accompagner au bal !

-Comment tu le sais ?

-J'étais au parc en même temps qu'eux, je l'ai entendu ! expliqua le Poufsouffle.

Amos soupira, et finit par demander, en éjectant sa groupie de ses genoux :

-Et alors ? qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ?

-J'en sais rien.

-Quoi ?

-J'en sais rien ! Ils se sont éloignés, et je l'ai pas entendu clairement.

-Et Merde ! explosa le Poufsouffle avant de sortir en coup de vent de la salle commune.

-Mais Amos ? où tu vas mon lapinou rose ? demanda la bonde assise par terre, avec un regard larmoyant.

Le Poufsouffle qui était venue bien aimablement prévenir son ami sourit, et s'approcha d'elle avec une démarche féline :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Rosita, je vais m'occuper de toi.

Souriant à l'entente de cette déformation de son prénom, Rose Cooper sourit, et répondit :

-J'en suis sûre, MacMillan…

* * *

Sheila lisait, allongée sur le lit de Lily, alors que la préfète travaillait à son bureau. Une note était apparue, venant de son collègue de Poufsouffle. Mais étrangement, elle n'avait rien d'officiel.

_**Evans, **_

_**Paraît que Freguaid à demander à Sheila pour le bal. Confirmation ?**_

_**Amos.**_

Lily fronça les sourcils. Elle hurla à travers son appartement :

-Sheila ! Tu vas au bal avec Yann ? Depuis quand ?

-Hein ? Mais… qui t'as dit ça ? On n'était pas sensé en parler !

-T'y vas avec lui ?

-Mais non ! Justement, je lui ai mis un râteau, expliqua Sheila, amusée. Et je lui ai proposé de ne pas en parler, et il a accepté. Qui est le con qui t'as dit ça ?

-Diggory. Il se demandait si tu étais déjà prise, je pense…

-Oh celui-là… Soupira Sheila avant de fermer la porte.

Souriante, et soulagée, Lily prit sa plume, et répondit :

_**Diggory, **_

_**Sheila a refusé. Tu vas toujours avec elle à Pré au lard après-demain ?**_

_**Lily.**_

Le mot disparu, pour réapparaître sur le bureau du préfet de Poufsouffle. Lily posa sa plume, et attrapant un pull, elle sortit avec Sheila pour rejoindre les Maraudeurs dans la salle commune. Elle était soulagée que Sheila ait refusé. Elle restait libre pour Remus.

* * *

-C'est bon. Elle n'y va pas avec lui, lança Amos en rentrant dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle. Rose, tu viens ? ajouta-t-il en s'installant sur un fauteuil confortable.

-Va te faire foutre, Diggory, grommela une voix provenant des genoux de MacMillan.

Il plissa les yeux, et vit sa belle blonde blottie contre le torse de son ami, en train de l'embrasser passionnément. Vexé, il se leva et lança d'un ton amer :

-Désolé de déranger, je me casse.

-C'est ça, tu ne nous manqueras pas, répondit Rose avant de retourner à son désormais petit ami.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello !**

**J'ai décidé de continuer à poster cette fic, malgré mon manque d'enthousiasme évident. (ça fait une semaine que je suis rentrée, je ne m'y mets que maintenant...). **

**J'aimerai seulement répéter une fois que toute critique, bonnes ou mauvaises, me fait avancer et progresser. J'ai remanié entièrement ce chapitre, changeant certains passages, en enlevant d'autres, le ralongeant... Parce qu'on m'a dit les choses biens, et les moins biens. Un commentaire ne prend pas longtemps et encourage énormément.**

**D'ailleurs, question : Aimeriez vous des résumés pour rappeler ce qui se passent dans les précédents chapitre ?**

_Sinon, parlons de ma vie !_

**J'ai un projet de OS, un peu dans le style d'_Addiction_, à propos d'un OC et de Sirius... Histoire qui m'est venue à la lecture de _La vie Heureuse_, de Nina Bouraoui. Je n'en dis pas plus, je compte l'écrire au mois d'aout.**

**Sinon, en cours... une fic, pas trop longue (quoi que...) pendant la troisième année d'Harry, à propos d'une OC de Serdaigle, et de Cedric Diggory. L'origine, un pari. Montrer que Diggory n'est pas si fair-play qu'il n'y paraît... Avec, pour idée de fond, le passage de l'adolescence à l'âge adulte. Le premier chapitre est écrit, les idées sont là. Manque l'inspiration et la motivation...**

**Oui, tout ça au mois d'août. J'vous jure, j'vais pas en venir à bout, faut que j'apprenne le Code aussi.**

_J'arrête de parler ?_** Oui c'est une bonne idée !**

**Bonnes fins de vacances !**

**Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8, ou quand tout tourne mal.**

Sheila entra dans la salle commune en riant avec Lily à propos d'un cours de potion où un chaudron des Maraudeurs avait encore explosé. En s'apercevant de la raison de ce fou rire, les garçons se renfrognèrent, vexés. Sheila sourit alla s'asseoir à côté de Remus, sans écouter Sirius qui commençait à parler tout seul.

-Sheila, tu vas au bal avec Yann ? demanda le lycanthrope.

-Mais pourquoi tout le monde me le demande ! Ce n'était pas sensé se savoir ! gémit Sheila.

-Amos m'a envoyé un message pour me demander, expliqua rapidement Remus.

-De quoi il se mêle… Non je n'y vais pas avec Yann. J'ai refusé.

-T'as refusé quoi ? demanda Sirius, faisant interruption dans la conversation.

-D'aller au bal avec Yann.

-Il t'avait demandé ?

Sheila ne répondit pas. Remus acquiesça pour elle. Sirius ne dit rien, mais un instant plus tard, son visage afficha une grande frayeur.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? soupira Sheila.

-Le bal ! La fin des invitations ! c'est bientôt !

-Euh… Samedi en huit, pourquoi ?

-Je suis en retard, en fait, murmura Sirius, songeur… Remus, aide moi ! Avec qui je ne suis jamais sorti ou avec qui je ne suis jamais allé à un bal, qui est jolie et avec qui je pourrais passer une bonne soirée ?

-Vu ta description, j'irai plutôt chercher chez les garçons, mais j'imagine que ce n'est pas ce que tu cherches…  
Sirius se renfrogna, vexé. Sheila soupira, et demanda :

-Alexandra MacDylan, la préfète de 6ème année ? Je crois que Remus s'entend bien avec elle, il pourrait voir ce qu'elle en pense…

-Elle va refuser, elle se méfie de moi, répondit catégoriquement Sirius.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je n'aurai pas du la draguer lourdement l'année dernière, je crois. Après, elle a passé deux mois à m'enlever systématiquement des points.

-Vu tes méthodes de drague, en même temps… commenta Remus.

-Maria ?

-Maria ? répéta Sirius.

-Maria, mon amie de Serdaigle… La fille qui était avec Chang à la soirée de Halloween.

-Mais elle va refuser, s'exclama Sirius.

-Si tu t'y prends bien, non, argumenta Sheila.

Sirius réfléchit. Longtemps. Maria… Elle était jolie, avec ses longs cheveux bruns et ses grands yeux. Il adorait ses yeux, il avait passé la danse qu'ils avaient partagé à se noyer dedans. Il aimait bien Maria, et pensait qu'un bal avec elle, surtout celui de Noël, à Beauxbâton, pourrait être magnifique. Le plus beau des bals. En plus, Sheila serait contente… Il aurait préféré y aller avec elle, songea Sirius. Mais il pourrait déjà rester ensemble, en tant qu'ami. Si elle n'y allait pas avec un imbécile dans le genre de Diggory, bien sûr…

-D'accord. Si tu y vas avec Remus.

Sheila secoua la tête. Sirius ne pouvait pas avoir dit ça. Il n'était pas aussi manipulateur. Elle avait oublié qu'il était un Black. Elle regarda alors Remus, le détailla du regard. Il était beau. Elle le savait depuis maintenant plusieurs mois. C'était un excellent ami, quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait énormément. Il ferait sûrement un cavalier parfait. Sheila ferma un instant les yeux, et chercha une paix intérieure. Elle exclut de son choix le pouvoir des Hyagito, difficilement mais elle y parvint. Elle n'avait aucune emprise sur Remus. Aucune. Ça changerait, songea-tp-elle. Peut-être pourrait-elle passer un bal normal, sans jeu ni enjeu. Juste un moment de détente entre amis. Elle rouvrit les yeux, et sourit.

Remus soupira quand Sirius lança sa condition. Il s'y attendait. Sirius était un vrai entremetteur. Et il était persuadé que Sheila était la femme idéale pour Remus. D'accord, Remus ne le niait pas. Il souffla doucement, et se décida. Il n'avait aucune envie de chercher une cavalière, et ça lui éviterait le tirage au sort qui le ferait se retrouver avec une parfaite inconnue.

Sheila et Remus se regardèrent, et se comprirent. Un même sourire éclaircit leur visage, et Sheila lança joyeusement :

-C'est d'accord. Mais si vous pouviez éviter de le dire à tout le monde…

-Pourquoi ? s'étonnèrent Remus et Sirius.

-Parce que j'ai envie de savoir qui aurait aimé aller au bal avec moi, répondit calmement Sheila, avant d'attraper son livre de potion niveau supérieur, et l'ouvrir à la page où elle en était.

Les garçons échangèrent un regard désolé, alors que Lily retenait un rire. Sheila, elle, poursuivait sa lecture, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Elle voulait savoir. Si le pouvoir des Hyagito marchait toujours, même après la totale destruction du clan.

-Oh Sirius… N'oublie pas d'aller voir Maria avant la fin de la semaine prochaine ! rappela-t-elle, provoquant quelques rires chez Remus et James.

* * *

Le lendemain, vendredi, passa bien trop rapidement. Même si les élèves étaient désormais en week-end, ça signifiait sortie à Pré-au-Lard… Avec Diggory pour Sheila. Et plus la matinée du samedi passait, plus son visage se décomposait. Elle avait l'air tellement triste que Remus et Sirius s'inquiétèrent, et éclatèrent de rire quand ils entendirent la réponse de la jeune fille. Elle quitta la salle commune, feignant d'être vexée, quand elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

-Sheila !

Remus la rejoignit sans courir, avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Un sourire qu'il ne faisait que rarement, et presque seulement à elle. Elle lui sourit, et attendit lentement qu'il la rejoigne. Une fois à ses côtés, il ne dit rien, et l'entraîna de force vers le Grand Hall.

-Comment as-tu su que je pensais à me réfugier dans la Salle sur Demande ou dans l'Infirmerie ? grommela Sheila.

-Si je te dis que je suis Devin, ça te va ?

-Tu devrais remplacer le prof de Divination… Peut-être qu'avec toi, je ne ferrai pas exploser les boules de cristal, continua à grogner Sheila, en traînant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait du lieu de rendez-vous avec Amos.

Remus émit un petit rire, et la lâcha en bas de l'escalier. Diggory les regardait, avec envie, ou avec jalousie peut-être. Il se pencha vers son amie, l'embrassa sur la joue, et dans un sursaut d'orgueil, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

-N'oublie pas, tu n'as qu'un seul cavalier pour le bal, et c'est moi !

Et quand Sheila se retourna pour le fusiller du regard, il était déjà en haut des escaliers. Il lui sourit, moqueur, alors qu'elle lui envoyait un baiser de la main, entrant dans son jeu. Amos, perturbé par ce à quoi qu'il venait d'assister, s'approcha de Sheila, et lui fit la bise, en lui demandant :

-Vous êtes ensemble ?

Sheila soupira.

* * *

Amos ne lui laissa pas le choix, et après un quart d'heure d'auto-félicitations, il la conduisit directement au café de Mrs Pieddoddu. Il paya leur consommations, mais Sheila refusa de s'attarder dans cet endroit un peu trop Poufsouffle à son goût. Trop mièvre. Une fois dehors, elle inspira une grande bouffée, d'air, et sourit. Elle songeait à James et Lily, sûrement en train de se prendre la tête, arbitrés par Remus qui sourirait, amusé mais inquiet pour elle, Sirius qui serait en train de repérer et de draguer les filles aux Trois Balais, à moins qu'il ne harcèle Remus pour élaborer un plan pour approcher Maria. Elle songeait à eux, à tout ce qu'ils étaient, et elle souriait. Diggory sourit à son tour, croyant qu'elle lui souriait à lui. Le pauvre, s'il savait ! Et il la prit par la main, et l'entraîna dans une ruelle déserte et enneigée. Sheila avait retiré rapidement sa main, sans qu'il le remarque. Une fois seuls, Amos s'arrêta, attrapa Sheila par le bras, et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser.

Clac ! Une gifle venait de retentir dans le paisible village de Pré-Au-Lard. Elle s'était dégagée, et se tenait éloignée de lui, comme s'il la dégoûtait. Un expression dédaigneuse, hautaine s'était peinte sur son visage, et une lueur moqueuse et victorieuse brillait dans ses yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'en as marre de jouer les allumeuses, c'est ça ? Ton boulot à porter à ses fruits, tu devrais être fière ! susurra Amos en avançant vers elle, menaçant et en se massant la joue.

Sheila le regarda, dégoûtée, et partit sans se retourner, presque en courant. Elle fuyait, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Allumeuse. N'assumant finalement pas ce qu'elle était, ce à quoi elle jouait.

-Eh ! Tu ne veux pas venir au bal avec moi, alors ? hurla Amos, tentant de la rattraper, sans succès.

Elle le fixa méchamment, et se dirigea vers les Trois Balais. Amos, planté là sans rien comprendre, la regarda s'éloigner. Décidément, il ne comprenait pas. Et il se retrouvait seul. Incompréhensible. Et Rose qui ne voulait même plus de lui…

Un de plus, songea Sheila. La partie facile était terminée. Le plus dur était encore devant elle.

* * *

Allumeuse. C'était comme ça qu'il la voyait. C'était ce qu'elle était, aussi. Elle se l'avouait très facilement, mais ne l'assumait pas. Ça contrarierait tous ses plans. Alors elle se confectionna une figure de circonstance, et continua à marcher.

* * *

Sheila entra dans les Trois balais, visiblement énervée. Remus la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, et s'écarta un peu pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir à côté de lui. Sheila se laissa tomber sur la banquette, et saisit la coupe de Bierreaubeurre de Sirius pour boire dedans.

-Eh, pourquoi tu ne t'en commandes pas ? demanda Sirius, étonné.

-Pas eu le temps ! grommela Sheila en reposant le verre sur la table.

Elle s'affala encore plus sur sa banquette, et Lily se pencha vers elle pour lui dire :

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Remus se redressa, intrigué, alors que Sirius arrêta de regarder la table d'à côté, où Maria buvait un verre avec ses amies, pour écouter leur amie expliquer ses mésaventures de l'après midi..

-Mais si tu veux, tu peux y aller avec lui, lança Remus. ça ne me gênerait pas…

Sheila le fixa, perplexe. Elle ne comprenait pas. Il voulait y aller sans elle ? Elle le regardait, un peu perdue, quand Sirius s'arracha de sa contemplation de la belle Serdaigle de la table d'à côté pour lancer à Remus, moqueur :

-Menteur !

Remus rougit, Lily tapa Sirius, James éclata de rire, et Sheila affirma qu'elle n'irait jamais à ce bal avec Diffory. Remus sourit, visiblement soulagé, alors que Sirius retournait à sa vision angélique. Sheila se tourna vers Sirius, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, pour lui dire :

-Sirius, ce serait aussi simple que t'ailles lui demander d'y aller avec toi, à ce foutu bal !

Il lui jeta un regard noir, grommela qu'elle pourrait l'aider vu que lui-même l'avait aidé et la pria de ne plus la déranger. Elle éclata de rire, et Sirius se vexa encore plus. Elle allait finir par mourir de rire et Sirius de vexation, quand un hibou entra dans le café par une fenêtre ouverte. Il se dirigea automatiquement vers Sheila, et lui tendit la courte lettre accrochée à sa patte. Sheila blêmit, attrapa le parchemin, l'ouvrit et le parcourut des yeux. Elle releva le regard, et annonça d'une voix plus paisible déjà :

-Ça vient de Dumbledore.

Sirius, en entendant cette nouvelle, se détourna de sa vexation et de sa contemplation pour regarder Sheila d'un air ébahi. Remus ne réagit pas, mis à part un regard incrédule. James et Lily, eux, la regardèrent avec un air intrigué. Sheila sourit vaguement et ajoura :

-Il veut me voir le plus rapidement possible. Je vais y aller maintenant ! ajouta-t-elle en se levant. On se revoit tout à l'heure.

Elle sourit, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Sirius n'hésita pas, et se leva aussi.

-Attends, je viens avec toi !

-Moi aussi lança Remus.  
Sheila les regarda, surprise, et murmura :

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'une escorte, vous savez…

Remus la dévisagea, puis regarda Sirius, Sheila et encore Sirius. Il se pencha vers son ami et lui murmura :

-Je veux un rapport complet après. De toute façon je dois aller voir Pom-Pom, ajouta-t-il pour Sheila.

Elle lui sourit, et s'éloigna avec Sirius. Remus se rassit, et soupira.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé avec eux ? demanda Lily, intriguée. Tu ne dois pas aller à l'infirmerie !

-Je sais, soupira Remus. Mais elle est en sécurité avec Sirius.

-Tu l'aimes ? demanda doucement James.

Remus ne répondit pas, et Lily attira l'attention de son petit ami en l'embrassant. Remus regarda Sheila s'éloigner avec Sirius à travers la vitre, et soupira. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il ressentait pour elle… Il était jaloux d'Amos qui avait passé un après-midi entier avec elle, mais heureux qu'il ait tout gâché. Il remerciait Sirius de la chance qu'il avait d'aller au bal avec elle, mais n'osait croire qu'elle puisse faire de même. Oui, à en croire ce qu'il ressentait, il devait au moins être attiré par elle. Voir en être amoureux. Il aimait la regarder, il aimait l'écouter, il aimait être avec elle. Il rêvait d'elle. Il la trouvait parfaite. Le lycanthrope sourit faiblement, et se commanda une nouvelle Bièrreaubeurre, dans l'espoir d'oublier qu'il était en train de porter la chandelle de ses deux amis. Il soupira, et regarda le pub dans un air d'ennui profond. A tel point qu'Alexandra, la Gryffondor de sixième année, l'appelle de la table voisine sous prétexte d'une réunion de préfet, mais plus simplement pour qu'il s'occupe un peu.

* * *

Sheila et Sirius remontèrent en silence la rue qui menait à Poudlard. Ils arrivèrent au bureau de Dumbledore sans avoir prononcé un mot, car ils savaient tous les deux que c'était inutile. Juste avant d'entrer, elle tourna sa tête vers lui. Regard profond. Deux esprits semblables. Un sourire encourageant. Un signe de tête décisif, et une gargouille pivote. Les deux amis se sourirent une fois de plus, et montèrent l'escalier tournant, une boule dans la gorge. Ils ne savaient vraiment pas à quoi s'attendre. La porte était déjà ouverte, et sans attendre plus longtemps, Sheila entra. Sirius la suivit, en frappant trois coups au préalable. Elle le remarqua, et sourit vaguement, amusée de cette réaction. Ainsi même le grand, beau, ténébreux Sirius Black était intimidé devant Albus Dumbledore, ou son bureau car il n'était pas encore là. Ils s'assirent tous les deux, et Sirius saisit la main de la jeune fille, et la serra brièvement. Signe d'amitié indéfectible. Fraternité assurée. Promesse tacite d'être toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Sheila sourit à Sirius, et s'apprêtait à l'embrasser sur la joue, amicalement ça va de soit, quand une porte cachée s'ouvrit à la volée, pour laisser passer un Albus Dumbledore légèrement énervé, ou du moins préoccupé. Il commença à faire les cents pas dans son bureau en marmonnant. Sirius regarda Sheila, inquiet pour la santé mentale de son directeur, quand il s'arrêta. Il venait sûrement de s'apercevoir que celle qu'il attendait était déjà là, et non seule. Il scruta le jeune Black du regard, le jaugeant, et interrogea Sheila du regard. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Oui, elle leur avait même parlé des Horcruxes. Le directeur soupira légèrement, visiblement soulagé, et s'assit en face d'eux. il croisa ses longs doigts fins, et les regarda par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Sa longue barbe argentée reflétait la lumière du soleil qui entrait par les larges fenêtres du bureau. Enfin, après un long silence, Albus Dumbledore commença, en paraissant plus âge que jamais :

-J'en ai trouvé un, Miss Meduris, j'en ai trouvé un…

Sheila le regarda, incrédule. Elle n'y croyait pas. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il en trouverait un, d'après ce qu'avait laissé sous-entendre Hermione dans sa lettre, et encore moins qu'il lui en parlerait. Elle pencha la tête, interrogative, quand Sirius lâcha :

-Un quoi ?

Elle soupira. Bruyamment. Paraissant se rendre compte de sa gaffe, il se rattrapa, ou du moins tenta, en murmurant :

-Un Horcruxe ?

Dumbledore hocha la tête, toujours silencieux.

-C'est pas vrai ? demanda Sirius.

-Si on te le dit, grommela Sheila, agacée. Et alors ? demanda-t-elle ? Lequel ? où ? Comment ? Et pourquoi vous m'en parlez ?

Dumbledore sourit devant l'avalanche de questions, et fixa soudainement Sirius. Il le fixa de son regard 'rayons X', comme le surnommait un certain Harry Potter, dans un autre temps. Le Gryffondor tint le choc, et avec un mince sourire, en remontant ses lunettes argentées sur son nez aquilin, Dumbledore répondit :

-Celui de la grotte, dans le lac. Le médaillon. J'espère que votre RAB ne l'aura pas déjà pris… Et j'ai fait mes recherches pour savoir de quelle grotte elle parlait. J'avais réussi à le trouver une fois, pourquoi pas deux ? Quant à vous en parler… Vous m'avez apporté la lettre, et je pense que vous devez vouloir en savoir un peu plus là-dessus, non ? Mais surtout… j'ai besoin d'aide. Vous avez lu que ça devrait m'affaiblir de le récupérer. Je ne peux donc pas y aller seul.

Sheila acquiesça, toujours silencieuse. Elle réfléchissait. À ce que ça impliquait d'accepter la proposition du directeur. A charger Sirius de rapporter l'événement à ses amis. A peut-être ne jamais revenir. A énerver encore plus le Seigneur des Ténèbres. A perdre ses occasions de s'amuser sans même avoir jouer. Elle commençait à sourire, quand Sirius lâcha :

-Hors de question que Sheila y aille. En tout cas, pas sans moi.

Il avait l'air légèrement agacé, pour ne pas dire énervé. Sa coéquipière de Quidditch le regarda, et lui demanda :

-Non mais ça va pas ? Et James ? Lily ? Remus ? Maria ? Qui va leur expliquer où on sera passer ? Moi, je suis nouvelle, je disparaît, on pourra trouver un truc ! Mais toi ! Surtout avec moi !

-On dira que c'était un suicide collectif, blagua-t-il.

Sheila lui lança un regard noir, et se tourna vers Dumbledore.

-Il ne peut pas venir, Monsieur ! Monsieur ? ajouta-t-elle devant le sourire de son directeur.

-Et bien, Mr Black… Si vous le souhaitez tellement… de toute façon, j'ai peu de chance de vous retenir ici, n'est ce pas ?

Le franc sourire de Sirius confirma les craintes de Sheila. Il venait.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient au bord d'une falaise. Une falaise à pic, dangereuse. Noire et lisse. Sheila jeta un œil en bas, et fit quelques pas en arrière, chancelante. Le mur de roc lui faisait peur. Elle avait le vertige, ce qu'elle n 'avouait jamais. Une bonne joueuse de Quidditch n'a pas le vertige, non ? Mais comment expliquer qu'elle n'avait pas peur sur un balai, mais dès qu'elle n'était pas dans l'air, mais sur terre, la moindre pente naturelle trop pentue l'effrayait ? Elle ne pouvait pas. Le paysage était noir. La roche était noire, la mer aussi. Noire de vagues, d'écumes, de reflet. Il n'y avait pas de soleil, pas d'étoiles. Il faisait jour, on voyait sans problème, mais… Le paysage était si obscur, si morbide qu'on aurait eu envie de partir en courant. Dumbledore les entraîna sans mot dire vers une caverne camouflée, à travers un labyrinthe de roches diverses et variées. Sirius avait saisi la main de Sheila, et l'aidait à franchir les passages difficiles… Qu'elle aurait pu franchir aisément seule. Elle le remerciait à chaque fois d'un regard, d'un sourire, reconnaissante de ne pas faire de commentaires sur son vertige, heureuse qu'il se mette à chaque fois entre elle et le vide. A un moment, ils durent plonger. Et heureusement pour eux, tous nageaient convenablement. Ils arrivèrent dans la caverne, et mirent pied à terre, ou à roche plutôt. Dumbledore lança un sort de séchage sur eux trois, et avança sans dire un mot de plus. A ce moment, Sheila s'aperçut qu'il n'avait prévenu personne à Poudlard. Elle ne l'avait vu écrire aucune lettre, avertir personne. Elle frissonna. De froid, de peur. Et suivit Sirius. Au bout de seulement quelques pas, Dumbledore s'arrêta net. Si net que Sirius faillit lui foncer dedans, et à la place, se prit un mur invisible. Sheila, elle, fonça dans Sirius, ce qui amortit considérablement le choc… Pour elle. Elle regarda Dumbledore, intriguée, et il répondit à sa question muette :

-Une arcade.

Elle haussa les épaules. Ça ne lui disait absolument rien. Sirius massait son bras endolori, et soupira en voyant les gouttes de sang qui perlait.

-Il faut donner du sang, soupira Dumbledore en saisissant sa baguette.

Sirius ne le laissa pas agir, et frotta son bras blessé sur le mur de granit. Le contour étincelant de l'arcade apparut sur la paroi, alors que Dumbledore agitait sa baguette pour guérir d'un mouvement de poignet la blessure du jeune homme. Ils passèrent tous trois en silence sous l'arche, et reprirent leur marche. Les deux adolescents marchaient désormais à plusieurs mètres derrière Dumbledore, pour éviter de tous tomber dans le lac qui luisait à leurs côtés. Ils le longèrent en silence. Entre eux, maintenant, le silence était de mise. Il ne servait à rien de parler, du moins de l'avis de Sheila qui trouvait dans ce silence plus de réconfort que devant des bavardages futiles qui ne seraient pas vraiment à leur place. Elle soupira vaguement, un peu fatiguée par tous ces événements. Elle se pencha vers Sirius, devant elle, et lui murmura :

-Tu te rends compte qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps j'étais avec ce crétin d'Amos chez Mme Pieddodu ?

-Tu te rends compte qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps j'étais en train de regarder Maria aux Trois Balais ?

-T'étais pas obligé de venir ! se défendit Sheila.

-Je sais, murmura Sirius en souriant.

Ils se sourirent, et reprirent leur marche. Ils rattrapaient juste Dumbledore quand celui-ci fit :

-Aha !

Puis tendant la main dans le vide, au dessus du lac :

-Oho !

Sheila fronça les sourcils, contemplant l'air joyeux de leur Directeur, qui n'avait pas vraiment de mise ici. Mais quand elle vit une grosse chaîne d'un vert cuivré surgir de nulle part, émergeant du lac, elle comprit. Comme d'habitude, Dumbledore, en grand sorcier qu'il était, avait vu et compris quelque chose qu'eux n'avaient ni vu ni compris. Il observa la barque qui venait de surgir un long moment, et lança :

-Elle ne peut supporter qu'un sorcier… mais n'ayant pas fini vos études, vous n'êtes pas considérés comme des sorciers à part entière ! En fait, vous n'êtes pas grand chose.

-Merci, grommela Sirius.

-Par contre, on ne pourra pas aller à trois dedans.

-Je viens ! lança le jeune homme sans laisser le temps de répondre à son amie.

-Et moi ? demanda-t-elle, d'une voix tremblante de rage.

-Tu restes là. Au moins tu pourrais prévenir Poudlard si on a un problème.

Elle le fusilla du regard, et se tourna vers Dumbledore, demandant son avis, enfin, surtout qu'il refuse la proposition de Sirius. Et Dumbledore, avec son regard pétillant de malice malgré la situation, répondit :

-Et bien… Sirius avec moi, Sheila ici pour les choses qui doivent être dans le lac.

La jeune fille fusilla cette fois Dumbledore du regard, et soupira.

-Puisqu'il le faut…

Sirius sourit, l'enlaça amicalement. Sheila, contre toute attente, le serra encore plus contre elle. Jusqu'à en étouffer. Elle avait niché sa tête dans le cou de son ami, et il lui sembla qu'elle pleurait. Quelques larmes, mais suffisantes. Elle ne supporterait pas de le perdre. Pas lui, pas celui qui l'avait accueillie, aimée et supportée. Pas Sirius. Il la réconforta du mieux qu'il put, et se détacha lentement d'elle. Il lui sourit, et vit qu'elle ne pleurait déjà plus. Mais ça ne l'étonna pas plus que ça. Il avait compris depuis longtemps qu'elle n'était pas du genre à étaler ses sentiments. Il lui sourit une dernière fois, peut-être la dernière de leurs courtes vies, et suivit Dumbledore dans la barque. Sheila la vit qui s'éloignait vers le centre du lac, là où Dumbledore avait décidé que se trouvait l'Horcruxe.

Sirius évitait de regarder au fond du lac, pour ne pas voir les cadavres, les Inferi d'après Dumbledore. Il ne voulait pas non plus regarder derrière pour ne pas voir Sheila lui saper les dernières miettes de courage qui lui restaient. Il ne voulait pas non plus regarder devant lui, pour ne pas voir cette espèce de lueur verdâtre qui l'effrayait. En fait, il aurait voulu fermer les yeux, mais il ne le fit pas. Il voulait mériter d'être à Gryffondor, alors que tout le monde l'aurait vu à Serpentard. Il voulait être sûr qu'il avait ce courage dont parlait le Choixpeau et non cette insolence face aux professeurs. Il voulait être sûr de tout cela, sûr que ce à quoi il avait voué ses dernières années n'était pas qu'une illusion. Il se força à regarder devant lui, et au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient, il se tendait. Quand la barque s'arrêta, près du bassin vert, Dumbledore se pencha pour attraper l'objet qui luisait au fond. Un médaillon. Avec un serpent gravé dessus, un médaillon ancien et sûrement fragile, quoique possédant d'importants pouvoirs magiques vu que c'était un Horcruxe. Sirius frissonna, et fixa Dumbledore qui ne parvenait pas à toucher l'eau. Son directeur soupira, et parut réfléchir. Un long moment s'écoula en silence, que Dumbledore rompit d'un murmure :

-Il faut la boire…

Sirius le fixa. Il n'avait pas compris.

-La potion. On ne peut pas la toucher, la vider, la métamorphoser ou quoi que ce soit. J'en déduis qu'il faut la boire.

-On ne peut pas la toucher, répéta-t-il.

-Essaie.

-Non non, j'vous fait confiance, balbutia Sirius.

Dumbledore fit demi sourire, et fit apparaître une coupe en argent, et la plongea dans la potion inconnue. Il s'apprêtait à la porter à ses lèvres, et voulut dire quelque chose, sûrement extorquer la promesse que Sirius le forcerait à tout boire. Ce qu'il fit. Alors Sirius le fit boire, puisant son courge, sa force et sa volonté dans la force et la cruauté des Black. Se persuadant que ce n'était pas un poison.. Quand le bassin fut vide, la coupe de cristal disparut, et Dumbledore saisit le médaillon rapidement. Sirius eut juste le temps de voir qu'il en laissait un autre à la place, avant qu'un grand bruit lui fasse se retourner. Des grandes silhouettes noires surgissaient de l'eau avec des éclaboussures immenses, et Sheila cria. Elle était loin, mais elle lança un Incendio ! qui fit ralentir les Inferi. Sirius l'imita, et rapidement, alors que la barque tentait de regagner la rive, les sortilèges de feu pleuvaient des deux côtés. Dumbledore s'y était mis aussi. Son pouvoir était impressionnant, malgré sa faiblesse actuelle. Mais les Inferi, toujours plus nombreux, se rapprochaient. Lentement, mais il y en avait de plus en plus, et Sirius se sentait faiblir. Il accrocha le regard de Sheila, et sauta de la barque qui venait d'atteindre la terre ferme. Il la serra dans ses bras, à l'étouffer. Dumbledore les interrompit faiblement:

-Je serais d'avis à quitter ce lieu immédiatement !

Sheila acquiesça, et ils se mirent à courir, soutenant leur professeur. Plus vite qu'ils n'avaient jamais couru, même pour échapper au concierge ou à un professeur au milieu de la nuit pendant une escapade hors de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Sirius tenait fermement la main de Sheila derrière le dos de Dumbledore, il refusait de la lâcher. Il était là pour elle, il ne repartirait pas sans elle. Et il courait, l'entraînant derrière lui, à une vitesse folle. Et Dumbledore, devant eux, ouvrit l'arcade en passant sa main ensanglantée par une blessure due à un Inferi. Tous trois passèrent la voûte avec un soupir soulagé. Le directeur leur tendit son bras, et en sentant leur contact, se prépara à transplaner. Et transplana. Seul.

* * *

Il était seul. Il n'avait pas vu à temps des Inferi agripper les jambes de ses élèves. Il ne les avait pas vus. Ils n'étaient pas là. Albus Dumbledore, directeur depuis bien longtemps, se leva de la table des professeurs, et se dirigea vers ses élèves qui le regardaient. Forcément, l'absence de Sirius et Sheila avait été remarquée. Il vit Remus Lupin, James Potter et Lily Evans, ainsi que quelques autres, qui le regardaient avec un air d'angoisse. Il ouvrit les mains, et en ouvrant ses yeux fatiguées, il commença à parler.

-Vous avez sûrement remarqué que Sirius Black et Sheila Meduris ne sont pas là. Miss Meduris a eu des problèmes… familiaux, et Mr Black l'a accompagné. Je ne sais pas quand ils reviendront, mais j'espère très bientôt. Mangez maintenant.

Et fatigué, accablé, faible, torturé par sa responsabilité, il alla s'asseoir, laissant derrière lui tout ses élèves sans plus d'explications. Il resta là jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit seul sous le plafond étoilé de la Grande Salle. Seul avec sa culpabilité. Seul avec le souvenir des regards des Maraudeurs, qui savaient que c'était faux. Seul.

* * *

Trois jours avaient passé depuis la sortie à Pré-au-Lard et la disparition de Sheila et Sirius, et rien ne s'était arrangé. Dumbledore ne paraissait plus aux repas, personne n'avait de nouvelles, et l'ambiance à Poudlard était devenue tendue. Même les professeurs ne savaient rien. Lily s'inquiétait, Remus ne disait plus rien, et James tentait de les calmer. Tous attendaient, s'inquiétaient, s'énervaient et se calmaient, tous n'en pouvaient plus et tenaient debout quand même. Aucun ne dormait. Le pire était que Dumbledore avait refusé de leur dire, mais ils étaient certains qu'il le savait. Après tout, la lettre qu'avait reçue Sheila aux Trois Balais venait bien de lui ! Dumbledore savait, c'était une évidence. Il était revenu faible, fatigué, abîmé, comme s'il avait pris 50 ans en une journée. Il savait, mais il refusait de le dire. Gardant sur ses épaules le fardeau et la responsabilité, gardant le secret qui devait être effroyable pour qu'il refuse de l'avouer à trois de ses meilleurs élèves. Un secret qui devait être pire que tout, songeait James. Et du coup, ils imaginaient le pire. Le pire du pire, des Mangemorts, Voldemort, la torture, la mort, le pire du pire, et pire encore.

Ils étaient attablés au petit déjeuner, et comme tous les jours, ils surveillaient le courrier dans l'espoir d'avoir des nouvelles. Mais ils ne reconnurent aucun oiseau familier, ni celui de Sheila, ni celui de Sirius, ni celui des Black, ni aucun autre. Il y eut juste les hiboux de la Gazette qui arrivèrent. Deux minutes après le courrier, une autre vague de hiboux, un peu moins nombreuse, entra dans la Grande Salle. Tous des oiseaux du Ministère, car tous étaient bagués. Une vague de silence, puis de peur s'empara de la Grande Salle, et tout le monde observait les hiboux en espérant qu'ils ne se poseraient pas devant eux. Un hiboux du Ministère n'est jamais un bon signe. Lily se tendit en voyant une belle chouette hulotte atterrir devant elle et lui tendre la patte. Elle saisit la lettre, la décacheta, et commença à la lire, tremblante. Et en même temps que beaucoup d'autres élèves dans la salle, elle hurla :

-NOOOOON !

Elle éclata en larmes, intarissable. Elle fuit la Grande Salle, sans finir son petit déjeuner, en abandonnant toutes ses affaires sur place. Elle fuit ses amis, les gens, les regards, la condescendance. Elle fuit le monde, la vie, pour se retrouver seule, seule avec son chargrin et ses larmes. Beaucoup d'autres élèves la suivirent. Eux aussi étaient en larmes, abattus, accablés. James se leva, voulut la suivre, mais renonça. À la place, il saisit la lettre, et commença à la lire. Il devenait de plus en plus pâle au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, et arrivé à la signature, il la lâcha. Et gémit "c'est pas vrai… ". Il la tendit à Remus, qui la lut à son tour.

-Et merde… fut tout ce qu'il arriva à dire.

Aux autres tables toutes les réactions étaient pareilles. Beaucoup d'élèves ne comprenaient rien. James posa la tête entre ses mains, et gémit :

-Il a tué ses parents ! Il a tué ses parents ! Tu-Sais-Qui les a tués ! Comme si elle avait besoin de ça maintenant…Et Sheila qui n'est même pas là…

Remus ne disait rien. Aux autres tables, les commentaires commencèrent à fuser.

-Les parents d'Owen sont mort !

-Ceux d'Archer aussi !

-Vous croyez que Black et Meduris sont morts, aussi ?

-Les parents d'Evans aussi, à la voir…

James releva la tête, et fusilla l'auteur de la dernière réflexion. Il se leva, attrapa son sac et celui de Lily, et lança à Remus :

-On y va.

Remus acquiesça, et ils s'apprêtaient à se diriger vers la porte quand elle s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître un Dumbledore encore plus fatigué que d'ordinaire. Mais fort, volontaire. Le vieillard à qui on devait respect, le vieillard qu'on aimait et qu'on craignait. Une aura de magie se dégageait de son corps, imposant à tous les élèves le silence. Le directeur s'avança, imperturbable, entre les tables, et arrivé sur l'estrade, énonça :

-Comme vous le savez désormais, Voldemort a attaqué les parents moldus des élèves de Poudlard. Beaucoup sont morts, pas tous. Les cours de ce matin sont dispensés pour tous, et pendant deux jours pour les familles des victimes.

Il se tut, et ressortit de la salle dans un silence de plomb. À tel point que Remus renonça même à aller lui parler de Sirius et Sheila.

* * *

James chercha Lily toute la journée, mais se rendit à l'évidence en la voyant cloîtrée dans sa salle de bains sur la Carte des Maraudeurs. Remus était retourné en cours, pensant qu'il en fallait au moins un pour avoir les cours si jamais les autres revenaient. Il se savait égoïste, mais il avait besoin de penser à autre chose. Sheila et Sirius disparus, Lily inconsolable… Même le cours d'Histoire de la Magie réussit à lui changer les idées.

Il se sentait coupable et égoïste de réussir à penser à autre chose, il aurait voulu être comme James à tenter d'aider Lily, il aurait voulu secouer Dumbledore pour avoir des nouvelles de Sheila et Sirius. Il se sentait mal, très mal, trop mal de ne pas être en mesure d'aider sa meilleure amie, un de ses meilleurs amis et la fille qu'il aimait. Car oui, il aimait Sheila. Il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant, mais cette révélation sembla le frapper en plein fouet. Il se crut aveugle ou insensible de ne pas s'en être aperçu avant, il s'en voulu de ne pas avoir profiter du temps qu'on lui avait accordé. La promesse du bal… Quelle chose inutile, songea-t-il. Maintenant, elle avait disparu. Il ne savait pas si elle reviendrait, si elle était seulement vivante. Il ne savait rien, on ne lui disait rien, mais tout le monde l'ignorait de toute façon. Ils étaient sûrement portés disparus, Remus n'en savait rien. Soudainement, il s'en voulut de plus s'inquiéter pour une fille qu'il ne connaissait que depuis trois ou quatre mois que pour sa meilleure amie ou que pour Sirius. Lily souffrait, pleurait, et il pensait inutilement à Sheila. Sirius était peut-être mort et il songeait au bal de Noël où il n'irait sûrement jamais. Quel égoïsme. Quelle stupidité. N'en pouvant plus, il se leva, jeta ses affaires dans son sac, et sortit du cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal sans un regard en arrière, sous les yeux désolés de son professeur. Il avait besoin de calme et de réflexion. Il s'en voulait. D'être amoureux, d'être lâche. D'être si égoïste qu'il ne pensait qu'à elle et non à Sirius. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir trahi les Maraudeurs, ses premiers et seuls amis. Alors il se laissa couler contre un mur, s'assit par terre et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Et il pleura.

* * *

Une larme coula, tomba sur le carrelage gelé. Aussitôt suivie d'une autre, et d'encore une autre. Intarissables. Coulant le long de ses joues, dégringolant sur le sol blanc. Lily pleurait depuis des heures, sans s'arrêter. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle était assise par terre, le dos à la porte verrouillée, ses bras encerclant ses genoux. Ses parents, si aimants, si doux, si compréhensifs… morts. Mais sa sœur avait survécu, quelle joie, quelle ironie ! Elle allait lui reprocher leur mort, elle allait lui en vouloir. À la réflexion, Lily aurait préféré que Pétunia soit morte et non ses parents. Elle aurait préféré que sa sœur prît une de leurs places. Elle aurait souhaité la mort de tout le reste de sa famille pour qu'un seul de ses parents vivent encore, ou soit simplement blessé, même gravement. Elle était égoïste, elle le savait, mais qui ne le serait pas dans une telle situation ? Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir perdu des proches, beaucoup d'élèves aussi, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être inconsolable. En tant que préfète-en-chef, elle devrait relever la tête, sortir, montrer qu'elle était triste mais obéir quand même à ses devoirs, à ses obligations, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. C'était ainsi.

Elle se sentait coupable aussi de laisser James seul. Il l'aimait, il savait pour ses parents, il était dans le salon de ses appartements, derrière la porte close, à la supplier de le laisser entrer. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle voulait être seule. Elle voulait qu'il soit près de lui. Elle voulait mourir. Elle voulait vivre. Elle voulait le détester pour ne pas souffrir autant qu'elle. Elle voulait l'aimer encore plus pour rester là. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait. Plus du tout. Elle savait juste qu'elle avait encore besoin de ses parents, de leur amour, de leur maison accueillante, de sentir les bonnes odeurs de la cuisine de sa mère, de recevoir leurs lettres régulièrement. Elle avait besoin que Sirius et Sheila soient là, pour la consoler, pour la comprendre, pour la prendre dans leurs bras. Elle avait besoin d'eux, elle avait besoin de Sheila qui aurait su ce qu'elle avait vécu car elle l'avait aussi vécu. Elle aussi avait perdu toute sa famille, avec la désagréable impression de leur survivre alors qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. Mais elle, elle n'était pas la cause de leur mort, contrairement à Lily.

La rousse serra encore plus ses jambes contre elle, à s'en faire mal. Elle se releva soudainement, la vue floue, troublée. En s'appuyant sur les étagères, sur la baignoire aux multiples robinets et au lavabo, elle ouvrit le placard. Elle fit tomber à terre, des tubes, des bouteilles de parfum, des soins pour la peau, du maquillage. Une bouteille éclata, laissant échapper un parfum vanillé qui évoquait les Caraïbes. Les pleurs de Lily redoublèrent. Sa mère lui avait offert ce parfum artisanal lorsqu'ils étaient allés en Martinique, en vacances. La petite bouteille moldue était brisée au sol, et le parfum emplissait la pièce. Il sentait tellement fort qu'il agressait l'odorat de la jeune fille. Vanille, fruit, mer… Elle suffoquait, elle étouffait, prise aux proies d'odeurs agressives et meurtrières et aux souvenirs douloureux. Ecume, soleil, rires. Souvenirs de bonheur qui la blessaient, la mutilaient. Et elle s'en sentit mieux, presque heureuse que quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, lui fasse payer sa culpabilité. Lily fouilla encore, et saisit une lame de rasoir. Elle voulut se couper les veines, se faire mal, elle tremblait tellement qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle n'y parvint pas, manque de volonté. Manque de force. Elle était faible, elle était lâche, elle était égoïste. Elle ne valait rien. Rien. Ses parents l'avaient abandonnée, sa sœur la haïssait, Sheila et Sirius étaient partis, loin d'elle, et James… L'aimait. Pour l'instant. Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer, elle ne le méritait pas. Elle lâcha la lame, s'écorcha le pied avec, mais ne s'en occupa pas. Elle était pied nu, avec une plaie qui saignait abondamment en trempant dans le parfum, dans l'alcool, mais elle ne s'en occupait pas. Elle chercha encore et encore jusqu'au fin fond de ses placards. Elle sortit un petit tube rempli d'une poudre blanche. Et ouvrit le petit tube. Elle tremblait toujours, mais elle réussit à amener la poudre près de ses narines. Et inspira. Fort. Et encore. Et ensuite, elle se laissa aller dans la douce torpeur qui l'enveloppait. Elle remercia vaguement le dealer qui lui avait refilé ça en douce pendant les vacances gratuitement en lui disant de ne pas hésiter à le re-contacter, et se laissa aller. Les larmes se tarirent doucement. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. Plus aucun mouvement. Sauf James qui s'inquiétait, rejoint par Remus assez rapidement. Ils s'inquiétèrent à deux, en silence, car aucun ne savait encore parler, ne savait quoi dire, ou voulait tout simplement exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient, leur inquiétude et leur désarroi.

* * *

Le soleil se leva, réveillant James et Remus affalés dans les canapés de l'appartement de préfète en chef de Lily. James s'étira, Remus bailla. Ils n'avaient pas assez dormi, mais le sommeil avait eu raison d'eux vers trois heures du matin. Il était sept heures. Ils avaient dormi quatre heures. James se leva, et chercha Lily dans l'appartement. Mais sans la trouver. Abattu, James revint s'affaler aux côtés de Remus, et soupira. Ils auraient bien pris une douche, mais ils ne pouvaient pas, Lily occupait toujours la salle de bain. Et ils refusaient de quitter l'appartement sans elle, ou du moins sans nouvelles.

-Et Sirius qui n'est pas là… maugréa James.

Remus baissa les yeux. Il savait qu'il n'était pas pour James le même support que Sirius, que son ami aurait préféré avoir Sirius à ses côtés et Remus disparu. Il le savait, et il l'acceptait. Mais ça le blessait quand même. Il soupira, et se leva.

-Tu vas où ? demanda James.

-J'sais pas. Manger. Dormir. En cours. Lire. Voir l'étendue des dégâts dans Poudlard.

-Et tu laisses Lily là ? explosa James.

-Tu es là. Elle n'a pas besoin de moi. Tu préfèrerais Sirius. Non, ne le nie pas, je le sais pertinemment, et toi aussi. Juste un conseil : ne lui demande pas comment elle va quand elle sortira.

Remus sourit vaguement, et sortit sans un mot de plus du salon. Une fois le tableau passé, il prit sa tête dans ses mains. Ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment pour s'engueuler avec James, alors qu'il ne restait qu'eux deux. Qu'eux deux debout, eux deux encore entiers et non pas détruits par les larmes et le chagrin. Ebranlés, mais pas détruit. Démoralisé, Remus gagna la Grande Salle. Il était en retard, et apparut débraillé, pas changé, par rasé, pas coiffé, pas lavé. Il avait la tête, l'allure et l'apparence d'un garçon perdu, qui n'avait rien demandé et sur qui tout tombait dessus. Il avait l'apparence de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se préparer. Il était le seul de la salle dans cet état, et n'y prit pas attention. Il s'assit à la table des Gryffondor, un peu à l'écart, et se servit un bol de céréales. Il le fixa sans réussir à le manger, à plonger sa cuiller dedans, à imaginer seulement pouvoir avaler quelque chose sans vomir. Tant d'horreurs, de malheurs, de larmes. De pertes, de désespoirs, de morts. Il fixait son bol sans le voir, sans même s'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas seul dans la salle et qu'il était le centre d'attention. Personne n'avait vu James et Lily depuis la veille, depuis le petit-déjeuner. Il gardait la tête baissée, et la releva seulement en sentant quelqu'un s'installer en face de lui. La préfète de sixième année à Gryffondor, Alexandra MacDylan, venait de poser ses affaires et son petit-déjeuner en face de lui. Seule. Pour une fois, elle était seule, et pas accompagnée de sa bande d'amies qui gloussaient. Remus la fixa sans sourire, sans animosité, sans haine, sans amour ni désir de la voir là. Elle soupira, et ne répondit pas à son regard. Elle lui tendit juste un toast en murmurant :

-Mange.

-De quoi tu te mêles ? demanda-t-il agressivement.

-Je suis désolée pour… Sheila, Sirius, Lily… Pour tout, répondit Alexandra après un silence.

-C'est ça. Sauf que ça ne changera rien. Surtout que tu n'y es logiquement pour rien. Ça ne sert à rien de t'excuser, tu ferais mieux de repartir avec ta bande de greluches avant que je ne perde mon calme.

Remus remua un peu ses céréales, sans réussir à avaler quoi que ce soit.

-Je sais. Mais ma bande de greluches, comme tu les appelles, m'énerve. Aucune n'a perdu de proches. Aucune ne sait ce que c'est.

-Parce que toi si, peut-être. Je croyais que tu n'étais qu'une gamine gâtée, choyée par ses parents ! lança Remus méchamment.

Alexandra lui lança un regard désolé, et soupira.

-Tu sais mieux que personne qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Regarde toi en ce moment. Tu es plus agressif que jamais de tout le temps que je t'ai connu. Regarde Sirius ! ça fait bizarre de ne pas l'appeler Black celui-là, d'ailleurs… ajouta Alexandra.

Remus ne répondit pas, mais la regardait de telle façon qu'il aurait effrayé n'importe qui d'autre, sauf peut-être Sirius, James, Lily et Sheila. Mais la sixième année resta là, l'avertissant juste :

-Attention, indésirable à six heures.

-Y en a déjà un en face de moi, alors un de plus… maugréa Remus, en se retourna tout de même.

Peter arrivait en trottinant d'on-ne-sait-où. Remus soupira, et le fixa d'un air hostile.

-Remus ! Où t'étais ? J'vous ai cherché partout ! Et James ? Lily ? T'as des nouvelles de Sirius et Sheila ? couina le rat en tentant de s'asseoir.

-Comme si ça t'intéressait. Dégage avant que je ne m'énerve, gronda Remus.

Peter, effrayé, connaissant la nature véritable du lycanthrope, partit à l'opposé de la table des Gryffondor sans même oser demander la marmelade. Remus se tourna vers son bol désespérément plein, et soupira en voyant toujours la préfète en face de lui.

-Encore là ?

-Comme tu le vois.

Remus grogna en réponse, et soupira. Un long silence s'ensuivit, durant lequel aucun des deux ne put manger. Remus marmonnait intérieurement, et Alexandra paraissait perdue quelque part dans ses souvenirs, ses pensées…

La Grande Porte s'ouvrit brusquement, pour laisser passer James et Lily. Ils ne se tenaient pas par la taille, pas par la main. Rien. Ils marchaient côte à côte, comme avant. Mais c'était déjà ça. Debout tous les deux, ensemble en silence, ils se supportaient mutuellement par la pensée. Remus fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Mais un sourire s'étala sur son visage en les voyant. Lily était enfin sortie. Elle avait la peau blanchâtre, les traits tirés, des cernes immenses. Elle tremblait dans son uniforme froissé, et retenait visiblement ses larmes. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière, durement. Elle souffrait, aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Alexandra toussota, et se leva. Elle attrapa son sac, et s'éloigna en disant :

-Fais moi confiance, Remus, vaut mieux pas rester seul quand on a des problèmes. Ni crier sur toutes les personnes qui viennent te voir…

Avec un sourire désolé, une fois de plus, elle rejoignit sa bande d'amies, et ne prit aucune part aux conversations suivantes.

-Et ben. Sheila est à peine partie que tu commences déjà à draguer, lança méchamment James en s'asseyant en face de Remus, à côté de Lily.

-James, s'il te plait, tais toi. Tu dis des conneries tellement énormes que si elles seraient mangeables, Peter ne pourrait pas les avaler, lança Remus.

Puis, sérieusement :

-Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure. J'étais… fatigué, et énervé, et inquiet.

James le regarda d'un air impénétrable, et Remus crut un moment qu'il n'allait pas lui pardonner. Il baissa la tête, et se prépara à devoir perdre ses meilleurs amis de toujours. James se pencha vers lui, et avec un sourire désolé, le prit dans ses bras dans une accolade amicale et totalement masculine, c'est-à-dire sans chichis. Remus sourit, et fixa Lily, qui avait l'air ailleurs, perdue. Loin.

-Lily… Je suis tellement désolé…

-Tu n'y peux rien, répondit-elle d'une voix absente. Ce n'est pas grave.

Remus la fixa, intrigué, et se résigna à ne pas comprendre en voyant la mimique de James. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas le comportement de sa petite amie. Il lui fit signe qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard, et se servit un pancake en soupirant. Remus sourit, fatigué, et repoussa son bol. Il se saisit du toast abandonné par Alexandra, et le souleva en direction de la jeune fille, comme pour trinquer. Et comme elle le regardait, en souriant légèrement, il le mordit franchement. Il avait faim. Une fois le toast fini, il tendit la main vers la corbeille la plus proche, et en sortit un croissant français. Il le fixa un long moment, comme s'il était seul au monde, avec son croissant bien entendu. Il se souvint du premier petit-déjeuner, où Sheila avait fait découvrir à Sirius ces viennoiseries. Il se souvint que depuis, Sirius en prenait tous les jours. Il se souvint des disputes amicales entre ses deux amis aujourd'hui disparu. Il se souvint de retenir ses larmes, et englouti le croissant pour ne pas le voir plus longtemps. A ce moment précis, il le haïssait.

Lily se leva, et saisit son sac de cours qu'elle avait emmené. D'un pas automate, sans se soucier de voir si Remus et James la suivaient, elle se dirigea vers le premier cours de la matinée. Les deux garçons lui coururent après, totalement perdus par son comportement, échangeant un regard dépassé.

* * *

« Sirius… »

Epuisés. Ils étaient épuisés. Mentalement aussi bien que physiquement. La panthère se traînait, seulement entraînée vers l'avant par un gros chien noir qui lui mordait le flanc si elle s'arrêtait. Elle n'en pouvait plus, lui non plus.

« Encore un peu, on y est presque… tu reconnais, regarde ! »

Ils étaient près de Pré-au-Lard, près d'une grotte sombre. Il ne restait plus que quelques centaines de mètres avant d'être à Poudlard. Plus que quelques mètres avant d'être en sécurité.

Les deux animaux avaient le corps lacéré de plaies béantes et mal cicatrisées. Certaines saignaient encore, d'autres suintaient, et les plus graves étaient visiblement infectées. Ils étaient dans un état pitoyable, mais ils ne se plaignaient pas.

« On y est… » gémit la panthère mentalement.

Le chien aboya brievement, et la regarda. Plus qu'un petit effort. Il regroupa ses dernières forces, et dans un sursaut d'énergie, ses contours se bouillèrent. Quelques secondes plus tard, à sa place, se tenait un adolescent dans un sale état. La panthère lui jeta un regard suppliant, et tenta la métamorphose. Sans succès. Et encore. Encore. Encore. Toujours sans succès. Elle était couchée à même le sol dur de pierre, et haletait. On aurait dit qu'elle était mourante. Et brusquement, à sa place, un corps de jeune femme gisait au sol. L'adolescent sourit de soulagement, et s'évanouit sur le corps de sa compagne. Tous deux avaient des haillons, des vestiges de vêtements, de plaies, des zébrures, des cernes sur tout le corps. Et ils étaient vivants. C'était tout ce qui importait.

-Ils sont là !

Le hurlement venait de retentir dans tout le château. Et Dumbledore, accourant, ne put s'empêcher de sourire, soulagé.

-Avertissez Pom-pom. Hagrid, emmenez les. Minerva, prévenez Mr Lupin, Potter et Miss Evans, je vous prie.

Enfin…

* * *

Alors ? Ce chapitre, qu'en est-t-il ?

Dans le chapitre 9, que je poste à la fin de la semaine si je retrouve un minimum de motivation pour cette fic (motivation étant proportionnelle aux reviews...)

Sirius et Maria, Sheila et Remus, et puis voila :)

A bientôt !

Review ?


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour !_

_Un nouveau chapitre parce que je suis bien décidée à finir cette fic, finalement. Pour moi plus qu'autre chose, et parce que j'aime bien la fin. _

_Je n'a pas grand chose à ajouter concernant ce chapitre, mis à part qu'il est centré sur la romance et qu'il ne plaira donc pas à tout le monde... Mais il fallait bien passer par là, et j'en suis navrée. Promis, le chapitre suivant est bien plus intéressant, à tous les niveaux !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 ou comment préparer un bal.**

Lumière.

Noir.

Lumière. Noir. Lumière.

Noir.

Trop aveuglant. Trop vivant. Trop nouveau. Trop blessant. Trop définitif.

Triste retour. Revenir de l'oubli.

* * *

Sheila clignait des yeux. Elle les ouvrait, mais les refermait dans la seconde. Trop de lumière qui passait à travers les fenêtres ouvertes. Un des derniers beaux jours de Novembre. Ou peut-être de Décembre. Elle ne savait plus trop quel jour on était. Elle ne savait même plus quelle année. Elle ne savait plus rien. Le temps avait perdu sa réalité depuis la grotte au médaillon. Depuis les Inferi. Depuis le voyage. Depuis l'oubli. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, faisant face à l'aveuglement, et à la légère douleur qui s'emparait d'elle. Au début elle ne voyait rien. Rien que du blanc, de la lumière à l'état pur. Rien que du flou. Rien que des formes mouvantes. Puis sa vision se précisa, et un visage apparut au-dessus d'elle. Elle aurait aimé que ce soit celui de son prince charmant qui l'aurait réveillé d'un baiser. Elle aurait aimé que ce soit celui de son amour qui l'aurait emmenée avec lui pour une vie sans écueils. Mais non. Ce n'était pas lui. Quel prince charmant pourrait vouloir d'une Meduris, d'une charmeuse sans cœur, d'une intrigante de l'ombre ?

-SHEILA S'EST RÉVEILLÉE ! ELLE A OUVERT LES YEUX !

* * *

Elle referma les yeux, et se crispa. Lentement, elle les rouvrit, et dit d'une voix faible, à peine plus audible qu'un murmure :

-La ferme, James…

-Mr Potter ! DEHORS ! aboya Mrs Pomfresh en accourant.

-Mais madame…

-DEHORS !

James fuit l'infirmerie en courant, alors que Sheila, sans avoir conscience de quoi que ce soit, sans sentir la potion, ou l'eau qu'on lui versait entre ses lèvres sèches et entrouvertes, retourna dans le sommeil qui l'attendait à bras ouverts. Qui semblait ne l'avoir jamais quittée.

* * *

Elle rouvrit les yeux plusieurs heures plus tard, déjà un peu plus reposée. Le coma était fatiguant, elle venait de l'expérimenter. Elle tenta de se redresser, mais une vive douleur dans son dos la fit retomber lourdement sur ses oreillers.

-Attends… Voilà…

Elle sourit à la voix secourable qui venait de l'aider à se relever. Encore une fois, sa vision n'était pas encore nette. Mais elle réussit rapidement à distinguer les différents visages autour d'elle.

-Remus… Lily… James…

Elle sourit, et murmura faiblement :

-Soif…

Automatiquement, Lily lui tendit un verre d'eau, que Sheila but lentement, par petites gorgées. Elle laissa retomber le gobelet en plastique au sol, et lança, un peu plus alerte :

-Sirius ? il est où ? il va bien ? Il… n'est pas mort ?

Prière muette. Regards désolés. Culpabilité effondrante.

-Oh non…

Un larme. Unique. Perle d'eau pure, hommage immense. Une seule. Les autres avaient déjà coulées. Bille de souffrance contre sa joue pâle. Masse énorme sur son cœur.

-Il aurait mieux valu qu'il soit mort, grommela James.

Sheila n'écoutait pas. Elle l'avait entendu, mais les quelques mots n'avaient pas réussi à atteindre son cerveau. Elle était comme une éponge, elle absorbait sans sentir, sans s'en apercevoir, focalisée sur elle-même. Elle se laissa aller dans son chagrin, elle voyait Remus, James et Lily parler, la toucher. Elle les voyait, mais ne les sentait plus, ne les écoutait plus. Elle était déjà ailleurs. Loin.

-Je vous ai manqué, j'en suis sûr ! Alors, quoi de beau en mon absence ? Rien, rien ne se passe de bien quand je ne suis pas là. Par contre, je m'absente deux minutes et tout par en cacahuète ! Ah le monde, j'vous jure ! Presque aussi triste que Ste Mangouste ! Ce qu'ils étaient lents dans le service ! En plus ils n'ont rien trouvé sur les raisons de mon rétablissement rapide ! Quels incapables ! C'est tout simplement parce que je suis exceptionnellement, magistralement, magnifiquement robuste, beau ! Les infirmières bavaient devant moi ! Les cicatrices ajoutent du charme ! Ben, pourquoi vous dîtes rien ?

La porte avait claqué. La voix avait retenti. Sheila s'était redressée. Elle l'avait regardée. Sans y croire. Elle avait tendu le bras. Faiblement. Désespérément. L'avait touché. Un simple effleurement. Elle avait sentit sa chaleur. Sa vie. Et elle avait souri.

-Sirius…

Encore plus intenable qu'avant. Encore plus lourd, si possible. Encore moins modeste. Encore plus attachant. Encore mieux.

-Sheila ? SHEILA EST REVEILLEE !

-On sait, Sirius, soupira Lily.

Sirius ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Lentement, il s'approcha du lit blanc de Sheila. Lentement, il s'assit sur le bord du matelas blanc. Si blanc, si pur. Angélique. Comme s'il avait peur de casser cette vision de Sheila éveillée. Et il la serra dans ses bras. Désespérément. Comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne fut qu'une apparition, d'un mirage. Comme si elle pouvait s'évaporer, partir loin. Il l'enlaçait. Il sentit une larme couler contre son cou, elle sentit une larme se perdre dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Elle sentait son souffle près de son front, elle sentait ses lèvres bouger.

-Petite sœur…

Elle souriait, pleurait, riait. Elle était heureuse. Il était là. Toujours. Pour elle. Elle le serra encore plus fort contre elle, et un sourire mesquin apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle entendait le cœur du Gryffondor battre plus fort. "Petite sœur"… Il ne la tromperait pas. Elle n'était pas encore sa petite sœur, mais encore une femme.

Lentement, Sirius se détacha, et lissa les cheveux noirs de Sheila. Il sourit, et resta sur le lit. Sheila, éreintée, se laissa retomber contre ses oreillers, et sentait ses paupières se refermer, malgré ses efforts pour rester parmi eux.

-Bon retour parmi nous, pauvres vivants, murmura Remus, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Sheila emporta ses yeux miels dans ses rêves, son sourire doux et sa voix rauque. Elle emporta son émotion, et s'endormit en souriant.

* * *

Elle avait dormi cinq jours. Cinq longs jours. Et elle avait été absente six jours. Onze jours loin des siens. Loin de sa famille. Sirius n'avait dormi qu'un jour, et était totalement remis au bout de deux jours. Miracle de la nature. Sheila était sortie de l'infirmerie trois jours après. Avec sa peau pâle, ses cicatrices cachées, et sa démarche hésitante. Et une vive douleur dans le dos. Elle avait repris les cours, sans difficulté. Elle les avait rattrapés, prenant ceux de Remus. Étrangement, cette épreuve les avait tous rapprochés. Sheila et Sirius étaient plus que complices. Sheila et James s'entendaient mieux que jamais. Les deux filles se racontaient tout, ou presque. Remus et Sheila passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Remus et Lily pouvaient lire ensemble plusieurs heures sans parler et sans s'en sentir gênés. Seuls James et Lily n'avaient pas changés. Ou s'étaient éloignés.

Sheila avait été mise au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé pendant son absence. Et elle avait culpabilisé de ne pas avoir été là, alors que sa sœur avait besoin d'elle. Elle s'était maudite.

Ça faisait une semaine qu'elle avait repris les cours. Dumbledore avant repoussé la date limite des invitations au bal d'une semaine, disant que ces derniers temps ses élèves n'avaient pas eu la tête à ça. Il avait dit ça sans sourire. Il ne souriait plus beaucoup depuis deux semaines de toute façon. Mais on commençait à revoir son regard bleu pétillant à la table des professeurs, désormais.

* * *

Lily se réfugia dans sa salle de bain, fatiguée. Elle se laissa glisser au sol, et sa main saisit un morceau de verre qui traînait sur le sol. Elle le serra, le serra, à se faire mal, à se blesser. Elle se fit mal et se blessa. Les larmes coulaient, larmes de douleur physique, remplacement de celles de douleur morale. Une perle de sang coula, puis une autre. Encore une autre. Une goutte d'eau tomba, puis une autre, et une dizaine de suivante. A l'unisson ces perles de liquide de deux couleurs différentes tombaient sur le sol, se noyant l'une dans l'autre, s'unissant, se mélangeait. Et cette couleur rosâtre, rougeâtre allait pour longtemps devenir une routine dans l'esprit de Lily. Un symbole de mal-être, de douleur, de dissimulation. Jusqu'à Ethan.

* * *

-Tu crois que c'est très sympa ce qu'on fait ? demanda Remus.

Sheila haussa les épaules, indiquant qu'elle s'en moquait. Remus sourit, et la suivit dans un couloir désert. Sheila ouvrit d'un sort la porte du placard et ils entrèrent à l'intérieur.

Sheila observa autour d'elle, fit de la lumière avec sa baguette, et sourit. Ils avaient eu de la chance, le placard était assez grand, suffisamment pour qu'ils puissent tenir à l'intérieur tous les deux assis. Mais pas assez pour éviter les contacts entre eux. Un placard qu'une certaine Rita Skeeter qualifierait de 'intime' des années plus tard, pour une interview avec un pauvre petit quatrième année. Un bruit de pas se rapprocha, et retenant un éclat de rire, Sheila plaça son index contre sa bouche et écouta posément la conversation qui allait se dérouler.

-Maria ! Tu es venue !

-Non, c'est vrai ? répondit la Serdaigle, ironique.

-Euh… oui, d'accord, c'était con ce que je viens de dire. Oublie ! balbutia Sirius.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda Maria. Je n'ai pas tout mon temps, j'ai le club de sortilèges dans quelques minutes !

-Ce sera pas long, promit Sirius.

Un court silence suivit, alors que Sheila étouffait un rire. Une araignée descendit de sa toile, pendant entre eux deux, et elle la chassa d'un geste négligent de la main.

-Maria… tu veux venir au bal de Noël avec moi ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi alors que je suis la seule fille de Poudlard à être susceptible de refuser ? rétorqua Maria, étonnée.

-Parce que j'ai convaincu Sheila et Remus d'y aller ensemble, mais en échange, j'y vais avec quelqu'un… Avec qui… Euh… Je pourrais avoir une relation plus sérieuse, en amitié ou en amour, lança-t-il, à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Remus manqua de s'étouffer. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, c'était contraire à tout ce qu'avait pu faire Sirius. Il était impressionné. Il sourit, et attendit la suite avec impatience.

-Tu as réussi à les faire y aller ensemble ? C'est pas vrai ? Ils forment un couple parfait ! lança Maria aux anges. Euh… Attends… Tu as dit une relation sérieuse ?

-En toute amitié, coupa Sirius.

Remus regarda Sheila, et rougit. Le "couple parfait", ce n'était pas spécialement son avis à lui… Il ne pouvait nier qu'il en avait envie. Et qu'il le désirait de plus en plus. Qu'il la voulait, à lui, dans ses bras, contre lui. Sheila croisa son regard, et sourit gentiment, avant de retourner à son espionnage. Un court silence suivit. Sheila sourit, et attendit. Patiemment. Elle supposait que Maria réfléchissait, et se mit elle-même à penser à sa relation avec Remus. Elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Que tout basculerait. Que le jeu serait faussé, voire perdu. Mais elle ne pouvait empêcher son regard de dévier vers Remus, assis sur un autre seau retourné, écoutant la conversation qui venait de reprendre :

-D'accord. Mais tente de me toucher contre mon gré et je… Non, je te laisse la surprise.

-Ça marche ! s'exclama Sirius, tout heureux.

Sheila sourit. Elle était heureuse pour Sirius. Elle était sûre que lui et Maria formeraient un beau couple. Et elle avait déjà gagné Sirius, peu lui important qu'il aille voir Maria… De plus, elle appréciait la jeune Serdaigle.

Maria et Sirius avaient continué à discuter, et au bout d'un moment – Sheila commençait à avoir des crampes – la Serdaigle s'exclama :

-Mon club de Sortilèges !

-Je t'accompagne si tu veux, proposa galamment Sirius.

Et ils partirent tous les deux. Sheila et Remus attendirent que les bruits de pas se soient éloignés avant de déverrouiller la porte. Sheila respira une bouffée d'air frais et non trop confiné du placard, et sourit. Elle rejetta sa tête en arrière et se mit à rire, visiblement heureuse d'être parvenue à ses fins

Remus la regardait, et s'appuya contre un mur. Devant ce regard, Sheila rougit, et un sourire mystérieux apparut sur ses lèvres. Le garçon sourit, et d'un mouvement souple des épaules, se décolla de son mur de pierres froides et dures. Sheila souriait toujours, aux anges. Il s'approcha, amusé, pour s'extasier avec elle, quand il la vit chanceler. Une vive douleur dans le dos avait saisi la jeune fille, aussi intense que rapide. Aussi douloureuse qu'éreintante. Aussi brusque que brève. Aussi traîtresse que lâche. Elle s'en alla presque aussitôt, mais le bref instant qu'elle dura, fut suffisant pour que Sheila vacille, et tombe. Directement dans les bras de Remus. Dont les prodigieux réflexes avaient pris le dessus.

Elle reprit lentement ses esprits, et tenta de se redresser lentement. Mais son dos la faisait légèrement souffrir. Elle s'appuyait sur Remus, qui ne l'avait pas encore lâchée. Elle lui sourit, et soudain croisa son regard.

Ses yeux noirs dans ses yeux dorés. Un regard à peine échangé, un contact toujours pas lâché. Une respiration qui s'arrête, un cœur qui bat plus vite. Un échange muet.

Le reste du monde cesse d'exister, le temps cesse de couler, la Terre arrête de tourner. Tout s'arrête, sauf eux, sauf leur regard, sauf leur échange. Comme s'ils sont seuls au monde. Et tout devient lentement, comme dans un vieux film, au ralenti. Lentement, sans quitter Remus des yeux, sans quitter ses yeux dorés qui l'attirent, elle se redressa. Lentement, sans arrêter de se noyer dans les abysses profonds et mystérieux des yeux de Sheila, il se rapproche. Lentement, sans rompre le contact entre eux, il resserre son étreinte. Lentement, sans dire un mot, sans hésiter une fois, elle pose sa main sur l'épaule solide du lycanthrope. Et lentement, ils se rapprochèrent. Ils ne savaient pas qui, ils ne savaient pas pourquoi, ils ne savaient pas comment. Ils ne savaient plus rien. Ils ne comprenaient plus rien. Ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre. Sheila sentait le souffle de Remus sur son visage, lui sentait une mèche rebelle de Sheila contre son cou. Si proches. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient faire une bêtise, qu'il fallait qu'ils sortent maintenant de leur bulle, de leur monde, qu'il fallait qu'ils oublient ce moment hors du temps. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas. Et sans savoir qui, pourquoi, comment, quand ou où, Remus posa ses lèvres sur celle de Sheila. Ou Sheila posa les siennes sur celles de Remus. Sheila ferma les yeux, et sa main passa dans la nuque de Remus, puis dans ses cheveux châtains. Elle approfondissait le baiser, se laissait aller dans ce moment de calme, de paix et de liberté. Elle évacuait toute la tension des derniers jours, de son escapade avec Sirius. En embrassant Remus, elle souriait. Il lui répondait, lui aussi avait les yeux fermés. Ses mains enserraient la taille de Sheila, il ne voulait pas la laisser partir…

Lentement, Sheila mit fin au baiser. Ou Remus. Ils rouvrirent ensemble les yeux, et se regardaient. Ils sombraient de nouveau dans le regard de l'autre. Complètement perdus. Et un grand cri retentit. Une première année venait de tomber, loin de là, dans l'escalier. Ils n'avaient entendu qu'un petit bruit, et ce fut suffisant. La bulle se creva, ils reprirent conscience. Remus lâcha Sheila, qui s'éloigna un peu. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, et murmura :

-Je vais dans mon bureau de préfet… On se voit tout à l'heure…

-Eh ! Tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi ?

Trop tard… Il avait déjà fuit.

* * *

Elle sourit, en s'éloignant. Une victime de plus. Mais Sheila ne s'était toujours pas fixée sur son ultime proie, celle qu'elle devait avoir avant de devoir partir. Elle sentait que son départ se rapprochait de jour en jour, mais espérait le retarder autant que possible. Amos, Lucius, Chang, Sirius, Peter, Yann, Matt, et maintenant Remus… Elle tourna à l'angle du couloir, et se fabriqua un visage désarçonné. Ce qu'elle devait être après la fuite du lycan.

* * *

Le silence. C'était tout ce qu'il restait de la relation si intense de Sheila et Remus. Ce silence, intrus et pourtant jamais chassé, ce silence mauvais et persifleur, ce silence génant. Leurs regards s'évitaient, leurs mots disparaissaient, tout ce qu'ils avaient mis trois mois à construire était en train de partir en fumée.

* * *

Les listes de tirage au sort pour le bal furent affichées le lendemain matin. Sheila, en descendant, vérifia si elle n'y était pas. Mais non. Elle devait donc y aller avec Remus. Elle soupira, de soulagement peut-être, et se dégagea de la foule. Mais un nom accrocha son regard. Severus Rogue. Il n'avait pas de cavalière. Et allait à ce bal avec une Serdaigle, une amie de Maria. Sheila sourit, songeant qu'elle allait peut-être lui parler un peu à Beauxbâtons…. Elle sourit. Avant de se souvenir que le bal avait lieu à Beauxbâtons et qu'elle devait donc voir Dumbledore. Elle ne savait comment il s'était débrouillé, mais il lui avait fait parvenir une lettre disant qu'elle garderait son identité. Et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Sheila sortit de la salle commune, et alla prendre son petit-déjeuner. Seule. James, Sirius et Remus devaient encore dormir, un dimanche matin, et Lily l'avait déjà pris. Elle n'avait encore pas pu dormir. Et Sheila ignorait ce qu'elle faisait actuellement. Elle avait disparu, une fois de plus. Et sitôt après, elle suivit Dumbledore dans son bureau.

-Miss Meduris… Je ne vais pas vous retenir longtemps, j'imagine que vous avez mieux à faire en ce dimanche matin. Soyons bref. Vous garderez votre nom car vous avez déjà changé de nom de famille. Normalement, personne ne fera le rapport. Et si quelqu'un vous demande, vous direz que Sheila Hyagito était une cousine.

Sheila acquiesça, mais garda le silence. Elle ne savait que dire. Elle avait peur que le stratagème de son directeur ne marche pas. Elle avait peur de retrouver son passé, ses anciens ennemis. Elle remercia Dumbledore d'une voix blanche, et quitta le bureau en coup de vent, sans laisser à son directeur le temps de l'interroger. Elle entendit néanmoins :

-C'est la solution la plus simple…

Sans s'arrêter, elle regagna sa salle commune. Contente quelque part, car elle savait que personne ne la reconnaîtrait. Elle ne vit même pas qu'elle avait bousculer Severus Rogue, qui la regarda s'éloigner en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais elle lui manquait. Elle était la seule qui avait réussi à franchir un tant soi peu sa carapace de glace qu'il s'était forgé au fil des ans. La seule qui lui avait parlé autrement que pour l'insulter, en dehors de Lily, quand ils étaient encore amis. Quand elle eut tourné au coin du couloir, et qu'il ne puisse plus la voir, il alla prendre son petit-déjeuner. Perdu dans ses pensées, lui aussi.

* * *

Sheila passa le trou du portrait sans s'en apercevoir. Elle s'affala dans un fauteuil, et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Elle sentait les larmes venir. Elle manquait de sommeil, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Elle allait lâcher ses larmes, quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

-Sheila, ça ne va pas ?

Elle reconnut immédiatement cette voix, sans même voir à qui elle appartenait. Elle sourit dans ses mains, et releva la tête.

-Sirius…

Il s'assit à ses côtés, et elle se blottit contre lui. Instinctivement, sans y réfléchir. Elle se laissait porter par son besoin de tendresse. Elle avait besoin qu'il la serre contre lui, besoin de se sentir protégée.

-J'ai encore rêvé d'eux…

Il resserra immédiatement son étreinte. Elle avait encore rêvé des Inferi.

-Le même rêve que d'habitude ?

Elle acquiesça contre son cou. Et il resserra encore ses bras autour d'elle. Elle avait mis du temps à lui raconter ce rêve, qu'elle faisait toutes les nuits. Elle revivait l'excursion dans le lac, avec les Inferi, Dumbledore qui partait… Mais cette fois elle le voyait mourir. Elle voyait Sirius mourir sous ses yeux, dans des douleurs atroces, par sa faute à elle. Et elle ne le supportait pas. Elle se réveillait toujours, en larmes, tremblante, encore plus fatiguée que quand elle s'était couchée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là… murmurait-il sans cesse, en lui caressant les cheveux.

Elle se blotissait contre lui, et Sirius sentit des idées qui lui montaient à la tête. Non pas des idées perverses, des fantasmes bizarres. Non, simplement l'idée qu'elle ne soit pas comme sa sœur, mais une femme, une femme qu'il aimait, qu'il pouvait désirer. Il aurait voulu avoir le droit de l'embrasser, pouvoir le faire sans être repoussé. Sans tout casser.

A ce moment, James et Remus descendirent du dortoir, sans se parler. A voir la tête de James, il devait avoir quelque chose à reprocher à Remus. Il se pencha vers lui, et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Mais Remus ne réagit pas. Il fixait Sirius d'un regard noir. Jaloux. James avança, et passa le portrait en lançant :

-Padfoot, dépêche !

Sirius releva la tête, analysa la situation rapidement pour une fois, et se leva en embrassant Sheila dans les cheveux.

-T'inquiète pas, ça va aller.

Il rejoignit James après avoir jeter un long regard à Remus. La Grosse Dame se referma derrière lui, et Sheila se releva. Pâle. Fatiguée. Déterminée. Remus se figea, et regarda tout de suite ailleurs. Il parut trouver un intérêt incroyable à la table de bois sur laquelle il s'appuyait nonchalamment. De cette manière que Sheila et beaucoup de filles aimaient tant. La brune s'approcha de lui, et faillit rejoindre son dortoir. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne devait pas. Il fallait que ça cesse. Une soirée comme ça avait eu beaucoup d'impact sur elle, alors plus… Elle avait compris les regards de Lily, ceux de James et Sirius. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire, même si ça devait tout gâcher.

-Remus. Faut qu'on parle.

Phrase courte et succincte, mais qui eut un impact immédiat que le Loup-Garou. Lui aussi avait des cernes sous les yeux. Il se leva de sa table, et rejoignit Sheila près de la fenêtre de la Salle Commune. Exactement là où ils avaient décidé d'aller au bal ensemble. C'était peu de temps auparavant, à peine quelques semaines, mais ça paraissait remonter à des années, à des siècles. Ils s'en souvenaient tous les deux, et chacun savait que l'autre y pensait aussi. Sheila restait silencieuse. Elle attendait, elle voulait qu'il commence. Il avait fui, il devait reprendre. Remus déglutit, et murmura :

-C'était une erreur…

-Une erreur ? Une erreur ?

Sheila s'interrompit, et sortit sa baguette. Elle lança un sort informulé d'insonorisation, mais ne rangea pas sa baguette. Prête à s'en servir.

-Une erreur ? reprit elle. Quelque chose qu'on n'aurait pas dû faire, et qu'on oublie. On passe un coup de chiffon, on efface, on repart comme avant. C'est ça ? C'est ça pour toi ?

Silence. Remus n'osait pas parler. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi répondre, comment apaiser la fureur de Sheila.

-Le problème, c'est qu'on ne peut pas. On n'oubliera jamais, tu m'entends, jamais ! Je l'ai assez vécu pour le savoir. Alors une erreur, c'est bien gentil, mais ça veut dire quoi ? Que tu regrettes ? Qu'on en parle plus ? Que tu ne le voulais pas ? Merde, c'était quoi pour toi ?

Elle criait presque. Et elle était visiblement au bord des larmes. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Une erreur. Remus avait baissé les yeux, et restait silencieux. Sheila ne voulut pas briser le silence, et lui laissa du temps pour répondre, pour réfléchir. Elle lui demandait d'être honnête, sincère, vraiment. Elle lui demandait de se livrer. Elle ne souriait pas, mais retenait ses larmes avec force, avec détermination. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elles coulent, elle ne voulait pas faiblir pour qu'il ne puisse pas échapper au sujet, à la discussion. Elle ne voulait pas la remettre. Après, avec les cours, il aurait mille et un prétextes pour lui échapper. Maintenant, il n'avait rien. Remus releva la tête, et fixa Sheila dans les yeux.

-Bien sûr que je le voulais. On s'est embrassé, tu ne m'as pas forcé ! J'ai ma part de responsabilité dans cette histoire. Le mieux serait d'oublier, de ne plus en parler, mais c'est impossible, et on le sait tous les deux. On ne pourra pas revenir à ce qu'on était avant, c'est évident, et je crois que tu l'as compris aussi.

Il s'arrêta, et Sheila acquiesça. Remus inspira, passa sa main dans ses cheveux châtains, et reprit :

-Je regrette ce qui en a découlé, mais le baiser, je peux te dire que non, je ne le regrette pas.

Sheila le regarda. Elle n'y croyait pas, elle ne comprenait pas. Ses yeux s'étaient lentement séchés, et elle fixait Remus sans vraiment comprendre.

-Ça veut dire quoi ? murmura-t-elle timidement

Remus soupira, et expliqua lentement, en cherchant ses mots.

-J'ai toujours refusé de… De voir que quelqu'un me plaisait ou de l'aimer, à cause de mon petit problème de fourrure. Du coup, j'ai toujours refusé de te considérer autrement que comme une amie. Je n'ai jamais voulu te voir comme une petite amie potentielle. Mais à cause de Sirius, qui s'est découvert une passion d'entremetteur professionnel, un peu comme toi d'ailleurs… Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus.

Il se tut. Il ne pouvait pas en dire plus, il avait tout dit. Sheila se rapprocha de lui, et posa doucement sa main sur son bras. Elle le regarda tendrement, et murmura, comme si elle aurait voulu garder ses mots pour eux deux, comme un secret à peine échangé :

-On fait un essai ? On voit si… Ça pourrait marcher ?

Un sourire apparut sur le visage fatigué de Remus. Il acquiesça, et Sheila sourit elle aussi. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Son pouvoir de charme se renforçait. Elle se rapprochait de ses 18 ans, c'était normal. Elle annula le sort, rangea sa baguette, et ils se mirent en route pour la Grande Salle pour qu'ils puissent prendre– enfin– son petit-déjeuner. Et en chemin, doucement, invisiblement, Remus prit la petite main de Sheila dans la sienne. Et doucement, un sourire apparut sur leurs lèvres, sans qu'ils se regardent pour savoir que l'autre souriait.

* * *

Dans un coin de la salle, Lily leva la tête de son devoir, et sourit. C'est beau l'amour… Songea-t-elle nostalgiquement. Elle soupira, et remonta dans sa chambre. Dans sa salle de bain. S'assit sur le sol, encore une fois. Elle regarda le morceau de verre qui traînait sous son étagère, et soupira. Non. Ou les marques allaient se voir. Alors, Lily saisit une feuille de buvard imprégnée du parfum qu'elle avait brisé quelques jours auparavant. Le parfum de Martinique. Et lorsqu'elle huma la feuille, les larmes coulèrent. Violentes, douloureuses. En même temps que les différentes odeurs la frappaient au visage. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle se noyait dans la douleur quand ses amis se baignaient dans l'amour et la douceur. Elle coulait à pic, sans aide et sans support, seule. Les larmes coulaient, coulaient, sans s'arrêter, une cascade de larmes salées, alors que Lily s'effondrait sur le sol.

* * *

Lucius Malefoy observait les listes. Il avait pris une cavalière, mais il s'était arrangé pour que Severus Rogue n'en ait pas. Comme cela, Dumbledore mettrait sûrement Sheila Meduris, sans cavalier, avec Rogue pour unifier les maisons, et ils pourraient échanger leurs cavalières. De toute façon, Lucius était bien obligé d'y aller avec Narcissa Black, sa future épouse. Mais il ne trouvait pas Sheila sur les listes. Rogue y allait avec une Serdaigle, mais Sheila n'était nul part. Il ne comprenait pas. Il arracha la liste du tableau d'affichage d'un geste rageur, et la mit sous le nez de Rogue, assis à la table des Serpentard, buvant son café comme tous les matins. C'était étrange car généralement il ne prenait rien au petit-déjeuner, ou juste un verre de jus d'orange. Mais cela, Lucius Malefoy ne le savait pas, car il n'avait jamais prêté vraiment attention à ses amis et à leur habitude. Severus Rogue posa lentement sa tasse, et saisit la liste.

-Oui, je suis avec Sahra Davins, de Serdaigle, et alors, demanda-t-il.

-Et alors ? La Meduris avec qui t'aurais dû être pour que je puisse me la faire, elle est passée où ?

Rogue regarda Malefoy avec un drôle d'air. Il n'était visiblement pas au courant des intentions de Lucius concernant Sheila, ni son supposé couple avec la Gryffondor. Il comprit rapidement, et soupira. Il croisa ses doigts fins devant lui, à la manière de Dumbledore, et répondit :

-Elle a dû se trouver un cavalier. Yann Freguaid et Diggory voulaient déjà y aller avec elle, ils ne doivent pas être les seuls, j'imagine. Ou alors elle n'y va pas. Elle vient de Beauxbâtons, peut-être qu'elle ne veut pas y retourner. Ou qu'elle ne peut pas y retourner.

Et sans prêter plus d'attention à Malefoy il reprit sa tasse et recommença à siroter son café. Il ne prêta pas même attention à MacGonagall venu vilipender Lucius pour avoir arracher la liste du tableau d'affichage public. En soi, il s'en foutait que Malefoy se fasse engueuler. Par contre, ne pas voir Sheila sur les listes du tableau l'intriguait. À ce moment, Remus et Sheila passèrent la porte de la Grande Salle, côte à côte. Ils s'étaient lâchés les mains, mais cela, Severus ne pouvait pas le savoir car il ne savait même pas qu'ils se les étaient tenus peu auparavant. Il les vit arriver en riant, et remarqua simplement que Sheila était bien plus souriante. Il lui adressa un rapide signe de tête, avant de se souvenir qu'il était sensé l'ignorer totalement. Tant pis. De toute façon, il allait bien devoir la voir au bal – car il ne doutait pas qu'elle y serait – car il y allait avec une amie d'une amie à Sheila, précisément une amie de la cavalière à Sirius. Sahra Davins, qu'il devrait d'ailleurs aller voir. Mais il verrait ça plus tard. Il lâcha la Gryffondor du regard, ignorant son cœur qui se serrait et le malaise qui lui remontait à la gorge. Il ignora toutes ces sensations qu'il voulait oubliées, et se concentra sur autre chose. Pour l'instant, il devait finir sa tasse de café, première qu'il prenait depuis longtemps. Il en avait oublié le goût.

* * *

Sheila et Lily retrouvèrent Maria à la sortie de Poudlard. Elles devaient profiter de la dernière sortie à Pré-au-lard avant le bal pour s'acheter des robes. Maria était avec Sahra Davins, une autre Serdaigle, qui allait, d'après les dires, au bal avec Severus Rogue. Cette information suffit à Sheila pour lui adresser un sourire lumineux, et les quatre filles partirent en direction de Pré-au-Lard, et de la boutique GaiChiffon. Elle entra dans la boutique, et regarda autour d'elle distraitement. Une vive douleur la saisit soudain dans le dos, alors qu'elle trébuchait sur le tapis d'entrée. Ancien souvenir laissé par un Mangemort. Mais elle ne tomba pas, non. Deux bras la retenirent en la prenant sous les aisselles, et Sheila retrouva ses appuis en même temps que la douleur quittait soudainement son être, aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Elle se retourna vivement pour remercier son sauveur, et hurla :

-Sirius !

-Quoi ? sourit-il. Tu devrais me remercier pour t'avoir épargné la honte de ta vie !

Remus derrière lui sourit, et laissa James entrer. Il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Sheila, qui ferma les yeux. Et il la retira aussitôt. Ce n'était pas bon signe…

-Remus ! Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ?

-C'est pas moi c'est Sirius débita le lycanthrope sans reprendre son souffle.

James éclata de rire, et rejoignit Lily dans un rayonnage. La rousse lui montra une ou deux robes, laissant Sheila régler le problème. Seule elle ou Maria était capable de faire sortir Sirius, et Maria était occupée ailleurs.

-Sirius… menaça Sheila.

-On voulait vous aider à choisir !

-Severus est là ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-Bien sur que non, gémit Sirius.

-Donc vous partez. C'est tout le monde ou personne !

-Mais… Mais… Gémit-il encore.

-Sirius, dehors ! C'est par là la sortie ! Et merci de m'avoir aidée ! lança Sheila en désignant la porte toujours ouverte.

Sirius s'y engouffra en grommelant, Remus le suivit, écroulé de rire, et James les rejoignit, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Ils partirent vers les Trois Balais, bien décidés, enfin surtout Sirius, à attendre leurs cavalières pour tenter d'apercevoir les robes qu'elles auraient achetées.

-Merci… murmura Sahra.

Sheila lui sourit, et Maria cria soudainement de joie. Elle avait trouvé son bonheur. Les trois autres filles firent de même rapidement, et Lily entraîna tout le monde vers les cabines d'essayages.

Maria était magnifique. Sa robe bleue soulignait ses formes sans être vulgaire. Sahra sortit ensuite, et effectivement, sa robe aigue-marine lui allait à la perfection. Lily et appela Sheila. Son amie apparut à son tour, et tournoya sur elle-même à la manière d'un mannequin. Sahra éclata de rire, et regarda ensuite plus en détail la robe de son amie. La robe bordeaux était faite dans un tissu assez lâche elle aussi, mais qui restait moulante jusqu'aux hanches. Elle s'écartait ensuite des jambes de Sheila, et était fendue jusqu'au-dessus du genou. Sheila resplendissait dans cette robe, et elle sourit à Lily. Il y aurait quand même quelqu'un cette année pour lui empêcher des fautes de goûts inexcusables. Lily sortit ensuite de sa cabine, et Sheila sourit. Lily ressemblait à un ange… Un mince sourire étirait ses lèvres fatiguées et les cernes sous ses yeux semblaient disparaître.

* * *

Elles décidèrent de rejoindre les garçons aux Trois Balais. Armées de leurs sacs, elles s'assirent à leur côté, resplendissantes. Sheila soupira de soulagement, et s'assit à côté de Remus qui s'écarta pour lui laisser un peu de place. Il tenta d'apercevoir la robe dans le sac, mais Sheila le referma d'un geste vif avec un sourire amusé. James se prit une tape par Lily pour avoir essayé et Maria écrasa le pied de Sirius, qui gémit de douleur. Sahra souriait, mais paraissait se sentir à part. Sheila la comprenait, son cavalier n'était pas là. Elle commanda une tournée de Bierreaubeurre, et d'un regard, força Sirius à engager la conversation avec Maria et Sahra. Autant qu'il marque des points pour tenter d'être véritablement en couple avec sa Serdaigle préférée après le bal. Sheila réceptionna les Bierreaubeurre, paya, et regarda à nouveau sa meilleure amie et son petit copain. Ils commençaient à redevenir comme avant, avant la mort des parents de Lily. Elle échangea un regard avec Remus, et ils finirent leur Bierreaubeurre en même temps. Ils se levèrent, et après un signe de main, ils s'éloignèrent, sous les rires et les sous-entendus stupides de Sirius :

-Rentrez pas trop tard ! Je sais que la nuit c'est romantique, mais bon !

Sheila leva les yeux au ciel, et éclata de rire. Dans la rue enneigée, elle s'arrêta net, et lança :

-Excuse-moi, Remus…Severus ! Appela-t-elle.

Le Serpentard se retourna avec un regard noir. Sans s'en soucier, elle se rapprocha, et Remus la suivit. Arrivé devant Rogue, il passa son bras autour des épaules de Sheila. Elle le regarda, surprise.

-Severus, il y a Sahra avec James, Lily, Sirius et Maria dans les Trois Balais… Va la voir, ça serait bien que vous vous parliez un peu avant les danses fatidiques… se moqua-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, elle eut un grognement de remerciement. Elle sourit, et repartit avec Remus. Il n'avait toujours pas enlevé son bras, et elle le regarda, intriguée :

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ? rétorqua Remus en souriant.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir et dégagea ses épaules. Le bras du Gryffondor retomba, sans que son sourire ne s'en allât. Il la regardait, clairement amusé, alors que Sheila se vexait de plus en plus.

-J'ai bien le droit de prendre par les épaules ma cavalière, non ?

Elle le fixa, et sourit. Elle avait compris.

-Tu es jaloux !

-Non !

-Si !

Remus se renfrogna. Il était vexé. Sheila souriait toujours, et se rapprocha lentement de lui, avec une démarche féline qui rappelait une panthère à la chasse. Elle posa ses mains à plat sur le torse de Remus et sourit, tout contre lui.

-Bien sûr que tu as le droit… murmura-t-elle.

Remus sourit, et passa ses bras dans le dos de sa Gryffondor. Il huma l'odeur de ses cheveux, et sourit encore plus. Et le temps s'arrêta.

Les passants n'existaient plus. Plus du tout. Ils continuaient à vivre, à se promener, mais dans ce coin reculé de Pré-au-Lard, on s'en moquait. Sheila leva timidement la tête vers Remus, et plongea ses yeux dans son regard d'or. Il hésita. Hésita encore. C'était sa décision, il le savait. C'était lui qui avait fui. C'était à lui de reprendre l'initiative. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Tout proches. Encore éloignés.

Remus respira lentement l'air frais de Décembre. Et sourit mystérieusement. Sans se rendre compte de tout ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, il rapprocha son visage de celui de Sheila. Sans s'apercevoir de ce qu'il faisait, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient froides. On était en Hiver. Peu important. Elle passa ses bras dans son cou, savourant l'instant, et se mit à la pointe des pieds. Ce n'était pas un baiser comme le seul qu'ils avaient échangé. Non, celui-ci était empli de sentiments. Sentiments indéchiffrables, mystérieux, tus. Mais qui existaient. Leurs lèvres se mêlaient en une promesse. C'était un baiser d'espoir.  
Quand Sheila rompit le contact, elle appuya sa tête sur le torse de Remus. Elle ne savait ce que ça promettait pour leur relation, et pour être honnête, elle s'en moquait un peu. Elle était bien. Mieux que jamais. Elle soupira de bonheur, et sentit quelque chose de froid se poser sur son visage.

Il avait commencé à neiger.

* * *

_Reviews ? Qu'avait vous penser de ce chapitre utile malgré tout, bien que lassant ?_

_Merci d'avoir lu, et merci de revie_w_er !_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre très centré romance, je l'avoue, mais nécessaire. Je vous rassure, ça dérape tout de suite après. Et donc, ça devient intéressant.

Et quand même, un événement décisif... La fin arrive à grand pas !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 10, ou comment un bal peut faire des couples… Et en défaire.**

Toutes les malles étaient prêtes, déjà envoyées par magie à Beauxbâtons, et tous les élèves étaient assis à leur place dans la Grande Salle. À côté de Remus, en face de Lily, Sheila commençait à s'inquiéter. Elle allait revoir tous ces anciens camarades, amis, ennemis… Tous ceux qu'elle avait connus, charmés, abandonnés. Tout ceux avec qui elle avait joué, et gagné. Elle soupira, et sourit au professeur MacGonagall qui inspectait la décence des élèves. Sirius souriait de toutes ses dents vers la table de Serdaigle, où Maria ne le regardait même pas, toute absorbée par sa conversation avec Sahra. Sahra qui elle jetait des regards fréquents vers les Serpentard, où Rogue regardait droit devant lui un point que seul lui pouvait voir et contempler. Dumbledore s'avança sur l'estrade, et s'éclaircit la gorge. Aussitôt, tout le monde se tut, même les Maraudeurs. Sheila regarda le directeur, qui se lança dans les souhaits d'usage. Ne pas faire honte à Poudlard, être décent, pas de duels, se faire des amis, s'amuser, ne pas utiliser de farces et attrapes, ne pas courir dans les couloirs… En bref, ne pas faire tout ce qu'ils ne ferraient pas à Poudlard, et faire tout ce qu'ils y ferraient. Sirius échangea un regard avec Remus, James et Peter, et ils se tapèrent dans la main. MacGonagall les vit, et fondit sur leur table comme un rapace sur sa proie. Sheila leva les yeux au ciel, et, Sirius se pencha vers elle et lui demanda avec enthousiasme :

-Au fait, qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit Dumbledore ?

En soupirant, elle commença à leur résumé son problème de nom qui en fait ne posait aucun problème, quand un bruit entre le transplanage et une forte explosion retentit. Le silence se fit aussitôt, mais ne dura pas. Au bout d'une seconde, tous les élèves parlaient, demandaient à leurs voisins ce qu'il se passait, s'interpellaient entre table…Dumbledore s'avançait lentement vers le milieu de la salle, juste à côté de Sheila, où un nuage de fumée grise se dissipait peu à peu. Sheila s'était à demi retournée, et fut au premier rang pour voir deux adolescents blessés, et titubants. Enfin, adolescents, c'était vite dit. Ils avaient l'âge d'être en 7è année. Lily plaça une main horrifiée devant sa bouche ouverte, et Remus saisit le bras de Sheila à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il était inquiet, ça se voyait, et horrifié. Mais pas seulement. Au fond de ses pupilles dilatées, on sentait quelque chose de plus, dût à sa lycanthropie. Le jeune homme qui venait d'arriver se redressa, et fouilla la salle du regard. Il regarda Sheila avec attention, la jaugea, comme s'il reconnaissait en elle une adversaire ou une proie. Avant de porter son regard sur Lily, derrière elle. Et sur ses lèvres parsemées de sang, un sourire commença à éclore…. Avant qu'il ne s'écroule à cause de blessure, son sourire déjà fâné. Sa compagne, une jeune fille blonde, était déjà évanouie, au sol. Ses cheveux blonds faisaient une auréole autour de sa tête, ses yeux étaient clos et elle semblait se reposer. Si on ne comptait pas les taches de sang sur ses traits fins et honnêtes ainsi que ses vêtements déchirés, on n'aurait pu croire qu'elle était blessée. Elle était physiquement la parfaite complémentarité de son compagnon, qui lui était brun. Tous deux avaient des traits honnêtes qui respiraient la franchise. Lily, déboussolée par ce regard, ne put rien dire. Et Sheila regarda avec inquiétude les deux corps inanimés au sol. Elle savait. Elle avait compris. Elle pâlit, sans cesser de fixer les deux inconnus. Il lui restait quelques jours, une semaine tout au plus. Ces deux adolescents qui fascinaient tous les élèves de la salle, ces deux jeunes gens si beaux et si mal en point allait causer sa perte. Elle fit un sourire crispé, et passa sa main sur son front. Une semaine pour jouer, songea-t-elle. Les moments de répit que son héritage accepterait de lui accorder serait rare. Elle regarda Remus, qui fixait les deux inconnus étendus sur le sol. Une semaine pour aimer, comprit elle d'un coup. Elle regarda à nouveau ces inconnus, perturbée. Dumbledore administrait les premiers soins avec de grands gestes avec sa baguette, MacGonagall appelait l'infirmière qui accourait avec deux brancards ensorcelés par magie. Ils firent les deux corps léviter, et Mrs Pomfresh partit en courant, suivant les deux inconnus, dans la direction de son infirmerie. Dumbledore les regarda partir, et reprit conscience de la situation. Il regarda autour de lui, murmura quelques ordres aux professeurs qui restaient au château, annonça qu'il viendrait tous les jours prendre des nouvelles des inconnus et leur ordonna de le prévenir si quoi que ce soit arriver. Ensuite, il retourna à l'estrade, et reprit son discours comme si rien n'était.

-Je pense que vous avez compris toutes les consignes de bienséance, reprit-il d'une voix forte pour couvrir le brouhaha déclenché par l'apparition des deux inconnus et pour capter une nouvelle fois l'attention des élèves. Maintenant, nous allons pouvoir rejoindre le Château de Beauxbâtons, dont la directrice est ma chère Madame Maxime, et les élèves de l'académie de Dumstrang, dirigé par Vladimir Ivanov. Maintenant, que les jeunes filles de Poufsouffle prennent place, et qu'elles soient rejointe par leurs cavaliers !

Toutes les jeunes filles de la table de Poufsouffle allèrent se mettre en rang devant l'estrade, et leurs cavaliers les rejoignirent. Peter se leva, et alla rejoindre une 6è année relativement mignonne, aux cheveux secs et frisés d'une couleur paille. Ils se correspondaient bien, remarqua Sheila en souriant. Dumbledore appela ensuite les Serdaigle, et Sirius sourit. Avec toute la grâce et la nonchalance dont il était capable, il se leva, et rejoignit Maria à qui il baisa la main comme son éducation de Sang-Pur qu'il avait toujours refoulée. Maria rougit, et se tourna vers Dumbledore, un sourire flamboyant aux lèvres. Et preuve du bonheur de Sirius et de l'envie qu'il avait que Maria soit fière de lui, il ne dit rien à Rogue, ne lui fit rien, même s'il était juste devant Sirius, tenant le bras de Sahra raidement. Il aurait souhaité être à des milles de là.

-Les Gryffondor, prenez place !

Sheila sourit, et se leva prestement. Elle se plaça entre Lily et Alexandra. Alors que James rejoignit sa dulcinée en courant, Remus se leva lentement, et alla présenter son bras à Sheila avec un parfait sourire. Il lui fit une bise sur la joue, et prit son bras dans un parfait naturel. Derrière eux, Lucius n'y croyait pas. Il rejoignit sa propre cavalière Serpentard un instant après, en se jurant de le faire payer à cet imbécile de Lupin. Lily remit le lys dans ses cheveux, Sheila dégagea quelques mèches bouclées de son chignon, Alexandra se redressa, Sirius raffermit sa prise sur Maria, et Rogue prit un visage encore plus froid, quand un portail d'une vague couleur bleu turquoise apparut devant Dumbledore. Celui-ci sourit, et sans hésiter, passa le portail et disparut. La première Poufsouffle, une 6è année du nom de Wilkes, le suivit avec courage, et tout la file s'ébranla.

Un par un, les élèves passaient le portail bleu et disparaissaient. Et lentement, ceux derrière eux avançait, le cœur serré d'appréhension ou d'excitation selon les personnes. Sirius disparut avec Maria, Severus avec Sahra, et Sheila commença à s'inquiéter. Remus lui sourit, remit tendrement en place une mèche rebelle de la coiffure de sa cavalière, et raffermit sa prise sur elle. Et, calmement, d'un pas assuré, il s'élança vers le portail. Et ils le traversèrent aussi facilement que si il n'y aurait rien eu.

En un instant, les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent dans un grand hall de marbre blanc, aux colonnes finement sculptées. Leurs pas résonnaient sur le sol clair, et les plafonds peints semblaient leur sourire. Tous les élèves de Beauxbâtons étaient là, sur les côtés, devant les portes, et les regardaient en souriant. Certains garçons repéraient les filles, et certaines filles repéraient les garçons. Sheila reconnaissait certaines personnes, mais elle ne s'attardait jamais à en regarder une seule, de peur d'attirer dès maintenant l'attention sur elle. Un groupe de filles gloussaient déjà avec enthousiasme en regardant Sirius, et un autre petit groupe détaillait James avec avidité. Lucius Malefoy se rengorgeait derrière Sheila, tandis que la jeune fille remarqua un groupe de quelques françaises, qui fixaient Remus avec intérêt. Sentant une bouffée de jalousie monter en elle, elle se tourna vers son cavalier, qui la regarda avec un air intrigué. Pour toute excuse, elle se serra contre lui alors qu'il passait une main possessive autour de sa taille.

-Elles te regardent.

-Ils te déshabillent du regard !

Les deux sourirent, et reprirent leur admiration, souriant. Ils se comprenaient. Sheila poussa alors un soupir de bien-être. Mine de rien, la France, Beauxbâtons, Madame Maxime… Tout ça lui avait manqué. Mais elle ne regrettait rien. Elle regardait les Français, en reconnaissait certains, d'autres noms. Et elle retint sa respiration. Il était là. Et Il ne la regardait pas. Non, Il fixait tour à tour Maria, Sahra et Narcissa Black.

Lily regardait autour d'elle avec envie. Elle était impressionnée par la beauté du lieu, par le marbre, par les statues de glace dans les coins qui étincelaient de mille feus… Elle n'en croyait pas à ses yeux. A ses côtés, James ne comprenait pas ce qui valait au Hall une telle admiration, mais il devait convenir que c'était joli. Et même très beau. Un sourire léger s'étala sur ses lèvres, et il se mit à penser que ces quelques jours en France allaient beaucoup de bien à son couple. Il rapprocha Lily de lui, et son sourire disparut quand elle lui murmura :

-Dis, tu penses que c'était grave, les blessures de l'inconnu qui est arrivé tout à l'heure ?

Souhaitant penser qu'elle parlait de la jeune fille, il hocha négativement la tête, et la détourna. La jalousie occupait son cœur à ce moment. Il regarda les Français, qui parlaient dans une langue qu'il comprenait. Alleluïa, Dumbledore avait lancé un sort de Traducteur universel… Il ne serait donc pas perdu ! Et, les instincts de dragueur et de chasseur d'un mec ne disparaissant jamais, il repéra quelques filles vraiment jolies. Avant de se souvenir qu'il tenait le bras de l'amour de sa vie, et de se retourner vers elle pour rajuster une mèche rousse de sa bien-aimée.

Sirius, de son côté, était aux anges. Non seulement il était au bras de Maria, qu'il trouvait non seulement belle, mais intelligente et avec du caractère, mais en plus beaucoup de filles le regardaient en minaudant. Son charme légendaire était donc encore présent ! Il était donc toujours aussi beau ! Se rengorgeant comme un coq, il bomba le torse et se redressa fièrement. Ce changement d'attitude ne manqua pas d'étonner Maria qui se tourna vers lui, intriguée, abandonnant sa contemplation du plafond. Il lui lança un sourire d'excuse, et tâcha de se tenir convenablement pour la suite. Mais il ne put empêcher ses yeux de parcourir la salle, ses lèvres de sourire, et ses paupières de se fermer pour des clins d'œil charmeurs et malicieux. Maria cessa de sourire, et écrasa le pied de son cavalier avec son talon. Sirius retint un cri et la regarda avec stupeur. Pour toute réponse, elle jeta un regard noir à toutes les filles de la salle, et se rapprocha de son cavalier, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Sirius sourit franchement, et regarda avec un air de victoire tous les garçons de la salle. A un instant, il posa ses yeux sur lui, qui détourna la tête pour regarda Narcissa Black, cavalière de Lucius Malefoy comme il le devait. Après tout, ils étaient fiancés.

Sahra tenait le bras de Severus Rogue, mais n'osait rien faire d'autre. Elle était trop timide, trop réservée, trop discrète. Elle avait trop peur de le gêner. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il lui avait demandé de venir au bal avec lui… Non, c'était l'équipe professorale qui avait choisi. Se tenant droite à la distance dictée par les convenances, elle observait discrètement les lieux. Et étrangement, elle ne les trouva pas aussi beau que le pensaient ses amies. Bien sûr, c'était magnifique. Tout s'accordait, était un travail sûr et long. Ça donnait une atmosphère de château comme dans le conte Le belle au bois dormant, ou bien la Belle et la bête. Ça donnait une atmosphère de magie féerique dont rengorgeaient les livres pour enfants moldus qui avaient parsemé son enfance. Mais c'était trop. Trop. Trop surchargé, trop complet, trop magnifique. Sahra préférait les choses simples, la beauté simple. Un simple vase, une simple fleur pouvait faire qu'elle resterait en extase devant quelque chose. C'est pour ça qu'elle était si timide. Tellement habituée à observer les gens, à découvrir quelque chose de beau en eux, elle ne leur parlait pas. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait penser qu'ils accepteraient de lui parler, si beaux qu'ils étaient. Elle tourna son regard vers Rogue, qui observait pensivement les portes devant eux. Il avait remarqué les regards sur eux, les avait analysé, compris. Il avait calculé en fonction. Et lentement, il regarda Sahra. La détailla. Nota toute sa beauté sur ses traits, toute son inquiétude, toutes ses hésitations. Tous les détails, il les inscrivit dans sa mémoire. Et lentement, il se pencha vers elle, et dégagea l'oreille de la jeune femme dans un geste entre tendresse fraternelle et tendresse amoureuse. Et il lui murmura, son souffle chaud venant caresser la peau satinée de sa cavalière :

-Tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Tu n'es en rien attachée à moi. Tous ces garçons n'attendent que ton bon vouloir…

Et avec un sourire à double sens, il s'écarta lentement d'elle, et reprit sa contemplation des portes, sans sembler les voir. Il souriait toujours. Mortifiée, Sahra détourna rapidement le regard de Rogue. Il ne voulait pas d'elle, au point de lui souhaiter s'amuser avec les Français et les Bulgares, pour des aventures sans suite. A cet instant, elle le détestait.

Alexandra soupira. Le Hall était magnifique, ok. Même infiniment beau, d'accord. Elle était avec un garçon qu'elle avait choisi et qui était mignon, c'était vrai. Son cavalier Poufsouffle s'appelait John Marquew, et tournait autour d'elle depuis presque deux ans. Mais elle ne l'aimait pas, et elle le savait. Elle n'avait accepté que pour ne pas se retrouver avec un cavalier inconnu donné par Dumbledore. Soupirant, elle regarda Sheila et Remus, et les envia. Elle regarda James et Lily, et elle ne vit pas la lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux de James. Elle les envia. Elle vit Sirius et Maria se chamailler, et elle les envia. Elle vit Severus Rogue se pencher à l'oreille de Sahra, et elle détourna le regard pour ne pas en voir plus. Elle les enviait. Tous ces couples qui s'aimaient, qui étaient là pour passer de bons moments ensemble… Ils étaient chanceux. Très chanceux. Et si elle n'était pas jalouse, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer sa place avec la leur.

Les derniers Serpentards arrivèrent, et la file d'élèves de Poudlard se mit en marche. Elle s'engouffra dans les deux portes, suivie près par les élèves français. Ils attendirent un instant, et les élèves de Dumstrang arrivèrent. Vêtus de lourdes capes, ils avançaient sans sourire, fiers, droits. Sheila les regarda entrer, et applaudit poliment en même temps que tout le monde. MacGonagall se dirigea vers les élèves de Poudlard, et s'appliqua un Sonorus avant de dire :

-Bien. Vous allez être entre 3 et 5 par chambres. Les maisons peuvent être mélangées, les années aussi. Non, Mr Potter et Mr Black, vous ne pouvez pas être avec des filles. Suivez Monsieur Georges, le concierge, il va vous conduire à vos chambres.

Monsieur Georges était un homme d'une trentaine d'années, blond, souriant. La perfection française, murmura Lily à Sahra alors que Sheila évitait de regarder l'homme dans les yeux. Il la connaissait assez bien pour l'avoir souvent trouvée dans les couloirs au milieu de la nuit, généralement pas seule. Et elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle se fondit dans la masse, et s'appropria la première chambre, entraînant avec elle Lily, Maria, Sahra. Un lit restait libre. Sheila s'assit sur un matelas, près d'une fenêtre donnant sur un parc travaillé et symétrique, et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Elle calma ses peurs, et la releva, souriante. Sahra discutait avec Maria, alors que Lily s'était déjà enfermée dans la salle de bains. D'expérience, Sheila savait qu'elle ne la reverrait pas avant une heure. Elle passait une main dans ses cheveux quand on frappa à la porte. Les trois filles se regardèrent, et allèrent ouvrir. Alexandra se tenait devant la porte, gênée et hésitante. Elle demanda en bafouillant :

-Je suis désolée, mais… Est-ce que je pourrais me mettre avec vous?

Elle ne donna aucune raison, aucun justificatif. Sheila savait qu'il y avait de la place ailleurs, mais elle sourit, et invita la jeune Gryffondor à entrer. Elle lui montra le dernier lit disponible en souriant. Elle n'avait besoin d'explications. Elle se moquait des raisons. Elle acceptait avec bonheur Alexandra parmi elles. Sahra et Maria se regardèrent, sourirent, et commencèrent à échanger leurs pronostiques sur le Bal qui se déroulerait le lendemain soir.

* * *

Les cinq filles sortirent de leur chambre, et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle locale. Il était 19h30, c'est-à-dire bien tard pour des pauvres anglaises. Seule Sheila était heureuse d'un tel horaire. Elles marchèrent en riant, souriant aux garçons qui passaient, accentuant leur démarche pour Maria qui finit par s'appuyer sur un mur pour retrouver son calme. C'était l'euphorie, et on ne savait même pas pourquoi. Elles étaient tellement heureuses qu'elles pourraient en pleurer. C'était les vacances, c'était Noël, c'était un bal, elles étaient pour certaines amoureuses, pour d'autres tout simplement heureuses d'être là. Seule Lily gardait parfois une lueur inquiète dans les yeux pour l'inconnu qui avait débarqué le matin-même dans le Grande Salle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le regard qu'il lui avait lancé l'avait troublée. Profondément troublée. Elle avait reconnu en lui ce qu'elle cherchait depuis quelques semaines, elle avait su instinctivement qu'il serait l'aide qu'elle espérait.

* * *

Sheila, Lily, Maria, Sahra et Alexandra entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, toujours riant aux éclats, et un bon nombre de regards se tournèrent vers elles. Elles rejoignirent les Maraudeurs à leur table, mais Sahra et Alexandra avaient l'air un peu perdu. D'un signe impératif, Sheila les envoya aller chercher leur cavalier respectif. Alexandra se leva en souriant, heureuse d'avoir une occasion d'échapper à la crise de jalousie de John, mais Sahra eut l'air un peu inquiète. Lily et Sheila l'observèrent s'approcher de Rogue, l'inviter à la rejoindre en bafouillant. Elles virent Rogue hésiter, les regarder, surprendre le regard de défi de Remus qui avait décidé de jouer les intérêts de sa cavalière, et se lever. Il prit le bras de Sahra, et rejoignirent les Gryffondor à leur table. Sheila se décala, et fit asseoir Severus entre elle et Sahra, en face de Maria. Elle voulait éviter une guerre. Trêve de Noël, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de Remus qui était à côté d'elle. Le lycanthrope éclata de rire, et passa un bras affectif autour des épaules de la jeune fille. Décourageant par le même geste quelques septièmes années Bulgares ou Français. Alexandra revint sans John, et reprit sa place à côté de Maria. Elle mangea en silence, dépitée, se sentant un peu à l'écart d'un tel nombre de couple. Heureusement pour elle, un Bulgare du nom de Maksym vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, et commença à lui parler en anglais. Il maîtrisait parfaitement cette langue, malgré son accent très prononcé. Sheila le détailla discrètement. Il était beau avec des traits très marqués. Il se dégageait de son visage une virilité qu'il était loin de ne pas mériter. Sa cape rouge fourré faisait ressortir sa peau pâle et ses cheveux noirs coupés courts. Alexandra se laissa aller avec lui, riant, souriant. Les deux semblaient s'entendre à la perfection, Sheila les laissa donc en paix, et glissa sa main dans celle de Remus. Il lui sourit, et désigna d'un coup de tête James et Lily qui se regardaient amoureusement, yeux dans les yeux. Ils semblaient totalement perdu dans leur bulle, et Sirius murmura qu'il était contente qu'ils soient face à face, et non à côté. Il voulait éviter les visions d'échange de salive pendant ses repas. Ce à quoi Maria répondit, cinglante, que ça ne le dérangeait pas les années passées avec ses conquêtes qui gloussaient comme des poules sur ses genoux. Sirius rougit, pendant que Sheila le regardait, intriguée. Elle ne connaissait pas cette partie du caractère de Sirius, car il avait évité de recommencer de telles choses depuis la rentrée. Remus haussa les épaules. Sahra sourit, et regarda Rogue. Il la fixait, et derrière son rideau de cheveux noirs, il esquissa un sourire. Il n'avait pas desserré les lèvres depuis le début, mais à la surprise de tous, il proposa à Sahra une promenade dans le parc. Maria fit un clin d'œil à son amie, pendant que Sheila souriait de toutes ses dents, Sirius avait un air horrifié, Remus riait doucement, Alexandra donnait un coup de pied à Sahra pour qu'elle accepte, et Lily et James ne se rendaient compte de rien. Le couple partit, et Sheila laissa échapper un soupir rêveur. Les Maraudeurs et les trois filles partirent ensemble, laissant Alexandra à discuter avec Maksym qui leur promit de bien s'occuper d'elle. Sheila prit le bras de Remus et Sirius, Maria se saisit de l'autre bras de Sirius en lançant un regard faussement jaloux à Sheila. Lily agrippa James et attrapa Remus, et tous ensemble, ils partirent vers leur tour, en riant. Ensemble, tous les six, ils avançaient en souriant, tout simplement heureux. Que leur fallait-il de plus qu'être ensemble, juste ensemble, pour ces quelques jours de bonheur ?

* * *

La journée du lendemain passa à toute vitesse. 17h arriva vite, et le bal commençant à 19h, tout le monde se sépara pour se préparer.

-Dans deux heures, le bal commence, lança James en souriant.

Comme tous, il pensait à sa cavalière. Sa si belle cavalière.

* * *

Le bal allait commencer… Sheila se regarda dans une glace, et remit rapidement quelques mèches de ses cheveux noirs en place. Elle cria à Lily de se dépêcher, rassura Sahra sur sa tenue et regarda Maria avec admiration. Alexandra finissait de se maquiller devant une glace trop petite, mais les autres s'impatientaient. Elles allaient finir par être en retard, songea Sheila en soupirant. Elle tourna sur elle-même, s'admirant dans la psychée. Elle était belle, divinement belle, parfaitement envoûtante. Un sourire victorieux naquit sur les lèvres de la française. Elle était la plus belle, et elle le savait. Elle attirait les regards, l'attention, le désir. Elle l'attirait, le renvoyait, elle jouait et s'en amusait. Sans attache et sans conséquence. Lily sortit alors de la salle de bain, et toutes excitées, les filles sortirent de leur chambre.

MacGonagall leur avait communiqué le programme. Elles étaient censées descendre des escaliers pour rejoindre leurs cavaliers dans une petite pièce, et ensuite entrer dans la Grande Salle devant les regards des Français. Elles arrivèrent juste à temps, tout le monde descendait déjà. Souriante, Alexandra prit la tête de la file…

* * *

Dans la petite salle, Remus, Sirius et James s'impatientaient. Ils voyaient défiler les filles mais aucune ne les intéressait. La cavalière de Peter l'avait déjà rejoint, et ils roucoulaient dans un coin sous le regard méprisant d'Amos Diggory. Yann Freguaid, un poursuiveur de Gryffondor, vint les saluer avec sa propre cavalière, mais Sirius ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Alexandra descendait lentement les escaliers, ce qui laissait prévoir que Maria n'allait pas tarder. La jeune fille de Sixième année était vêtue d'une robe dans le style grecque d'une couleur écrue qui laissait ses avants bras nus et qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux bruns sur sa nuque dans une coiffure sophistiquée, et s'était maquillée très légèrement. John prit son bras avec fierté, et bomba le torse sous le regard envieux des autres garçons de la salle. Mais ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'est que Maksym, du bras de sa cavalière silencieuse, venait d'adresser une légère révérence accompagnée d'un clin d'œil à Alexandra qui rougit immédiatement. Elle sourit, gênée, et se retourna pour voir apparaître Lily. La rousse descendait lentement elle aussi l'escalier, vêtue d'une robe blanche. James la regarda, se tourna vers Sirius, et murmura :

-Regarde, un ange…

Avant de regarder Lily descendre avec un regard d'admiration. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux une seule seconde, admirant tout son corps et toute sa grâce. Quand elle prit son bras avec élégance, il avait la bouche ouverte comme un poisson. Lily rit un peu, gênée, et James reprit conscience de là où il était. Et il serra sa copine dans ses bras à l'étouffer.

Sheila était déjà en haut des escaliers, et prit son courage à deux mains, en même temps qu'une grande bouffée d'air. Elle ne pouvait pas reculer… Et elle savait que cette soirée déciderait de sa relation avec Remus. Lentement, elle se mit à descendre les marches, se retenant avec peine de courir dans les bras de son cavalier et de lui sauter dessus. Remus la regardait en souriant, très calme. Il se maîtrisait très bien, résistant à l'envie d'embrasser Sheila devant tout le monde, en se foutant royalement de leurs essais. La jeune fille avait attaché ses cheveux comme Sirius le lui avait fait au début de l'année. Ils dégageaient son visage tout en retombant dans son dos en boucles parfaites. Elle s'était très peu maquillée, et son sourire timide rayonnait. Sa robe bordeaux retombait parfaitement sur ses hanches. Le tissu ondulait à chacun de ses pas, laissait voir une jambe bronzée et galbée. Remus la trouvait magnifique, et il ne put s'empêcher de le lui murmurer à l'oreille lorsqu'elle prit son bras. Elle sourit, gênée, et se tourna vers Sirius. Elle avait déjà vu Maria, mais la réaction de son ami l'intéressait au plus haut point. Et en effet, celle-ci fut remarquable. Maria descendait les escaliers dans sa robe bleue, et Sirius semblait halluciner. Les cheveux de la Serdaigle étaient laissés détachés et ils ondulaient tout doucement le long de son dos. Son maquillage faisait ressortir la beauté de sa robe, et Sirius se demanda soudain pourquoi il avait dit qu'il ne serait qu'ami avec elle. Sheila retint un rire, et posa une main réconfortante sur le bras de son ami. Sirius ne s'en rendit pas compte, et attrapa la main de Maria avec un empressement suspect. Sahra arriva ensuite, resplendissante dans sa robe bleue-verte. Elle rejoignit Severus Rogue, et prit son bras. Il ne lui sourit pas, ne la détailla pas, ne la complimenta pas. Et immédiatement, un air désolé apparut sur le visage de Sahra.

MacGonagall arriva, et lança le signal de l'entrée. Tout le monde était enfin arrivé. Les Dumstrang ouvrirent la marche, de leur pas fort. Ils en imposaient, et tous les Poudlariens imaginaient facilement les visages impressionnés des Français. Ensuite, ce furent à eux d'entrer en scène. Souriant, ils se mirent tous en file. Et les portes s'ouvrirent une nouvelle fois. Sirius, dans son égocentrisme habituel, s'était mis en tête de file, et avançait d'un pas fier. Il tenait le bras de Maria avec un grand sourire, et ses yeux déconseillaient quiconque d'approcher la jeune Serdaigle de trop près. Il dissuadait tout le monde par sa prestance, mais tout le monde les regardait. Lui, un beau jeune homme brun avec des manières nobles avec elle, une belle jeune fille châtain qui marchait avec élégance et grâce… Oui, ils formaient un beau couple. Mais le regard déviait ensuite. Derrière eux, James et Lily. L'effronté aux cheveux en bataille même pour un Bal, et la belle rousse qui avait l'air d'un ange. Deux opposés. James toisa un groupe de français, et sourit à Lily. Derrière eux, Remus et Sheila. La douceur et le tendresse formaient une sorte d'aura autour d'eux. Sheila sourit tendrement, et songea que le jeu avait cessé. Pause. Elle se redressa sensiblement, et décida qu'elle allait en profiter. Autant qu'elle pouvait, elle allait en profiter. Elle sourit à Remus, et ils suivirent James et Lily vers une table. Derrière eux, Alexandra et John. La jeune fille adressa un signe à Maksym, et lui sourit. Il s'inclina légèrement. Elle rosit de plaisir, et songea au meilleur moyen de se débarrasser de son encombrant cavalier alors qu'elle le suivait vers ses amis Poufsouffle. Sahra entraîna Rogue vers une table pour deux près de celle des Gryffondor. Elle ne le força pas à venir avec les Maraudeurs, songeant que c'était la meilleure façon pour tout gâcher. Chacun prit place. Et le bal commença.

* * *

Sheila riait avec Remus, commandant à la table ce qu'elle désirait manger, dans l'antique système traditionnel des bals. James et Lily flirtaient en riant, se prenaient la main tendrement, plus tendrement qu'ils ne l'avaient fait depuis la mort des parents de Lily. Sirius draguait discrètement Maria, échangeait avec elle des impressions... Peter se joignait à la conversation, plus aimable qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Sheila découvrait en lui une personnalité effacée mais existante, un sens de l'observation critique et un amour profond pour sa cavalière Claire, qui n'ouvrit pas la bouche du repas. Sahra discutait paisiblement avec Rogue, qui commençait à répondre de plus en plus spontanément. Sheila lui adressa un sourire tranquille, alors qu'il la fixait avec son visage froid. Alexandra, à sa table, semblait s'ennuyer prodigieusement. Mais elle savait se taire quand il fallait, et parler quand il fallait. Dumbledore posa son regard bleu électrique sur la table, et sourit mystérieusement, avant de lancer l'ouverture du bal. Et d'appeler les préfets-en-chef sur la piste. Lily déglutit, alors que Lucius sourit de toutes ses dents. James força la força à se lever, et l'entraîna, chancelante, sur la piste. Il prit de force sa main et sa taille, alors que Lucius regardait Narcissa d'un air désolé. Il aurait voulu danser cette première valse avec quelqu'un d'autre, ça se voyait. Les équivalents des préfets en chef de Dumstrang et de Beauxbâton les rejoignirent, et la musique commença. James prit la danse en main, et mit en application toutes les leçons de danse que sa mère l'avait obligé à prendre depuis ses sept ans. Il n'avait jamais songé que ça lui servirait un jour… Ils tournoyaient sur la piste, et plus la musique avançait, plus Lily se détendait. Il la souleva dans les airs, en parfait accord avec les notes jouées par un orchestre invisible, et Lily sourit. Lucius dansait sans sentiment, sans émotion, tellement droit qu'on pourrait voir depuis l'Allemagne qu'il voulait que ça se finisse. Et ça se finit… Lily soupira, et commença à avancer vers la table quand une musique entraînante retentit. Un groupe bien connu apparut sur une petite estrade, et des cris de joie retentirent dans toute la salle… Et tout d'un coup, tout le monde se précipita sur la piste, hurlant de bonheur. Remus se tourna vers Sheila, et lança d'un ton amusé :

-Bon, on y va ?

Sirius se leva immédiatement, et ne posant aucune question à Maria, il l'entraîna vers la piste où des couples se déchaînaient déjà. Peter regarda Claire, Claire regarda Peter, et ils sourirent. Se levèrent. Y allèrent. Sheila se leva alors, et prit la main que Remus lui tendait. C'était un bal, c'était sa soirée… ils arrivèrent sur la piste, la musique de déchaînait. Sheila bougeait, se déhanchait, tournait… Elle riait, Remus la faisait tournoyer, voler… Sirius dansait tellement proche de Maria que la jeune fille rougissait. James avait entraîné Lily dans un rock qui faisait de la place autour d'eux. la jeune fille, habituellement si discrète, riait aux éclats, et se laissait totalement faire. Elle était heureuse, elle oubliait tout. Même le bel inconnu qui la perturbait tant. Même le petit sachet brun dans sa salle de bain, même le bout de verre tranchant. Tout, elle oubliait tout, tellement elle était heureuse… Elle avait retrouvé James, James l'avait retrouvée. Le bonheur était là, totalement là. Et le morceau ne finissait pas… a la fin, tous les Maraudeurs, sauf Peter et Claire, retournèrent à leur table en riant. Sirius tirait Maria par la main, hilare. Alexandra quitta précipitamment John, avec un sourire désolé, et courut vers Sheila. Arrivée près d'eux, elle lança d'un ton faussement catastrophé :

-Aidez-moi… Je vais mourir d'ennui…

Lily éclata de rire et se blottit contre James avec un soupir de bien-être. Elle regarda tout à coup derrière Alexandra, et sourit mystérieusement. Le silence se fit, et Sheila se tourna discrètement vers Remus, Sirius et Maria pour débuter une fausse conversation. Alexandra se retourna prudemment, et vit Maksym en face d'elle, souriant. Il s'inclina à demi, et tendit la main vers la piste, dans une invitation même pas déguisée. Alexandra sentit le bonheur revenir, et elle accepta avec joie. Le jeune Bulgare dansait parfaitement bien, sans se soucier des convenances ou de quoi que ce soit. La jeune Gryffondor se laissait totalement aller, ne s'occupait pas du regard de John sur elle, ou même de tout ce qu'elle avait pu souhaiter jusqu'à présent. Elle se moquait bien de se qui pourrait arriver, du départ proche, de la fin. Elle vivait le présent, parce qu'elle pouvait y être heureuse. La musique entraînante cessa, laissant place à une autre. Sahra alla danser, emmenant de force Severus, sous les regards moqueurs de Sheila et Lily. Rogue danser… Elles n'y croyaient pas. Sirius prit une gorgée d'eau fraîche, et se laissa emporter vers la musique par Maria. Tout était facile, maintenant. Il était là, avec elle, c'était la joie. Remus et Sheila les suivirent, James et Lily aussi. Il ne restait personne dans la salle, et personne n'y revenait… le temps passa sans qu'on s'en aperçoive, emporté par les notes amusées et par les rires enjoués. Au bout d'une petite heure, la musique ralentit pour la première fois. Et les notes se firent plus lentes, les paroles moins joyeuses. Un slow. Soupirant, un grand nombre de couples retournèrent s'asseoir. Alexandra hésitait. Elle ne savait que faire… Maksym avait une cavalière… Peut-être préférait-il… Le jeune homme passa ses mains autour de la taille d'Alexandra, et la rapprocha doucement de lui. Elle sourit timidement, et noua ses mains derrière le cou du Bulgare… Alexandra posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Maksym, et se laissa entraîner, doucement, tendrement. Rien ne pourrait briser cet instant.

Sheila avait immédiatement empêché Remus de s'enfuir vers la table. Elle le força à rester, passant ses mains derrière la nuque de son cavalier, et se collant à lui. Il la prit par la taille, et sourit. Elle ne put voir le sourire qu'il arborait, mais le devinait aisément… Elle avait le même.

James avait enlacé Lily doucement. Il lui laissait une occasion de partir, de se dégager. Mais elle ne la prit pas. Elle se blottit contre son torse, protégée contre tout. Et laissa les notes tristes l'emporter, souriante. C'était Noël… Enfin, presque. Sirius, lui, avait délicatement enlacé Maria en souriant. Elle se colla à lui, et posa sa tête contre l'épaule du Gryffondor, souriante. Elle avait totalement oublié ses doutes, ses promesses, ses résolutions. Elle avait oublié quelle réputation avait Sirius, ce qu'il faisait des filles avec qui il sortait. Elle avait tout omis, ne pensant qu'à elle, qu'à lui… Et qu'à la musique.

* * *

Severus Rogue sortit rapidement de la piste dès qu'il sentit que la musique allait tourner en slow, entraînant Sahra derrière lui. Il l'emmena dans le parc, avançait rapidement, tellement rapidement… Elle était obligée de courir après pour ne pas le perdre de vue dans la nuit. Elle ne comprenait pas, elle espérait. Elle voulait croire qu'il soit trop timide pour rester sur la piste, elle voulait croire qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle. Elle voulait croire que Dumbledore n'avait pas fait les couples restants au hasard. Elle voulait croire tout ça, elle voulait qu'il la regarde de la même façon qu'elle avait Remus regarder Sheila, James regarder Lily, Sirius regarder Maria, Peter regarder Claire. Elle voulait l'aimer, elle voulait qu'il l'aime. Severus s'arrêta net, et se tourna lentement vers elle. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, respirant trop fort, nerveux.

* * *

James faisait lentement tourner Lily. Il était amoureux, il ne voulait que son bonheur… Sans cesser de danser, il se recula légèrement, et approcha ses lèvres de la bouche de Lily. La rousse se laissa aller, et embrassa James. Elle ne l'avait jamais embrassé ainsi, jamais. Jamais aussi amoureusement, jamais avec autant de promesses… Elle resserra ses bras autour de lui, il referma sa prise autour de sa taille. Ils s'aimaient, ils s'embrassaient, ils tournaient… En accord avec le monde.

-Sahra, faut qu'on parle. Sérieusement.

-De quoi ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

-Écoute-moi, tout simplement. Et après, obéis, lâcha simplement Severus Rogue dans la nuit.

* * *

Maksym n'embrassa pas Alexandra. Pas maintenant, il ne voulait pas… il avait sentit le regard de John sur lui, et il ne voulait pas être la cause d'une dispute publique. Il attendrait. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne… Il voulait susciter la jalousie du Poufsouffle, le faire s'énerver rapidement, maintenant. Pour avoir le champ libre le plus vite possible. Alors, Maksym baissa la tête, et lentement, enfoui son visage dans le cou gracile de sa danseuse. Et tel un vampire, il déposa un baiser doux et amoureux juste sur la carotide d'Alexandra. En relevant la tête, il sentit le cœur de la jeune fille battre bien plus vite contre le sien. Et il vit clairement le regard rageur que lui adressait le véritable cavalier de la jeune fille. Un sourire s'étala sur les lèvres du jeune homme, et il sut qu'il avait réussi.

* * *

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais avec moi… Sheila n'aurait pas eu de cavaliers, elle aurait été avec moi, et Lucius aurait pu danser avec elle. C'était le plan de départ. Autrement, si j'aurais su, j'aurai laissé Fanny m'inviter. Et j'aurai accepté.

Sahra ne dit rien. Elle regarda Severus avec des yeux qui ne comprenaient rien. Elle ne le voyait pas clairement, elle ne voyait que quelques parties de son visage éclairé par la lumière blafarde de la lune.

* * *

Remus sentit que le moment était venu de faire son choix. Les essais étaient passés, il le savait. Sheila aussi. S'il ne décidait pas maintenant, sa chance passerait. Et il le regretterait sûrement toute sa vie. Alors, sans surprise pour aucun de ses amis, il regarda Sheila dans les yeux. Et l'étincelle de courage, d'orgueil et d'amour qu'il y avait au fond des yeux du lycanthrope suffit à ce que Sheila comprenne. Elle sourit, rayonnante, et répondit tendrement au baiser de Remus. Elle savait depuis longtemps. Lui aussi.

* * *

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais avec moi… Vraiment pas. Tu devrais pas rester là. Amuse toi. Aime. Oublie-moi. Je ne suis pas pour toi. Vraiment pas.

* * *

Peter déposait des baisers papillons dans le cou de Claire. Il l'aimait, il l'aimait depuis si longtemps… Elle, pauvre petite Serdaigle. Elle qui était dans les bras de Lestrange à Halloween. Elle qui ne le connaissait pas. Elle, il l'aimait. Elle l'aimait aussi. Alors, le jeune Gryffondor si effacé que peu le connaissait pris son courage à deux mains, ce même courage qui l'avait fait devenir animagus, ce même courage qui lui avait offert sa place parmi les Lions, et il embrassa Claire. Brièvement. Un simple effleurement. Suffisant pour communiquer tout son amour, toute sa joie. Tout son bonheur. Elle lui sourit, et reposa sa tête dans le cou de son cavalier. Elle n'aimait pas l'affection publique, il le savait. Alors, il n'insista pas. Mais son sourire montrait tout l'amour qui l'habitait.

* * *

-Tu ferrais mieux de partir, maintenant.

-Mais… Severus… Je… Je… tu… Pourquoi ?

-Dégage ! je ne t'aime pas ! Je te hais, je te méprise ! Qui t'es pour tomber dans les bras du premier venu ! Dégage ! je veux pas te voir, c'est compris ! Tu me dégoûtes ! Tu dégoûterais n'importe qui ! DEGAGE !

Sahra tomba à genoux dans l'herbe humide, les larmes coulant contre ses joues. Severus Rogue la regarda, attendri sous son masque de haine et de mépris. C'était sa chance, il le savait.

* * *

Sirius regarda Maria, plongeant son regard gris dans les yeux bleus de sa cavalière. Le geste qu'il allait faire allait décider du reste. Il allait ou tout gâcher, ou tout réussir. Mais Sirius Black reste Sirius Black, le plus grand charmeur que Poudlard ait jamais hébergé. Sirius Black est un chasseur, un traqueur. Sirius Black est un expert. Mais là, il hésitait. Les autres décidèrent pour lui. James embrassait Lily, Remus embrassait Sheila, Maksym était avec Alexandra et même Peter était amoureux. Ne voulant pas en être du reste, Sirius Black embrassa Maria. Possessivement. Presque agressivement. Violemment. Et à la surprise de tous, elle répondit à son baiser. Sensuellement. Presque amoureusement.

* * *

Sahra pleurait, effondrée dans le parc. Elle regardait la silhouette noire de son cavalier s'éloigner sans hésitation, sans regard en arrière. Quand elle ne le vit plus parce qu'il était rentré dans le château, elle gémit. Fatigue, peine, espoirs déçus, désillusions. Elle hurla son désespoir à la Lune, à la Nuit. Elle entendait de là la musique lente du slow s'éteindre au loin, la musique rythmée du rock reprendre. Elle entendait les joies, l'amour, l'amitié jusqu'ici. Et ça la poignarda en plein cœur. Jamais flèche ne fut aussi bien ajustée. Alors, elle se leva. Elle n'était pas courageuse, elle n'était pas Gryffondor. Elle n'était pas passionnée au point de supplier Severus de bien vouloir d'elle. Elle n'était rien d'autres qu'une Serdaigle intelligente et stupide, qui vivait dans ses livres par procuration. Alors, elle se leva, et prit le chemin de sa tour. De sa chambre. Espérant que personne ne remarquerait son absence au bal. Sachant que personne ne le verrait.

* * *

Maksym et Alexandra quittèrent la piste en riant. Essoufflés, ils se servirent un verre d'eau pour étancher leur soif d'avoir tant bouger. Il offrit son verre à la jeune Gryffondor, avec un geste de galanterie exagéré qui la fit rire. Et ce rire carillon atteint l'autre bout de la salle. Atteint les oreilles de John. N'en pouvant plus, il se leva, décidant de reprendre ses droits. Il se croyait révolutionnaire, militant. Il se croyait fort, puissant. Il voulait reprendre ce qui lui appartenait, ce qui lui revenait de droits. Alors il se plaça derrière Alexandra, la fit se tourner violemment. Surprise, elle ne réagit pas. Maksym, malgré ses prodigieux réflexes, ne bougea pas. Un sourire intérieur apparut en lui, pendant qu'il regardait la scène en attendant le moment propice pour intervenir. Moment propice pour lui, bien sûr. John dévisagea furieusement Alexandra. Il la voulait à lui, elle et son visage d'ange, elle et ses traits joyeux. Elle et son corps magnifique. Alors il écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne, agrippant ses hanches à lui faire mal. La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à se dégager, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle se débattait, mais il était bien plus fort qu'elle. Alors, Maksym bougea. Vite. Bien. Et il attira Alexandra à lui, avant de lâcher d'un ton sec et froid :

-Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle apprécie particulièrement la faveur que tu lui fais.

Alexandra reprit son souffle, et son caractère impétueux reprit le dessus. Elle oublia de se taire, elle parla. Avec le talent d'orateur qui était le sien .

-John ! Je ne t'appartiens pas ! tu n'es rien pour moi ! Juste un cavalier par dépit, car le seul que j'aurais voulu, je ne l'aurais jamais ! Rien ! Rien ! Alors, maintenant, laisse moi vivre ! Je ne t'aime pas, je ne t'apprécie pas, je ne te désire pas ! Je ne veux même pas danser avec toi. Je ne veux même plus te voir ! Alors, dégage de ma vie !

Tout ça sur un ton bas. À peine plus haut qu'un murmure. John, comme frappé par la foudre, s'éloigna en tremblant. Il passa les portes de la Grande Salle dans un silence complet, et se laissa couler contre le mur d'un couloir. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains, et des larmes se mirent à couler sur son visage. Il avait tout gâché.

Dans la salle, Alexandra tremblait comme une feuille. Elle ne s'était même pas dégagée des bras de Maksym, elle n'avait pas bougé. Plus personne ne les regardait, chacun était reparti vers son propre bonheur. Alors, le Bulgare la fit tourner vers lui. Exactement le même geste que John, en plus tendre. Alors, il la dévisagea. Exactement le même regard que John, en moins dangereux. Alors il l'embrassa. Exactement comme John, avec plus de douceur. Et Alexandra se laissa faire. Au beau milieu de la grande salle, elle passa ses bras dans les cheveux du Bulgare, et répondit à son baiser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle avait totalement oublié John. Il avait gagné. Définitivement gagné.

* * *

Le Poufsouffle la voyait embrasser ce Bulgare. Il était revenu, pâle comme un linge, pour refaire ses excuses. Mais maintenant, il ne pouvait pas. Il fuit. Aussi vite que possible, vers Merlin sait où, il s'enfuit. Laissant ce bal à ceux qui le méritent. Laissant ce bal à ceux qui sont heureux. Laissant cette soirée à ceux qui aiment… Et qui sont aimés. Ils n'étaient que deux à être tristes, dans Beauxbâton, ce soir-là. Sahra et John. Mais aucun d'eux ne le savait. Chacun croyait être seul au monde à endurer la souffrance qu'ils sentaient.

* * *

La fin du bal approchait, et tout le monde s'en rendait compte. Les couples s'éclipsaient discrètement pour profiter seuls des derniers instants, et peut-être pour tenter d'en grappiller de nouveaux. Sheila, dans les bras de Remus, était totalement perdue dans son monde. Les autres n'existaient plus, le monde n'existait plus, la terre n'existait plus. Il n'y avait que Remus et elle. Qu'elle et Remus. Elle n'avait jamais sentit ce sentiment qu'elle ressentait à cet instant, qui la rendait si pleine, si heureuse. Et peut-être triste aussi. Elle sentait que son bonheur allait dépendre de Remus Lupin, lycanthrope de son état. Elle sentait qu'elle allait devoir faire avec les doutes et les peurs de son cavalier actuel. Mais pour l'instant, c'était le bal de Beauxbâtons. Elle se moquait bien du futur, elle profitait du passé. Blottie contre le torse de Remus, elle s'agrippait à sa chaleur réconfortante et à son odeur apaisante. Elle ne bougeait plus de ses bras, persuadée que même Dumbledore ne parviendrait pas à les séparer. Elle ne vit donc pas James entraîner doucement Lily vers la porte, l'embrasser passionnément dès qu'ils furent hors de vue et rejoindre son dortoir à l'aveuglette.

Lily se perdait dans James. Dans sa bouche, dans ses bras, dans son odeur, dans sa chaleur, dans son corps. Elle ne savait pas où il l'emmenait, elle s'en moquait bien. James l'embrassait, elle embrassait James. Il embrassait comme un dieu, elle devait l'admettre… Elle songea à tout ce temps perdu à lui mettre des baffes, et elle s'en mit une intérieurement pour se punir. Avant d'oublier toute pensée, tout souvenir, tout doute ou tout regret, avant de tout oublier en passant sa main dans les cheveux en bataille incroyablement doux de son cavalier pour la soirée. Elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient entrés dans un dortoir qui n'était pas le sien. En voyant le bazar environnant et une plaquette de chocolat traîné sur une table de nuit, elle conclut aisément que c'était celui des Maraudeurs. S'étonnant d'être encore capable de penser de telles choses, elle embrassa James encore plus passionnément, encore plus amoureusement. Elle avait perdu tous ses doutes dans la magie du moment. James, n'en croyant pas sa chance, se laissa emporter. Il verrouilla rapidement la porte, et fit basculer Lily sur son lit. Cette nuit qui allait venir allait être la plus magique et la meilleure de son existence. Il en fit le serment à la porte fermée, à la lumière de la lune qui entrait par la fenêtre et à Lily. Lily. La femme de sa vie, conclut-il en souriant.

* * *

Severus Rogue n'était pas rentré de nouveau dans la Grande Salle. Quel intérêt ? Il n'avait plus de cavalière et il ne voulait pas danser. Il fut un instant désolé pour Sahra qui n'avait vraiment pas mérité ça, mais seulement un instant. Ensuite, il se dit que c'était mieux pour elle. Il massa nerveusement son avant-bras où ne s'étalait pas encore la marque infamante des Ténèbres, et soupira. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait. Il ne savait plus pourquoi il accepterait ou pourquoi il refuserait. Il ne comprenait plus en quoi consistait l'honneur que Malefoy lui décrivait si souvent. Il ne comprenait plus la justesse de la cause qu'il défendrait s'il acceptait. Il ne comprenait plus rien, et ça, grâce à elle. Ou à cause d'elle serait plus juste. Elle, jeune fille brune qui se noyait dans les bras de son cavalier. Elle, Gryffondor alors qu'elle aurait pu être avec lui, à Serpentard. Elle, qui avait fait son choix, choix étonnant. Elle aurait du le choisir lui, lui qui ne l'avait pas importunée pendant le trajet dans le Poudlard Express, mais non. Elle, dont il avait rejeté l'amitié pour se protéger. Elle qui le faisait tellement douter. Severus Rogue détourna ses yeux de Sheila, qui dansait calmement, blottie dans les bras de Lupin, et s'appuya contre le mur en soupirant. Il aperçut James Potter et Lily Evans partir en s'embrassant furieusement, et il ressentit comme un pincement au cœur. Il pourrait toujours le nier, il aurait toujours du mal à la voir avec ce Potter à la grosse tête et aux chevilles énormes. Il avait tout perdu, songea-t-il. Il avait eu deux occasions, et il avait détruit les deux avant tant d'application… Rogue baissa la tête, et s'éloigna pour rejoindre son propre dortoir. Actuellement, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire…

* * *

Sirius, Remus, Maria et Sheila avançaient dans les couloirs en riant, deux par deux, enlacés. Deux couples amis, quatre jeunes amusés, une promesse de soirée excellente. Ils arrivèrent devant leur dortoir, et Sheila s'affala sur un des fauteuils qui trônaient dans l'espèce de mini-salle commune pendant que Sirius se dirigeait vers son dortoir. Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte, sans succès. Énervé passablement par cet incident, il sortit sa baguette – il était un sorcier tout de même – et voulut l'ouvrir par magie. Mais la porte resta close. Sirius se tourna vers la porte, et la regarda d'un regard intrigué. Il jaugea rapidement le groupe, et réfléchit. Ils avaient ensorcelé la porte plus tôt dans la journée pour éviter des surprises gênantes. Il tentait de décider si oui ou non James et Lily étaient à l'intérieur. Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage, et il alla s'asseoir sur le sofa, enlaçant les épaules de Maria dans un geste protecteur purement masculin. La jeune fille comprit, éclata de rire, et se blottit contre Sirius. Sheila s'installa sur les genoux de Remus, et blottie contre son torse, elle commença à discuter. Ce n'était pas encore Noël, mais presque. Et ils étaient tous heureux comme des enfants.

C'est ainsi que le jour les trouva. Et surtout Dumbledore qui faisait sa ronde pré-matinale. Il les regarda d'un air attendri, et partit d'un pas vif en sifflotant. Il ne vérifia pas dans les chambres, car ce qu'il ne savait pas ne pouvait nuire à personne… Il ignorerait donc si Lily était bien dans son propre dortoir. Ou dans celui de James.

* * *

A Poudlard, l'inconnu brun ouvrit les yeux, et se redressa vivement. Il fixa sa compagne blonde, qui le regardait en souriant doucement. Un seul coup d'œil leur permit à tous deux de savoir qu'ils étaient prêts. Les jours étaient comptés, songèrent-ils en se laissant retomber sur les oreillers de l'infirmerie.

* * *

Sheila se redressa doucement, embrassa Remus et se leva d'un bond, avant de se réfugier dans sa chambre. Elle s'adossa à la porte, et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Elle sentit une vague écraser son esprit, et s'abandonna. Elle ne voulait pas lutter. Cette nuit avait été magnifique, le meilleur de tout ce qu'elle avait jamais vécu, mais c'était révolu. Son temps était désormais compté, elle se devait de continuer à jouer. Et à perdre, dignement.

* * *

Sheila venait de retourner dans son dortoir et Remus dans le sien quand Maria et Sirius se réveillèrent en même temps, parfaitement synchronisés. La jeune Serdaigle se releva rapidement, honteuse d'avoir passé la nuit contre Sirius. Lui, en revanche, n'était absolument pas gêné. Il s'étira en soupirant d'aise, et se leva d'une démarche féline. Il s'approcha de Maria, et l'embrassa. Ou plutôt, tenta. La jeune fille avait détourné la tête, et les lèvres du Gryffondor s'étaient posées sur sa joue. Il recula légèrement, indécis. Comme pour se justifier ou s'excuser, Maria balbutia :

-Sirius, je… tu… Je suis désolée… j'ai besoin de réfléchir… Vraiment désolée…

Il s'apprêtait à répliquer, quand la porte du dortoir des Maraudeurs s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Lily, probablement chassée par Remus. Profitant de la diversion, Maria s'éclipsa. Juste avant qu'elle ne referme la porte, Sirius lança, profondément blessé dans son orgueil :

-C'est bon j'ai compris.

* * *

Les jeunes filles rejoignirent la table du petit-déjeuner en baillant. Sahra s'était jointe à elles, et elle souriait comme si rien de c'était passé. Le seul changement fut qu'en croisant le regard de Severus Rogue, elle le détourna aussitôt, sans sourire. Et que la dureté du regard avait fait baisser les yeux au Serpentard. Sheila s'assit aux côtés d'Alexandra qui passait son temps à jeter des regards en coin vers Maksym. Elles se mirent à discuter avec gaieté tout le long du repas. Sheila retrouvait avec plaisir un petit-déjeuner français complet sans régime, ce qui la mettait d'une extrême bonne humeur. Remus, James et Peter arrivèrent à la fin de leur repas. Sheila demanda où était passé Sirius, mais personne ne lui répondit, comme si leur thé ou café matinal était devenu bien plus intéressant. Soupirant et comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponse, elle se leva et annonça qu'elle allait chercher une plume et un parchemin dans sa chambre. A cette idée, Alexandra leva vers elle un visage souriant. Laisser son adresse à Maksym l'enchantait visiblement. Maria lança :

-Je viens avec toi, attends !

Elle saisit une pomme dans une coupelle de fruits, et elles s'éloignèrent en riant. Remus croisa le regard de James qui lança :

-Non, Maria, attends !

Trop tard. Elles avaient déjà tourné à la sortie de la Grande Salle Française.

Le mal était fait.

C'était trop tard.

La pomme tomba au sol, petit fruit rouge à peine mordue. On y voyait la trace unique des dents de Maria qui venait, de stupeur, de laisser tomber son fruit au sol. Petit fruit rouge, symbole du mal et du péché originel. En voyant la pomme apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte, petit point rouge presque invisible, James se rassit. Et Remus prit sa tête dans ses mains. Les discussions continuaient, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais en fait, rien n'était arrivé. Personne ne savait.

Maria s'était arrêté net. Elle avait pilé, totalement interdite et stupéfiée. Non, ce n'était pas possible, elle ne voulait pas y croire. Elle ne voulait pas reconnaître ces mains hâlées et fortes, elle ne voulait pas reconnaître ces cheveux noirs et mi-longs. Elle ne voulait pas admettre la vérité, car la vérité serait sa chute et sa fin. Mais quand l'homme lâcha enfin la bouche de sa partenaire, la pomme tomba au sol. Faible femme qu'elle était, elle n'avait pu écraser le fruit comme un homme. Elle n'avait pu le lancer sur lui. Elle n'avait rien pu faire, sauf le lâcher. Immobile, la bouche fermée, la saveur amère et sucrée à la fois de ce fruit de péché, Maria laissait toute sa douleur transparaître par ses yeux bleus. Elle regarda Sirius se détacher de la Française blonde qu'il embrassait. Elle le regarda comme un film au ralenti, quand l'action devient lente pour qu'on puisse bien l'apprécier et la détailler. Il l'embrassait comme il l'avait embrassé elle pendant le bal. Furieusement, violemment. Il l'embrassait comme si elle était un morceau de viande, une proie. Avec désespoir peut-être aussi. Mais il l'embrassait. Maria avait voulu le croire quand on lui avait dit qu'il avait changé pour elle, elle avait voulu espérer que Sirius Black, le grand, le beau Sirius Black s'intéresse réellement à elle. Au point de ne pas vouloir la blesser. Elle avait voulu croire que Sirius Black l'aimait. Son attention, son illusion d'amour l'avait fait voler. Maintenant, en le voyant se détacher de la pin-up blonde, elle perdait ses ailes. Et retomber au sol après avoir goûté à l'ivresse du vol et de la hauteur était immensément douloureux. Une douleur des plus intenses. Une douleur inimaginable pour tous ceux qui ne l'ont jamais ressentie. La Serdaigle sentit à peine la main de Sheila se poser sur son épaule. Elle ne vit que les yeux gris de Sirius la regarder, la fouiller sans la moindre pudeur, sans le moindre regret. Et elle, petite Serdaigle trop confiante, elle oublia de se protéger. Et dans ses yeux bleus, il vit toute la douleur et le désarroi qu'elle ressentait. Tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. Toute la trahison qu'il venait d'accomplir. Et quand elle se détourna, emportée par la petite main chaude de Sheila, elle ne vit pas le soupçon de regret qui hantait les yeux du magnifique Sirius Black. Maria s'éloigna, les yeux secs, l'âme vidée, abandonnant sa pomme au sol. Et Sirius Black, pour se décharger de la culpabilité qui prenait ses droits dans son esprit, retourna à sa pin-up blonde qui devait s'appeler Mélissa. Ou Marguerite, il ne savait plus. Elle était juste une fille blonde, plaquée contre un mur qui se laissait faire. Juste une fille parmi tant d'autres.

* * *

_Reviews ?_


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonjour, ou plutôt bonsoir._

_Oui, j'ai mis longtemps à poster. Je vous laisse deviner pourquoi ? Disons que poster cette fic ne me motive absolument pas. Le manque de commentaires, de reviews, même négatives, devient cuisant. Je n'écris même plus. Le pire étant quand X m'a mis dans ses favoris, sans rien laisser. Je ne vais pas m'étendre sur le sujet, je n'ai pas l'impression que ça en vaille la peine._

_Bref. Ceci étant dit, je vais continuer à poster cette fic jusqu'à la fin, c'est-à-dire au quinzième chapitre. Pourquoi ? Parce que la fin de cette histoire me tient particulièrement à coeur, parce que je l'ai travaillée et re-travaillée, et qu'elle clot une période dite de ma vie. Donc je finirai de poster cette histoire, aussi parce que je déteste ne pas finir quelque chose (surtout qu'en l'occurence tout est déjà écrit._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère sincèrement que ça va vous plaire ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 11 ou attaque, Noël et sapin.**

Maria se laissa tomber sur son lit. Son lit de Serdaigle à la couverture bleue, avec des rideaux bleus. Sur son lit aux couleurs de Serdaigle, bleu et argent, couleur de sa maison, couleur de ce qu'elle était. Sahra, en face d'elle, la regardait. Et comprenait. Elle lui avait raconté ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Rogue. Pour toutes deux, ce bal avait été un désastre. Une désillusion. La perte de leurs ailes. Le départ de Beauxbâtons avait été rapide. Chacun des élèves de Poudlard avait rejoint son cavalier. Les adieux d'Alexandra à Maksym avaient été tristes, mais moins déchirants qu'on n'aurait attendu. Elle lui avait glissé dans la main un bout de parchemin emprunté à une quelconque Gryffondor sur lequel, de son écriture fine et féminine, elle avait écrit son nom et son adresse. Simple gage d'amour et d'amitié. Elle espérait juste qu'il ne l'oublie pas. Ensuite, les couples avaient passé un à un le portail bleu. Couple par couple, ils disparaissaient, retournant dans leur Angleterre chérie. Les garçons français voyaient à regret partir les filles anglaises. Ils ignoraient qu'on disait dans tout le monde que les filles françaises étaient les plus belles… Mais on n'est jamais satisfait de ce qu'on a, il faut toujours qu'on aille voir ailleurs… Comme Sirius. Comme ce traître. Une fois qu'ils avaient rejoint le Hall de Poudlard, Maria avait immédiatement lâché son bras, comme brûlée. Et, lui tournant le dos, elle s'était éloignée avec Sahra d'un pas rapide. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Des larmes de déception. Des larmes de tristesse. Intarissables et rageuses. Promesse d'une vengeance.

* * *

Sheila était rentrée depuis une journée à peine. Ils étaient rentrés le matin, c'était bientôt le souper. Elle se baladait seule dans le parc, laissant Lily à James et Remus à Sirius. Lily pour cajoler James et Remus pour engueuler Sirius. La jeune fille se doutait que Sirius devait passer un des pires moments de sa vie, que l'engueulade de Remus devait être très longue, très grave et très culpabilisante. Elle n'avait pas laissé James ou Lily s'en charger car ils n'auraient pas eu le même effet. Elle non plus d'ailleurs. Mais Remus serait calme, très calme. Trop calme. Et son ton froid ferrait plus prendre conscience à Sirius de sa connerie que la colère fougueuse de Lily. Peut-être que Remus s'énerverait, à la fin. Mais comme il ne s'énervait que très rarement, ses colères n'en étaient que plus impressionnantes. Sheila s'était donc éloignée, désireuse de solitude. Elle n'avait pas revu Maria depuis leur retour, et n'avait parlé à Sirius depuis qu'elle l'avait surpris dans le couloir. Elle trouvait cette attitude indigne et stupide. Il avait gâché sa chance, sûrement son unique chance. Il lui avait dit qu'il pourrait construire quelque chose de long, de durable avec Maria. Que ce soit amitié ou amour, il l'avait loupé. Amitié, il l'avait embrassée. C'était trop tard pour revenir à de l'amitié, désormais. Amour, il l'avait trompée à peine une douzaine d'heures après. Et en ce faisant, il avait perdu sa confiance et son estime. Sheila plaignit légèrement Sirius mentalement, avant de se désoler pour Maria. Elle se doutait que son amie allait avoir du mal à s'en remettre. La jeune Gryffondor s'arrêta face au lac, et se perdit dans la contemplation muète des eaux noires.

-Tiens, la Meduris… Seule en plus ! Quelle aubaine !

Elle se retourna vivement, pour faire face à Lucius Malefoy. Lucius Malefoy qui la dégoûtait, Malefoy et sa marque des Ténèbres sur le bras, Malefoy et ses cheveux blonds filandreux. Malefoy et ses yeux bleus qui la déshabillaient du regard. Oui, elle en était dégoûtée. Mais le Serpentard, s'il le vit, ne laissa rien paraître de ses propres sentiments. Il avança lentement, en murmurant d'une voix doucereuse et dangereuse :

-On va pouvoir finir, n'est-ce pas ? Rogue ne nous interrompra pas cette fois… Cet imbécile…

Sheila porta la main à sa poche, et se saisit du manche de sa baguette. Elle voulut la sortir, mais déjà sa baguette lui échappait. Il avait été plus rapide. Il avait été plus fort. Il lui lança un Silencio efficace, et l'enlaça. Sheila eut envie de vomir, mais elle ne put pas. Elle voulut hurler, mais elle ne put pas.

-Alors, ma jolie ? Tu vas te laisser faire, autrement… ça fait moins mal si tu te laisses faire, tu sais ?

Lucius Malefoy eut un sourire sadique, et l'embrassa violemment. On aurait dit qu'il tentait d'aspirer sa bouche… C'était répugnant à voir. Alors, la silhouette noire sur le parvis du château s'éloigna, lentement malgré son dégoût et son envie de courir. Maintenant, c'était à son tour d'entrer en action.

* * *

-Bordel Sirius, t'es vraiment con ! Tu nous avais dit qu'elle comptait pour toi, que c'était pas n'importe laquelle de ces pétasses ! Non, tais toi, ne te justifie pas ! Tu as vu ce que tu lui as fait ! Tu l'as embrassée, pour la laisser tomber après ! Je me moque de ce qu'elle a pû te dire ! Elle avait le droit de réfléchir à tête reposée ! Si tu tenais vraiment à elle, tu aurais attendu ! Et en ce moment, tu serrais en train de t'excuser platement ! Mais non, Môsieur à sa fierté ! Mais quel con, franchement ! Jamais vu ça ! Même James avec Lily était moins con !

Remus s'énervait. Il marchait de long en large, traversant la pièce, laissant exploser sa colère. Sirius ne l'avait que très rarement vu dans cet état. Très très rarement. Mais il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Les colères de Remus Lupin étaient mémorables. Le lycanthrope lui envoyait tout à la figure, sans tenir compte de ce qui pourrait le blesser ou le vexer. Il exposait ses moindres pensées, parlant d'un ton très calme et sans émotion ou d'un ton énervé et rageur. Il détaillait et démontrait tout, et Sirius n'avait aucun moyen de défense. Aucun. Il ne pouvait rien dire, car non seulement Remus ne l'écouterait pas, mais en plus il n'avait rien à dire. Il n'était qu'un con, et il le savait. Mais le pire, c'était quand, comme en ce moment même, Remus éclatait. Il lâchait la pression, s'énervait, hurlait, se répétait. Il s'énervait vraiment. Et ça faisait peur à Sirius qui savait parfaitement qu'il l'avait mérité. Il baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre. Une erreur, une de plus.

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'accepte encore de te parler ! Tu as gâché ta chance, t'as perdu une occasion en or ! Maria est…

Remus avait repri son discours, mais il fut interrompu par le tableau de la Salle Commune qui s'ouvrit à la volée. Pour laisser apparaître Severus Rogue. Le Serpentard entra, et regarda partout, sans se soucier des regards des Gryffondor figés sur lui. Il repéra Lupin et Black dans un coin de la salle, et tourna vers eux son visage soucieux. Oh, joie, Merlin, Rogue avait des émotions !

-Black, Lupin ! Sheila a des problèmes! C'est Malefoy ! Bougez vous !

Sirius se leva immédiatement. Son visage s'était encore plus durci, et ses yeux flamboyaient. Si Sheila avait des ennuis… Sans même comprendre pourquoi il suivait Rogue et pourquoi il lui obéissait, il écouta son instinct. Sheila aurait déjà dû être revenue. Et Malefoy avait juré de se venger. Deux choses totalement différentes, deux événements totalement distincts, mais dans l'esprit de Sirius Black, ils ne firent plus qu'un. Remus le suivit rapidement, des sens de Loup-Garou totalement éveillés. Sirius faisait confiance à Rogue, alors il suivait. Il ne comprenait pas la raison de cette confiance inattendue, mais le seul nom de Sheila l'aurait faire confiance à Voldemort s'il lui avait dit qu'elle courrait un quelconque danger. Son instinct protecteur de lycanthrope en faisait ainsi. Mais l'amitié que Sheila avait eu envers Rogue, son attitude pour lui, l'amour visible de Sahra le convainquait que Rogue ne pourrait pas faire du mal à Sheila. Non. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui.

Rogue cessa de courir dans le Grand Hall, et lança :

-Ils sont dans le parc.

Et se dirigea calmement vers les cachots. Sirius ne comprenait plus rien. Il regardait Rogue, le parc, Remus, Rogue. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire… Son cerveau venait de rentrer en action, et Sirius commençait à redouter un piège. Oh, il ne craignait personne ! Nul ne peut battre le beau, légendaire et intelligent Sirius Black ! Mais quand même… Pour sa santé, il préférait éviter les gens avec des tatouages horribles sur les avant-bras. Simple souvenir familial. Remus, lui, ne s'arrêta pas longtemps. Il était trop inquiet pour Sheila… Surtout si c'était Malefoy ! Son sang de Loup-Garou ne fit qu'un tour. Si Malefoy osait la toucher… Ses yeux se voilèrent, et le calme et chaleureux doré devint presque noir. Sirius croisa le regard de son ami, et sans hésiter, il reprit la tête de la marche. Remus lui ferrait presque peur… Ils sortirent en courant dans le parc, espérant arriver assez tôt pour sauver Sheila.

Sheila aurait voulu hurler. Elle aurait voulu gémir. Elle aurait voulu pleurer. Elle aurait voulu crier. Elle aurait voulu de l'aide. Elle aurait voulu jeter un sort. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Malefoy l'avait bâillonnée, et le regard pervers qu'il portait sur elle la dégoûtait. Et ramenait à la surface des pensées, des souvenirs qu'elle aurait voulu oublier. En même temps qu'il l'embrassait – enfin, il tentait plutôt d'aspirer quelque chose dans sa propre bouche – il laissait errer ses mains sales sous le chemisier de la Gryffondor. Elle sentait sa jupe remonter. Elle aurait voulu fermer les yeux, se réveiller, s'apercevoir que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Ses yeux restaient ouverts, effrayés. Sa conscience sortit de son corps, ne laissant qu'un confortable vide. Elle oubliait tout, tout, tout. Elle ne sentait plus rien. L'inconscience arrivait, la laissant vide de toute sensation. Elle ne vit pas le rayon rouge frapper Malefoy dans le dos, alors qu'il baissait son propre pantalon.

Mais elle savait qu'elle l'avait mérité. Elle avait voulu jouer, mais elle savait que c'était un jeu dangereux. Dont on ne ressort jamais indemne.

-Stupefix !

Remus avait hurlé le sort. Il l'avait lancé à l'extrême limite de sa porté, et sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, Malefoy avait été touché. Le Serpentard s'écroula au sol, pétrifié. Il ne devait rien comprendre, mais peu importait. Les yeux de Remus étaient voilés, noirs de colère et de rage. En passant près de Malefoy, il dégagea sa baguette noire des mains sur Serpentard et en profita pour lui envoyer un coup de pied dans le visage. Mais il ne s'attarda pas. La violence résonnait en lui. Il aurait eu envie de le taper, de le frapper, jusqu'à ce que le Loup en lui soit apaisé. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'en avait pas le temps. Remus s'agenouilla rapidement à côté de Sheila. La peur s'empara de son cœur quand il remarqua ses yeux clos et ses membres inertes. Il posa une main tremblante sur le cou de la jeune fille, et soupira de soulagement. Il pouvait sentir de légères pulsations. Arrachant sa propre cape, il la jeta sur le corps de la jeune fille à demi-nue. Sirius posa la sienne sur le sol, serra l'épaule de Remus dans un geste réconfortant et repartit en courant vers le château. Pomfresh. Il devait la trouver.  
Remus enveloppa Sheila dans les deux tissus chauds, et posa la tête de la jeune fille sur ses genoux. Il dégagea son visage des mèches de cheveux noirs qui le recouvraient, et caressa lentement sa peau, ses cheveux, sa tête. Malefoy avait fait des dégâts. Elle avait des morsures visibles sur les lèvres, des griffures, des mèches de cheveux arrachées. Sa chemise était déchirée, tous les boutons avaient sauté. Remus eut une fois de plus envie de se défouler sur le corps inerte de Malefoy, mais se retint. Pour Sheila. Pour elle. Pomfresh arriva en courant, quelques minutes après, suivie par Sirius, MacGonagall et Dumbledore. Elle fit léviter Sheila sur un brancard, et repartit au pas de course à l'infirmerie sans avoir prononcer un mot. Sirius vint aider Remus à se relever, et ils repartirent en titubant vers le château. James. Lily. Ils devaient les avertir. Ils laissèrent Dumbledore et MacGonagall s'occuper de Malefoy. Son sort ne les intéressait plus. Seule sa punition importait. Et d'une même pensée, Sirius et Remus souhaitèrent qu'elle fut la plus sévère possible. Même la mort ne réparerait pas l'acte qu'il avait failli commettre.

* * *

Lily veillait Sheila. Il était environ 6 heures du matin, mais elle ne pouvait pas dormir. Elle s'était assoupie deux petites heures sur le torse de James, mais un cauchemar l'avait brusquement réveillée. Sans attendre, elle était alors entrée plus ou moins par infraction dans l'infirmerie, pour s'asseoir sur une chaise. Elle observait le visage détendu de sa meilleure amie. Ses traits semblaient apaisés. Ils ne reflétaient ni sa gaieté habituelle, ni la douleur qu'elle avait dû ressentir. Son visage ne reflétait rien d'autre qu'un grand calme, un grand vide. Vêtue d'une chemise blanche d'infirmerie, recouverte par une chaude couverture, elle aurait pu paraître dormir si sa position n'aurait pas été aussi droite et si son visage aurait été moins figé. Lily soupira, et se leva pour faire quelques pas et essuyer les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Deux lits au fond de la pièce attirèrent son attention. Ça devait être les deux inconnus qui étaient apparus le jour du départ pour la France. Ce garçon si beau et cette fille si belle. Ce couple si magnifique. Ce garçon si brun alors que sa compagne était si blonde qu'elle aurait paru d'une pâleur angélique. Mais la douleur pour Sheila était tellement intense que la curiosité de Lily ne prit même pas le dessus. Elle n'alla pas les voir. Elle se détourna, se versa un verre d'eau, et retourna s'asseoir sur sa chaise inconfortable. Elle posa le vers sur une petite table, et s'apprêtait à s'asseoir le plus confortablement qu'elle pouvait quand un bruit se fit entendre dans la pièce vide :

-Eh… Je ne sais pas qui tu es… Toi… Tu peux venir, s'il te plait ?

Une voix faible, une sorte de râle rauque d'où perçait la souffrance. Lily se retourna et se leva. Elle avança lentement, d'un pas hésitant, vers le fond de l'infirmerie. Dans la petite pièce sombre, à peine éclairée par la faible lueur blafarde de la Lune, elle tenta de détailler le visage de la personne qui l'avait appelé. C'était le garçon. Ses traits étaient tirés et fatigués, un bandage lui entourait le front et ses cheveux retombaient librement sur les côtés de son visage. Relevé péniblement sur un coude, il lui demanda :

-Tu peux m'apporter de l'eau… ?

Lily acquiesça. Elle alla lui chercher le verre qu'elle s'était servie, et l'aida à boire, en silence. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot. Il finit de boire, et se laissa retomber dans les oreillers. Elle posa le récipient sur la table de nuit, mais elle ne put se résoudre à s'éloigner. Les yeux à demi clos, le garçon murmura :

-Je m'appelle Ethan.

-Je suis Lily Evans, répondit-elle d'une voix basse.

Comme si son nom la définissait. Comme si savoir qu'elle s'appelait Lily Evans allait apprendre à Ethan tout ce qu'était vraiment Lily. Mais elle le considérait ainsi. Elle n'était rien d'autre que Lily Evans. Orpheline, entourée mais finalement seule, souriante mais blessée.

Ethan rouvrit les yeux, et l'espace d'un instant, le regard vert émeraude de Lily croisèrent ses yeux noirs. Un sourire barra en même temps leur deux visages. Sans rompre le contact visuel, Lily attira à elle une chaise, et s'assit. Elle était totalement fascinée par les traits si honnêtes et si beaux d'Ethan qu'elle apercevrait dans la clarté de la Lune. Comme si l'astre lui-même voulait rendre honneur à cette beauté si parfaite et si douloureuse, comme si la Nature elle-même rendait grâce aux horreurs qu'il avait dû subir pour être là.

* * *

Sheila ouvrit les yeux. Elle sentit immédiatement une main se resserrer sur la sienne. Elle tourna faiblement la tête vers le côté droit – côté d'où on lui tenait la main - et sourit à un Remus totalement inquiet. Sheila soupira, et entreprit de se redresser. Elle n'avait mal nul part, s'aperçut-elle avec étonnement. Elle se redressa finalement, et passa lentement sa main sur le visage fatigué de Remus. Ses doigts suivirent doucement les cernes bleutées de son ami, et elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Remus… tu aurais dû dormir !

Il la regarda, étonné, et commença à rire. Et il ne put plus s'arrêter. Entre deux éclats de rire, Sheila comprit qu'après son nouveau séjour à l'infirmerie, elle aurait pu s'inquiéter pour elle-même plutôt que pour lui… Sheila se joignit à lui, et main dans la main, ils riaient. Riaient de soulagement, de paix. C'était fini. Elle n'avait rien. Il ne s'était rien passé. Il ne se passerait plus rien. Il serait là, il la protégerait. Serment muet, de regard à regard. D'âme à âme. Lentement, ils cessèrent de rire, en même temps. Remus s'assit sur le bord du matelas de Sheila, et prit son visage en coupe. Lentement, il l'embrassa. Doucement. Il se recula légèrement, mais resta sur ce matelas, décidément plus confortable que les chaises de l'infirmerie.

-Où sont James, Sirius, Lily, Peter ?

-En train de manger. Avec James, Sirius et Lily, on s'est relayé deux par deux depuis ce matin, 7 heures. Peter est passé dans la matinée, il est resté une petite heure. Il va revenir cet après-midi… James et tout sont censés me ramener de quoi manger d'ici quelques minutes. Ils ne vont pas tarder… Lily était même là avant nous. Elle est entrée par effraction… Pomfresh était verte de rage.

Sheila sourit, et d'un geste hésitant, elle remit son oreiller droit. Elle s'appuya dessus, et passa une main dans ses cheveux. La porte s'ouvrit alors, pour laisser passe James, Lily et Sirius, silencieux. Sirius referma précautionneusement la porte, alors que James fixait Sheila avec incrédulité.

-Sheila, murmura-t-il avant de lâcher tout ce qu'il avait dans ses bras pour courir la serrer contre lui.

Lily la regarda, les yeux brillants de larmes, et elle prit rapidement la place de James en murmurant dans les cheveux noirs de son amie :

-Ne me refais plus jamais ça !

Sirius se retourna alors. Il n'avait rien remarqué, mais en voyant James souriant, Remus engloutir avec ravissement un gâteau sec et Lily sur le lit de Sheila, il comprit. Souriant de toutes ses dents, il s'avança lentement vers le lit. Il attendit que Lily finisse avec ses effusions d'amour et de joie, et il s'assit sur le lit de Sheila. Il la serra alors brusquement contre lui, ne voulant plus la lâcher. Leurs cheveux noirs se mêlaient, on ne discernait plus à qui appartenaient ces mèches de jais.

-C'est fini, petite sœur, c'est fini… Jamais il ne recommencera, ce salaud de Malefoy… Jamais, je te le promets… C'est fini, on est là…

Ces quelques mots échappèrent à Remus, Lily et James, mais ils s'en moquaient. Sheila était de retour. Sirius se recula, et essuya d'un geste doux les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur les joues pâles de Sheila. Mrs Pomfresh fit alors irruption, et commença à crier :

-Vous auriez pu me prévenir, quand même ! Avalez ça, Miss ! Oh, et plus vite que ça, ou je fais dégager toute cette joyeuse bande !

-Je sors quand ? lança Sheila avec un grand sourire.

-Pas avant la fin de la semaine !

-Mais c'est Noël ce soir ! argumenta Sirius.

-Demain, conclut Sheila en buvant sagement sa potion.

Son regard déterminé finit par convaincre Pomfresh, qui accepta en soupirant, à condition qu'elle dorme. Sheila sourit, et repartit immédiatement dans les bras de Morphée. Elle avait rattrapé la main de Remus, et c'est en la serrant doucement qu'elle ferma les yeux en souriant. Lily caressa les cheveux de son amie, et s'éloigna d'un pas léger vers le lit du fond. Le lit d'Ethan. Elle lui sourit, et entama une discussion à voix basse avec lui. Parfois, des rires légers se faisaient entendre. James les regardait avec un air mauvais, mais finit par se dérider aux plaisanteries douteuses de Sirius. On était le 24 décembre. Ce soir, c'était Noël. Demain, Sheila sortait. Ils pourraient le fêter tous ensemble. Il ne lui fallait rien de plus pour être heureux.

* * *

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de Sheila. Elle contemplait le sapin de Noël depuis l'entrée par le portrait de la Grosse Dame et elle venait de créer un embouteillage sans s'en rendre compte. Elle s'en foutait, mais les gens coincés derrière elle, moins. Sous le grand sapin vert, il y avait énormément de paquets. Et pourtant, seulement peu d'élèves étaient restés. Il n'y avait que les Maraudeurs, Lily, Yann, le poursuiveur de Gryffondor, et quelques premières, deuxièmes et troisièmes années. Le dortoir de Sheila était vide, en fait, mais elle n'y avait pas encore dormi depuis le début des vacances, et n'y dormirait sûrement pas. Elle venait juste de sortir de l'infirmerie. Il devait être 7h du matin, mais les Maraudeurs étaient venu la chercher en masse, ne laissant à Mrs Pomfresh que peu de mots à dire. Alors elle n'avait rien dit, et les avait laissés entraîner Sheila à l'extérieur en souriant. Avec eux pour amis, elle espérait que la jeune fille se remette rapidement du traumatisme qu'elle avait subi. Et elle savait que Sheila n'avait pour l'instant besoin que d'inconscience, d'innocence et de rire. Choses qu'elle ne pouvait vivre dans une infirmerie trop blanche aux odeurs de médicaments. Mrs Pomfresh en était consciente, et la laissait partir pour ça. Noël était une trop belle fête pour la vivre ici, songea-t-elle en retournant dans son bureau continuer sa lettre à sa mère amnésique.

Sheila contemplait le sapin, sans bouger. Elle avait toujours aimé la période des fêtes, la joie, la tendresse, l'esprit de famille et d'amour qui ressortaient des placards, et elle avait cru perdre tout ça en été. Mais non, la vie continuait et Noël revenait, avec les arbres aussi beaux, les cadeaux aussi colorés et nombreux et les joies aussi faciles. Sa famille lui manquait, son père, sa mère, son frère, ses cousins, oncles et tantes. Elle lui manquait horriblement, mais elle avait appris à comprendre et à admettre qu'elle avait réchappé au massacre, et qu'elle se devait d'être heureuse. Elle savait que la personne la plus chère à son cœur, son frère, n'aurait pas aimé qu'elle se laisse aller à un chagrin trop fort ou même à une déprime. Il n'aurait pas aimé qu'elle pleure sans cesse à en oublier de vivre ou qu'elle ne profite pas des instants de jeunesse qu'il lui restait. Ça avait été la plus belle période de sa vie, disait-il alors qu'il n'avait que 22 ans. Il était mort trop tôt pour pouvoir en connaître d'autres, de belles périodes, songeait Sheila. Mais elle voulait lui obéir, et en profiter. Pour son souvenir, et parce qu'elle avait peur qu'il ait raison.

Sheila finit par avancer de quelques pas, et tomba à genoux devant le tas de paquets. Les maraudeurs, derrière elles, sourirent. Ils avaient demandé aux elfes d'apporter les cadeaux dans la Salle commune, pour être tous ensemble. Remus contempla la jeune fille avec un regard attendri, et sourit. Déjà, James, Sirius et Peter étaient à côté d'elles, et lançaient les paquets à leurs destinataires, cherchant désespérément les leurs. Ils avaient l'air d'enfants, et ça faisait rire tout le monde. Remus attrapa un des siens au vol, et le posa délicatement par terre, avant d'aller limiter le carnage. Mais tout le monde avait déjà récupéré ce qui lui appartenait, et désormais, c'étaient les papiers qui volaient. Il éclata d'un rire bref, et les rejoignit, impatient de voir ce qu'il allait recevoir.

Sheila commença par déchirer le premier emballage, qui provenait de Peter. Elle sourit en découvrant une énorme boîte de chocolats, et se demanda brièvement combien de temps la dite boîte allait durer, avant de remercier chaleureusement le Maraudeur qui rosit. Elle attrapa le suivant, qui était plus mou. Elle enleva doucement le papier bleu nuit qui l'entourait, et en retira une écharpe aux couleurs de Poudlard qu'elle n'avait jamais vu nulle part, ni dans un magasin, ni sur quelqu'un. C'était une écharpe d'hiver très douce, et la jeune fille s'empressa de l'enrouler autour de son cou. Elle saisit ensuite la carte, et sourit. Maria et Sahra. Le papier bleu nuit rejoignit l'autre derrière elle, et elle empoigna le paquet suivant, celui de James. Il lui avait offert un livre sur le Quidditch illustré, avec différentes tactiques et un historique des anecdotes liées à ce sport. Un magnifique ouvrage. Emue, elle le remercia avant de le poser à côté des chocolats qui attendaient patiemment. Elle eut ensuite divers chocolats et babioles de la part des filles de sa chambre, puis empoigna le paquet suivant, et l'ouvrit, pour découvrir une boîte en carton percée de trous. Intriguée, elle l'ouvrit.

-Ah !

Sheila avait sursauté, et donc crié. Elle venait de se prendre une boule de poils blanche et grise sur la poitrine, qu'elle caressait lentement en tentant de calme son pauvre cœur. La boule de poil était en fait un petit chat, qui ronronnait de bien-être. Un ruban rouge et or était passé autour de son cou, et était signé : Sirius et Lily. Sheila éclata de rire, et sans poser l'animal à terre, elle saisit l'un des deux petits cadeaux qui restaient. C'était un écrin, qu'elle ouvrit doucement, se réservant une surprise qu'elle savait de taille. En effet, suspendue à une chaîne d'argent et d'or ouvragés trônait une petite étoile arabe, faite d'entrelacs délicats des deux métaux, et renfermant en son cœur une pierre brillante et dure, qui reflétait la lumière et étincelait de milles feux. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de lire la carte, et remercia Remus du regard. De l'autre côté du sapin, il inclina la tête, et sourit. Sheila passa sa main sous ses yeux humides, et referma délicatement l'écrin. Elle attrapa ensuite le dernier paquet, sans savoir de qui il pouvait bien venir. A l'intérieur, il y avait une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide verdâtre et une boîte en boit renfermant des ingrédients de potions. Elle sourit, sachant très bien de qui elle provenait. En songeant que c'était pas parce qu'elle lui avait un jour prêté quelques trucs qu'il devait les lui rendre obligatoirement.

Remus était heureux. Il avait beaucoup hésité à prendre l'étoile, bien qu'elle ait été une sorte de coup de cœur : il n'était pas sûr que ce serait pareil pour Sheila. Mais à voir le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé, elle avait ressenti exactement la même chose, et il en était heureux. Lui même ouvrit le cadeau qu'elle lui avait offert, et qu'il avait gardé pour la fin. Il l'avait reconnu car en dépit du papier simple qui le recouvrait, il était imprégné de son odeur. Sa divine odeur fruitée et légère, entêtante et envoûtante… Il déchira lentement le paquet, et en dégagea un cordon noir qui tenait un pendentif. C'était quelque chose d'introuvable en Angleterre, et il se doutait qu'elle le tenait de loin. Sur l'espèce de pendentif, il reconnut une rune de protection de magie ancienne faisant référence à la lune, et il sourit. C'était un cadeau personnel, il le sentait, il le voyait sur l'usure du cordon et sur le pendentif trop poli. D'un geste rapide, il le passa autour de son cou, et sourit. Noël était fini, mais en regardant son tas de cadeaux, il savait déjà qu'il ne l'oublierait jamais.

Sheila rayonnait. Il avait accepté son cadeau sans rien dire, sans rien savoir, sans rien demander. Il était conscient, elle le savait, qu'il n'était pas le premier à le porter, mais il ne savait pas qui en avait été le propriétaire avant lui. La jeune fille savait que si elle le lui disait, il serait encore plus touché, mais le dire serait trop douloureux pour elle… Replonger dans ses souvenirs, comme toujours, était une épreuve dont elle se dispenserait bien. Alors, elle rejoignit Lily, qui était en train de remercier James… passionnément. Le chat rappela sa présence en miaulant, et James s'écarta lentement. Sheila éclata de rire, et tout le monde se regroupa autour d'eux. Il était temps de trouver un nom à ce nouveau venu parmi les Maraudeurs. Lily ouvrit une boîte de chocolat, en saisit un et la fit passer. Tous suggérait divers noms, et Sheila finit par se décider pour Erley, proposé par Lily. Lily sourit, et se glissa dans ses bras, et ce fut comme si une bulle se formait autour d'eux, et les isolait du reste du monde. Sirius fouilla dans les cadeaux de Sheila, et en extirpa l'écharpe, qu'il regarda rapidement.

-Qui t'a offert ça ?

-Maria et Sahra, répondit la jeune fille.

Il se redressa, comme électrifié, et laissa tomber l'écharpe. Se relevant comme automatiquement, il prit le chemin de la porte, et sortit. Sheila voulut le rattraper, le comprendre, lui expliquer, le conseiller, mais Remus la retint. Il la prit dans ses bras, et s'adossa plus confortablement au canapé. Sheila tenta de se dégager, elle voulait aider Sirius, mais il ne la laissa pas faire. Ses bras forts et musclés la retenaient contre lui aussi sûrement qu'une prison l'aurait fait.

-Laisse-le, il faut qu'il assume ses erreurs. Et on doit parler.

-De quoi ? S'étonna la jeune fille.

-De l'attaque de Lucius… soupira Remus.

Sheila se raidit. Elle se dégagea brusquement des bras du lyanthrope, et se releva souplement.

-Lucius n'a eut le temps de rien faire. Et ça ne te concerne pas, je n'ai pas envie de t'en parler.

-Si. Je suis ton petit ami !

-Et alors ? Tu n'es pas responsable de ma vie ! Je n'ai pas à te la raconter ! répondit sèchement Sheila.

Remus l'observa ramasser toutes ses affaires, l'écharpe qu'elle jeta autour de son coup, la boîte de chocolats ouverte, le livre de James, et la regarda s'éloigner vers son dortoir. Au moment où elle commençait à monter les marches qu'il ne pouvait toucher, il lança :

-Dans la mesure où je t'aime, je pense que ça me concerne. Et que j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter.

* * *

Sirius était sortit dans le parc. Il errait, rageur, au milieu du vide, entre les arbres nus, se cognant aux bords du lac et aux murailles du château. Il aurait voulu marcher droit, droit devant, longtemps, très longtemps, jusqu'à être calmé, jusqu'à ne plus penser, jusqu'à ce que la paix l'envahisse et qu'il oublie sa colère et ses regrets. Marcher sur une route invisible, tout droit comme s'il n'y avait aucun virage, ni sur son chemin ni dans sa vie, comme si tout était prévisible, comme si tout suivait ses prévisions. Marcher sans but et sans espoir, marcher juste pour marcher, sans aller nul part, pour arrêter de regretter et même de penser. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'y avait aucune route partant de Poudlard pour aller vers l'infini, et plus loin encore. Il n'y avait aucun chemin à suivre pour oublier, aucun endroit où aller pour oublier ses problèmes. Il n'y avait rien ici, Sirius n'avait rien lui-même. Les murailles, le lac, la forêt, tout l'empêchait de marcher droit et longtemps, tout l'empêchait de ne pas avoir de but. Depuis qu'il était ici, il avait toujours un objectif. Défier sa famille, s'éclater, ridiculiser Rogue, draguer les filles, aider Moony, l'avoir, son futur métier, son avenir qui s'annonçait, éviter le concierge… toujours un objectif.

Il n'avait que sa rage, que sa rancœur, que ses regrets. Il ne pouvait pas marcher loin, pas se calmer, pas penser à autre, il ne pouvait pas courir ailleurs pour ne plus penser du tout. Il ne pouvait rien faire, juste contenir sa rage et se taire, juste regretter et ne pas se plaindre. C'était sa faute et il le savait, c'était son erreur et il l'assumait. Mais il la regrettait.

Il savait qu'avec Maria, il aurait pu être heureux. Il aurait pu l'oublier elle, il aurait pu vivre autre chose en souriant. Ça n'aurait peut-être pas duré, mais le bonheur du bal aurait continué. Il aurait dû savoir qu'elle avait besoin de temps, il aurait dû l'accepter. Mais il en avait été incapable.  
Alors, dans son esprit embrumé par la colère, la rage et les regrets, il voyait flotter ces silhouettes féminines qui le hantaient. Ces filles sans visage de son fan-club, vite baisées vite jetées, elle, Maria. Elles tournoyaient, pleuraient, riaient au bras d'un autre. Il n'était qu'un souvenir éphémère pour certaines, sources de pleurs pour d'autres, un simple ami ou encore qu'un play-boy méprisable. Il n'était rien, il n'avait rien. Seulement sa rage et ses regrets.

Alors Sirius frappa. Il n'en pouvait plus, il devait évacuer. Alors il frappa, frappa, frappa. Le sapin qui était face à lui encaissait les coups sans broncher, le laissait hurler sa douleur dans l'étendue enneigée du parc. Il ne bougeait pas, ne faiblissait pas, endurait les coups de plus en plus violents de Sirius sans se plaindre et sans frémir. Sirius frappait du poing, sans se soucier de la douleur, sans se soucier des risques. Il laissait les larmes couler sur son visage pâle et creusé, il laissait sa rage masquer sa beauté légendaire, il se laissait aller. Il frappait, son poing sur l'écorce rugueuse et dure, il ne gémissait pas, pour ne pas gâcher ce silence parfait. Jusqu'à la douleur. Jusqu'au sang. Et encore après, il continua. Jusqu'au calme, à la paix intérieure. Jusqu'à avoir pris des résolutions, des décisions. Jusqu'à avoir décidé de sa vie, de ses choix. Il allait s'assumer, il devait le faire. Pour eux, pour elles, pour lui. Lentement, il cessa de frapper, et nettoya ses jointures ensanglantées dans de la neige fondue. Il se retourna vers le château de Poudlard, et admira un instant le soleil qui transparaissait entre les hautes tours de divination et d'Astronomie. Et il retourna à l'intérieur, sentant le froid et la douleur, deux sensations qu'il avait momentanément oubliées.

Dans ce parc où il ne pouvait pas courir mais seulement frapper, il avait abandonné sa rage et sa colère, sa douleur et ses regrets. Il en rapportait la paix et la volonté, le changement et toujours ses regrets. Rejetant ses long cheveux noirs derrière sa nuque, il monta les quelques marches menant au hall.

* * *

Alexandra était assise dans son dortoir, sur son lit, et observait le mur avec un intérêt étrange. Le mur était sobre, trop sobre pour qu'il puisse présenter le moindre attrait à une jeune fille de 16 ans. Mais elle l'observait, le regardait depuis près d'une heure, des écouteurs moldus trafiqués dans les oreilles. Trafiqués, car la magie ne fonctionnait pas à Poudlard. Mais Alexandra McDylan, fille de moldus, n'aurait pas pu se séparer de sa musique. Alors elle avait modifié ses écouteurs. En fait, elle n'observait pas le mur. Elle le voyait à peine. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, mais ils auraient aussi bien pu être fermés. Elle ne remarquait que les ombres qui dansaient devant ses yeux, ne détaillait que les souvenirs qu'elle revivait sans cesse depuis leur retour de France. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, elle ne pouvait pas arrêter. Elle était dépendante.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et elle se retourna vivement. Sheila entra, et s'excusa. Elle s'était trompé de portes, ajouta-t-elle en souriant doucement. Elle allait repartir calmement, quand Alexandra stoppa sa musique et lança en sautant sur ses pieds :

-Sheila, attends !

La jeune fille s'arrêta, se retourna. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, Alexandra le voyait parfaitement. Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir, et décida de sortir les grands moyens d'anti-dépresseurs féminins. Le chocolat. Elle aurait bien lancé sa musique, mais elle n'avait pas d'enceintes… Elle cassa deux barres de chocolat, et en tendit une à Sheila en murmurant :

-Va-y, explique moi…

Sheila attrapa la barre, et croqua dedans. Elle aussi fixait ce mur trop sobre, trop moche qui ne devait pas en revenir d'être autant observé ce jour là. Mais un mur, surtout sobre et moche, ne pense pas, alors peu importe. Sheila laissant son regard se perdre sur les graffitis de décennies d'adolescentes, sur les anfractuosités nombreuses et minuscules, et répondit d'une voix blanche et mécanique :

-C'est Remus… on s'est un peu engueulé… Je ne voulais pas lui parler de… problèmes qui m'appartiennent.

Alexandra posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, et lui fit signe de continuer.

-A la fin, il m'a dit que ça le concernait quand même… Parce qu'il… il… m'aime. Et moi, j'ai été incapable de lui répondre ! gémit Sheila en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

Alexandra ne répondit pas, et la prit dans ses bras.

-Ça va aller, ça va aller, va lui parler… Il ne t'en voudra pas, il comprendra, il est pas bête Remus… J'ai eu le béguin pour lui l'année dernière et quand je lui en avais parlé, il n'avait rien dit… va lui parler…

Sheila cessa lentement de pleurer, et remercia Alexandra en souriant difficilement. Elle se releva, et commença à s'éloigner. Après quelques pas, elle s'arrêta, hésita, se retourna, demanda :

-Et toi, ça va ?

Alexandra cligna des yeux, hésita. Elle pensa à Maksym, au manque de lui, de nouvelles. Elle songea à lui parler qu'elle pensait être tombée amoureuse en à peine deux jours, qu'elle se foutait de John qui la suppliait à genoux. Elle hésita à lui dire qu'elle pleurait tous les soirs, toutes les nuits en pensant au Bulgare, que lui s'en foutait sûrement. Elle aurait pu avouer que la vie avait perdu sa saveur, qu'après avoir goûté à une telle extase, à un tel bonheur et l'avoir perdu, elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

-Oui, oui. Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas.

* * *

_ça sent la fin, tout ça, quand même._

_Bon, j'espère que ça vous a suffisamment pour pouvoir espérer... :)_

_A une prochaine fois ! _


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello !_

_Oui, un nouveau chapitre, déjà ! Plusieurs raisons : Parce que je veux finir au plus vite de poster cette fic, malgré la seule review pour plus de 50 lectures, ce qui est très blasant. Et parce qu'aujourd'hui est sorti le nouvel album d'Aaron, que je vais d'ailleurs aller voir en concert dans un mois ! Et que ça tombait à pic pour ce chapitre. Donc si vous ne connaissez pas leur chanson phare **U-turn (Lili) **allez l'écouter sur le champ ! Sinon, faites le quand même :)_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 14 ou les résolutions d'un Nouvel An, sur un air d'AaRon.**

-Lily, tu es sûre que ça va ? demanda Sheila en descendant les escaliers aux côtés de son amie.

-Et toi ?

-On ne parle pas de moi, là, mais de toi ! lança Sheila. Et si je t'en parlais tu ne comprendrais pas tout à fait, alors que je pense pouvoir saisir ce qui ne va pas avec toi, ajouta-t-elle, dissimulant un sourire mesquin derrière ses cheveux noirs.

Lily se retourna, et lui adressa un regard noir.

-Et je n'ai pas à tant parler ! Alors laisse moi !

La préfète descendit les escaliers en trombe, abandonnant son amie derrière elle. Sheila soupira, et décida qu'elle règlerait ça plus tard. Elle n'avait envie de s'expliquer maintenant avec Lily, qui était décidément têtue comme une mule. Elle n'avait pas envie de non plus de s'excuser ou de lui parler ce qu'elle avait. Elle savait que son amie ne pourrait pas comprendre son histoire, ne pourrait pas l'aider. Tout simplement parce que ça ne serait pas la vérité. Sheila soupira encore, et rejoignit la salle commune, se promettant de régler cette histoire plus tard, ne serait-ce que pour James. Elle ne savait pas que ce serait sûrement trop tard.

C'est en posant le pied sur la dernière marche avant le sol de la salle commune que Sheila entendit des notes de musique s'élever. Des notes de guitare, mais qui se rapprochaient du piano. Des notes parfaitement jouées qui accompagnaient une chanson tout aussi parfaite.

_Lili, take a other walk out of your fake world_

_Please put all the drugs out of your hand_

_You'll see that you can breathe with no back up_

_So much stuff you've got to understand_

Sheila s'arrêta net dès qu'elle vit le guitariste. L'inconnu blessé qui était arrivé la veille du bal. Le garçon qu'elle avait vu à l'infirmerie, que Lily connaissait bien et qu'elle appelait Ethan. Le garçon dont elle se méfiait. Un mauvais pressentiment ? Oui. Elle l'observa, le détailla rapidement, alors qu'il continuait de chanter. Il était beau, elle le lui accordait sans difficulté. Des cheveux noirs, des yeux envoûtants fixés sur une personne que Sheila ne voyait pas, un corps d'athlète, un visage parfait. Une voix chaude et virile, une voix d'homme.

_For every step of any walk_

_Any town of any tought_

_I'll be your guide_

_For every street of any scene_

_Any place you've never been_

_I'll be your guide_

Sheila avança de quelques pas, sans perdre le rythme et le sens de la chanson. Une déclaration d'amour ? Ou simplement d'amitié ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle se fraya une place jusqu'au premier rang, et réussit tout d'un coup à voir la personne qu'Ethan fixait depuis si longtemps. Lily.

_Lily, you know there's still a place for people like us_

_The same blood runs in every hand_

_You see it's not the wings that make the angel_

_Just have to move the bat out of your head_

Il parlait d'elle, en plus. Sheila pensa un instant que James n'allait pas apprécier. Elle ne savait même pas s'il était là. Seulement un instant, car au moment d'après, la voix chaude d'Ethan l'emporta et l'envoûta. Il devait l'avoir écrite, cette chanson. Lily était une chanceuse. Sheila ferma les yeux, et écouta, simplement. Les notes de musique, les mots plein de sens, si beaux les uns à côté des autres. Elle sentit quelqu'un se glisser à côté d'elle, et des doigts forts lui enserrer le poignet. Elle se prit à espérer un instant que c'était Remus, mais en relevant la tête et en retrouvant ses esprits, elle fut bien obligée d'admettre qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à revenir vers elle. C'était Sirius. Elle lui sourit timidement, et se laissa emporter par l'étreinte de son ami. Elle s'appuya sur lui, et referma les yeux. Souriant au "tu sais, moi aussi" que Sirius venait de murmurer à son oreille. Lui aussi l'aimait comme ça ?

_For every step of any walk_

_Any town of any tought_

_I'll be your guide_

_For every street of any scene_

_Any place you've never been_

_I'll be your guide_

Lily sentait les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Elle ne méritait pas cette chanson, elle ne méritait pas cette attention, elle ne méritait pas ces mots. Elle ne le méritait pas lui, elle ne méritait rien. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle le laissait emporter son esprit et son âme à travers ses mots, le laissait la guider par ce simple contact visuel. Il avait des yeux magnifiques. Cette pensée traversa son esprit comme un coup de vent, ne s'y arrêta pas mais s'y grava. Lily cligna des yeux, et laissa rouler une larme le long de sa joue. Il l'avait comprise. Tellement bien comprise. Et, mieux que Sheila, mieux que James, mieux qu'Alice, il réussissait à la faire remonter à la surface, elle qui se noyait depuis si longtemps. Il réussissait à l'aider, tout simplement.

_Lili, easy as a kiss we'll find an answer_

_Put all your fears back in the shade_

_Don't become a ghost without no colour_

'_Cause you're the best paint life ever made_

Elle aurait voulu lui sauter dans les bras, le remercier. Ces compliments la touchaient droit au cœur, et elle se promit intérieurement de le remercier, et d'essayer. Essayer de repousser ses peurs, essayer d'avancer, de rejeter les tentations, essayer de vivre, essayer d'être heureuse. Elle aurait besoin d'aide et il le savait, il la lui offrait. Nous. C'était ce nous qui ornait cette chanson, ce nous plus que le tu. Il serait là, avec elle, et elle le savait.

_For every step of any walk_

_Any town of any tought_

_I'll be your guide_

_For every street of any scene_

_Any place you've never been_

_I'll be your guide_

Il laissa traîner le dernier mot, et enchaîna avec un solo qui refletait parfaitement tout le début de sa chanson. Lorsque la dernière note s'éteignit dans la salle remplie, tout le monde se mit à applaudir. Tout le monde, sauf quelques personnes, trop émues. Sheila rouvrit les yeux, mais ne se décolla pas de Sirius. Elle resta contre lui, inconsciente du regard troublé du jeune homme sur elle. Lily, elle se blottit dans les bras d'Ethan, qui l'entoura, et la réconforta du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il avait atteint son but, elle avait compris. Un sourire ravageur et fier de lui s'étira sur ses lèvres charnues, et Rosalie, à l'autre bout de la salle, appuyée sur un mur, acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Ils étaient lancés, et rien ne pourrait plus les arrêter. Les choses allaient revenir en ordre, songea-t-elle en posant son regard sur Sheila.

Sheila se redressa, et se retourna lentement. Elle voulait sortir, elle avait besoin d'air. Sans quitter la main de Sirius, elle se dégagea de la foule, mais s'arrêta net. Au portrait, James et Remus étaient là, debout, figés. Surtout James, qui ne pouvait détacher son regard de Lily et Ethan, enlacés. Remus, lui, ne réagissait pas. Sirius lâcha rapidement le poignet de Sheila, et alla poser sa main sur l'épaule de James. Sans effet. Lily et Ethan se séparèrent, et la jeune fille se retourna, pour voir James, qui la fixait. Trahi. Blessé. Elle voulut le rejoindre, bien que n'en ayant pas envie, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. En rage, le jeune homme se détourna, et s'élança dans les couloirs, rapidement suivi par Sirius et Remus. Sheila reprit ses esprits, et à la suite de Peter, elle leur courut après.

Tant pis, songea Lily. Il n'était rien pour elle, plus rien. Il ne la comprenait pas, ne l'aidait pas. Il n'était pas là pour elle, non, il ne la comprenait pas. Il n'avait pas cherché à la comprendre, il avait simplement attendue qu'elle se confie. Comme si elle allait se confier. Comme si elle était du genre à se confier. Non, il n'était rien, elle préférait Ethan, qui avait su deviner ce qu'elle cachait en quelques jours. Elle se tourna vers lui, et lui décocha un sourire charmeur. Il lui répondit, et l'invita d'un geste à le rejoindre sur le sofa. Rosalie vint leur parler un peu, et après avoir sèchement réprimandé un première année qui venait de la bousculer, elle quitta la salle commune. Elle n'était pas à Gryffondor, mais Serdaigle. Le Choixpeau l'avait décidé moins d'une heure auparavant.

* * *

Blessé. Trahi. James ne se sentait plus, il ne ressentait plus rien. A part qu'il était blessé, et trahi. Elle l'avait trahi, lui James Potter. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver ? Elle connaissait à peine, ce Ethan… Il marchait, seul dans le parc, conscient d'être suivi par Sirius, Remus, et plus loin Peter et Sheila. Il ne comprenait pas Lily, il ne la comprenait plus. Et il l'aimait, bordel, il l'aimait. Elle l'avait trahi, il le savait. Blessé. Elle avait ouvert une plaie béante dans son cœur, une plaie qui saignait abondamment. Hémorragie. Hémorragie d'amour et de sentiment, il était blessé au cœur, dans sa confiance. Il était blessé, et seul. Elle l'avait trahi, elle, Gryffondor, Loyale. Lui, il détestait la trahison, et pourtant il l'aimait. Elle, ses cheveux roux, son rire délicieux, ses sourires à croquer. Il avait toujours été là pour elle, depuis 4 ans. Il la poursuivait, il l'aimait, il l'avait conquise. Il était là quand elle avait besoin d'elle, même s'il ne lui avait jamais dit. Et elle, elle avait enlacé Ethan, en pleurs. Il ne comprenait pas. Il sentit des larmes, de rage et de tristesse, perler à ses yeux. Alors, énervé contre la terre entière et particulièrement contre elle, il hurla :

-Je l'aime, putain !

Une main forte se posa sur son épaule, et le retourna de force. Sirius. Toujours là pour lui. Avec une force et une violence propre aux Black, Sirius enlaça son meilleur ami, de cette accolade étrange qui se veut virile et forte, que les garçons échangent pour se réconforter. Remus s'arrêta à quelques dizaines de centimètres d'eux, et posa sa main sur l'épaule de James. Sheila les rejoignit, et se blottit contre son dos. Peter arriva aussi, et lui tendit timidement une Chocogrenouille. Ils étaient là, tous les quatre, là pour lui. Les larmes coulaient, et il ne pouvait rien faire. Elles entraînaient sa rage, ne laissant que sa tristesse.

-On sait, James. On sait, murmura Sirius.

* * *

Il neigeait. Il n'avait pas neigé à Noël, mais là, la neige tombait abondamment, recouvrant tout le parc de son manteau blanc et pur. De lourds flocons tombaient du ciel, et dansaient dans les airs une chorégraphie qu'eux seuls connaissaient. C'était beau, clairement beau. Des points blancs qui tourbillonnaient aléatoirement dans les airs, dans le seul but de recouvrir le sol d'un épais manteau blanc. C'était beau, mais trompeur. La neige, si parfaite et si pûre, cachait sous elle les impuretés du sol, de la terre et du paysage. Et pourtant, c'était beau, et on le contemplait aisément.

Il était tôt, trop tôt pour une journée de vacances pour que les élèves restants soient déjà levés. Et pourtant, certains l'étaient. Un couple se baladait dans le parc enneigé, laissant derrière eux des traces de pas. Simples écarts dans la pureté de la neige, simples trous bientôt recouvert. Un couple, c'était presque vite dit. Ils ne se tenaient pas enlacés, pas par la main, ne se touchaient pas… Ils étaient juste proches, bien trop proches. Complices, bien trop complices. Rieurs et souriants. James, à la fenêtre de son dortoir, serra les poings, et se détourna vivement. Il retenait ses larmes, retenait sa force, retenait son désespoir. Il avait envie de frapper quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, mais devait se retenir. Il ne voulait pas les voir c'était trop dur. Lily et Ethan… Il devait lui parler. Oui, il devait parler à Lily, c'était la seule solution.

Sheila, elle aussi, regardait à l'extérieur… Mais vers l'intérieur du château. Dans une petite cour intérieure, qui donnait sur l'autre côté du bâtiment. Elle était accoudée à la fenêtre, protégée des flocons de neige qui tombaient par le toit, et regardait pensivement le ciel. Elle réfléchissait. A elle, aux gens, à Poudlard… A ce qu'elle devait faire. A la fin qui s'approchait. Elle avait toujours su qu'il y en aurait une, mais s'en le vouloir, elle s'était attachée à l'école, et à ses occupants. Elle soupira, une vague de bonté la traversant d'un coup. Elle hésita, tout d'un coup. Mais elle baissa les yeux, cessant de regarder les nuages lourds de neige et de froid, et croisa un regard noir posé sur elle. Elle fixa, jusqu'à ce qu'il se détourne, et s'en aille. Regard noir de Serpentard, regard noir de compréhension. Elle le connaissait, Rogue. Elle sourit, et s'écarta elle aussi de la fenêtre. Elle commençait à avoir froid. Et en rentrant vers sa salle commune, un sourire mesquin apparut sur ses lèvres. C'était décidé, elle allait finir ce qu'elle avait commencé. Ça l'amusait trop. Severus Rogue n'aurait jamais du croiser son regard, songea-t-elle en souriant.

* * *

James serra les poings, et sortit de son dortoir, la tête haute. Ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, c'était impossible. Il devait lui parler. Il descendit les escaliers lentement, répétant son discours déjà récité maintes et maintes fois devant un Sirius regorgeant de patience, pour une fois. Il était prêt, il se croyait prêt. Sirius le suivait lentement, à quelques mètres derrière lui, les traits tirés. Il était visiblement stressé pour son ami, peut-être encore plus stressé que James, qui lui n'avait rien à perdre, qui devait le faire. De son point de vue, rien ne pourrait être pire. Il mit le pied dans la salle commune et s'arrêta soudainement. Sirius se glissa derrière lui, et rejoignit Sheila dans un coin de la salle commune. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, et ils échangèrent un regard inquiet. Semblable, effrayé. Le jeune homme posa sa main sur celle de son amie, et la serra, fort.

James avança, jusqu'à Lily qui était sur un canapé, allongée sur Ethan. Il se fixa devant eux, et dit d'une voix neutre, sans animosité :

-Lily ? Je peux te parler ?

N'hésitant pas refuser, la jolie rousse se redressa, et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue d'Ethan. Elle se releva souplement, et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Elle avait l'air troublée, hésitante. Elle ne savait pas comment se comporter avec James.

-Je te suis, souffla-t-elle.

Un maigre sourire apparut sur les lèvres figés du jeune homme, et il sortit de la salle commune. Il continua son chemin, sans se retourner, sentant la présence de Lily derrière lui. Il n'osait pas se retourner pour vérifier inutilement qu'elle était là, il n'osait pas se retourner pour la regarder. Il n'osait pas car il craignait de perdre ses moyens, les limites qu'il s'était fixées, et de la plaquer contre un mur pour l'embrasser passionément. Et il n'en avait pas le droit, il ne pouvait pas. Son honneur d'abord, sa fierté, son orgueil, touché trop profondément. Son cœur, aussi. Elle l'avait blessé, elle l'avait touché en plein cœur sans retirer la lame, qui s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément à chaque fois qu'il la voyait avec Ethan, même sans qu'ils se touchent. Il n'en pouvait plus de souffrir ainsi, alors il allait crever l'abcès. Pour que ça redevienne comme avant. Ou pour mieux cicatriser.

Il s'arrêta dans un couloir étroit et vide, et se retourna lentement vers Lily. Il redressa la tête, et fixa de ses yeux bruns la jolie rousse devant lui. Il la fixa, sans ciller, sans hésiter, de ce regard même pas méchant, même pas accusateur. De ce regard qui ne demandait qu'à comprendre, de ce regard plein d'amour, et de déception aussi. De ce regard qui souffrait. Lily déglutit, et passa une nouvelle fois sa main dans ses mèches rousses, repoussant ses boucles en arrière.

-Pourquoi ? murmura James.

Elle le regarda, et soupira. Pourquoi. La question qu'elle redoutait, et la plus simple aussi.

-Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas explicable… Il m'a comprise tout de suite, c'est comme un aimant, il m'attire, je l'attire. Je suis bien avec lui, on se comprend parfaitement. C'est comme ça, James, j'en suis désolée.

-Non, tu n'es pas désolée. Ne mens pas Lily, pas à moi, rugit-il. Je te connais !

-Tu me connais ? répéta Lily, ses yeux verts fulminant. Tu me connais ? Mais alors, pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait ? Pourquoi est ce que tu ne m'as pas aidé, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu qu'Ethan arrive pour que j'arrête de prendre de la drogue moldue ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as rien remarqué ?

-J'avais remarqué. Mais tu refusais d'en parler, tu refusais de montrer que tu n'allais pas bien ! Je ne pouvais pas t'offrir une aide dont tu ne voulais pas. J'attendais. J'attendais que tu te fasses suffisamment confiance pour m'en parler.

-Que je vous fasse confiance, plutôt, siffla la rousse, un éclair vengeur dans les yeux.

James accusa le coup. Il cligna des yeux et se redressa de toute sa taille. Il la dépassait d'une tête, et son visage s'était durci.

-Et nous, alors ? Tu t'en fous ? Bordel, Lily, tu peux pas tout quitter pour cet Ethan que tu connais à peine !

-Je ne quitte pas tout, je te quitte toi. Et ce nous… A-t-il vraiment existé ? A-t-il été autre chose qu'un essai pour moi, qu'un pari pour toi ? On n'avait pas de futur, on ne pouvait pas en avoir dans ce monde. Quelque part, on s'amusait tous les deux. Ça se résume à ça, ton "nous".

Lily lui sourit, d'un sourire hypocrite, même pas désolé. D'un sourire fuyant, d'un sourire pour la forme et non pour le contenu. James détesta ce sourire. Il le haït du plus profond de son être, de son cœur. Lui qui avait vénéré le sourire de Lily Evans pendant quatre ans le détesta tout d'un coup, si fort, si fort. Elle se détourna de lui, et repartit dans l'autre sens, rejoindre la salle commune, et Ethan.

-Je t'aime Lily. Quoi que tu puisses dire, il y a bien eu un "nous".

Lily s'arrêta un instant. Un instant trop bref, un quart de seconde, le temps d'assimiler. Et elle reprit sa marche, fière, droite, digne et belle. Il la dévorait des yeux, cette silhouette qui s'éloignait de lui, cet adieu si beau et si cruel.

-Et moi, je t'aimais James.

Sa voix claire traversa le couloir et frappa James en pleine face. En plein cœur, une aiguille acérée, une lame émoussée et parfaitement tranchante, une balle, une flèche ajustée. Qui atteignit sa cible, qui atteignit son but. Il chancela, et se rattrapa au mur. Il se laissa glisser au sol, ne retenant plus ses larmes et sa douleur. Il avait crevé l'abcès, mais rien ne serait comme avant. Ça allait cicatriser, bien sûr, mais lentement. Jusqu'à laisser une grosse et immonde cicatrice, jusqu'à laisser une trace éternelle sur son cœur. Les larmes coulaient, et il ne les retenait pas. A l'intersection du couloir, Severus Rogue passa, et s'arrêta en reconnaissant son ennemi de toujours. Mais en le voyant, il n'eut même pas l'envie de venir remuer le couteau dans la plaie, de venir enfoncer James encore plus profond qu'il ne l'était déjà. En plus, il était sûr que le Gryffondor ne réagirait même pas. En s'éloignant rapidement, le Serpentard songea qu'il avait désormais un point commun avec lui. Tous deux s'étaient fait briser le cœur par Lily Evans.

* * *

Sirius serra brusquement la main de Sheila, la faisant se redresser rapidement. Le portrait venait de s'ouvrir, pour laisser passer Lily. Elle avait les yeux un peu gonflés, et des traces sur les joues. Des traces de larmes. Elle avait pleuré, comprirent en même Sirius et Sheila. Ils se regardèrent, et reportèrent tous les deux leur attention sur la jeune fille qui rejoignait Ethan. Elle se rallongea sur le canapé, et reposa sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme. Il passa sa main dans les boucles rousses de Lily, et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Un bref sourire apparut sur le visage de la jeune fille, qui ferma les yeux pour avoir la paix. Pour ne plus penser, ne plus hésiter. Pour que la voix dans sa tête arrête de lui dire qu'elle venait de faire une erreur.

Sheila se redressa, puis se releva rapidement. Si Lily était revenue en ayant pleuré, ça pouvait être une bonne chose. Mais qu'elle soit revenue seule, sans James et qu'elle ait été en plus rejoindre directement Ethan… ça ne pouvait pas être une bonne chose. Elle força Sirius à se relever sans un mot, et l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la salle commune. Le jeune homme la suivit rapidement, mais dans sa traversée de la salle commune, il croisa le regard vert de Lily, qui venait de rouvrir les yeux. Yeux gris contre yeux vert, argent contre émeraude. Et la pierre précieuse, aussi belle et rare soit-elle, faiblit face à la dureté et à l'inflexibilité de l'argent. Des larmes envahirent à nouveau ses yeux, pendant que Sirius sortait de la salle commune sans une seconde de plus d'attention pour elle. La voix moqueuse dans la tête de la rousse s'intensifia. Elle avait fait une erreur. En plus de quitter James, de l'avoir perdu lui, elle avait perdu le reste de ses amis. Sirius, Peter, sûrement Remus et probablement Sheila. Elle s'était conduite comme une salope et n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait. Elle l'avait lu dans le regard noir de Sirius, dans son regard de Black, froid et cruel, intransigeant et vengeur. Elle n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler, elle le sentait. Ils allaient se venger, elle le savait. Elle ferma les yeux, chassant et refoulant ses larmes, et se releva rapidement. Elle adressa un signe d'excuse à Ethan, indécis, et fuit en direction de sa chambre de préfète-en-chef. Dans sa chambre solitaire et isolée.

* * *

-Remus, lança Sheila du pas de la porte.

Il ne se retourna pas. Il était accoudé à la fenêtre de son dortoir, seul. Sirius était avec James et Peter avec sa petite amie. Et lui, seul.

-Remus, répéta Sheila en avançant.

Il ne répondit pas, ne se retourna pas, son regard perdu entre les arbres de la forêt interdite qu'il voyait au loin. Il se refusait de la regarder, de l'écouter. Il lui en voulait. Il l'aimait. Elle n'avait rien répondu.

-Remus… le supplia-t-elle. Remus, réponds moi. Je suis désolée. Crois moi. Je ne peux pas, je n'y arrive pas. Je…

Il se retourna brusquement vers elle, plongeant ses yeux dorés dans les siens. Ses yeux dorés durs comme de l'or, comme du métal, incassable, imbrisable. Il la fixait, attendant une explication qui ne vint pas. Des mots expliquer qu'elle l'aimait mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas le lui dire. Des mots pour lui expliquer qui elle était, ce qu'elle était, ce qu'elle faisait. Sheila baissa la tête, ferma les yeux, et soupira. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait faire. S'expliquer. Expliquer. Elle releva la tête, et l'observa. Remus. Il était beau, si beau. Même en colère il était magnifique. Elle eut envie de courir et de se blottir dans ses bras, de respirer son odeur et d'apprécier son toucher, elle eut envie de l'embrasser et de l'aimer. De le lui dire. Elle faillit.

La porte s'ouvrit quand Sheila s'apprêtait à courir vers Remus. Ethan apparut dans l'embrasure, jeta un œil à l'intérieur, et lança :

-Je me suis trompé de porte, désolé ! Je me perds encore dans ce château… Enfin, je n'y resterai plus longtemps.

Il fixa Sheila. Elle frissonna. Le message était passé, elle avait compris. La porte se referma silencieusement, et elle sentit tous ses espoirs, désirs et envies s'envoler comme des plumes au vent. Elle fixa Remus, et lui dit froidement :

-Je suis désolée Remus. Mais toi et moi… Il faut qu'on arrête. J'aurais aimé, Remus. J'aimerais tellement. Je suis désolée.

Elle n'attendit aucune réponse, et se retourna, s'apprêtant à quitter le dortoir. Elle s'arrêta un instant à la porte, et murmura :

-Bientôt tu comprendras. Mais tu ne me pardonneras pas. Je n'y arrive pas moi-même.

Et elle partit, laissant librement les larmes couler sur son visage de poupée. Elle devait le faire, elle n'avait pas eu le choix, sa liberté s'était envolée en même temps qu'Ethan était entré dans la chambre, elle avait fui par la porte entrouverte pour se perdre là où Sheila ne la retrouverait jamais. Elle avait perdu, perdu Remus, perdu. Mais même si elle avait perdu la partie, elle allait profiter du jeu jusqu'au bout. Ethan venait de la priver de ses moments de bonheur, elle allait profiter pour continuer à faire ce qu'il venait l'empêcher de faire : jouer.

* * *

Le nouvel an se passa tranquillement, sagement. Les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas la tête à organiser une fête, alors ils s'assirent simplement dans la salle commune, avec quelques Bierreaubeurre et une bouteille de Whisky-pur-feu. Sheila était avec eux, mais tous sentaient une absence malgré tout. Lily. Elle n'était pas là, elle n'était pas avec eux, dans les bras de James, en train de sourire, de rire, de s'amuser, de gronder gentiment. Elle n'était pas là, et ça se voyait. Sur le visage de James, dans les yeux de Sheila. La jeune fille est appuyée contre Sirius, et faisait face à Remus et à James, sur un autre canapé. Ils discutaient à voix basse, riaient parfois, mais on sentait bien que c'était faux. Du forcé. Que leurs pensées étaient ailleurs. Loin. Avec Lily, qui était avec Ethan dans sa chambre de préfète. Tout le monde le savait, mais personne n'en parlait. James évitait le sujet, ses yeux se durcissant dès que le nom d'Ethan était prononcé. Alors ils n'en parlaient pas. Par respect, pour pouvoir se dire qu'ils faisaient tout pour que James aille mieux. En sachant pertinemment que c'était faux. Sirius et Remus mettaient leur problèmes de côté pour James. Sirius refusait de penser à Maria, et Remus à Sheila. James bannissait Lily de ses pensées, et Sheila réfléchissait. James se redressa, tout à coup. Il était minuit moins six.

-Les mecs… Vous êtes géniaux. Franchement. Je sais que c'est pas un nouvel an dont on aura envie de se souvenir, et j'en suis désolé. Lily s'est conduite comme une salope, et pourtant je suis toujours raide dingue d'elle. Il est minuit moins cinq, alors je propose qu'on prenne une résolution. Chacun. Avant minuit.

Sirius acquiesça, et Remus sourit. Sheila se redressa, ne sachant pas trop si elle était incluse dans le terme "Les mecs". Elle finit par décider que oui, et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de se reposer contre le canapé, un bras en appui sur le dossier, retenant sa tête. Le visage penché, elle observait James.

-Je vais retrouver Lily. La récupérer. La comprendre. L'aider. C'est la femme de ma vie, je ne vais pas la laisser partir avec le premier Ethan venu, annonça James d'une voix dure et ferme.

Remus baissa la tête. Il aurait aimé dire pareil. Il aurait aimé pouvoir dire qu'il allait récupérer Sheila, qu'elle était la femme de sa vie. Mais intérieurement, il savait que non. Ils se ressemblaient trop mais étaient trop différents à la fois. Il ne la comprenait pas, et d'un certain côté, ne la connaissait pas. Elle cachait trop de choses, trop de secrets, elle semblait être double. Triple. Plusieurs. Il l'aimait, il le savait. Elle ne l'aimait pas, pas comme lui. Il croisa son regard, et le soutint avec force. Fierté. Douleur. Il l'aimait, et ça se lisait. Elle ne l'aimait pas, et ça se voyait. La jeune fille finit par baisser les yeux, consciente du mal qu'elle lui avait fait, consciente qu'il avait compris, consciente qu'il savait.

-Je ne vais pas abandonner, murmura Remus.  
Sheila releva la tête, effrayée. Il la regarda, et continua lentement.

-Je vais me battre pour ce que je suis, pour être accepté. Je vais trouver une école, je vais me faire une vie, sans honte ni secret. Je veux vivre normalement, avec amour et haine, avec bonheur et malheur. Des hauts et des bas en égalité, et pas seulement une honte, un secret, et quelques hauts pour rendre tout ça vivable.

Sirius sourit, James aussi. Sheila baissa la tête. Egocentrique au point d'avoir cru qu'il parlait d'elle ? Oui. Elle croyait en son charme, en son envoûtement, elle croyait qu'elle avait tout pouvoir. Mais elle venait de découvrir que non. Depuis ces six mois, depuis septembre, elle apprenait lentement qu'il y avait des résistants au pouvoir des Hyagito. James, trop amoureux pour la voir. Remus, déçu et désormais hors de pouvoir. Quelques élèves, croisés par hasard, lui démontrait qu'elle n'était pas toute puissante, qu'elle avait des limites. Sirius ouvrit la bouche, et la referma. Il la rouvrit, et les yeux droits, fixés sur un point que lui seul voyait, murmura :

-Je vais réparer mes erreurs. Toutes mes erreurs. Avec Maria en premier lieu, avec mon frère, avec les différentes filles avec lesquelles j'ai joué. Faut que j'arrête. Dans 6 mois on sort d'ici, et ce sera trop sérieux pour que je continue à jouer. Alors autant commencer à m'entraîner maintenant, sourit Sirius.

James, ravi, lui tendit la main en hurlant "GIVEMEAFIVE", Sirius la tapa en hurlant, et un grand éclat de rire secoua tout le monde. Le calme revenu, les trois garçons se tournèrent vers Peter, qui n'avait toujours rien dit.

-Je vais faire un régime, sourit leur ami, déclenchant sans le vouloir un éclat de rire.

Après un instant, tous regardèrent Sheila. Elle soupira, et se redressa souplement.

-Je pourrais dire comme toi, Sirius, que je vais arrêter de jouer. Mais je ne la tiendrai pas. Je ne joue pas comme vous, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter devant leur regard perplexe, non, je ne joue pas avec les sentiments. Mais je joue, je joue, je joue et je n'arrêterai pas. Mais j'ai envie de faire une résolution que je tiendrai. Alors… Pour cette nouvelle année… Un jour, je vous dirai tout. Tout sur tout, tout sur moi, vos moindres questions. Parce que, ne me prenez pas pour une imbécile, je sais que vous en avez encore.

Sheila sourit, et ces amis acquiescèrent. Oui, ils avaient encore des questions. Beaucoup. Mais ils attendraient. Ils sauraient, elle venait de leur certifier.

* * *

Ethan sortit d'une salle de cours vide, et referma lentement la porte derrière lui. Ne pas être vu. Ne pas être repéré. Il la verrouilla d'un tour de baguette et d'un sort informulé, et s'éloigna rapidement des lieux du crime. Enfin, crime… C'est beaucoup dire. De la salle où il n'aurait pas dû être, car le couvre feu était déjà passé depuis un bon moment. Il avançait rapidement, marchant mais vite. Habillé tout de noir, il se fondait sur les murs, guettant avec attention l'arrivée d'une personne indésirable comme le concierge. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être là, et bien qu'il trouvait stupide de se soumettre aux règles de cet établissement où il ne resterait de toutes manières pas, il le faisait. Conserver les apparences et ne pas être repéré. Deux lois d'or, qu'il respectait à la règle. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, geste humain qu'il prenait l'habitude de faire. Il se savait beau, et en abusait. La pauvre petite Lily Evans… Mais il avait été obligé de ne rien faire, de ne pas l'influencer, de lui faire croire qu'elle avait eu raison de plaquer son Potter. Il savait que tout reviendrait dans l'ordre, comme ça aurait dû rester, une fois qu'il serait partie. Avec des modifications, bien sûr, on ne change pas le passé (et donc le futur) ainsi. Quelque part, il les avait aidé. Souriant à cette pensée, se flattant lui-même Ethan tourna à un couloir. S'arrêta net, et sursauta. Une silhouette fine se découpait dans l'ombre du couloir, et avança lentement, sa baguette allumée la précédant. Le jeune homme força les battements de son cœur à ralentir, et un fin sourire apparût lentement sur son visage parfait. La jeune femme blonde se découpa de l'ombre, et se planta face à lui, un sourire mystérieux sur ses lèvres finement ourlées.

-Ethan, je voulais te voir… Tu as réussi à le contacter ?

-Rosalie, je voulais aussi te parler. Oui, je l'ai eu.

-Et ? demanda la blonde avec une impatience non-dissimulée.

-Ma chère Rosalie… On est parti. On passe à l'action.

-On avait bien assez attendu, sourit Rosalie.

Elle s'approcha, le dépassa en l'effleurant doucement. Sans cesser de sourire. Elle ne s'arrêta pas, et lança soudainement, brisant le confortable silence du couloir :

-Oh, Ethan. Fais gaffe avec ta petite rousse. Tu sais très bien qu'il ne faut pas qu'elle s'attache à toi.

-Je sais, Rosalie, je sais. Je fais ce qu'il faut.

Ethan se remit en marche, et rejoignit la salle commune discrètement. Il s'assit dans un des fauteuils, et se mit à réfléchir. Parce que pour passer à l'action, il lui fallait un plan. Et, au fil des minutes qui s'écoulaient, un sourire victorieux éclata sur ses lèvres. Il savait. Il avait trouvé. Il se leva, et alla se coucher, calmement. Son regard s'aventura vers l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles lorsqu'il passa devant, et deux pensées surgirent dans son esprit.

De un, Lily et Potter ne craignaient rien. L'avenir avait bien assez changé ainsi.

De deux, Sheila Meduris allait devoir faire ses adieux à ses amis. S'ils étaient vraiment ses amis.

* * *

Sirius attrapa un croissant dans un panier en osier, plus loin sur la table, passant par la même occasion par-dessus l'assiette de James, qui lui adressa un regard noir. Le jeune homme ne souriant plus beaucoup, songea Sirius en s'excusant vaguement. Il commença à engloutir la viennoiserie, réfléchissant à quelque chose d'inconnu, les yeux dans le vague. Remus, en face de lui, mangeait en silence, et Peter se retenait de se resservir. Son régime, son régime ! Sheila n'était pas là. Sirius soupira, et abandonna l'idée de rompre le pesant silence qui prenait ses droits. Il n'avait rien à dire. Il finit son croissant, et n'eut plus faim. Etonnement tôt, d'ailleurs. Il essuya d'un geste rapide les miettes sur la table, et croisa ses bras devant lui, attendant James, Remus et Peter. Une jeune fille de Poufsouffle arriva derrière lui, et s'arrêta.

-Sirius ?

Il se retourna, et lui sourit amicalement.

-Oui, euh… Anne ?

-C'est ça ! rayonna la sixième année. Je voulais juste te demander si… tu voudrais sortir avec moi, termina-t-elle en hésitant.

Sirius cilla. Anne était belle, intelligente, brillante. Elle était drôle, elle était attentionnée, elle était aimée. Elle avait des amis, des prétendants, pas d'ennemis. Elle était une fille sûrement géniale. Il la connaissait un peu, ils avaient du faire un exposé ensemble en métamorphose lors d'un projet inter-années. Anne était désirable, Anne était parfaite. Anne n'était pas conne, les Maraudeurs et Sheila l'aimeraient bien. Elle avait tout pour elle, toutes les chances de son côté, et elle en était consciente.

-Je suis désolé, Anne, mais… Non. Je ne t'aime pas, ajouta-t-il comme excuse.

La Grande Salle garda le silence. Sirius Black refusait de sortir avec une fille parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Du jamais vu. Tout le monde le regardait. Son regard se porta vers la table des Serdaigle, et il croisa celui de Maria, qui le fixait, dure et fière. Venimeuse. Dangereuse. Rancunière. Il reporta son attention sur Anne, et ajouta :

-J'ai promis, Anne. Ce n'est pas toi que j'aime. Ça aurait été plus simple, mais j'en aime une autre.

Il lui sourit, honnêtement désolé. Elle lui sourit en retour, et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Sirius. Maintenant, on sait tous que tu commences à mûrir. Je ne comptais pas sur une grande et magnifique histoire, juste un mec pour quelques semaines. Je peux m'en trouver un autre.

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil, et rejoignit ses amis. Personne n'avait entendu ses derniers mots, et Sirius sourit. Il tenait sa résolution. Il le devait, il le voulait.

Il se leva, et sortit de la Grande Salle sans un mot. Il s'apprêtait à remonter dans la salle commune quand une voix l'appela de derrière lui :

-Black !

Il se retourna, et sourit faiblement en voyant Maria le rattraper. Les yeux de la jeune femme fulminaient, elle était vraiment, mais vraiment énervée. Elle était belle, elle était vraiment, mais vraiment belle quand elle était énervée. Ses boucles brunes voletaient derrière elle, et son visage n'était qu'un rictus mauvais.

-Maria ?

-C'était quoi ça, Black ? demanda-t-elle en se fixant devant lui.

-ça quoi ?

-Cet espèce de râteau que t'as mis à Anne, sous prétexte que tu l'aimais pas ! Depuis quand tu as besoin d'aimer pour sortir avec ?

-Oh, mais depuis Halloween. Je croyais que tu le savais. Je te l'avais dit, en plus, se souvint Sirius, toujours souriant.

-Parce que tu l'aimais, ta française ? lança méchamment Maria.

-On ne peut pas dire que je sois sorti avec elle. Je ne sais même pas comment elle s'appelle. On s'est embrassé, c'est tout.

-Donc t'embrasses, mais tu sors pas avec ?

-En l'occurrence, ça m'arrivait pour la première fois, et je me suis fait embrassé. Je ne l'ai pas repoussée, c'est tout. Ceci était dit, quand une bombe, même française, même conne, me saute dessus pour m'embrasser quand je n'ai aucune obligation autre part, je ne vais pas partir en courant me réfugier dans un couvent.

-Aucune obligation ? s'étrangla Maria. Et envers moi, t'avais quoi ?

-Rien, Maria, rien ! Tout n'est pas de ma faute, dans cette histoire ! commença à s'énerver Sirius. Tu m'avais dit que t'avais besoin de temps, excuse-moi si j'ai pris ça comme un rejet après la soirée qu'on venait de passer ! Je me suis excusé des centaines de fois, et ça n'a servi à rien. Alors oui, je t'aime, oui, j'ai dit non à Anne pour toi, oui j'ai vraiment envie de sortir avec toi et non, je n'arrêterai pas avant que tu me pardonnes ou que tu m'oublies complètement, et non que tu me coures après comme tu viens de le faire.

Maria ne dit rien. Elle le regarda. Le fixa. Douloureusement. Sirius lui sourit, posa sa main sur son épaule en geste de réconfort signifiant "Je sais ce que ça fait de se rendre compte de ses torts". Il se retourna, et monta l'escalier, sans un regard en arrière. Il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire.

Maria le regarda s'éloigner, et fit quelque pas en arrière. Sous le choc. Il avait raison, et il avait tort en même temps. Il n'était pas le seul responsable, mais il était un minimum engagé auprès d'elle quand il s'était fait embrassé par cette Française. Maria sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Pas de rage, cette fois, mais de désespoir. D'abandon. Elle se mit à fuir, vers son dortoir, vers sa salle de cours, fuir tout simplement. Pour réfléchir. Et peu importait si fuir n'était pas la solution.

* * *

_Je tiens à rappeler que les reviews sont le SEUL salaire des auteurs sur ce site..._

_Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas ! _


	13. Chapter 13

_Bonjour !_

_J'ai la flemme de blablater aujourd'hui. Blablater pour qui, de toute manière ? _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 13, ou jouer une dernière fois quand le temps est compté**

Severus Rogue avait toujours été quelqu'un de mystérieux. Toujours. Jane Fray le regardait du coin de la salle commune de Serpentard, et se confronta dans son idée. Elle ne le connaissait pas, mais qui le connaissait ? Personne. Si, peut-être Lily Evans, il paraissait. On disait Sheila Meduris, aussi. Mais encore, que des rumeurs. Jane doutait que quiconque puisse prétendre connaître Severus Rogue. Il était plongé dans son livre de potion, sûrement très compliqué. Il ne s'abaissait pas à des livres de cours, qui était d'un niveau beaucoup trop bas pour lui, songea Jane en souriant mesquinement. L'arrogance légendaire des Serpentards… Elle s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, et resserra les pans de sa cape autour d'elle. La salle commune était bien silencieuse… Un groupe de 7ème année discutait à voix basse dans un coin. Depuis que Malefoy était parti, tout était plus silencieux, plus calme. L'influence du Mage Noir avait disparu, la tension et la contrainte aussi. Mais Rogue… Il n'avait pas changé. Avant sous l'aile de Malefoy sans le vouloir, maintenant toujours seul, toujours sombre. Jane l'observa du coin de l'œil, son regard parcourant les courbes dures de son visage, ses vêtements noirs élimés, ses cheveux noirs, sa concentration. Tous ces détails qu'elle connaissait tant. Qu'elle avait retenus, notés. Severus Rogue était intelligent, mystérieux. Il tissait sa toile dans l'ombre, seul, et tenait tout le monde à sa merci. Il agissait telle une ombre, mais il atteignait tout le monde. Jane avait l'impression furtive que l'avenir du monde était dans les mains du Serpentard. Et elle voulait être du bon côté de la balance, à ses côtés à lui. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il s'en tirerait. Il était un opportuniste, du bon côté de la Guerre, du côté des vainqueurs. Quelqu'un qui retournait sa veste à temps, elle le sentait. Instinct. Elle ne le croyait pas homme à conviction, homme à se détourner de son camp par amour. Si elle savait… Mais Jane Fray n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qui se serait passé si Sheila Meduris n'avait pas fait interruption à Poudlard. Aucun. Alors elle esquissait un portrait bancal de ce personnage qu'elle observait si souvent et qu'elle connaissait finalement peu. Pas. Mais là, quelque chose clochait. Il n'était pas aussi concentré qu'il aurait dû. Son regard se levait parfois de son livre, errait dans la salle. Il remettait en place des cheveux qui tombaient devant son visage. Non, Severus Rogue n'était pas concentré. Il était même conscient qu'on l'observa, songea Jane. Elle ne détourna pas le regard, au contraire. L'accentua. Jusqu'à ce qu'il la regarde. Qu'il sache. Et elle sourit victorieuse. Il se leva, et dans un tournoiement de cape, sortit de la salle commune sans un regard de plus sur elle, abandonnant son livre sur son fauteuil. Personne n'y toucherait, il le savait. Ils avaient trop peur. Jane baissa la tête, son sourire disparu. Perdante.

* * *

Sahra avait comme une envie de s'allonger quelque part et de ne pas s'y relever. D'y rester, pour toujours et à jamais. D'y vivre, et plus probablement d'y mourir. Dormir était une des seule chose dont elle avait envie. Dormir, oublier. Même pas sourire, même pas être heureuse. Le rejet de Rogue l'avait blessée. Profondément. Trop. Parce que c'était Rogue, celui dont personne ne voulait, qui l'avait rejetée. Etait-elle si moche ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle doutait. Elle ignorait la réputation de Rogue chez les Serpentard, ne connaissant que celle qu'il avait dans les autres maisons. Alors elle était blessée. Et pire, en chagrin d'amour.

Maria venait de se lever pour courir après Sirius Black, et Sahra soupira. Elle sut tout de suite que ce serait à elle de recoller les morceaux de son amie. Elle savait qu'elle l'aimait encore, qu'elle avait aussi le cœur brisé. Elle aurait aimé que Maria aille avec Sirius, et lui foute la paix. Sahra n'avait plus envie de l'écouter, plus envie d'entendre ses plaintes et gérémiades. Pas de Maria, pas de la fille qui ne l'avait pas écoutée, elle. Alors que Sahra était infiniment plus malheureuse. Elle voyait Severus comme parfait, comme merveilleux. Non pas comme un salaud de Serpentard, adepte à la magie noire, sans intérêt pour les sentiments des autres, non pas comme un connard, un traître, un maître de la manigance. Non, elle le voyait comme elle voulait qu'il soit, ce mystérieux bel homme qu'elle connaissait peu mais qu'elle aimait éperdument. Sahra était stupide, et un peu niaise. Elle croyait au Prince Charmant, elle croyait à l'Amour, elle croyait à toutes ces niaiseries que les petites filles abandonnent à 10 ans, quand elles savent que papa et maman ne s'aiment pas éperdument. Que les Serpentard n'ont jamais eu, et que les Gryffondor cultivent avec sagesse et avec méfiance. Elle, Serdaigle, elle y croyait. Et elle aimait Rogue. Eperdument, pour toujours et à jamais. Elle avait envie de s'allonger, de dormir, d'oublier, de l'aimer, qu'il l'accepte. Qu'il l'aime aussi, mais elle se doutait que c'était trop demandé. Oui, Sahra était prête à tout Rogue. Tout. Elle ferrait n'importe quoi, et s'il revenait sans explication, elle l'accepterait. Parce que son Prince ne la ferrait jamais souffrir. Jamais. Elle y croyait.

* * *

Remus soupira. Encore une fois. Il ne voulait pas aller en cours, il ne voulait pas quitter son fauteuil. Il voulait rester là, dans la salle commune. Sécher. Oui, lui, Remus Lupin, le parfait-préfet, voulait sécher. De l'histoire de la magie, mais quand même. Il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait se reposer. Parler à quelques personnes, simplement, sans tensions, sans problème. Ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, car il se tendait automatiquement dès que Sheila était dans la pièce. Sheila… Elle le hantait. Ses courbes, ses cheveux, ses yeux, son rire, sa bouche, ses yeux, son sourire, ses hanches, ses jambes… Elle le hantait. Il la voyait tout le temps, se retenait de l'observer continuellement, elle l'obsédait. Il ne l'aimait même pas, il n'avait pas envie qu'elle soit heureuse avec lui. Il avait envie qu'elle soit heureuse, c'était son amie, mais avec n'importe quel homme. Pas forcément lui. Il voulait juste l'avoir, la posséder, une fois seulement. Pour qu'elle cesse de le hanter, de le perturber, de l'obséder.

Alexandra descendit l'escalier, se raccrochant à la barre pour ne pas tomber. Elle chancelait, faible, hésitante. Fatiguée. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours, et venait de prendre la décision d'aller en cours aujourd'hui. C'était la rentrée, et elle se refusait de les louper à cause de Maksym. D'un Bulgare qui n'en avait rien à foutre d'elle. Elle mit le pied sur le plancher de la salle commune, et elle sourit à Remus, qui s'était retourné, espérant sans doute ne pas voir Sheila. Elle le rejoignit, et s'assit à ses côtés, songeant que si le parfait-préfet était encore là, elle avait bien encore un peu de temps.

-ça va ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

-Et toi ? répondit-elle du tac au tac.

Remus sourit, fatigué. Une question qui n'attendait qu'une réponse positive. Donc pas de réponse. Juste le renvoi. Juste un sourire.

-Il t'a fait du mal, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-il, comme pour lui même.

-Qui ? demanda Alexandra, jouant l'innocente.

-Maksym.

-Autant qu'elle t'en a fait à toi, je suppose, répondit la sixième année sans se départir de son sourire.

Remus sourit. Oui, question stupide. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait blessée, un chagrin d'amour, surtout le premier, ne s'oublie pas. Jamais. Il observa Alexandra, d'un regard attentif. Comme il ne l'avait jamais observé. Elle était blonde, avec des reflets châtains. Ses cheveux ondulaient calmement dans son dos. Elle avait un corps de femme, mais un regard d'enfant. Alexandra était très belle, songea Remus. Il comprenait la rage de John quand il l'avait perdue. Elle était belle, mais malheureuse et fatiguée, aussi. Son visage fin était creusé par des cernes immenses, et ses yeux bleus étaient plus ternes qu'il avait pu le voir avant. Sa peau était pâle, trop pâle, comme si elle allait s'évanouir à tout instant. Pris d'une idée subite, Remus se pencha, fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une barre de céréales, qu'il lui tendit en souriant. Elle l'accepta en baissant la tête, et l'avala à petites bouchées, lentement. Savourant. Remus sourit encore, de ce sourire fatigué et léger, mais sincère. Ce qui était un progrès par rapport à ce matin même, quand Sheila lui parlait joyeusement, quand elle souriait à Sirius et que James ne pensait qu'à Lily.

-Je t'accompagne à ta salle de cours ? proposa Remus en se levant.

Alexandra sourit, et attrapa la main que lui tendait le parfait-préfet. Elle était glacée, sa main, pensa Remus. Il la releva facilement, et tous deux quittèrent la salle commune, se dirigeant vers leurs salles en bavardant innocemment. Joyeusement. Leurs mains ayant eu du mal à se lâcher.

* * *

Sheila soupira. Elle sortit de la salle de métamorphose, désespérée de refaire pour le quatrième cours d'affilée la même chose. Elle avait laissé James, Sirius, Remus et Peter derrière elle, prétextant une virée aux toilettes. Elle avait envie d'être seule, de réfléchir. Au problème Rogue. Il l'évitait, commençait à trop bien la connaître. Il savait qu'il était en train de tomber, de filer droit dans la toile, et il savait aussi qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas. Mais Sheila ne voulait pas abandonner. Elle n'abandonnera pas. Personne ne lui avait résisté, et Rogue ne serait pas le premier. Elle sourit, en songeant à cette délicieuse idée. Il allait tomber dans ses bras, foncer dans ses filets, et s'emmêler à l'intérieur. Elle allait jouer avec lui, magnifique et délicieuse araignée, le torturer. Jusqu'à ce que lui, parfait égoïste Serpentard, il soit prêt à donner sa vie juste parce qu'elle en aurait émis l'envie. Et là, elle aurait ce qu'elle voulait. L'absolution de soi-même pour elle, l'oubli de sa fierté et de son orgueil pour elle. Et elle l'abandonnerait. Il ne serait plus amusant. L'oublierait, passerait à autre chose. Parce qu'un jouet n'est pas amusant longtemps. Quand on a réussi un casse-tête ou un puzzle, on le range et on l'oublie. Mais lui, il ne l'oubliera pas, trop enfoncé dans la toile pour s'en dépêtrer. Ah le fabuleux pouvoir des habitantes de Brocéliande… Héritière de Viviane, Sheila aimait jouer avec les hommes, aimait jouer avec leurs désirs jusqu'à les tenir à sa merci, jusqu'à ce qu'un seul de ses gestes, regards ou sourires les fassent faire la plus grande des folies. Un sourire méchant naquit sur ses lèvres et s'étendit sur tout son visage. Elle riait, heureuse.

-Alors Meduris, on joue encore ?

La voix amusée l'avait surprise, et Sheila s'était arrêtée, et avait repris son masque habituel en quelques dixièmes de seconde. Elle se retourna lentement, prête à tout pour justifier ce rire mesquin et manipulateur, promesse de malheurs à venir. Ethan la fixait, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, si beau et si séduisant dans cette posture négligée que Sheila sourit. Il la regardait, un air amusé sur le visage. La jeune femme sourit encore plus, et s'avança d'une démarche féline et sensuelle.

-Ethan, tu t'es perdu ?

Il la regarda, et son visage se durcit. Ses yeux se plissèrent et son sourire s'évanouit. Tout son visage, tout son être respirait la colère et la rage contenue, si froide, si glacée que Sheila en fut effrayée.

-Meduris, arrête de jouer, arrête de charmer. Tu sais que c'est le temps d'arrêter tout ça. C'est fini.

-Et qu'est ce que tu en sais ? On ne sait même pas qui tu es, rétorqua Sheila en s'éloignant rapidement.

Ethan, derrière elle, se tendit, et dans un geste d'une rapidité surhumaine la rattrapa par le bras. Il la serrait, fort, à lui faire mal.

-Arrête, Morgane.

Elle se tendit. Morgane. On ne l'avait pas appelée ainsi depuis six mois. Morgane, du nom de la sorcière sœur d'Arthur, de la charmeuse enchanteresse si puissante. Elle fixa son regard sur le visage froid d'Ethan, et tenta de comprendre.

-Arrête. C'est la fin de ton jeu, tu n'es pas à ta place à Poudlard et tu le sais. Tu ne l'étais pas plus à Beauxbâtons, ni même à Brocéliande. Tu n'es à ta place nul part à cette époque et tu en es consciente. Ta mère n'a pas eu le temps de te l'expliquer, mais ton avenir n'est pas ici. Pas plus que ton présent ou que ton passé. Tu es un anachronisme, ou un souvenir, mais tu n'es rien pour cette époque. Une relique peut-être, des vieux pouvoirs enfuis et oubliés, éteints. Et je suis là pour t'arrêter. Rosalie aussi. On est là pour t'empêcher de changer l'avenir plus que tu ne l'as déjà fait.

-Hermione ? demanda Sheila, croyant comprendre.

-Non. On ne va pas modifier les souvenirs. Ce n'est pas la lettre d'Hermione le problème, pas le futur meilleur qu'elle contient. Mais toi. Toi qui chamboules tout, toi qui modifies leurs vies et leurs pensées. L'avenir de Lupin ne sera déjà plus le même, tu le sais ? Ni celui de Malefoy, Rogue, Diggory, Johns et tous les autres. Tu es un danger Meduris. Et on va t'empêcher d'agir plus.

Un silence s'installa. Sheila commençait à comprendre, elle avait peur. Elle savait tout ce qu'il lui disait, mais ne voulait pas partir. Elle s'amusait trop. Petite fille un peu immature, elle jouait avec les hommes comme avec des figurines, elle ne voulait pas s'en passer. Et il voulait le lui enlever. Elle avait peur. Parce qu'elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer, elle n'avait aucun pouvoir sur lui. Elle el sentait dans ses yeux plissés, dans sa rage contenue.

-Meduris. Rosalie et moi allons partir bientôt. Et tu viens avec nous.

Il la lâcha. Elle ne bougea pas, le fixa, sa colère montant.

-Et comment tu vas faire ? Me forcer à te suivre ? Me faire oubliée de tous ? C'est impossible et tu le sais ! Tu crois qu'ils ne vont pas me chercher ? Tu crois que mon absence va les empêcher de penser à moi, que ça va empêcher mon souvenir si magnifique de les hanter ? Tu rêves, Ethan !

-Non. On leur dira. Tout. Qui tu es, d'où tu viens, ce que tu fais ici. Tout. Qui on est, qui nous envoie. Tu sais qui c'est, Morgane, arrête de faire semblait. Tu l'as senti, que c'était ta fin ici. Alors arrête de jouer, tu n'as pas le choix. Tu ne l'as jamais eu.

Il se détourna, et s'éloigna. Le compte à rebours était lancé.

12 heures.

* * *

12 heures. Seulement 12 petites heures. Il était huit heures du matin, réalisa Sheila en entendant sonner la grande cloche de Poudlard. Douze heures. A huit heures ce soir, elle saurait. Tout. Ce que ses amis penseraient vraiment d'elle en sachant tout, ce que son avenir allait être, la façon avec laquelle Dumbledore allait la regarder. Douze heures. Douze heures encore de liberté, pour jouer et s'amuser. Douze heures, pour une dernière fois. Pour la plus magnifique fois de toute sa vie. Douze heures. Douze heures pour s'excuser, douze heures pour se faire pardonner, douze heures pour s'expliquer, douze heures pour réparer. Mais elle ne le ferait pas. Elle expliquerait, mais elle ne s'excuserait pas. Ou alors, elle ne se laisserait pas être pardonnée. Elle ne voulait pas. Ce serait plus facile de partir énervée, seule et abandonnée, qu'avec des gens et des regrets derrière qui l'observerait disparaître vers Merlin-sait-où. Elle ne réparerait rien, car elle savait que tout se réparerait de lui-même. Ou tout ce qu'elle laisserait se réparer. Sheila savait que jouer était mal. Surtout jouer avec les gens. Mais elle avait déjà péché, après tout. Alors que risquait-elle à continuer, pour une dernière fois, la meilleure de toutes ? Celle dont Il se souviendrait à jamais ? Rien. Ou juste une damnation éternelle. Mais Sheila était le genre de filles qui aime tout faire jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la chute. Alors elle courrait, courrait. En sachant qu'elle allait tomber. Qu'importe. Il n'y aurait personne pour la relever. Qu'importe. Au moins elle aurait couru.

Au moins elle aurait vécu.

* * *

11 heures. Rosalie entra dans le bureau directorial, regardant la porte de la gargouille se refermer derrière elle. Son visage était neutre, ses pensées beaucoup moins. La fin de tout ça arrivait, et elle s'en réjouissait. A chaque fois qu'une mission aboutissait, Rosalie était prise d'une joie sans borne, d'une sensation de puissance et surtout d'un mépris immense pour la personne qu'elle avait stoppée. Mais là, c'était pire. Sheila Meduris, Rosalie la détestait. Tout en elle la répugnait, son physique, sa voix, ses expressions, son intelligence. Tout.

Dumbledore la regarda entrer, et lui indiqua d'un geste bienveillant le siège en face de son bureau. Avec un sourire poli, Rosalie s'assit.

-Miss, vous vouliez me parler, je crois ?

-Oui, Monsieur, répondit-elle en souriant de plus belle. Je me dois de vous informer qu'Ethan et moi allons bientôt vous quitter.

Elle laissa le temps au directeur d'assimiler l'information, et s'avança vers lui, le buste inclinée, les bras croisés sur le bureau.

-Et nous emmenons Sheila avec nous.

Le regard de Dumbledore se fit perplexe. Rosalie sourit encore plus, et une lueur mesquine apparut dans son regard.

-Laissez-moi vous expliquer. Vous connaissez les Hyagito ? Sheila en est une. Mais vous en connaissez pas leurs pouvoirs. Vous ne connaissez pas leur passé, ni leur futur, ni leurs désirs. Vous ne savez rien d'eux, car c'est ainsi en ce monde. Mais laissez-moi vous expliquer.

Quand Rosalie quitta le bureau directorial, elle souriait toujours. Dumbledore non. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, et soupira. Il venait de comprendre. Un bien pour un mal. Il connaissait les Horcruxes et allait détruire Voldemort. Mais il avait lancé le diable dans Poudlard.

Rosalie descendit les marches d'un pas aérien, resserrant sa veste blanche autour d'elle à l'aide de la ceinture. Elle sortit dans le couloir désert et partit d'un pas rapide, son sourire toujours aussi éclatant, ses yeux toujours aussi brillants, mesquins. En tournant à un couloir, elle vit Sheila dans un coin d'ombre, accrochée au cou d'un jeune homme de Poufsouffle au vu de son écharpe. Sheila avait encore frappé, et profitait quand elle le pouvait encore. La Gryffondor se détourna des lèvres du Poufsouffle, et lança un sourire méchant et empli de haine à Rosalie. La blonde s'enfuit d'un pas rapide, le sourire disparut, les yeux rageurs. Jalouse.

Elle, elle n'avait jamais eu les garçons à ses pieds. Elle n'avait aucun talent pour charmer. Elle n'était que la bonne amie, elle le voyait bien avec Ethan. Ethan. Elle l'aimait, depuis longtemps. Et elle ne serait jamais plus que la meilleure amie. Alors oui, elle était jalouse. Parce qu'elle avait bien vu la lueur de désir malsain dans les yeux d'Ethan quand il voyait Sheila.

* * *

10 heures. Sheila s'éloigna du couloir où elle venait de charmer un pauvre Poufsouffle qui ne l'oublierait jamais. Elle resterait le modèle de la femme jamais égalée pour lui, et elle le savait. Un faux sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres, un sourire presque forcé. Un sourire juste pour sourire, un sourire qui ne voulait rien dire. Elle n'était pas heureuse. Et elle ne le serait probablement jamais plus. Elle venait de s'en rendre compte, à s'accrocher au cou de ce pauvre Poufsouffle qui ne s'était même pas défendu. Prédatrice, elle venait, elle charmait, elle attrapait, elle gagnait. Elle n'avait jamais perdu, et ne perdrait jamais. Sheila se dirigea vers sa salle commune, soupirant doucement. Nostalgique de ce qui n'était pas encore fini. Mais un grand clair se fit dans son esprit, et elle sut ce qu'elle devait faire. Pour partir en beauté. Pour jouer une dernière fois. Sa plus belle partie. Pour tenter de savoir ce que ça faisait, peut-être, la passion. Pour essayer. Une dernière fois. Le faux sourire se transforma en vrai sourire, mesquin, méchant mais vrai. Elle fit demi-tour, vers les cachots.

* * *

Ethan entra dans la salle commune, la tête baissée, l'esprit occupé. Il s'effondra sur un fauteuil bordeaux, et laissa son regard se perdre dans les flammes. 9 heures. Dans 9 heures, tout ce serait fini. Et elle aussi, serait finie. Cette aventure, cette histoire, cette prise de tête, cette fascination, tout serait fini. Il lui restait encore 9 heures, 9 heures de combat interne, 9 heures de questions sans réponse et de lutte contre lui-même. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule, et soupira. Oui, 9 heures. Il ne tiendrait jamais.

Le brun prit sa tête entre ses mains, et ferma les yeux. Ses beaux yeux mystérieux, entre le gris et le vert, il les ferma, s'épargnant la vision du monde quelques instants. Puis il se redressa, la tête haute, les yeux décidés, sans aucune expression sur son visage. Il était Ethan, on l'avait choisi, il n'allait pas échouer maintenant. Il avait sous-estimé le pouvoir de cette démone, son pouvoir d'attraction. Mais le voici, prit dans ses filets à son tour, empêtré dans cette toile d'araignée sans issue, à la merci des regards de la brune ensorcelante. Il s'était promis de ne pas succomber, et désormais il ne pensait qu'à elle, à son sourire, à son regard, à ses lèvres, à son corps. Comme tous les autres avant lui, Ethan en était réduit à ça. A se combattre pour ne pas embrasser Sheila dès qu'il la voyait. Il se prit la tête de rage, et retint un cri exaspéré. Il sentit alors une silhouette s'approcher, et s'asseoir sur son accoudoir. Il sentait l'inquiétude de la personne, l'attention qu'elle lui portait, et de longs cheveux roux lui caresser le visage.

-Ethan, ça va ? demanda Lily Evans d'une voix inquiète.

Il se redressa, et la jaugea du regard. Hésita. Vit les Maraudeurs descendre l'escalier. Se décida.

-Lily, fous moi la paix, sérieusement. Je vais bien et je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Je t'ai aidé, tu ne me dois rien. Je ne serai pas toujours là, je vais disparaître bientôt, alors pars. Loin.

Elle ne bougea pas, elle ne comprenait pas. Une vague de confusion l'avait saisi, elle comprenait les mots sans le sens, ils s'ajoutaient sans s'assembler. Elle ne comprenait pas, pas du tout.

-Lily, laisse moi. T'avais d'autres amis avant moi, d'autres gens sur qui compter, tout ce que j'ai réussi c'est à t'éloigner d'eux. Retourne-y avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Laisse moi ! Je ne suis pas pour toi, je ne suis rien pour toi.

-Mais Ethan… Pourquoi …

-Parce que ! la coupa-t-il d'une voix forte, observant du coin de l'œil James traverser la salle commune. Tu m'énerves ! Laisse moi, d'accord ! Tu ne me dois rien, tu ne fais que m'encombrer. J'ai des choses à faire ici, et j'ai besoin de les faire seul et rapidement. Laisse-moi ! Fous moi la paix ! Je ne veux pas de toi, ok ?

Elle le regarda, tristement, et s'éloigna, lentement. Elle ne l'entendit pas murmurer :

-Dans 9 heures, tu comprendras…

Elle ne le vit pas s'affaler dans son fauteuil, le visage rongé par le regret. Elle ne le contempla pas sans son masque de froideur et d'illusion, elle ne vit rien, accablée par son propre chagrin, sa propre incompréhension.

Ethan soupira, une fois de plus. Tout cela n'avait servi à rien. Il avait blessé Lily, Sheila était toujours dans son esprit et James était passé, sans rien voir, sans rien entendre, totalement insensible. Oui, tout cela avait été inutile. Mais c'était nécessaire. Elle ne pouvait pas s'attacher, elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Elle restait attachée à James, encore, il ne devait pas l'éloignée de lui. C'était leur destin, et plus que le leur, celui de leur fils, de la communauté sorcière, celui de trop de personnes pour qu'Ethan laisse le sentimentalisme l'envahir. Même par égoïsme. Car il ne voulait pas Lily, il ne la désirait pas, il se foutait d'elle. Il ne voulait que Sheila. Et il ignorait où la magnifique et enjôleuse brune pouvait bien se trouver en cet instant même.

* * *

Severus Rogue avait toujours été quelqu'un de mystérieux. Quelqu'un qu'on ne suit pas car on sait que ça ne mènera jamais à rien. Quelqu'un qu'on laisse agir pour pouvoir vivre en paix. Quelqu'un auquel on ne s'attache pas parce que lui ne s'attachera jamais. Quelqu'un qu'on s'empêche d'aimer parce que ce serait du masochisme. Severus Rogue avait toujours été quelqu'un de solitaire, rejetant tout le monde et respecté par tous. Il avait blessé son amie d'enfance à dessein, par des mots bien choisis et par un regard mauvais, ne supportant plus cet amour, ne supportant plus cette jalousie, ne supportant plus ces sentiments. Il ne voulait plus l'aimer, il ne voulait plus la désirer, il voulait que cet amour soit mort sans avoir même eu une chance de commencer, qu'il soit le seul de sa vie, un souvenir maudit qui le hanterait jusqu'à la fin. Alors il l'avait dit, droit dans les yeux. "Sang-de-bourbe". Et c'était fini. Leur relation, leur amitié d'enfants. Et elle lui avait manqué, étonnamment. Il avait découvert ce nouveau sentiment, et ne l'avait pas aimé. Et puis, le manque a disparu, lentement. Son amour, lui, avait mis plus de temps à disparaître, restant présent, discret mais là. Alors, il s'était plongé ailleurs. Dans les potions les plus dures, les plus noires, les plus dangereuses pour l'oublier, elle qui respirait la vie et la couleur. Il avait renié le vert de Serpentard pour se réfugier dans un noir d'encre, il avait appris à détester le rouge orangé du feu et la fierté courageuse des Gryffondor. Il avait réussi à détester tout ce qui se rapportait à elle, mais pas elle en personne. Mais il l'oubliait. Lentement. Et il s'empêchait de la regarder, de lui parler, de peur que tout reprenne, dans cette spirale sans fin de sentiments qui n'aboutirait à rien, jamais. Severus Rogue était un handicapé des sentiments, mutilant lui-même son cœur de peur qu'il ne lui crée une faiblesse sans fond.

Lily Evans le hanterait jusqu'au jour de sa mort. Mais elle ne serait désormais pas la seule.  
Il le sentait, enfin. Lily ne serait plus la seule à avoir atteint son cœur de pierre, opaque et trop solide. Une autre l'avait atteint, par des moyens détournés, par des regards et des mots, par des sourires et des yeux brillants de larmes. Par des mensonges et du théâtre. Mais était-ce le cœur qu'elle avait touché ? Ou avait-elle plus simplement réussi à déclencher une fascination malsaine, un désir titanesque, quelque chose de simplement physique ? Cela, Rogue l'ignorait. Et il ne voulait pas le savoir.

* * *

Sheila errait dans les cachots, espérant quelque chose, croyant au hasard et à sa chance de condamnée. Elle errait, avec un but déterminé et une volonté de fer, ne voulant que ça et n'attendant rien d'autres. Elle repoussa une mèche brune en arrière, passa une main dans ses boucles sauvages et pourtant magnifique, et s'adossa au mur. Instinctivement. Elle savait, elle n'avait qu'à attendre. Elle sourit, mesquinement, et remit en place son chemisier, remonta légèrement sa jupe, dévoila son cou et inscrivit sur son visage un sourire innocent. Mais faux. Et attendit, tel un chasseur. Attendit sa proie, patiemment. Certaine.

-Meduris ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, encore ?

Elle était arrivée, la proie, enveloppée dans une cape noire, des cheveux noirs un peu trop gras, un visage pâle et des yeux d'opales. Il était là, Severus Rogue. Sa dernière proie, la plus belle, la plus forte.

-Je t'attendais, Rogue.

-Pourquoi ? Quel intérêt ? Je ne veux pas te voir, lui répondit-il d'une voix sèche.

Mais il s'était arrêté devant elle. Il n'avait pas continué à marcher, il n'avait pas passé son chemin, s'éloignant d'elle et de sa beauté envoûtante. Il s'était arrêté, et c'était assez. Elle l'avait, la cage se refermait lentement. Sheila sourit encore plus, et se décolla du mur d'un mouvement de hanches.

-Quel intérêt ? Je ne sais pas. J'en avais envie. Juste envie, de te voir, Severus. Pas toi ?

Silence. Elle s'approcha lentement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. Chaque pas, chaque mot, chaque sourire et chaque regard étaient parfaitement mesurés, calculés. Tout entrait dans cette machine de séduction qui tournait à la perfection.

-Tu te souviens, après Halloween, tu m'avais demandé si je te suivais ? Je n'avais pas répondu. Peut-être que oui, finalement.

Silence.

-Bien sûr que oui, Severus.

Rogue fit un pas en arrière, elle fit deux pas en avant. Moins d'un pas les séparait maintenant. Sheila baissa la tête un instant, comme une enfant timide. Ses cheveux bruns encadraient son visage, cachaient ses yeux, ses lèvres. Elle donnait une image pure et innocente, enfantine, ce qu'elle avait voulu paraître pendant ces 4 mois. Une lueur méchante s'alluma dans ses yeux, et s'éteignit presque aussitôt, trop vite pour que Rogue puisse l'apercevoir. Comme s'il aurait pu comprendre ce que c'était. Elle releva la tête, passant la main dans ses cheveux dans un geste sensuel, et s'humecta les lèvres, lentement. Geste calculé, charme discret mais présent. Trop présent, trop fort, comme un de ses parfums agréables mais bien trop forts, un de ces parfums qui entêtent et qu'on n'arrive pas à oublier, à occulter. La cage se refermait sur Rogue, il n'avait plus d'alternative, il ne voyait plus de choix. Il ignorait qu'il avait le choix. Il ne voyait pas la toile se resserrer, il ne voyait plus rien, sauf Sheila. Son intérieur, ses sentiments trop refoulés reprirent le dessus, et il effaça la distance. Saisit la taille de Sheila dans un geste brusque, et l'attira à lui violemment. L'embrassa durement. Et elle, souriant contre les lèvres du Serpentard, elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, et répondit au baiser. Elle avait gagné, encore une fois. Elle avait gagné, une dernière fois.

Il n'en pouvait plus, c'était un rêve, un désir qui se réalisait. Un de ceux qu'on ne veut pas imaginer parce qu'on sait qu'ils n'arrivent jamais, et que quand ils prennent vie, on les vit sans se poser de questions, tellement persuadé que c'est un rêve. Un de ces rêves mi-beau mi-horrible, un de ces rêves tentateurs. "Dépêchons-nous de succomber à la tentation avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne" disait Oscar Wilde. Alors il succombait. En beauté. Il sautait dedans, dans cette tentation trop puissante, il la saisissait tant qu'elle était là, parce qu'il savait qu'elle allait partir. Pour Severus Rogue, Sheila Meduris était sa tentation. Sa faiblesse, son désir, sa crainte et sa force. Elle était tout ce qu'il n'était pas et tout ce qu'il n'avait pas. Et tout ce qu'il était, et tout ce qu'il avait. Trop différents, trop semblables, rien entre eux ne pourrait être réel. Alors que ce soit irréel, songèrent-ils en s'embrassant passionnément. Alors que cet instant dure éternellement, qu'il soit magique et intouchable, qu'il soit un souvenir tellement puissant qu'il puisse émettre le plus beau des patronus. Que cet instant nous aide dans la misère et le malheur, qu'il assouvisse nos désirs et nos espoirs, qu'il anéantisse nos craintes.

Que cet instant soit irréel. Parce que rien entre nous ne peut être réel, sauf la haine.

Rogue la serra contre lui, et d'un geste brusque, il la plaqua contre le mur qu'elle venait de quitter. Il laissa ses mains s'égarer sur elle, sous sa chemise, sous sa jupe, il laissa son cœur et son désir prendre les commandes, pour la première fois de sa vie. Il laissa le désir s'enflammer, il laissa l'instinct prendre le dessus, il laissa l'égoïsme vaincre et il laissa ses craintes et ses calculs avec sa raison : loin derrière. Cet instant était irréel, il avait Sheila Meduris, elle était à lui, rien qu'à lui, pendant ces quelques minutes dans lesquelles il ne croyait pas.

* * *

8 heures. Sheila se laissa emporter avec le courant, ne lutta pas contre cette force incroyable. Elle se laissa emporter par le désir, par le plaisir, par la peur. Elle n'avait rien à perdre. Elle avait déjà tout perdu, ou elle perdrait déjà tout. Elle n'avait encore que 8 heures pour vivre, elle n'allait pas les laisser dans un placard, les gâcher par altruisme. Elle était égoïste, alors, elle profita. Du courant. Elle se laissa porter par la froideur du Serpentard et par les sentiments qui transperçaient malgré tout. Elle se laissa emmener. Mais, à un instant, elle releva la tête, alors qu'il était occupé à embrasser son cou. Elle leva la tête, et se prit une claque mentale.

-Severus, murmura-t-elle. Arrête.

Deux mots. Simples. Durs. Il se redressa, la lâcha comme s'il s'était brûlé. Il retrouva sa raison, la cage était ouverte.

-Je suis désolée… C'est de ma faute. J'aurais adoré, Severus, mais ce n'est pas possible.

Sans un mot de plus, elle se détourna de lui, et partit en courant dans le dédale des couloirs de Poudlard. Laissant derrière elle un Rogue complètement désemparé, un Rogue complètement frustré, un Rogue complètement énervé. Elle fuyait, laissant derrière elle le résultat de son jeu pervers, abandonnant loin de sa conscience les conséquences de ses actes.

* * *

7 heures. Sheila avait pris peur. Peur de ce qu'elle avait fait, peur de ce qui allait en découler. Elle avait peur d'avoir trop joué et d'avoir fait perdre les autres. De l'avoir fait perdre, lui. Elle en avait blessés, des garçons, elle en avait dragués, embrassés, poignardés, abandonnés. Elle croyait que celui-ci ne changerait rien, qu'il ne serait qu'un nom sur la liste qu'elle ne tenait pas, qu'il ne serait qu'un visage dont elle ne se souviendrait pas, un baiser parmi d'autres, un garçon qui se mélangerait à tous ceux qui l'avaient précédé et à tous ceux qui le suivraient. Mais aucun ne prendrait sa place. Il avait été le dernier, elle le savait. Elle n'avait plus que sept heures.

Sheila entra dans la salle commune, chassant d'un geste rageur des larmes qu'elle ne voulait pas verser. Des larmes de rage, de haine, d'abandon, des larmes parce qu'elle était seule et perdue. Elle releva la tête en sentant le tableau se refermer derrière elle, et aperçut les Maraudeurs sur des canapés. Ils ne parlaient pas. Sheila inspira, et croisa le regard d'Ethan qui la regardait. La fixait. Le regard brûlant, flamboyant, son visage froid, sans aucun sentiment. Sheila frissonna, et prit sa décision, sans savoir si c'était la bonne. Elle n'avait plus que sept heures, de toute façon. Qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, cette décision, qu'importait ?

Elle se dirigea vers James, Sirius, Remus et Peter, mais ne s'assit pas. Elle les regarda, un à un.

James. Celui qu'elle s'était refusé de charmer, celui qu'elle savait être le seul qui ne succomberait pas. Il avait déjà sa tentation, elle ne prendrait jamais sa place. James, le frère, la confiance. Pas le plus proche des quatre, mais celui qui avait le plus de chance de rester.

Sirius. Celui qui avait été comme elle, son équivalent à cette époque, mais sans que ce soit sa destinée. Celui qui aurait été son alter ego, trop elle pour qu'elle ne puisse rester et se battre contre elle-même pour lui. Celui vers lequel elle allait quand elle avait besoin de bras, Sirius le meilleur ami ambigu, celui de l'amitié améliorée, qu'ils n'avaient jamais pris le risque d'améliorer.

Peter. Le petit, le gourmand, le discret, celui qu'elle connaissait le moins. Celui qu'elle n'avait pas charmé parce qu'un seul regard l'en avait dissuadé. Celui qui serait tombé dans ses bras mais qui lui aurait fait payer chaque souffrance qui en aurait découlé. Peter le vengeur, elle l'avait lu dans ses yeux. Peter, l'ami pour rire, l'ami pour plaisanter, le bon pote. Mais dangereux.

Remus. Et Remus. Remus. Celui qu'elle aurait pu aimer. Celui qu'elle aurait aimé si elle s'était laissée aller. Celui avec qui elle serait restée si elle n'avait su qu'elle devrait partir. Elle avait préféré le blesser un peu avant, pour le blesser moins après. Remus, le beau et tendre Remus, Remus qu'elle avait finalement aimé.

-Il faut que je vous parle.

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! _

_A un chapitre de la fin, j'aimerai tellement, vraiment avoir vos avis. Sur les différents personnages, sur l'intrigue, sur tout ! Tout ce que vous pourriez me dire sur cette histoire, qui se termine dans un chapitre. Quel soulagement ça va être.._

_Merci d'avoir lu. Et si vous reviewez, je vous promets d'aller voir votre profil et peut-être même lire certains de vos écrits ! (D'accord je le fais systématiquement. Et alors ?)_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello ! _

_C'est le dernier chapitre. Et heureusement, je n'en peux plus de cette histoire, écrite, corrigée et re-corrigée, qui ne me plait toujours pas. Et qui ne vous plait pas non plus, je crois._

_Mais c'est le dernier chapitre, donc pour ceux qui lisent (yen a-t-il ?), enjoy !_

* * *

**Chapitre 16 ou fuite, confession et regrets.**

Dumbledore se prit la tête entre les mains. Qu'avait-il fait ? Rien. Il n'avait rien fait, sauf tenter de protéger son monde d'une autre guerre, d'un encore plus grand malheur dans une vingtaine d'années. Et, en tentant cela, en décidant de ne pas creuser ce qu'il trouvait flou, il avait introduit dans Poudlard une chasseuse. Une prédatrice. Il ne savait pas combien de vies elle avait détruit, combien de cœur elle avait brisé, combien d'idéaux elle avait réduit à néant. Il ne savait rien. Aucune conséquence de ses actes. La plus grande était sûrement Lucius Malefoy. Mais Dumbledore n'était pas assez naïf pour croire que le Serpentard était la seule victime. Il savait qu'il y en avait d'autre, bien qu'il ignorait lesquelles. Elle avait été discrète. Très discrète. Mais c'était fini, maintenant. Les plus hautes autorités s'en mêlaient, lui expliquant comme à un enfant qu'il n'y était pour rien et qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir. Il aurait dû. Albus Dumbledore soupira, et finit par se relever. La prochaine fois, il fera mieux. Non, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, songea-t-il finalement. Il ne laissera plus ça arriver. Il allait devenir dur, impitoyable, plus soucieux du bien de la communauté que d'un bien individuel. Il ne s'attacherait plus, il ne ferait confiance qu'à lui-même. Il ne mettrait plus tous ces œufs dans un même panier, il ne croirait plus n'importe qui sur parole. Cette époque était révolue.

Sans le savoir, Sheila Meduris avait créé le plus grand manipulateur de tous les temps.

* * *

-Il faut que je vous parle.

James, Sirius, Remus et Peter levèrent la tête. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Parler ? Mais de quoi ? Sirius se redressa dans son siège, James posa sa main sur le bras de Sheila, l'encourageant. Remus la regarda de son regard d'ambre, doré, perçant. Sans aucune affection, sans aucune haine, totalement dépourvu d'émotion. Trop froid pour être réaliste, trop blessé pour qu'elle puisse y croire. Sheila inspira. Expira. Se décida.

-Je vais être directe. Je ne suis pas de cette époque. Ma mère a voyagé dans le temps, ne me demandez pas comment, je n'en ai aucune idée. Elle venait d'une époque lointaine, vers le Moyen-Âge, un peu après l'époque d'or de Brocéliande. Celle de Viviane, de Morgane. Ma mère descendait de Morgane, qui était une ensorceleuse. Moi aussi.

Silence. Elle reprit.

-Je ne suis pas de cette époque, je devrais appartenir à celle-là. Le problème, c'est qu'à cause de tout ça et de mes ancêtres, j'ai hérité de certains… pouvoirs, dons, ça dépend du point de vue. Je charme, je séduis, tout et n'importe quoi. C'est voulu et involontaire à la fois, je n'y peux rien et j'y prends du plaisir. C'est ma nature. Je suis une séductrice. Une ensorceleuse, au premier sens du terme. Je joue.

Elle les regarda. Ils avaient compris. Elle sourit vaguement, soupira, continua.

-J'ai joué. Lucius ne m'a pas agressé pour rien. Je ne suis pas restée seule toute l'année. Je sais qu'on me regarde, je le provoque. C'est un pouvoir, j'attire l'attention. Même vous.

Sirius se redressa, le visage en colère. Il venait de comprendre, que comme tous les autres, il était tombé dans le piège. Comme tous les autres, il l'avait désirée, il l'avait voulue. Il venait de comprendre qu'elle n'avait fait que jouer, que tous ces gestes anodins de charme et de séduction, de drague fugace et discrète, elle les maîtrisait.

-Tu n'es qu'une belle salope ! cracha-t-il.

-Je suis désolée, murmura Sheila. Je ne le maîtrise pas, c'est comme ça. Je ne devrai pas être ici. Je pars ce soir. Dans 7 heures. C'est pour ça qu'Ethan est là. Avec Rosalie.

-Dégage ! hurla Sirius, en rage.

-Je suis désolée. Je ne le voulais pas, je regrette. Vous étiez… Les seuls avec lesquels je ne le voulais pas.

Sirius se leva, et partit en grognant de rage. Son visage était en feu, ses yeux brillaient et tout son corps trahissait une tension et une colère incroyable. La main de James quitta le bras de Sheila, qui ferma les yeux pour retenir une larme. Larme traîtresse, larme violente, larme méchante, larme triste. Elle rouvrit les yeux, se faisant violence pour montrer sa faiblesse, sa tristesse, et fixa James d'un regard brillant. Il la regardait aussi, et soupira. Il se leva lentement, sans la quitter du regard. Droits, face à face, ils se fixaient, oubliant presque le reste du monde. Presque. James soupira, et d'un geste brusque, il la prit dans ses bras.

-Bordel, Sheila, t'as merdé.

Elle se mit à pleurer, convulsivement, sur l'épaule de James. Il se dégagea rapidement, et soupira.

-Je vais voir Sirius.

Il s'éloigna rapidement. Dernière silhouette d'appui, qui partait ailleurs. Elle tourna son regard, craintif, vers Remus, qui s'était détourné sans un regard de plus. Il partait lui aussi, loin, loin d'elle.

-REMUS ! hurla-t-elle dans un sursaut de courage et de désespoir.

En vain. Le courage s'échappa, le désespoir l'envahit, et elle se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil cramoisi.

* * *

6 heures.

Maria ne savait plus quoi penser. De son cours de métamorphose en premier lieu. Elle n'y comprenait rien, vraiment rien, de la première majuscule au dernier point. Ensuite, de Sirius. Black. Elle ne le comprenait plus, non plus. Elle avait cru pouvoir le saisir, au bal. Quand ils dansaient, quand ils souriaient. Quand ils parlaient. Elle avait cru pouvoir le comprendre, avoir ce don de "compréhension du langage de Black, Sirius". Mais elle commençait à se résoudre à son sort : ce don n'existait pas. Et il n'existerait jamais. Maria souffla, désespérée. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir faire une bêtise, une de celles qui ne pardonnent pas. Une de celles qu'on regrette toute sa vie. Et elle ne le voulait pas. Les regrets étaient sa phobie. Elle, la fière Serdaigle, qui refusait tout regret depuis son enfance, était en train de s'apercevoir qu'elle avait fait une connerie. Une belle, immense, gigantesque connerie. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains, et hésita entre se mettre à pleurer et rire.

-C'est la métamorphose qui te désespère à ce point ? lança une voix neutre derrière elle.

Elle se redressa d'un coup, et se retourna lentement. Derrière elle, un Sirius Black blafard, avec des yeux cernés et rougis, les cheveux décoiffés et les poings serrés, la regardait. Elle baissa la tête, et murmura :

-Entre autre.

-Tu veux de l'aide ? demanda-t-il s'asseyant.

Elle ne répondit pas, considérant comme lui que ce n'était pas une question. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Mais elle en doutait. Elle pensait, elle savait que comme tout le monde, il allait se lasser de lui courir après. Suis moi, je te fuis, fuis moi, je te suis, songea la jeune Serdaigle en écoutant les explications claires de son condisciple de Gryffondor.

Elle ignorait tout du drame que venait de vivre Sirius. Elle ignorait tout de la révélation de Sheila, tout de la réaction de Sirius, tout de ce qu'il en pensait, tout de ses raisons. Elle ignorait même qu'elle ignorait quelque chose. Peu lui importait.

-Sirius, le coupa-t-elle.

Il releva la tête, interrogateur.

-Je suis désolée, murmura Maria. Pour ma réaction. Et je te pardonne.

Les lèvres de Sirius s'étirèrent dans un semblant de sourire, il semblait à Maria que c'était son maximum.

-Si… on sortait ensemble, tu te considèrerais comme engagé ? Tu repousserais les belles françaises blondes ? Et toutes les filles qui ne seraient pas moi ?

Il continuait à la fixer, sans répondre. Maria sourit. Elle prenait ce silence pour un oui, naïve qu'elle était. Elle prenait le Sirius qu'elle avait en face d'elle pour celui qu'elle avait côtoyé au bal : un Sirius heureux, épanoui. Pas un Sirius détruit, haineux et enragé. Mais elle l'ignorait. Elle le regardait, et lentement, souriante, prenant sa chance, elle se pencha lentement vers lui,et posa ses lèvres sur les lèvres sèches du Gryffondor. Elle le sentit répondre à son baiser, et sourit contre ses lèvres. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Sirius Black, et se serra contre lui, approfondissant ce baiser qui lui avait tant manqué.

Sirius resserra ses bras autour de la Serdaigle. Il avait réussi. Il l'avait. Il avait Maria, la Serdaigle. Il avait promis à Sheila qu'il ne jouerait pas avec elle… Il l'avait redit au Nouvel An. Mais était-il encore obligé de tenir une promesse faite à Sheila ? Elle les avait trahis. Elle l'avait trahi.

Il était blessé. Elle était son amie, sa sœur. Il l'adorait, il l'aimait. Il avait eu peur pour elle, il avait toujours voulu l'avoir près de lui. Sheila. Cette belle brune aux yeux envoûtants, au corps aux formes enivrantes, au parfum révélateur et à la voix si attirante. Sheila. Qu'il avait désiré. Tellement. Sheila. Elle ne pouvait être sa sœur, il aurait été coupable de volonté d'inceste. Elle ne pouvait pas être son amie, ou alors ça aurait été amélioré et fusionnel, n'autorisant qu'eux deux. Elle ne pouvait pas être sa petite amie, elle avait refusé. Sheila. Il l'avait désiré, mais il ne savait plus si c'était de l'amour, de l'attirance ou juste son envoûtement. Sheila. Il embrassa Maria avec plus de force, fermant les yeux pour imaginer le visage parfait de la Gryffondor, son parfum enivrant et ses mains délicates.

Dans la bibliothèque, dans un recoin éloigné du bureau de la bibliothécaire, Sirius Black et Maria Johnson s'embrassaient. Elle souriait, heureuse dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait. Lui la serrait contre lui, passionnément, trop fort peut-être. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, dans le silence. Il pleurait. Elle ne le savait pas. Ou alors, peut-être pensait-elle que c'était des larmes de joie. Eux deux ignoraient que le compte à rebours avait dépassé la moitié. Il restait moins de 6 heures désormais.

Sirius serrait Maria dans ses bras, l'embrassait, et pleurait. Il pleurait Sheila, il pleurait son adolescence qui venait de se faire la malle, il pleurait la promesse qu'il venait de faire tacitement et qu'il ne tiendrait peut-être pas, il pleurait Sheila, il pleurait sa sœur qui partait, sa sœur qui avait fait une erreur et qui allait payer pour ça. Sirius pleurait en embrassant Maria, et Maria ne s'en rendait pas compte. Elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle ne connaissait pas le noir Sirius Black, celui qui menaçait depuis qu'il la connaissait, celui qui allait peut-être la faire souffrir comme jamais, celui de son enfance. Maria, c'était quitte ou double, songea Sirius soudainement. Ou ça allait très mal finir, dans une relation cocue, pleine de haine et de rancœur, ou ça allait être un amour à vie. Ça allait dépendre de lui, et il en était conscient. Et pour l'heure, s'en foutait royalement. Il ne restait que six heures…

* * *

-REMUS ! avait-elle hurlé.

Il n'avait pas répondu, il ne s'était pas retourné. Il était parti, sortit. Loin. Il avait fui, comme un lâche. Un lâche. Un lâche. Il était parti loin, loin d'elle, loin de ses sourires et de ses mensonges, loin de cette tentation et de cet amour qui le portait. Il était parti loin, aussi loin qu'il avait pu avant de laisser tomber. De se laisser aller. Il se laissa glisser contre un arbre, dans la neige, il se laissa aller sur le sol dur et froid, contre l'arbre gelé et mort, il laissa aller ses larmes et ferma les yeux. Un lâche. Il était un lâche. Un lâche amoureux.

Remus Lupin était amoureux de Sheila Meduris. Ou Morgane Hyagito. Il était amoureux d'elle, désespérément amoureux d'elle, de la fille qu'elle avait été pendant ces quatre mois. Quatre mois. Qui aurait dit que ça aurait suffi ? Qui aurait dit que c'était si long ? Et si court ? Remus ne savait pas dire quand l'attraction envoûtante avait cessé de s'exercer pour faire place à de l'amour. De l'amour… Et même après ces révélations, il ne doutait pas de l'aimer. Il savait qu'il l'aimait. Pourquoi, il ne savait plus. Il doutait que ce soit naturel, pur et juste, il se doutait que l'envoûtement ancestral qui entourait Sheila y soit pour beaucoup, mais il l'aimait. Comment, il ne savait pas. Assez pour pleurer pour elle. Assez pour se sentir trahi. Pas assez pour la tuer par crime passionnel. Pas assez pour se tuer lui. Pas assez pour la haïr. Assez pour l'aimer encore.

Sheila. Son visage dansait devant les yeux fermés du lycanthrope, son sourire lui brisait le cœur, son rire mélodieux résonnait à ses oreilles. Elle était là, présente, partout, dans sa tête, dans son esprit, dans ses souvenirs, dans son corps, dans son cœur. Elle était partout. Et nul part. Remus prit sa tête entre ses mains, et souffla. Il ne savait plus quel sourire avait été sincère, lequel ne l'avait pas été. Il ne savait plus si elle avait fait semblant, il ne savait plus rien. Il avait été pris dans ses filets, et même quand elle avait décidé que c'était fini, quand elle lui avait donné l'autorisation de se libérer, il n'avait pas pu. Il était emmêlé dans sa toile, et ne pouvait s'en extraire.

Elle était beaucoup pour lui. Mais pas tout. Il avait encore beaucoup. Ses amis. Sa famille. Son avenir.

Remus se releva, essuya les quelques larmes qui étaient restées sur ses joues, et repartit vers le château. 5 heures.

-Remus.

Il s'arrêta, et tourna la tête vers elle. Elle n'avait bougé depuis qu'il avait fuit. Elle n'avait bougé, elle était resté sur ces mêmes fauteuils. Elle le fixait, avec ses yeux si beaux, si profonds. Remus songea à partir, à s'éloigner, à fuir encore. Mais ces yeux, ces yeux… Ils lui rappelaient une chose essentielle. Il n'était pas un lâche. Il avait toujours tout assumé. Sauf par rapport à elle. Alors, son orgueil reprit le dessus, et il voulut qu'elle ait une dernière image de lui courageux, Gryffondor. Il voulut lui montrer qui il était, ce qu'il voulait, qu'il n'avait pas honte. Il voulut lui montrer qu'elle l'avait trahi, qu'elle l'avait blessé, il voulait lui montrer à quel point tout cela s'élevait. Les dommages et les réparations, ce qu'il allait payer pour ses actes à elle.

-Sheila.

Il se posta devant elle, la dardant de son regard d'ambre. Ambre contre océan, terre contre mer. Sheila cligna des yeux, rapidement, fugitivement, et il sembla soudain à Remus qu'il était confronté au plus profond de l'être de la Meduris. Au plus profond qu'il avait jamais accédé. Il aurait voulu fermé les yeux pour y échapper, mais il n'y parvint pas. Alors il s'enfonça, il coula, il se laissa emporter par cette mer ténébreuse. Il vit l'instinct ancestral qui la poussait à charmer, il vit l'amusement qu'elle en tirait, il vit ses mensonges, il vit son honnêteté, il vit ses qualités de Gryffondor au dessus de celles de Serpentard, il vit son attachement aux Maraudeurs et son amour pour lui. Il vit qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu lui mentir, il vit qu'elle était désolée, il vit que tout ce que ce qu'ils avaient vécu respirait le bonheur et la vérité. Il vit trop de choses, trop de choses qui lui faisaient mal, alors il ferma les yeux. Se dégageant de l'emprise de Sheila, et fit un pas en arrière.

Sheila le regarda. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à dire, elle y avait réfléchi. Elle le savait, mais l'avouer lui faisait mal. Elle le savait, mais elle était consciente qu'elle allait partir, définitivement, et que rien, ni même les Maraudeurs, ni même Dumbledore, ni même Merlin, ne pourrait la faire rester à Poudlard.

-Remus. Je suis désolée… Non, laisse-moi parler. Je sais que tu as des choses à me reprocher. Beaucoup. Je les mérite. Oui, j'ai joué. J'ai joué avec Malefoy, avec Rogue, avec Freguaid, avec Diggory, avec beaucoup de gens. J'ai joué. Mais pas avec toi. Pas toi. Toi, tu étais le seul, Remus. Le seul avec qui j'aurai pu rester. Le seul avec lequel j'aurai aimé rester. Le seul que j'aurai pu aimer, et ça me faisait peur. Je ne pouvais pas ! Tu comprends ? Je ne suis pas faite pour ça. Pourtant, j'aurai pu t'aimer, j'étais au bord de t'aimer, je me retenais juste. J'ai été honnête, Remus. Je suis sortie avec toi presque par amour, et je t'ai quitté par destin. Je suis désolée… J'aurai su, je n'aurai rien fait. Mais c'est trop tard pour moi, Remus. Je vais partir. Bientôt. Il n'y a que les heures à compter… Je vais partir. Je voulais juste te dire que j'ai été honnête avec toi. Tout le temps. Sauf à un moment, quand tu m'as demandé si je t'aimais. Je n'ai rien dit, je ne pouvais rien dire, c'était contre-nature. Je n'étais pas honnête avec moi-même Remus, j'aurai du te le dire, que je t'aimais. Que je t'aime. Mais c'est trop tard. J'ai laissé passé ma chance… Ne regrette rien, je t'en prie.

Il se figea. Il voulait la croire, il en avait envie. Il voulait penser qu'elle l'avait aimé, qu'elle avait eu envie de rester avec lui, qu'elle l'aimait toujours maintenant. Qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix, qu'elle ne lui mentait pas. Il voulait la croire, il voulait qu'elle le dise encore, il voulait pouvoir être encore. Mais il restait toujours cette trace dans son esprit, cette petite voix mesquine qui lui disait qu'elle mentait, qu'elle avait toujours mentit, qu'elle manipulait, qu'elle était née pour ça.

-Arrête, Sheila, arrête ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça maintenant, pas encore ! Pas quand tu sais que tu pars ! Tu veux quoi, que je reste sur ton souvenir jusqu'à ma mort ? Laisse-moi, laisse-moi… Je ne veux pas de ça. Laisse-moi te haïr, Sheila, laisse moi penser que j'ai été qu'un con, laisse-moi aimer encore. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça encore ! Laisse-moi ! hurla-t-il.

-Je suis désolée Remus… murmura-t-elle entre ses larmes au loup-garou qui partait rapidement.

-Je t'aime, ajouta-t-elle à voix haute.

Il l'avait entendue, elle le savait. Elle ne lui avait pas tout dit, elle le savait aussi. Remus… Remus. Mais il ne s'était pas retourné, il l'avait laissée derrière lui, comme son passé, comme n'importe qui, comme n'importe quoi. Il voulait vivre, il ne voulait pas s'arrêter à 18 ans parce qu'il était éperdument amoureux d'une fille qui n'était pas de son monde, ni de son époque. D'une fille qui se foutait peut-être de lui. Il voulait vivre, elle l'avait compris, alors elle le laissa partir. Elle laissa son cœur se briser, et elle s'effondra. Elle partait, enfin. Elle en était presque heureuse, dorénavant. Elle en avait assez de jouer, assez de se faire haïr, assez de mentir. Elle en était heureuse. 4 heures.

* * *

Sahra était seule, dans son dortoir. Elle pensait. A ses parents qui lui manquaient, à Severus qui lui manquait, à Maria qui lui manquait, à tout le monde qui lui manquait. Maria s'éloignait, au prise avec son histoire avec Black. Maria n'était plus là pour lui parler, pour l'écouter, Maria se cherchait et cherchait Black en même temps. Maria reviendrait, Sahra, le savait, mais en attendant, elle lui manquait. Sheila lui manquait aussi un peu, bien qu'elle ne la connaissait pas beaucoup. Elle voulait juste quelqu'un pour parler, quelqu'un pour l'aimer. Alors elle pensait, elle rêvait. Accoudée à la fenêtre froide, elle laissa ses pensées vagabonder dans le paysage du parc enneigé. Elle se souvint qu'elle l'avait croisé la veille dans un couloir, et qu'il était passé à côté d'elle, la frôlant sans la voir, sans lui adresser le moindre regard ou la moindre attention. Elle, au lieu de voir ce que tout le monde aurait vu, qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et se foutait d'elle, elle avait interprété cette scène comme une promesse d'amour, mais impossible pour toutes sortes de raisons nobles et mystérieuses, digne d'un Gryffondor que Rogue n'était pas. Mais elle ne s'en apercevait pas, elle ne voulait pas s'en apercevoir que c'était faux, que lui n'avait pas tourné la page car il n'avait même pas ouvert le livre. Elle voulait croire qu'il l'aimait, et qu'il ne pouvait pas l'affichier. Elle le croirait, quoi qu'il lui dirait, si seulement il revenait. Même sans raison, sans explication, même si c'était évident qu'il se foutait d'elle Elle était comme ça, naïve, à la limite de la stupidité. Elle s'accrochait à n'importe qui, même quand elle en souffrait, peut-être avait-elle des tendances masochistes. Et lui, il la faisait souffrir, il la ferait souffrir, mais elle n'y pensait pas. L'ignorait-elle ?

La porte de son dortoir s'ouvrit en grand, et une ombre noire y entra en coup de vent. Sahra se retourna de sa fenêtre, étonnée, et le fut encore plus en voyant Severus Rogue avancer à grand pas vers elle. Il se jeta sur elle, et l'embrassa. Violemment. Intransigeant. Rien à dire, rien à faire, Sahra ne pouvait pas se dégager de cette étreinte violente. Mais elle ne le voulait pas. Il la fit basculer sur le lit, la bloqua sur le matelas, en continuant de l'embrasser agressivement. Mais elle ne s'en rendit pas compte. Elle savourait cet instant tant attendu, le métamorphosant par la pensée en un romantisme complet. Elle ne poserait aucune question, persuadée qu'il l'aimait, persuadée qu'il revenait comme ça. Sahra, naïve, ne ferait rien. Il était là, pour elle, et elle l'acceptait. Sans se poser de questions. Comme dans un de ses scénarios un peu niais. Elle ignorait qu'il venait de voir Sheila et de l'embrasser, passionnément. Elle ignorait qu'il s'était fait repoussé, elle ignorait qu'il était dingue de cette Gryffondor trop envoûtante, trop attachante et trop libre. Elle ignorait qu'il n'était là que pour décharger sa frustration, sa colère, qu'il n'était là que pour avoir un substitut à la Gryffondor, qu'il était là cette fois, et qu'il reviendrait, toujours pour la même chose. Pour des bras halés, des cheveux noirs, pour un corps mince, pour une histoire de sexe. Pour une illusion de la Meduris qui l'avait charmé au point de lui faire oublier Lily, qui l'avait charmé au point de l'empoisonner, sans antidote possible, même pour le maître des potions qu'il était destiné à devenir. Il prit Sahra violemment, se déchargeant de toute sa frustration, de sa rancœur, essayant d'oublier Sheila dans un corps inconnu, procurant à la jeune Serdaigle un amour violent et passionné, mais destiné à une autre, lui donnant une valeur d'image qu'elle ignorait encore.

* * *

Remus n'en pouvait plus. Trop de choses arrivaient, trop de choses repartaient, trop de chamboulements et pas assez à la fois. Sheila l'aimait, il aimait Sheila. Elle partait, il restait. Fin de l'histoire ? Peut-être. Il ne savait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il aurait voulu la garder pour lui, vivre avec elle, il aurait voulu réussir à vaincre cet instinct de charme qu'elle avait et ce don d'envoûtement. Il aurait voulu passer sa vie dans ses bras et lui faire tourner la tête, il aurait voulu qu'elle ne vive que pour lui comme il n'aurait vécu que pour elle. Mais elle partait. Même pas loin. Ailleurs seulement. Et il ne savait pas où, il ne savait pas quand. Sheila partait, il restait. Fin de l'histoire ? Il le voulait. Il voulait pouvoir réussir à l'ignorer, à l'oublier, cette petite intrigante si adorable, il voulait réussir à vivre sans elle, à être heureux sans elle, à se sentir complet quand elle n'était pas là et à décider de sa vie sans penser à elle. Il voulait pouvoir trouver une autre fille belle, il voulait pouvoir aimer. Il lui avait dit. Elle avait compris. Mais lui, il l'aimait toujours.  
Remus gémit. Il était dans un couloir, adossé contre un froid mur de pierre. Le couloir où ils s'étaient embrassés la première fois, à cette sortie de placard dont il se souviendrait jusqu'à sa mort. Ce couloir hanté de ce souvenir si parfait, et pourtant teinté de haine et de déception. Ce souvenir qui avait tout déclenché, ce souvenir sans lequel il aurait pu continuer à vivre. Mais là, il ne savait pas. Il ne se connaissait pas assez. IL ne savait pas s'il arriverait à passer au dessus de ça comme il était passé par dessus sa lycanthropie, la froideur de son père et la promesse d'un avenir sombre. Mais il ne savait pas. Sheila était au dessus de tout ça. Plus haute, plus importante, plus belle, plus lumineuse. Il ne savait vraiment pas.

Il avait fermé les yeux, essayant de chasser l'image de Sheila de son esprit. Sans succès, il se décida à les rouvrir lentement, désespéré, en entendant une voix inquiète :

-ça va Remus ?

Alexandra. La douce, jeune et gentille Alexandra. La petite Gryffondor à laquelle il s'était attachée, la petite Gryffondor qui s'attachait trop vite et n'oubliait pas assez vite. Alexandra, qui s'était faite brisée le cœur par un Bulgare sans scrupule, plein de promesses mais aucune tenue. Remus lui sourit, mais ne répondit l'observa. Alexandra. La jolie Alexandra, avec qui il aurait bien aimé un jour sortir. Au début de l'année, quand il n'était pas encore fou de Sheila. La souriante Alexandra, avec ses cheveux bruns, ses yeux perçants et sa taille fine. La lumineuse Alexandra, avec son sourire ouvert qu'elle avait perdu, son regard éclatant qu'elle avait oublié et sa démarche dansante qu'elle traînait comme un boulet. Alexandra, qui perdait tout son charme et toute sa joie dans un amour stupide, qui laissait derrière elle les avenirs prometteurs qu'on lui avait exposés, tout ça pour un arrogant Bulgare qui ignorait ce qu'il perdait. Elle avait perdu amis et petit ami dans cet espoir d'un amour qui aurait bravé les interdits et la distance, et même la guerre, un fol espoir qui s'était vite évanoui. Laissant derrière lui des vides, des cicatrices, des plaies béantes. Alexandra, avec ses yeux pleins de larmes et de déceptions, avec son sourire fatigué et pourtant compatissant, avec ses épaules affaissées de tant de douleur. Alexandra.

La douleur et la souffrance de la jeune fille frappa Remus. Elle le regardait, inquiète, comme oubliant ses propres blessures, déceptions et pertes un instant pour se concentrer sur le Gryffondor qui n'en valait pas la peine. Le visage pâle et les cernes bleutées choquèrent le lycanthrope. Alexandra. Elle souffrait autant que lui. Après tout, un amour perdu reste un amour perdu, des espoirs déçus restent des espoirs déçus, quelques soient les circonstances. Même si parfois, il y a une histoire de pouvoirs ancestraux, d'impossible et de réciprocité derrière, un amour perdu reste un amour perdu, un besoin de réconfort reste un besoin de réconfort.

Remus se pencha doucement, et souleva le menton de la jeune sixième année vers lui. Lentement, se concentrant sur le visage triste de sa camarade, il se pencha vers elle, et l'embrassa. Un simple baiser, sans amour mais de l'attachement. Sans visage de Sheila entre lui et elle. Il l'embrassa doucement, tendrement, comme une présence, comme un support. Et elle répondit. Lentement, doucement, comme l'aide qu'elle allait être, comme la tendresse qu'il lui demandait. Elle passa ses mains dans la nuque de Remus, mais n'approfondit rien. Elle ne combla pas l'espace vide entre, elle ne chercha pas à se fondre à lui. Non. Juste un contact, une présence. Quand ils rompirent doucement le baiser, ils se firent face. Leurs mains ne bougèrent pas, ils se regardaient juste.

-J'aime Sheila.

-Et moi Maxime.

Silence. Deux vérités connues, mais qui avaient besoin d'être dites.

-On les oubliera, murmura Remus en la serrant contre lui, brusquement. Ensemble, on les oubliera. Et on s'aimera. Je te le jure, Alexandra, on les oubliera, on s'aimera, ce sera simple, doux, pas un amour violent ou passionné, pas comme Sheila et moi, pas comme Maxime et toi. Mais on s'aimera. Sans violence et sans peine, des instants de bonheur côte à côte. Tu es d'accord ? murmura-t-il dans son cou.

-Je t'aimerai, Remus. Laisse moi le temps de l'oublier. Laisse-moi le temps de cicatriser. Laisse-toi le temps. Quand ce sera fait, je te le dirai, d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête, et se détacha d'elle. Il garda la petite main froide et faible de la jeune fille dans la sienne, et l'entraîna vers les cuisines. Lui comme elle, et surtout elle, devaient manger avant de tomber dans une hypoglycémie critique. 2 heures.

* * *

Lily errait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Elle n'avait aucun but, et n'en retirait aucun plaisir, au contraire d'Apollinaire. "Je chante la joie d'errer et le plaisir d'en mourir"… Quelle joie à errer ? s'interrogeait la rousse. Quel plaisir à mourir sans même avoir vécu ? Elle ne savait pas. Depuis que ses parents étaient morts, elle ne savait plus rien. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait commencé à prendre un peu de drogue, pourquoi elle avait largué James, pourquoi Ethan lui avait dit de dégager… Elle ne savait pas pourquoi les Maraudeurs avaient l'air tellement hors d'eux à ce moment même, elle ne savait plus rien et commençait à s'y habituer. Elle regrettait l'avant. Avant la mort de ses parents, quand elle était encore proche de Sheila, de James, de Remus et même de Sirius et Peter. Quand tout était simple. Mais après, elle avait douté. D'elle-même. Elle avait perdu toute la confiance qu'elle avait en elle, contrairement à ce qu'elle prétendait. Alors elle s'était éloignée. Brusquement, après le bal, elle était partie, si vite et si violemment qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Et maintenant, tout ça lui manquait. C'était même pire qu'un manque, c'était un vrai vide. Du genre incomblable. Ethan ne suffisait pas, il lui manquait quelque chose pour la combler. Et pourtant, ils ne s'étaient jamais embrassés. Une relation fraternelle, peut-être trop tactile, mais seulement fraternelle. Et elle n'avait pas voulu plus. Un vide, un vide sans fond. Alors Lily commença à pleurer. Des larmes, l'une après l'autre, puis toutes en même temps, commencèrent à couler sur ses joues pâles. Elle pleurait, laissait évacuer toute la tristesse qu'elle avait contenu depuis des mois. Ses parents, sa sœur. Et James aussi, elle pleurait James, qui l'oubliait sûrement. Elle lui avait fait mal, trop mal. Et pourtant elle l'aimait, elle le savait maintenant. Comme une clé dans une serrure, ces larmes qui s'évacuaient, qui se faisaient la malle, venaient de lui montrer ce qu'elle cherchait depuis des jours. James. Ses amis. Des présences, de l'amour. Elle le voulait lui, aussi. Ethan n'avait pas suffi, il lui manquait ce qui faisait que James était James.

James passa dans le couloir, il cherchait Sirius. Il le cherchait depuis des heures, mais il ne le trouvait pas. Alors il errait lui aussi, se disant qu'un jour il finirait bien par croiser quelqu'un qui saurait lui dire où était son frère de cœur. En se maudissant de ne pas avoir la carte du Maraudeur sur lui. Il soupira, et traversa le couloir rapidement. Une silhouette retint son regard. Elle était face au mur, et il la reconnut sans peine. Lily. James soupira, hésita. Puis, pour Sirius, prit son courage à demain, blinda son cœur et ses pensées, et il s'avança vers elle.

-Lily, tu n'aurais pas vu Sirius par hasard ?

Il avait hésité. Lily ou Evans. Et le prénom, plus naturel, s'était échappé. Elle lui répondit d'une voix faible :

-Je l'ai vu, il y 3 ou 4 heures, dans la bibliothèque, avec Maria.

-Merci, répondit James en s'éloignant rapidement.

-James, attends ! appela-t-elle, à peine audible.

Il se retourna, les sourcils froncés, mais à la vue du visage de la rousse en larmes, une vague de tristesse s'empara de lui, et il ouvrit imperceptiblement les bras pour qu'elle se jette dedans. Ce qu'elle fit. Presque instinctivement, comme si c'était le seul endroit où elle pouvait être bien, en paix, en sécurité. James resserra lentement ses bras autour d'elle, hésita à repartir à la recherche de Sirius, décida qu'il devait être avec Maria – enfin ! – et donc il n'avait qu'à rester là. Ce qu'il fit.

-Je suis désolée, James… Je ne le pensais pas…

Il haussa un sourcil, hésitant. Il savait de quoi elle voulait parler, mais il ne voulait pas répondre. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

-Je suis désolée… Tu me manques… Je n'en peux plus…

-Pleure, murmura-t-il.

Et elle pleura. Elle laissa tout sortir, hoquetant, elle laissa tout s'évacuer, gémissant contre la chemise trempée de James. Et il ne fit rien. Rien. Il la laissa pleurer contre lui, tout son saoul. Il savait qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux à faire.

-Je suis désolée, répétait-elle contre lui.  
Et lentement, elle se calma. Elle se détacha un peu de lui, et murmura :

-Je suis désolée, James. J'ai tout gâché. Je le regrette. Je… Je… J'ai envie de réessayer. Vraiment, avec toi. Je suis tellement désolée, je ne pensais rien de ce que je t'ai dit. Je le regrette vraiment… Tu me manques. Je t'aime. Je vais me ressaisir, je te le promets, et te faire confiance, me faire confiance plutôt.

-Répète ! demanda James, soudain pressant.

-Euh… Je vais me faire confiance ?

-Non, avant !

-Je vais me ressaisir ?

-Encore avant !

-Je t'aime ? chercha Lily.

-Moi aussi, murmura James, souriant. Pour la vie, mon cœur.

Les yeux de Lily s'éclairèrent, et lentement, pour la première fois, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Pour la première fois, parce que cette fois c'était à son tour de prendre les devants, de prendre les risques, elle l'embrassa. Et il lui répondit, tellement tendrement qu'elle se sentit fondre. Ses larmes cessèrent de couler, et le vide se combla. Simplement.

-Je suis désolée, voulut-elle dire encore.

James la coupa d'un doigt sur sa bouche, et prit la main de la rouquine.

-Viens, on va chercher Sirius.

* * *

Une heure. Ethan n'avait pas besoin de regarder sa montre pour le savoir, il le sentait. C'était comme ça, il savait qu'elle n'avait plus qu'une heure, cette panthère française. Il observa Sirius, Peter et Remus en face de lui, assis eux aussi sur des fauteuils bordeaux de la salle commune. Ils attendaient. Patiemment. Ils étaient méfiants, Ethan le sentait bien. Mais ils attendaient quand même. La curiosité des Gryffondors… Un maigre sourire naquit sur ses lèvres pour mourir aussitôt, avant même d'avoir eu le temps d'éclore. Le portrait s'ouvrit soudainement, et laissa passer James et Lily. Ils avaient trouvés Sirius, main dans la main. Ils s'approchèrent du petit groupe, Lily un peu réticente mais entraînée par la forte poigne de James qui se refusait de la laisser partir encore. Ils s'installèrent dans le sofa, et regardèrent Ethan bizarrement. Le jeune homme sourit. Il allait pouvoir parler.

-Je sais que Sheila vous a parlé.

Sirius hocha la tête violemment. Il lui en voulait toujours, il lui en voudrait toujours. Remus cilla, James ne dit rien et Lily fronça les sourcils. Non, Sheila ne lui avait rien dit. Ethan, refusant de croiser le regard de la rousse, continua :

-Je vais l'emmener. Elle n'a rien à faire ici. Elle a déjà fait assez de dégâts pour cette époque, pour ce futur. Il est temps d'arrêter.

-Elle va aller où ? demanda brusquement Remus.

-Loin. Aussi bien dans le temps que dans l'espace. Là où vous n'irez jamais.

-Et vous êtes qui ? demanda James.

-On n'est personne. Ni moi ni Rosalie ne sommes de cette époque. Nous venons d'autre part, de cet endroit loin dans l'espace et le temps. Nous avons été envoyé par des… Forces supérieures, même si le mot n'est pas approprié. On est chargé de surveiller le temps, de faire attention aux décalages. Celui-ci était trop important pour être négligé. C'est pour ça que nous sommes là.

Un silence s'ensuivit. Les pièces du puzzle se mettaient peu à peu en place dans l'esprit des Maraudeurs. Lily, elle, ne comprenait toujours rien, mais James lui fit savoir par un regard qu'il lui expliquerait. Remus se prit la tête entre les mains, Sirius serra le poing. Peter, lui, ne quittait pas Ethan des yeux. Il dégageait une aura de pouvoir, une aura si forte et quelque part, si noire… Une vague d'envie traversa le jeune homme. Une vague, forte, violente, de désir pour ce pouvoir qui en écrasait plus d'un. Lui, le pauvre Gryffondor toujours en retard par rapport aux autres, lui, la quatrième roue du carosse, avait soudainement envie d'en imposer. Il se foutait bien de Sheila, il avait désormais un autre objectif. Le pouvoir. Il frissonna d'envie, et le regard d'Ethan se braqua sur lui. Comme s'il savait. La certitude s'incrusta en Peter. Il savait. Il savait ce qu'il pensait, et ce qu'il allait advenir. Mais le regard brûlant d'Ethan ne laissait rien transparaître.

Ethan rompit le silence, et se leva brusquement.

-Il faut que je parte. Vous avez des questions ?

-Pourquoi nous le dire ? demanda simplement James.

-Parce que on ne pouvait pas brouiller votre mémoire, ou vous faire croire qu'elle rentrait simplement en France. Parce que vous êtes important pour elle, et qu'elle l'est, ou l'était, pour vous. Et parce que vous ne méritez pas de ne pas savoir. Pour l'avenir, aussi.

Sans un regard en arrière, Ethan quitta la salle commune. Laissant les Maraudeurs, et Lily, dans un état de confusion, de réflexion et de soudaine solitude.

* * *

L'heure était passée. Sheila errait dans le château, tentant de s'imprégner peu à peu de cette ambiance qu'elle ne reverrait jamais. Qu'elle était condamnée à oublier. Elle voulait rester ici, entre ces murs de pierre noirs, elle ne voulait pas partir. Mais elle le devait. La dernière fois qu'ellle avait vu une horloge, il lui restait une quinzaine de minutes. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'Ethan rejoignait alors Rosalie, après avoir parlé aux Maraudeurs. Elle ne savait pas que Maria et Sirius, Lily et James, Remus et Alexandra étaient ensemble. Et elle ne le savait toujours pas, quand une nouvelle horloge lui indiqua que le jeu était fini, que le temps imparti venait d'arriver à sa fin. Alors, Sheila courut.

* * *

James, Sirius, Remus et Peter clignèrent des yeux, tous en même temps. L'aiguille rouge et or de l'horloge de la salle commune était pointée vers le haut. La dernière fois, Sheila n'avait plus qu'une heure. Ils fixèrent cette aiguille, qui annonçait la fin. Ou le début, ils l'ignoraient encore. Ils fixèrent cette aiguille, cette petite salope bien fière d'elle qui annonçait la fin de ce monde, et le début d'un autre. La fin de Sheila, et le début de leur vie adulte. James fut le premier à se redresser. Et, de rage, il hurla. Hurla, tout simplement. Ce cri sembla réveiller les trois autres Maraudeurs, qui, oubliant leur rancœur un instant, décidèrent de se joindre à lui. Leurs cris partirent dans toute l'école, dans toutes les directions, annonçant une fin, un début, un événement, quelque chose. Et tous les quatre, comme un seul homme, ils partirent en courant. A la recherche de Sheila.

* * *

Sheila fuyait, fuyait, dans les ombres des murs, dans les détours des couloirs, dans le dédale des murs, elle fuyait. Elle fuyait Ethan en se jetant dans ses bras, elle fuyait ce départ en tentant de le retarder, elle fuyait cette nouvelle vie qui l'attendait – si nouvelle vie il y avait. Elle fuyait, les larmes aux yeux, les poings fermés, elle fuyait, les pieds en sang, le ventre en feu, elle fuyait, les cheveux aux vents et les yeux flamboyants. Elle fuyait, donnant une dernière fois cette image de liberté qui l'avait toujours accompagné, cette beauté sauvage qu'on devinait sous la sensualité qu'elle dégageait. Cette image de liberté qui avait charmé Remus, au-delà des ensorcellements de la jeune fille auxquelles il était insensible, au delà de ses courbes qui le fascinait, en bon Loup-Garou.

* * *

Severus Rogue mélangeait doucement sa potion, en faisant attention à chaque geste, chaque accent, chaque soupir, chaque souffle, chaque sensation que cette confection lui procurait. C'était la troisième fois qu'il tentait cette potion, la troisième fois qu'il espérait la réussir. Cette potion si délicate, si difficile… Il voulait la réussir. Son esprit s'était vidé, il ne pensait qu'à elle, qu'à la faire enfin, à prouver son talent. S'il la réussissait enfin, il pourrait être sur de devenir un jour Maître de Potion. Son rêve. Le rêve d'un Serpentard qui rêvait d'avenir. L'espoir, aussi. S'il voulait s'en sortir maintenant, il devait réussir. Un cri retentit dans le château, un écho de cris. Les Maraudeurs. Rogue décida de ne pas s'en occuper, mais une pensée s'incrusta dans son esprit : les Maraudeurs hurlaient souvent, mais jamais ils n'avaient l'air de souffrir. Severus laissa tomber la pincée d'herbe qu'il tenait entre ses doigts dans la mixture rosâtre, et se figea. Puis, sans hésiter un instant, potion oubliée, il sortit du cachot en courant, un seul mot, un seul nom dans son esprit : Sheila.

* * *

Sheila parvint dans un petit hall, sans trop savoir comment. Elle ignorait où elle était, elle s'était à peine aperçue du monde qui l'entourait. Elle s'arrêta au milieu, affolée, en détresse, petit animal perdu. Les Maraudeurs, Alexandra, Lily, Maria, Sahra et Rogue la regardaient tous, de leur regard perdu. Elle aperçut du coin de l'œil les mains de James et Lily liées, et elle sourit, sans surprise. Quand elle vit Maria accrochée au bras de Sirius, elle haussa un sourcil, quand elle vit Rogue à côté de Sahra, mais sans la toucher pourtant, elle sourit douloureusement et quand elle remarqua que Remus tenait Alexandra par la taille, ses sourcils se froncèrent. Blessée, la Meduris. Elle envoya un sourire d'excuse à Rogue, qui baissa les yeux. C'était trop tard. Elle reporta son regard sur James, qui lui sourit, comme il lui avait toujours souri. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, instinctivement, et les larmes commencèrent à couler à flot sur ses joues.

-Je t'avais dit que je serais toujours là, murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

Elle sourit dans ses larmes, s'échappa à son étreinte, et se mit face à face avec Sirius. Ils se jaugèrent du regard, chacun fier, chacun orgueilleux, chacun plein de rancœur, chacun regrettant. Puis, Sirius, sans hésiter, la prit dans ses bras, et la serra contre elle avec force.

-Tu n'as pas joué avec moi, dit-il.

Ce n'était pas une question, juste une phrase affirmative, qui énonce un fait. Sheila acquiesça, et répondit :

-Tu étais mon ego. Dès le début, Sirius.

Il acquiesça à son tour, et la relâcha. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, brièvement, et son regard le transperça. Saisis ta chance, Sirius. Aime-la. Laisse le passé où il est, c'est l'avenir maintenant. Aime-la comme tu aurais pu m'aimer, Sirius. Et Sirius acquiesça doucement, avant de saisir lentement la main de Maria, et de la serrer. Fort. Fort de tout l'amour qu'il avait accumulé depuis son enfance sans pouvoir l'offrir, fort de tout ce qu'il avait à lui donner – si seulement il y parvenait. Fort de promesse, aussi.

Sheila sourit, et plaqua un baiser sur la joue de Peter et finit par être face à Remus. Elle baissa immédiatement la tête. Leur dernière conversation lui restait dans l'esprit. Elle lui avait encore menti, et le savait. Pour son bien, à lui. Par omission, elle lui avait tu quelque chose qui aurait tout changer. Altruiste, au moins une fois. Sheila n'aurait pas seulement pu l'aimer, elle l'aimait, purement et simplement. Alors, elle baissa la tête. Et ne la releva pas. Même quand le lycanthrope la serra contre sa poitrine, même quand elle sentit des larmes dans ses cheveux, même quand elle sentit qu'elle-même pleurait de plus belle. Même quand il la redressa de force et la repoussa derrière lui.

Ethan arrivait.

Quelques secondes, encore.

Sheila sourit, l'observa une dernière fois, se délecta de la beauté sauvage du lycan, et repartit en courant. Elle courrait, si vite, tellement vite… Elle s'élança, sauta, évitant ainsi Rosalie qui se tenait sur son chemin, et continua sa course inutile pour gagner un peu de temps, pour préserver sa fierté, pour ne pas se rendre sans combattre. Pour ne pas laisser croire à Ethan qu'il avait gagné. Mais il gagna. Il la rattrapa aisément, avec cette force et cette puissance qu'ont les envoyés d'ailleurs. Il l'attrapa par le bras, la retourna vers lui. Dans le même geste, Sheila le gifla. Ethan resserra sa poigne sur elle, et la jeune fille vit dans les yeux du jeune homme ce désir, cette tentation, ce combat qu'elle connaissait bien. Lui aussi. Un franc sourire éclata sur les lèvres de la joueuse, et elle éclata de rire. Elle avait perdu la guerre, mais gagné la dernière bataille. Dumbledore l'observait avec tristesse, derrière le groupe d'élève qui s'étaient rapprochés. Sirius serrait la main de Maria. Remus avait son bras autour des épaules d'Alexandra, et l'attirait vers lui doucement. Sahra regardait Rogue, qui tentait de lui adresser un vague sourire, faux. Ethan regarda à Rosalie, et lança :

-On y va, Rosalie. Tu nous rejoins.

Ce n'était pas une question. Sheila se tourna vers son groupe d'amis. James, Remus, Sirius, Peter, Lily, Maria, Alexandra, Sahra, Rogue, elle s'imprégna de leur image, de leur présence, de leur avenir, de leurs promesses, et leur sourit. À découvert, à nu, sans pouvoir, sans charme, prisonnière du destin, prisonnière tout court, elle leur sourit une dernière fois, les larmes coulant encore. Et elle disparut. Sans bruit, sans lumière, comme une image, une illusion, elle disparut avec Ethan.

Rosalie soupira. Elle se dirigea vers Dumbledore, et lui serra la main.

-Monsieur le Directeur. Je suis navrée pour tout ça. Elle ne le méritait pas. Mais personne n'avait le choix. J'ai été enchantée de vous rencontrer, on parle encore tellement de vous…

Rosalie lâcha la main serrée du vieil homme, et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers l'endroit où Ethan venait de disparaître. Elle s'arrêta à la hauteur de Remus, et hésita.

-Elle l'aura eu quand même. Même lui, qui se prétendait insensible. Quel con. Ethan, je parle. Il me déçoit. Ils se sont tous jetés dans ses bras ! Tous ! Il n'y a que deux exceptions. Potter, parce qu'il avait déjà trouvé une âme sœur, et Lupin, parce que c'est un Loup-Garou. Ses charmes ne pouvaient pas fonctionner sur toi. Elle a dû te le dire, non ?

Remus, blanc comme linge, secoua la tête.

-Elle le savait. Depuis le début, elle le savait. Tu étais le seul avec qui elle n'a rien tenté, parce que c'était juste inutile. Tu peux être sûr qu'elle n'a jamais joué avec toi. Elle ne pouvait pas.

Rosalie s'arrêta, et reprit doucement :

-D'ailleurs, je crois qu'elle ne l'aurait pas fait. Elle tenait trop à toi. Vous allez être ses rayons de soleil à travers les souvenirs qu'elle aura, là où elle va…

Rosalie passa la main dans ses cheveux et commença à marcher.

-Au moins, elle aura eu une incidence bonne sur ce monde. Vous allez pouvoir changer le cours des choses et de l'histoire. 20 ans de tristesse vont être évités grâce à elle. Elle a ruiné des vies, mais a sauvé ce monde. Quelle ironie…

Rosalie continua son chemin, et sans s'arrêter, elle disparut à son tour. Comme une ombre, une image. Comme quelque chose qui n'avait jamais existé.


End file.
